Der Panther
by mono.tonie
Summary: Harry ist nach seinem Abschluss in Hogwarts spurlos verschwunden. Voldemort behauptet ihn getötet zu haben.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:  
Mir gehört nichts, außer des Plots, JKR gehört alles andere. Ich habe nicht vor, damit Geld zu verdienen.  
Pairing: wird noch nicht verraten.  
  
Das ist meine erste Fanfic, also geht nicht zu hart mit mir ins Gericht ;)

* * *

Der Panther  
  


Im Jardin des Plantes, Paris  
  
Sein Blick ist vom Vorübergehen der Stäbe  
so müd' geworden, dass er nichts mehr hält.  
Ihm ist, als ob es tausend Stäbe gäbe  
und hinter tausend Stäben keine Welt.  
  
Der weiche Gang geschmeidig starker Schritte,  
der sich im allerkleinsten Kreise dreht,  
ist wie ein Tanz von Kraft um eine Mitte,  
in der betäubt ein großer Wille steht.  
  
Nur manchmal schiebt der Vorhang der Pupille  
sich lautlos auf -. Dann geht ein Bild hinein,  
geht durch der Glieder angespannte Stille -  
und hört im Herzen auf zu sein.  
Rainer Maria Rilke  


  
Kapitel 1  
  
Es war dunkel.  
Der leichte Schein der Straßenlampen, vermischt mit dem Leuchten des  
Halbmondes ließt Haut silbern erscheinen.  
An der Gestalt, die sich in den Schatten einer Mauer aufhielt war nichts  
silbern. Kein Stück Haut konnte man erkennen, alles war von einem schwarzem  
Umhang umgeben, der Kragen so weit hochgeschlagen, dass es schwer war,  
einen Blick auf das Gesicht zu erhaschen.  
Der Mann in den Schatten bewegte sich schleichend und lautlos.  
Er erinnerte sich lächelnd an die Worte eines großen Magiers:  
„Ich brauche keinen Umhang, um unsichtbar zu werden."  
Richtig, es gab andere Methoden.  
Er stand noch immer in dem Schatten der hohen Mauer, als seine Sinne  
plötzlich Alarm schlugen.  
Jemand war unterwegs, jemand kam auf ihn zu.  
Er schlug den Kragen noch ein Stück höher und lehnte sich gegen die Mauer.  
Jetzt hörte er schwere Schritte und ein Knirschen von Reifen auf dem  
Asphalt.  
Um die Ecke kam eine Frau, die einen Kinderwagen schob.  
Sie ging an ihm vorbei, die Augen müde, die Schultern hochgezogen.  
Das Baby in dem Wagen schlief.  
Sie schaute kein einziges Mal auf.  
Als sie vorbei war, lächelte er.  
Oh ja, wenn man nicht genau hinschaute, war er unsichtbar.  
Dabei sollte die Frau in Zeiten wie diese mehr als genau hinschauen.  
Nachdem die Schritte verklungen waren, ging er weiter.  
Den lautlosen Gang hatte er schon vor Jahren gelernt.  
Die Stille war bedrückend.  
Er begegnete keinem Menschen mehr, bis er an seinem Ziel angelangt war.  
Aufmerksam sah er sich um und dachte dann an einen Zettel, den er vor genau  
fünf Jahren das erste und letzte Mal erblickt hatte.  
Als er aufsah, stand er vor einer dreckigen Tür mit mehreren Schlössern.  
Mit einem leisen Zauberspruch öffnete er sie und trat ein.  
Er zitterte leicht, als er in die Halle eintrat. Er hatte nicht nur gute  
Erinnerungen an diesen Ort.  
Doch er überwand sich, schloss leise die Tür hinter sich und schlich zur  
offenen Küchentür, aus der Licht in die Halle schien.  
Er blieb an der Tür stehen und beobachtete einen Moment lang die beiden  
Personen, die in dem Raum waren.  
Der Mann saß auf einem der Stühle. Die Last auf seinen Schultern schien  
riesig und seine Augen besaßen kaum Hoffnung.  
Die Frau hantierte mit Küchengeräten herum und er sah nur ihren Rücken.  
Er schloss kurz die Augen und hörte sich selbst an den Türrand klopfen.  
Dann öffnete er seine Augen wieder und bekam noch mit, wie der Mann  
aufsprang und seinen Zauberstab zückte. Die Frau hatte sich herumgedreht  
und starrte ihn geschockt an.  
„Wer sind Sie und was wollen Sie hier? Und wie verdammt sind Sie hier  
hereingekommen?"  
Gefährlich ging der Mann ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu, den Zauberstab in  
der Faust hochgehalten.  
„Lass sein, Remus", sagte er ruhig und schlug seinen Kragen zurück.  
Der Mann starrte ihn an. Dann flüsterte er heiser: „Woher kennen Sie meinen  
Namen?"  
Er lächelte.  
„Vor etwa sieben Jahren warst du einmal mein Professor. Damals fand ich  
heraus, dass du der beste Freund meines Paten und meines Vaters warst."  
Remus sah ihn weiter an und konnte sich nicht regen.  
Doch die Frau stürzte sich mit einem Schrei auf ihn und umarmte ihn.  
„Harry!", rief sie und schluchzte auf.  
„Harry, wir haben dich so vermisst!"  
„Molly!", sagte Remus warnend.  
„Molly, lass ihn los. Dieser Mann kann nicht Harry sein. Harry ist..."  
Er sprach nicht weiter.  
Molly ließ ihn los und trat drei Schritte zurück.  
„Aber...", stammelte sie und Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen.  
„Hast du je meine Leiche gesehen, Remus? Hast du je geprüft, dass ich tot  
bin? Glaube mir, ich bin Harry. Und ich kann es dir auch beweisen. Mein  
Vater hieß Krone, du bist Moony, mein Patronus ist ein Hirsch und du bist  
ein Werwolf. Deine Freundin vor zwei Jahren hieß Lucia und sie ist auch ein  
Werwolf. Ihr richtiger Nachname ist ein Geheimnis, das nur du und ich  
kennen und er fängt mit einem S an."  
Remus atmete laut und auch ihm lief nun eine Träne aus dem Auge.  
„Harry!", flüsterte er und wollte ihn ebenfalls umarmen.  
Doch Harry stieß ihn weg.  
„Ich bin nicht mehr der Harry vor zwei Jahren, Remus. Ich werde nun  
Voldemort bekämpfen und dann bin ich wieder weg. Für immer."

* * *

Reviews erwünscht ;)  
Ich hoffe das hat euch bisher gefallen.  



	2. Kapitel 2

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts, außer des Plots, JKR gehört alles andere. Ich habe nicht vor, damit Geld zu verdienen.  
Pairing: Wird noch nicht verraten.

* * *

Der Panther  
  
Im Jardin des Plantes, Paris  
  
Sein Blick ist vom Vorübergehen der Stäbe  
so müd' geworden, dass er nichts mehr hält.  
Ihm ist, als ob es tausend Stäbe gäbe  
und hinter tausend Stäben keine Welt.  
  
Der weiche Gang geschmeidig starker Schritte,  
der sich im allerkleinsten Kreise dreht,  
ist wie ein Tanz von Kraft um eine Mitte,  
in der betäubt ein großer Wille steht.  
  
Nur manchmal schiebt der Vorhang der Pupille  
sich lautlos auf -. Dann geht ein Bild hinein,  
geht durch der Glieder angespannte Stille -  
und hört im Herzen auf zu sein.  
Rainer Maria Rilke  
  
Kapitel 2  
  
Innerlich musste er ein wenig lachen, als er Remus' Blick sah.  
Remus hatte doch nicht ernsthaft geglaubt, dass er sich nicht verändert  
hatte.  
Remus schluckte.  
„Lieferst du uns wenigstens eine Erklärung? Wo warst du? Warum hast du dich  
nie gemeldet?"  
„Ich bin nur aus dem Gefängnis von Dumbledore ausgebrochen. Nichts weiter."  
Molly Weasley setzte sich und hielt die Hand vor dem Mund, als könne sie  
dadurch ihr Schluchzen verhindern.  
Remus setzte sich ebenfalls. Seine Beine hätten ohnehin sonst nachgegeben.  
„Welches Gefängnis?", flüsterte er.  
Harry lachte auf.  
„Welches Gefängnis? Das fragst du mich allen Ernstes? Das hat doch jeder  
Blinde sehen können.  
Der große Harry Potter, die Waffe, die Voldemort erledigen kann. Der große  
Harry Potter, gezeichnet vom Schmerz, aber dennoch ein tapferer Gryffindor,  
später Schulsprecher.  
Mann, manchmal habe ich mir gewünscht, doch nach Slytherin gegangen zu  
sein."  
„Und was hat Dumbledore...?"  
„Der hatte alle Zügel in der Hand und zog daran nur, wenn es in seinen Plan  
passte.", erwiderte Harry verächtlich.  
„Wir dachten alle, Voldemort hätte dich entführt. Wir dachten alle..."  
Remus brach ab und sah Harry in die Augen.  
„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du uns das antun würdest. Ich dachte... Ich  
dachte, ich würde dich kennen, Harry."  
Harry lachte wieder.  
„Du hättest vieles nicht von mir gedacht, Remus. Und niemand kennt mich.  
Niemand kennt mich wirklich."  
Die Kälte in seiner Stimme ließ Molly Weasley ein weiteres Mal  
aufschluchzen.  
  
Albus Dumbledores warme Stimme ertönte und sofort erlosch das Stimmengewirr  
der Schüler.  
Jeder blickte auf zu dem Schulleiter, der nachsichtig lächelte.  
„Es war ein Jahr voller Schmerz und gleichzeitig auch ein Jahr voller  
Freude.  
Das mag widersprüchlich klingen, doch ich denke, dass es auch in diesen  
Zeiten Freude und Glück geben kann, solange man sich darauf einlässt.  
Nun ist es aber an der Zeit einen Jahrgang zu verabschieden. Dieser  
Jahrgang ist mir ans Herz gewachsen, wie jeder Jahrgang.  
Professor McGonagall und ich werden nun die Zeugnisse verteilen und rufen  
dazu jeden Schüler einzeln auf. Danach werden die Schulsprecher Mr. Potter  
und Miss Granger eine Abschlussrede halten."  
Applaus ertönte und Dumbledore lächelte wieder auf seine Schüler hinab.  
„Abbott, Hannah", rief Professor McGonagall, als der Applaus abebbte.  
Harry erinnerte sich unwillkürlich an sein erstes Jahr. Als Hannah  
aufgerufen worden war und als erste den Sprechenden Hut aufgesetzt hatte.  
Nun war es ähnlich.  
Hannahs blonde Zöpfe waren nun geöffnet und sie stolperte nicht mehr,  
sondern schritt würdevoll nach vorne.  
Doch die Nervosität war die gleiche.  
Er blickte sich um, als „Bones, Susan"aufgerufen wurde und seine Augen  
ruhten auf Hermione, die neben ihm saß.  
Aufgeregt ordnete sie ihre Notizen, die sie sich für ihre Rede gemacht  
hatte. Ihre Hände standen keinen Augenblick still.  
Neville sah aus, als würde er gleich in Ohnmacht fallen, Ron, zu seiner  
Rechten hatte rote Ohren.  
Dann rief McGonagall „Granger, Hermione"und hektisch steckte sie ihre  
Notizen in eine Tasche und ging stolz zu den Professoren, während  
Dumbledore gerade verkündete, sie besäße den besten Abschluss des Jahres.  
Harry grinste zu Ron, der ihm ebenfalls zugrinste.  
‚Das war ja zu erwarten', sagte sein Gesicht, aber beide freuten sich für  
sie.  
Harry war nicht aufgeregt. Im Gegenteil, er hatte sich noch nie vorher so  
ruhig gefühlt.  
Noch ein paar Minuten und dann war es endlich vorbei mit der  
Schauspielerei.  
Dann konnte er endlich mit offenen Karten spielen.  
Dann war es soweit.  
„Potter, Harry"rief Professor McGonagall und er ging mit schnellen  
Schritten auf die Lehrer zu.  
„Mr. Potter ist im Übrigen der zweitbeste in seinem Jahrgang und er kann  
stolz auf seine überaus hervorragenden Leistungen in Verteidigung gegen die  
Dunklen Künste sein. Mit seinen Noten in diesem Fach hat er einen Rekord  
gebrochen, so gut war seit 50 Jahren niemand mehr."  
Die Menge applaudierte und Harry verabscheute sie dafür. Erkannten sie denn  
nicht, dass er darauf überhaupt nicht stolz sein konnte? Erkannten sie denn  
alle nicht, dass es eine Qual war, auch noch stolz darauf zu sein, dass er  
die Verantwortung über das ganze Land, wenn nicht noch mehr damit auf sich  
zog?  
Es war bewiesen, der große Harry Potter hatte den Rekord gebrochen. Jetzt  
würde kein Mensch mehr Zweifel haben, dass er den Dunklen Lord besiegen  
konnte. Großartig.  
Dennoch lächelte er und stellte sich neben Hermione, die unauffällig seine  
Hand drückte.  
Sie warteten, bis auch der letzte aufgerufen worden war.  
Dann nickte Dumbledore den beiden zu und sie schritten nach vorne.  
Es war Zeit für die Rede.  
„Ladies First!", sagte er und verbeugte sich grinsend vor ihr. Sie grinste  
zurück und holte ihre Notizen heraus.  
Er hörte nicht zu. Die Rede war gut, auf jeden Fall, doch er hatte kein  
Interesse daran.  
Er würde sie sowieso nicht mehr oft sehen. Er wusste es. Sie würde Ron  
heiraten, viele Kinder bekommen und das Ministerium erobern. Ihre Zukunft  
war klar voraus zusehen.  
Rons ebenfalls. Er würde Auror werden. Ein guter, darin bestand kein  
Zweifel.  
Er würde seine Kinder lieben, ihnen ein gutes Zuhause geben.  
Und es war auch klar, dass er in dem Leben der beiden keinen Platz hatte.  
Die Schüler und Lehrer applaudierten und er merkte, dass Hermione zu Ende  
gesprochen hatte.  
Er seufzte innerlich. Er würde sie alle vermissen.  
Dann trat er einen Schritt vor und strahlte sie alle an.  
„Ich hatte sieben aufregende Jahre hier und ich muss sagen, es fällt mir  
sehr schwer mein Zuhause zu verlassen. Denn das ist Hogwarts für mich: ein  
Zuhause.  
Ich bin stolz darauf, hier gewesen sein zu dürfen.  
Und dennoch muss ich nun Auf Wiedersehen sagen. Und ich weiß, dass dieses  
Wiedersehen schmerzvoll sein wird und in weiter Ferne liegt.  
Auf Wiedersehen Hogwarts."  
Und mit einem ‚Plop' und einem Lächeln im Gesicht apparierte er an einen  
Ort, den niemand außer ihm kannte, und dachte daran, dass Hermione entsetzt  
sein würde, dass ‚Eine Geschichte Hogwarts' neu geschrieben werden müsste.  
In Hogwarts konnte man sehr wohl apparieren, wenn man wusste, wie es  
funktionierte.  
  
„Ich muss jetzt wieder gehen, Remus. Molly. Aber seid gewiss, ich komme  
wieder."  
Remus schreckte auf.  
"Aber... Nein, Harry. Bleib doch hier. Erzähl mir was geschehen ist."  
„Nein, du wirst das alles noch früh genug erfahren. Benachrichtigt den  
Orden noch nicht. Ich werde demnächst bei Dumbledore vorbeischauen. Und  
auch bei einer der nächsten Versammlungen dabei sein."  
Und damit verschwand er aus der Küche und ließ eine verzweifelte Molly und  
einen nicht minder verzweifelten Remus zurück.  
„Was hat das zu bedeuten, Remus?", fragte Molly leise.  
Remus sah vor sich hin.  
„Ich weiß es nicht, Molly. Ich weiß es nicht."  
.TBC.

* * *

Die Kapitel sind noch kurz, ich weiß. Aber sie werden länger werden, ganz  
bestimmt.  
Ich habe nur momentan kaum Zeit. 


	3. Kapitel 3

Disclaimer:  
Mir gehört nichts, außer des Plots, JKR gehört alles andere. Ich habe nicht  
vor, damit Geld zu verdienen.  
Pairing: wird noch nicht verraten.

* * *

Der Panther  
  
Im Jardin des Plantes, Paris  
  
Sein Blick ist vom Vorübergehen der Stäbe  
so müd' geworden, dass er nichts mehr hält.  
Ihm ist, als ob es tausend Stäbe gäbe  
und hinter tausend Stäben keine Welt.  
  
Der weiche Gang geschmeidig starker Schritte,  
der sich im allerkleinsten Kreise dreht,  
ist wie ein Tanz von Kraft um eine Mitte,  
in der betäubt ein großer Wille steht.  
  
Nur manchmal schiebt der Vorhang der Pupille  
sich lautlos auf -. Dann geht ein Bild hinein,  
geht durch der Glieder angespannte Stille -  
und hört im Herzen auf zu sein.  
Rainer Maria Rilke  
  
Kapitel 3  
  
Erleichtert schlich er wieder aus dem Hause seines toten Paten hinaus.  
Das war einfach gewesen, wirklich einfach.  
Doch er hatte nichts anderes erwartet. Sein nächstes Ziel würde schwerer  
werden.  
Aufmerksam, mit lautlosen Schritten lief er weiter, bedacht darauf nichts  
aus den Augen, aber auch nichts in sein Herz zu lassen.  
London war nicht mehr die schöne Großstadt mit den vielen, hektischen aber  
freundlichen Menschen. Nicht mehr die Stadt voller Banken und wichtiger  
Leute.  
Nein, die Stadt war heruntergekommen. Überall standen Ruinen und zerfallene  
Häuser, überall lauerte der Schrecken und der Tod.  
Kaum mehr Menschen trauten sich laut zu lachen, kaum mehr Menschen trauten  
sich laut zu sprechen.  
Zauberer wie Muggel waren verschreckte Opfer des Krieges geworden.  
Während er über eine zerfallene Mauer stieg, fragte Harry sich, ob auch  
Fred und George Weasley das Lachen verlernt hatten. Sofern sie noch am  
Leben waren.  
Plötzlich hörte er jemanden Weinen. Ein leises Schluchzen aus den Trümmern  
des Hauses zu seiner Linken.  
Etwas erschrocken drehte er sich um und besah sich das ehemalige Haus.  
Das Grundgerüst stand noch, das zweite Stockwerk allerdings war vollkommen  
eingestürzt.  
Das Weinen klang nicht ab.  
„Wingardium Leviosa!", sagte er leise und mehrere Steine, die die Haustür  
versperrten schwebten zur Seite, um Harry Einlass zu gewähren.  
Während er „Statuo" murmelte, damit das Haus nicht völlig einstürzte, wenn  
er sich darin befand, trat er ein und folgte dem leisen Geräusch des  
Schluchzens.  
Es war stockdunkel, die Fenster, die noch ganz waren, waren von Schmutz und  
Asche bedeckt, doch seine Sinne waren trainiert und er fand sich relativ  
gut zurecht.  
Das Geräusch kam aus einem Wandschrank und Harry erinnerte sich schmerzlich  
daran, dass er einmal in einem ähnlichen Schrank gehaust hatte.  
Kniend öffnete er die quietschende Tür des Schrankes und flüsterte „Lumos".  
Das Weinen war abgeklungen und zwei weit aufgerissene, verängstigte  
Kinderaugen starrten ihn an.  
„Wie heißt du?", fragte er lächelnd das Kind, das bei dem Klang seiner  
Stimme zusammenzuckte.  
„Mona", antwortete es.  
„Bringst du mich zu meiner Mama?"  
Er seufzte leicht. Warum besaßen Kinder ein solch unerschütterliches  
Vertrauen? Er hätte doch genauso gut ein Todesser sein können. Ein Feind.  
Und warum war das Kind so sicher, dass seine Mutter noch lebte?  
Harry war da keineswegs sicher.  
„Das kommt ganz darauf an, wo sie ist, weißt du? Erzählst du mir, was hier  
passiert ist?"  
Das Kind nickte und seine Lippen zitterten.  
„Wir haben zu Abend gegessen. Und Kat hat uns von ihrem neuen Freund  
erzählt. Mir und Mama und Papa. Kat ist ein Teenager, verstehst du?"  
Harry nickte verstehend und lächelte.  
„Ist Kat deine Schwester?"  
„Ja", nickte Mona.  
„Und was passierte dann?"  
„Es wurde alle dunkel und Mama hat angefangen zu schreien. Und es war ein  
ganz großes Gewitter in unserer Küche. Hast du schon mal bunte Blitze  
gesehen?"  
Harry nickte und strich ihr leicht über den nackten Arm.  
Ein Gewitter. Ja, so konnte man es auch sehen.  
„Und dann hat Papa mich genommen und gesagt, ich müsse ganz still sein. Und  
dann hat er mich in den Schrank gehoben. Und dann habe ich nichts mehr  
gesehen. Aber ich war still, so wie Papa das gesagt hat. Das war doch gut,  
oder?"  
„Ja, das war sehr gut. Du kannst stolz auf dich sein."  
Das Kind lächelte leicht. Dann erinnerte es sich anscheinend wieder an  
seine Mutter, denn es fing erneut an zu zittern.  
„Komm", sagte Harry und streckte einen Arm heraus, „wir suchen jetzt deine  
Mama, deinen Papa und Kat. In Ordnung?"  
Er nahm Mona auf den Arm und suchte mit seinem Zauberstab das obere  
Stockwerk nach toten oder lebenden Körpern ab, indem er den Holzstab gegen  
die Decke richtete und umherschwenkte.  
Dann untersuchte er das Erdgeschoss.  
Kein Zeichen von Leben. Allerdings auch keines von Tod.  
„So etwas hat Kat auch", teilte ihm das Kind in seinen Armen mit und zeigte  
auf den hölzernen Stab in seinen Händen.  
„Ach ja?", fragte er interessiert.  
„Geht Kat vielleicht nach Hogwarts?"  
„Ja, Mama sagt immer, sie ist eine Hexe. Aber in meiner Schule sind Hexen  
nichts Gutes."  
Harry nickte. Er musste nachdenken.  
„Ist dein Kinderzimmer oben oder hier im Erdgeschoss?", fragte er  
plötzlich.  
„Hier unten. Das Zimmer neben dem Wohnzimmer."  
„Gut, hervorragend. Pass auf, Mona. Wir suchen dir jetzt ein paar Kleider  
zusammen und dann verschwinden wir von hier. Ich bringe dich an einen  
sicheren Ort und dann werden ein paar Menschen deine Familie suchen. OK?"  
Das Mädchen nickte, offenbar zu müde und zu erschöpft, um noch Widerworte  
zu geben.  
„Na dann mal los", sagte Harry und strich ihr noch einmal sanft über die  
Wange.  
  
Eine Stunde später stand er, mit einem schlafenden Kind und einer Tasche  
voller Kleidung und Spielzeug im Arm, vor einem großen Haus in einem der  
Außenbezirke Londons.  
Diese Gegend sah reichlich besser aus, als die vorherige, doch er wusste  
auch warum.  
Es gab hier kaum Muggel.  
„Granger, Thomas, Weasley"stand auf dem eisernen, weißen Schild neben der  
Tür.  
Er lächelte kalt und zog an der Klingel.  
„Wer sind Sie, was wollen Sie und können Sie sich ausweisen?", ertönte eine  
Stimme und Harry musste sich zusammennehmen um nicht laut aufzulachen.  
„Das nennt ihr Vorsorge?", fragte er spöttisch und öffnete die gut  
verschlossene Tür mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes.  
Sofort trat ihm jemand entgegen, der ihn um mindestens 20 cm überragte und  
ein kalter Zauberstab berührte fast seine Nasenspitze.  
„Hallo Ron", flüsterte er grinsend und hatte mit einer Handbewegung die  
einzige Waffe seines Gegenübers in der Hand.  
Mit einem leichten Lachen trat er an Ron vorbei und warf ihm seinen  
Zauberstab wieder zu.  
„Du musst noch etwas üben, scheint mir. So wirst du die Aurorenprüfung nie  
schaffen. Hilft dir Hermione nicht mehr bei deinen Hausaufgaben?"  
Er lachte wieder und sah sich um.  
Er war in einer kleinen Eingangshalle angelangt mit weißen Fließen am  
Boden.  
Die Wände waren bestückt mit allerlei magischen Gegenständen, hauptsächlich  
zur Verteidigung.  
Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf.  
Sie hatten noch immer nicht begriffen, dass Verteidigung nicht die beste  
Art war, einen Krieg zu gewinnen.  
„Wer bist du?"  
Er bemerkte mit Genugtuung, dass Rons Stimme leicht schwankte, doch er  
kümmerte sich nicht weiter darum, sondern wählte eine beliebige Tür.  
Glücklicherweise hatte er die gewählt, die er gesucht hatte und er betrat  
das Wohnzimmer.  
Sanft legte er die noch immer schlafende Mona auf das Sofa und deckte sie  
mit einer wolligen Decke zu, die auf der Lehne gelegen hatte.  
Belustigt bemerkte Harry, dass sich Hermiones Strickkünste nicht viel  
gebessert hatten, seit ihrem fünften Schuljahr, doch für einen kalten  
Kinderkörper, war das gerade richtig so.  
„Harry?", ertönte Rons Stimme zitternd hinter ihm. „Harry?"  
Er drehte sich um und strich sich die schwarzen Haare nach hinten, sodass  
er sein blitzförmiges Erkennungszeichen entblößte.  
Geschockt wich Ron ein paar Schritte nach hinten und atmete stoßweise.  
„Woher weiß ich... Woher weiß ich, dass du nicht den Vielsafttrank  
geschluckt hast?"  
„So hat Remus auch reagiert, weißt du? Stell mir Fragen, Ron. Irgendetwas,  
das nur der echte Harry Potter wissen kann. Ich bin es leid, mir selbst  
irgendwelche Geheimnisse auszudenken. Du glaubst gar nicht, wie viele  
Menschen sich einem anvertrauen, wenn man zuhören kann."  
Er grinste kurz verbittert.  
Rons rote Haare leuchteten. Er hatte sich nicht viel verändert in den zwei  
Jahren.  
Er war nur etwas erwachsener geworden. Zu erwachsen.  
Aber in Zeiten des Krieges gibt es kaum Kinder. Nur noch verfrühte  
Erwachsene.  
„Mit welchem Mädchen habe ich das erste Mal geschlafen? Und wann war das?"  
„Du denkst auch nur an das Eine, Ron, was? Im sechsten Schuljahr mit Luna  
Lovegood. Im Raum der Wünsche, den du als perfekten Ort dafür von mir  
kanntest."  
„Unglaublich!", sagte Ron und fuhr sich durch seine Haare.  
„Wirklich. Das habe ich nur Harry erzählt. Aber vielleicht sehe ich ja  
Gespenster oder so etwas."  
Harry stöhnte etwas genervt auf.  
„Mann, Ron. Ich lebe, ich bin kein Geist und Voldemort hat geblufft, als er  
gesagt hat, er hätte mich ermordet. Vielleicht dachte er, ich hätte mich  
selbst umgebracht oder etwas ähnliches, ich habe keine Ahnung, was in ihm  
vorgegangen ist, aber mich hat er seit zweieinhalb Jahren nicht mehr zu  
Gesicht bekommen."  
„Aber... Mann, ich fass' das einfach nicht. Harry, Kumpel."  
Ron lächelte unsicher und ging auf Harry zu.  
„Nein, Ron. Komm jetzt nicht her und umarme mich. Ich bin schon lange nicht  
mehr dein Kumpel."  
„Was? Aber... Was sind schon zwei Jahre?"  
„Zwei Jahre können eine Ewigkeit sein."  
Ron schwieg und sah ihn verletzt an.  
Müde setzte sich Harry in einen Sessel und sah zu Mona, die zusammengerollt  
dalag und schlafend an ihrem Daumen nuckelte.  
Er schätzte sie auf 5 Jahre, vielleicht 6.  
Und wahrscheinlich war sie eine Waise, genau wie er.  
„Warum, Harry?", meldete sich Ron zu Wort. Seine Stimme schien sicherer,  
aber verletzter.  
„Sag mir einfach, warum du verschwunden bist. Und warum du jetzt hier  
auftauchst. Mit einem Kind im Arm. Ist es deine Tochter?"  
Ron lachte auf.  
„Sag mir einfach den Grund."  
„Ich werde dir das gleiche sagen, was ich auch Remus heute schon gesagt  
habe. Ich bin aus Dumbledores Gefängnis ausgebrochen. Ich konnte nicht mehr  
länger der einzige und wichtigste Plan sein. Ich wollte keine Marionette  
mehr sein. Ehrlich gesagt, bin ich schon seit unserem sechsten Schuljahr  
keine Marionette mehr. Sirius' Tod hat mir die Augen geöffnet. Und ich fing  
an zu trainieren und zu wissen. Dumbledore ist ein alter, dummer und  
verzweifelter Mann, der glaubt, er würde nur Gutes tun. Niemand tut nur  
Gutes!"  
Verachtung lag in seiner Stimme und Ron zuckte zusammen.  
„Und ich bin hier, weil ich endlich Voldemort bekämpfen muss. Danach seht  
ihr mich nie wieder. Wo sind Dean, Ginny und Hermione?"  
Ron sah auf.  
„Woher..."  
„Es steht auf dem Schild neben eurer Tür."  
Ron nickte müde und rieb sich die Stirn.  
„Dean ist im Ministerium, macht Überstunden. Hermione schläft oben. Und  
Ginny ist mit so einem Typen ausgegangen."  
Etwas Wut und Sorge lag in seiner Stimme.  
„Bill wohnt übrigens auch hier. Aber der schiebt Wache für den Orden",  
bemerkte er dann noch.  
Harry nickte.  
„Wie viele Opfer gab es, seitdem ich weg war? Und was für Berufe habt ihr  
alle?"  
Ron räusperte sich und sah Harry in die leuchtend grünen Augen.  
„Es gab mehr Opfer, als du dir je vorstellen kannst."  
Die grünen Augen verengten sich.  
„Woher willst du wissen, was ich mir vorstellen kann?"  
Auch Rons Augen wurden enger.  
„Es gab in den letzten zwei Jahren ungefähr 2000 tote Muggel und 700 tote  
Zauberer hier in England. St. Mungo's ist überfüllt, genau wie alle anderen  
Krankenhäuser in diesem Land. Die Muggel wissen nichts von Zauberern. Aber  
sie wissen, was Krieg ist. Und sie verhalten sich dementsprechend. Und  
Voldemort hat Spaß."  
Die Stimmung im Raum war eisig geworden. Harry und Ron sahen sich nicht an.  
„Ich bin, wie du ja anscheinend weißt, dabei ein Auror zu werden", begann  
Ron schließlich wieder etwas ruhiger und sanfter.  
„Dean arbeitet im Ministerium. In der Abteilung für Magisches  
Transportwesen. Damit ist er dem Orden eine große Hilfe. Genauso wie Ginny.  
Sie ist ebenfalls im Ministerium. In der Ausbildung. Sie möchte in die  
Abteilung für Internationale Magische Zusammenarbeit."  
Harry nickte.  
„Und Hermione?", fragte er weiter.  
Ron senkte seinen Kopf und biss auf seiner Lippe herum.  
„Ist arbeitslos", ertönte eine Stimme von der Tür.  
Harrys Kopf drehte sich schnell in diese Richtung und seine Augen  
erblickten eine abgemagerte, müde aussehende, junge Frau.  
„Willkommen Zurück, Harry!", sagte Hermione und Abscheu schwang in ihrer  
Stimme mit.  
„Und danke für das Zerstören von Leben."  
  
.TBC.

* * *

Danke an:  
Xerperus, BlackRoseLily, Fraenzi, der.stiffmeister, torence und laser-jet.  
  
Fraenzi: Dass Hermione im Ministerium ist, war ja nur die Spekulation von  
Harry bei der Abschlussrede. Na ja, und die anderen Fragen werden noch  
beantwortet ;)  
  
Torence: Ich zögere gerade ein bisschen, Harry als ‚Dark Harry' zu  
bezeichnen. Sagen wir so: er wird zu seinen ehemaligen Freunden und  
Vertrauen ein ‚Dark Harry' sein.  
  
Laser-jet: Ja, keine Angst. Er wird noch weich irgendwann. Aber Ginny...  
Hm, das kann ich nicht versprechen ;) (Allerdings sage ich auch nichts  
gegen Ginny, ich lasse die Frage einfach noch offen.)  
  
Es freut mich total, dass euch der Anfang bisher gefällt. Hoffentlich das  
dritte Kapitel auch.  
Ach, noch etwas. Ich kann kein Latein ;) Aber ich habe ein Wörterbuch hier und die Zaubersprüche, die ich erfunden habe und erfinden werde, sind einfach Abwandlungen vom Lateinischen. Ich hoffe, ich mache dabei nichts falsch oder so. :)  
Bis dann.  



	4. Kapitel 4

Disclaimer:  


Mir gehört nichts, außer des Plots, JKR gehört alles andere. Ich habe nicht  


vor, damit Geld zu verdienen.  
Pairing: wird noch nicht verraten.

* * *

Der Panther  
  
Im Jardin des Plantes, Paris  
  
Sein Blick ist vom Vorübergehen der Stäbe  
so müd' geworden, dass er nichts mehr hält.  
Ihm ist, als ob es tausend Stäbe gäbe  
und hinter tausend Stäben keine Welt.  
  
Der weiche Gang geschmeidig starker Schritte,  
der sich im allerkleinsten Kreise dreht,  
ist wie ein Tanz von Kraft um eine Mitte,  
in der betäubt ein großer Wille steht.  
  
Nur manchmal schiebt der Vorhang der Pupille  
sich lautlos auf -. Dann geht ein Bild hinein,  
geht durch der Glieder angespannte Stille -  
und hört im Herzen auf zu sein.  
Rainer Maria Rilke  
  
Kapitel 4  
...  
„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Harry ruhig.  
Hermione lachte bitter auf.  
„Als ob dich hier überhaupt noch irgendetwas interessieren würde. Du... du  
gehst einfach so. Ohne etwas zu sagen. Und alle denken du seiest tot. Ich  
habe um dich getrauert Harry. Und jetzt glaubst du, du könntest einfach so  
zurückkehren? Das glaubst du wirklich?"  
Die letzte Frage hatte sie herausgeschrieen und jetzt drehte sie sich  
herum, den Rücken Harry und Ron zu.  
‚Vermutlich, damit wir ihre Tränen nicht sehen können', dachte Harry und  
ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen.  
Er sah Ron an, der den Blick seinen Schuhen zugewendet hatte, und doch nur  
durch sie hindurch sah.  
Er blickte auf Mona, die immer noch friedlich schlafend auf der Couch lag.  
Und dann Hermione, die gebeugt und mit hochgezogenen Schultern in der Tür  
stand. Hermione, deren schmaler Rücken zitterte, als würde sie krampfen.  
Sie trug einen leichten Pullover, wahrscheinlich eine Art Schlafanzug.  
Und Harry konnte jede Rippe einzeln erkennen.  
„Du kannst weiter um mich trauern, Hermione. Erstens werde ich vermutlich  
sowieso bald sterben. Und zweitens werde ich in ein paar Wochen, vielleicht  
Monaten wieder weg sein. Endgültig. Und lass dir eins gesagt sein: Ich bin  
nicht einfach so gegangen. Du hast keine Ahnung von meinen Gründen, du hast  
keine Ahnung von mir und meinem Leben."  
Er hatte das nicht alles so sagen wollen. Nicht so kalt und grausam.  
Doch die Wörter waren aus ihm herausgesprudelt, er hatte es nicht stoppen  
können.  
Sie entsprachen ja der Wahrheit.  
Langsam drehte die junge Frau in der Tür sich um, das Gesicht nass, die  
Hände verkrampft.  
Die braunen Locken waren nicht gekämmt und nur zu einem lockeren Zopf  
zusammengebunden.  
Sie lächelte falsch.  
„Was willst du dann noch hier?", fragte sie und hielt ihren Kopf schief.  
„Geh. Los. Auf zu Voldemort. Denn der große Harry Potter kann ihn ja  
besiegen, nicht wahr? Alleine natürlich. Er braucht keine Hilfe. Los. Sei  
ein Held und befreie England vom Krieg. Befreie die Menschheit. Und dann  
verschwinde. Hoffentlich auf Nimmerwiedersehen!"  
Harry schwieg. Er wusste nichts zu erwidern.  
Ron rührte sich und ging ein paar Schritte auf Hermione zu und legte seine  
starke Hand auf ihre Schulter, die noch immer bebte.  
„Hermione", sagte er ruhig und bestimmt, „Lass gut sein. Komm, ich mach dir  
jetzt einen Tee und dann beruhigst du dich, in Ordnung?"  
Er wollte ihr einen Arm um sie legen, doch sie riss sich los.  
„Nein, Ron, fass mich nicht an", entgegnete sie scharf.  
Er wich zurück und biss sich auf die Lippen.  
  
Stille herrschte im Raum, bis sich plötzlich eine leise Kinderstimme  
zaghaft meldete.  
„Ich... Ich habe Hunger", sagte sie und alle drei sahen sie verblüfft an.  
Niemand hatte noch an sie gedacht. Hermione hatte vermutlich noch nicht  
einmal bemerkt, dass sie auf der Couch lag.  
„Wer ist das denn?", giftete sie Harry an.  
„Mona", sagte er schlicht und beugte sich zu dem Kind herunter.  
„Hallo, Mona. Hast du gut geschlafen?"  
Sie nickte unsicher und sah Hermione etwas ängstlich an. Harry nahm sie auf  
den Arm.  
„Das sind Ron und Hermione! Du brauchst vor ihnen keine Angst zu haben",  
sagte er und warf Hermione einen bösen Blick zu.  
Dann wandte er sich an Ron: „Gibt es hier irgendwo etwas zu essen für das  
Kind?"  
Ron nickte und führte sie quer durch die Eingangshalle in eine große,  
praktische Küche.  
  
Nach ein paar Schlenkern von Rons Zauberstab und einem Haushaltshilfe-  
Spruch von demselben saß Mona zufrieden kauend an einem Tisch.  
Harry und Ron standen vor dem Herd und sahen ihr zu.  
„Wer ist sie denn jetzt?", fragte Ron leise.  
Die beiden hatten ohne Worte eine Art Waffenstillstand geschlossen. Sie  
waren keine Freunde aber auch keine Feinde.  
„Ich habe sie gefunden. Auf dem Weg vom Grimmauld Platz hierher hörte ich  
ein Schluchzen aus einem zertrümmerten Haus. Und wegen meines Helden-  
Komplexes..."  
Er sprach dieses Wort mit einem ironischen Unterton aus.  
„...bin ich hineingegangen und habe sie dort entdeckt. Sie erzählte mir,  
dass ihr Haus von Todessern zerstört wurde. Von ihrer Schwester und ihren  
Eltern war keine Spur."  
Ron sah auf und wollte etwas fragen, doch Harry kam ihm zuvor.  
„Nein, auch keine Toten. Ich habe das ganze Haus abgesucht. Ihre Schwester  
ist magisch, sonst sind sie wohl alle Muggel. Obwohl ich nicht weiß, ob  
Mona magisch ist oder nicht. Sie ist ja noch jung. Die Schwester heißt Kat  
und geht nach Hogwarts. Ich..."  
Er brach für einen kurzen Moment ab und starrte auf die blonden Haare des  
kleinen Mädchens.  
„Ich habe ihr versprochen, dass ich ihre Eltern finde. Sie darf keine Waise  
sein", endete er.  
Ron sah ihn zweifelnd an.  
„Harry, du hast keine Ahnung, wo sie sind. Wie kannst du ihr so etwas  
versprechen?"  
„Sie ist noch zu klein", flüsterte Harry.  
Ron seufzte und nahm sich eine Tasse aus dem Schrank.  
„Willst du auch einen Kaffee?", fragte er.  
„Ich für meinen Teil habe das Gefühl, einen besonders starken zu brauchen."  
Harry schüttelte mit dem Kopf.  
„Ich mag das Gebräu nicht. Habe ich noch nie."  
„Immer noch nicht?", fragte Ron beiläufig und für einen Bruchteil einer  
Sekunde dachte Harry, Ron würde ihn vielleicht doch besser kennen, als er  
glaubte.  
Doch dann schüttelte er den Kopf. Nein, nur weil jemand wusste, dass er  
keinen Kaffee mochte, hieß das nicht, dass er auch alles andere wusste.  
Während Ron ein paar Minuten später seine Hände an der Tasse Kaffee wärmte,  
dachte Harry nach.  
Über Hermione. Und wie sie sich verändert hatte.  
Im Inneren war er sehr erschrocken darüber gewesen. Er hatte sie anders  
erwartet.  
Er hatte gedacht, sie wäre eine selbstbewusste, junge Frau voller  
Tatendrang.  
Hatte gedacht, sie würde mit Ron zusammen ein glückliches Leben haben. Ein  
paar Kinder, eine gute Stelle im Ministerium. Viele Freunde und kein  
Gedanke mehr an Harry Potter.  
Das hatte er gedacht und er hatte es sich auch für sie gewünscht.  
Doch eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf sagte: „Quatsch, du hast dir nicht  
gewünscht, sie würde dich vergessen. Du hast dir gewünscht, sie würde vor  
Trauer um dich zerbrechen."  
Er atmete tief durch und schloss kurz die Augen.  
Nein, das stimmte nicht.  
Wo war sie jetzt wohl? Saß sie immer noch im Wohnzimmer? Oder hatte sie  
sich wieder hingelegt?  
Neben ihm verbrannte Ron sich gerade an seinem Kaffe und fluchte leise.  
Mona legte ein Puzzle, das Ron für sie geholt hatte.  
„Ron?", fragte Harry schließlich leise.  
„Hm?", brummte dieser und stelle den Kaffee ab.  
„Ich... Was ist..."  
Harry brach ab. Nein, er konnte Ron nicht fragen. Er musste das alleine  
herausfinden.  
„Du willst wissen, was mit Hermione passiert ist?"  
Es klang mehr wie eine Feststellung als wie eine Frage und Harry nickte.  
Ron schwieg eine Weile.  
Dann sah er Harry mit einem festen Blick an.  
„Wo soll ich anfangen? An dem Tag, an dem du verschwunden bist? Oder schon  
vorher? Oder weiter hinten in der Zeitleiste?"  
Harry schluckte und wusste für einen Augenblick nicht, warum er sich  
schuldig fühlte.  
„Da wo es angefangen hat", flüsterte er.  
Ron nickte leicht.  
„Es hat mit Sirius' Tod angefangen. Oder vielleicht auch schon etwas  
früher.  
Vielleicht hat es sogar angefangen, als wir uns kennen lernten. An unserem  
ersten Tag in Hogwarts."  
Beide lächelten ein wenig bei dieser Erinnerung.  
„Auf jeden Fall", fuhr Ron fort, „hat sie sich schon immer riesige Sorgen  
um dich gemacht. Im vierten Schuljahr war ich unendlich in sie verliebt,  
das weißt du. Im fünften genauso. Wir... ehm... wir hatten in unserem  
fünften Schuljahr sogar eine kleine... Na ja, Affäre kann man das nicht  
nennen. Wir haben uns geküsst. Aber sie wollte die Freundschaft von uns  
dreien nicht zerstören. Und so sagten wir dir nichts. Und dann starb  
Sirius. Und alles war anders. Du warst anders. Du hast kaum noch mit uns  
geredet. Nur noch oberflächliches. Und sie hat sich so Sorgen um dich  
gemacht, Harry. Ich habe das damals kaum bemerkt. Luna lenkte mich ab..."  
Er lachte ein wenig.  
„...Aber Hermione wollte unbedingt zu dir durchdringen, mit dir sprechen.  
Doch du sondertest dich immer mehr ab. Und dann warst du scheinbar wieder  
normal. Ich habe das zumindest geglaubt. Hermione wohl auch. Sie wollte es  
glauben.  
Und dann... Na ja, Schulsprecher ihr beide. Die Newt's... Sie hat sich  
damit abgefunden. Und dann warst du plötzlich weg. Eine ganze Weile  
verschwunden. Du glaubst nicht, wie viele Menschen dich gesucht haben. Und  
dann Voldemort, der lachend verkündete, du wärest nun endlich tot.  
Hermione hat kaum noch etwas gegessen, kaum noch geschlafen. Sie hat sich  
Vorwürfe gemacht, Harry. Auch ich habe mir Vorwürfe gemacht... Und  
Dumbledore. Der Mann, der immer soviel Selbstsicherheit und Vertrauen  
ausstrahlte war plötzlich alt geworden. Alt und müde. Man konnte ihn kaum  
wieder erkennen. Er nahm alle Schuld auf sich und zog sich sehr zurück.  
Er... Er war plötzlich verletzbar geworden. Und das ist er immer noch."  
Rons Stimme wurde immer leise, doch Harry sah ihn eisig an, als er  
Dumbledore erwähnte.  
„Dumbledore hat sich Vorwürfe gemacht? Das ist auch gut so. Er hat mich  
schließlich dazu getrieben, dass ich fort gegangen bin. Er und ihr alle  
zusammen."  
Er musste sich sehr zusammenreißen, um nicht auf den Boden zu spucken. Er  
fühlte plötzlich eine unsagbare Wut in sich aufsteigen.  
Oh, sie hatten alle getrauert und geweint und sich Vorwürfe gemacht.  
Doch er war schon viel früher gestorben und da hatte sich keiner drum  
geschert.  
Jetzt wurde auch Ron wütend.  
„Ach ja? Wir alle? Na toll, Harry. Du denkst wirklich nur an dich. Haben  
wir dir gesagt: ‚Hey, Harry. Geh doch einfach mal so weg, verlass uns und  
nimm uns alle Hoffnungen.'  
Haben wir das etwa gesagt?  
Nein, das haben wir nicht!", fauchte er und schüttete den mittlerweile  
lauwarmen Kaffee in den Ausguss.  
„Ich war dein bester Freund, Harry. Und eigentlich dachte ich, ich würde  
dich kennen. Als du vorhin hier aufgetaucht bist, dachte ich, wir könnten  
wieder Freunde werden. Uns neu kennen lernen. Doch ich glaube du hast  
Recht, niemand kennt dich und das ist auch gut so. Ich stimme Hermione zu.  
Was willst du überhaupt hier, wenn du doch bald wieder gehen willst.  
Hermione hast du schon fast zerstört. Mach es entweder wieder gut oder  
verschwinde hier."  
Harry und Ron sahen sich in die Augen. Beide kalt und unnahbar.  
„Du verstehst es nicht, nicht wahr? Du verstehst nicht, warum ich gehen  
musste. Verdammt, ich hab mir dieses Leben nicht gewünscht."  
Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare.  
Dann sah er auf Mona, die mittlerweile wieder eingeschlafen war und mit dem  
Kopf auf ein paar Puzzleteilen lag. Er würde sie hier lassen müssen für  
sein nächstes Ziel.  
„OK, ich verschwinde. Aber ich komme wieder und irgendwann werde ich euch  
alles erklären, versprochen. Und dann erzählst du mir Hermiones Geschichte  
zu Ende. Ich muss Mona hier lassen. Kümmere dich um sie. Und um Hermione.  
Bitte.  
Und sag vorerst niemandem etwas von mir. Ich muss jetzt erst mit dem  
Marionettenspieler reden."  
Er lächelte bitter und sah Ron abwartend an.  
Ron nickte kurz.  
Mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, das Freude und Schmerz gleichzeitig  
ausdrückte, apparierte er lautlos.  
  
Ron starrte noch eine Weile auf den Fleck, wo Harry kurz vorher noch  
gestanden hatte und schüttelte den Kopf.  
Dann sah er Hermione, die an der Tür stand.  
„Er hat es schon wieder getan", sagte sie nüchtern.  
„Was?", fragte Ron sie verwirrt.  
„Appariert. Man kann auch hier nicht apparieren. Ich habe einen Schutz über  
das Haus gelegt, weißt du nicht mehr?"  
Sie sah Ron schmerzvoll an.  
„Er kann das doch nicht einfach so machen", sagte sie und fing wieder an zu  
weinen.  
Ron bezweifelte, dass sie damit noch das Apparieren meinte, doch es spielte  
auch keine Rolle.  
Sanft ging er auf sie zu und umarmte sie fest.  
Schließlich, nach einer ganzen Weile, fingen auch bei Ron die Tränen an zu  
fließen, denn er wusste, dass sie sich seit zwei Jahre nicht mehr so nahe  
gestanden hatten.  
Sie konnten keine Freunde sein, wenn Harry nicht dabei war. Er war immer  
das fehlende Teil gewesen in dem Dreiteiligen Puzzle.  
Jetzt waren sie wieder komplett.  
Und Ron weinte vor Erleichterung.  
  
.TBC.

* * *

Erstmal Danke an:  
Laser-jet, ChildOfSnake, Mices, torence, Fitsch, HarryHermine, TheSnitch  
und Fidi.  
  
Wow, ich hätte gar nicht mit sovielen Reviews gerechnet. :)  
  
Torence:  
Den Tipp werde ich ernst nehmen ;)  
Aber eigentlich hatte ich sowieso vor, das zu schreiben, was ich mir schon  
von vorne rein überlegt hatte... :)  
Schön, dass dir die Geschichte so gut  
gefällt.  
  
HarryHermine:  
Ja, ich wusste gar nicht, dass ich das nicht zugelassen hatte mit den  
anonymen Reviewer. neu bin ;)  
Aber ich hab's jetzt geändert. Danke für den Tipp.  
Und wegen Hermione. Na ja, also sie wird noch ein wenig zu knabbern  
haben...  
  
TheSnitch:  
Der Jaguar. Also vor der Geschichte hatte ich sie nicht gelesen. Erst eben,  
als ich deinen Review gesehen habe. Aber ist schon irgendwie verblüffend,  
die Parallelen. Trotzdem, meine Geschichte wird noch ganz anders ablaufen.  
Die Idee für den Panther kam mir, als ich mal wieder das Gedicht (s.o.) von  
Rainer Maria Rilke gelesen hab. Da musste ich irgendwie sofort an Harry  
denken. Und dann ist das entstanden. Und den Titel habe ich eben grad  
übernommen.  
Die Gründe, dass Harry wegmusste werden noch kommen. Auch wo er war und so  
weiter.  
Und das ist ja bei ‚der Jaguar' ganz anders. Hm, ja.  
Aber hoffentlich wird der Panther genauso gut wie der Jaguar, die  
Geschichte gefällt mir nämlich ausgesprochen gut. :)  
Danke für die Anfeuerungen ;)  
  
Fidi:  
Ja, wie gesagt. Ich habe den Jaguar vorher nicht gelesen.  
Aber.. hm... ob ich das verantworten kann, dass du es ohne ein Hermione-  
Harry Pairing nicht aushalten könntest? ;) Hm...  
Lass dich überraschen.  
  
Ich freue mich total, dass euch die Geschichte gefällt und ich werde mich ranhalten mit dem weiterschreiben :)  



	5. Kapitel 5

Disclaimer:  
Mir gehört nichts, außer des Plots, JKR gehört alles andere. Ich habe nicht  
vor, damit Geld zu verdienen.  
  
Pairing: wird noch nicht verraten.

* * *

Der Panther  
  
Im Jardin des Plantes, Paris  
  
Sein Blick ist vom Vorübergehen der Stäbe  
so müd' geworden, dass er nichts mehr hält.  
Ihm ist, als ob es tausend Stäbe gäbe  
und hinter tausend Stäben keine Welt.  
  
Der weiche Gang geschmeidig starker Schritte,  
der sich im allerkleinsten Kreise dreht,  
ist wie ein Tanz von Kraft um eine Mitte,  
in der betäubt ein großer Wille steht.  
  
Nur manchmal schiebt der Vorhang der Pupille  
sich lautlos auf -. Dann geht ein Bild hinein,  
geht durch der Glieder angespannte Stille -  
und hört im Herzen auf zu sein.  
Rainer Maria Rilke  
  
Kapitel 5  
  
Harry sah sich um.  
Es war früh am Morgen und noch fast dunkel.  
Sein Umfeld war mit so vielen Erinnerungen verstrickt, dass er erst einmal  
stehen blieb und seufzte.  
Vor ihm war das große Eichentor, das er schon dutzende Male erblickt hatte  
und ein wenig lächelnd dachte er an das erste Mal. Als er gerade  
Freundschaft mit Ron geschlossen hatte und Neville seine Kröte Trevor  
verloren hatte. Und als Hagrid dann schließlich dreimal an das damals noch  
riesigere (schließlich war er noch etwas kleiner gewesen) Eichentor  
geklopft hatte. Und die erste Begegnung mit Peeves. Mit Professor  
McGonagall. Dumbledore.  
Er sah das alles vor sich, als wäre es gestern geschehen.  
Mit einem Ruck drückte er die eiserne Klinke herunter und das Tor war zu  
seiner Zufriedenheit verschlossen. Es war schließlich Krieg. Da sollte  
nicht jeder einfach so in das Schloss gelangen können.  
Er schlug seinen schwarzen Kragen hoch, damit niemand ihn erkennen konnte  
und zog seinen Zauberstab.  
Gut, es waren Ferien, deshalb würden keine Schüler dort sein. Aber er  
wollte sichergehen und nicht von jemandem außer Dumbledore entdeckt werden.  
Einen Augenblick lang überlegte er zu apparieren aber er entschied sich  
dagegen.  
Er wollte das Schloss mal wieder von innen sehen. Es war ihm ans Herz  
gewachsen. Es war sein Zuhause.  
„Nein", schalt sich Harry im Stillen, „es ist nicht mehr dein Zuhause."  
Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes öffnete sich das Tor und Harry trat  
in die Eingangshalle.  
Er schritt zielsicher durch sie hindurch und machte sich auf dem Weg zum  
Büro seines ehemaligen Direktors.  
Die Gänge waren wie ausgestorben.  
Die meisten der Lehrer würden erst morgen anreisen. Die Schüler erst  
übermorgen.  
Er hatte das Gefühl hier bleiben zu wollen.  
Er besah sich die vielen Gemälde, ließ seinen Blick über die Statuen,  
Treppen und Ritterrüstungen schweifen. Er wollte sogar fast den Weg zum  
Gryffindorturm einschlagen, doch seine Vernunft siegte letztendlich und nun  
schritt er zügig zu Dumbledores Büro.  
Harry wusste, dass er da sein würde.  
Vor dem Wasserspeier machte er einen Moment Halt und sammelte seine  
Gedanken.  
Dann holte er die Karte des Rumtreibers heraus, die Hermione, Ron und er in  
ihrem siebten Schuljahr erweitert hatten, sodass sie jedes Passwort von  
jeder geheimen Tür in Hogwarts zeigte, und sah sich selbst vor dem  
Wasserspeier stehen.  
„Passwort?", fragte er die Karte und eine kleine Sprechblase erschien mit  
dem Wort:  
„Kürbistorte"  
Er murmelte das Passwort und trat auf die steinerne Treppe.  
  
Kurze Zeit später klopfte er mit dem Greifenklopfer auf die polierte Tür.  
„Minerva, kommen Sie herein. Ich habe Ihnen doch schon oft gesagt, Sie  
brauche nicht immer anklopfen", erklang eine Stimme aus dem Raum und Harry  
trat ein.  
„Ich muss Sie enttäuschen, Professor Dumbledore, ich bin nicht Minerva  
McGonogall."  
Dumbledore saß an dem großen Schreibtisch und starrte ihn an.  
Er war gut, er ließ sich seine Überraschung nicht anmerken.  
„Schließen Sie bitte die Tür und erzählen Sie mir ihren Namen und ihren  
Grund, bei mir vorbeizuschauen", sagte er ruhig, aber bestimmend.  
Innerlich grinste Harry. Er tat wie ihm befohlen und schlug dann seinen  
Kragen zurück.  
„Ich bin Harry Potter, Sir. Ihre Marionette – Sie erinnern sich gewiss?"  
Jetzt stand die Fassungslosigkeit in Dumbledores Gesicht geschrieben und er  
schwieg lange Zeit.  
Dann fing er an zu lächeln und sagte: „Das hätte ich wahrlich nicht heute  
erwartet, nein. Setz dich doch bitte."  
Harry sah ihn skeptisch an.  
„Wollen Sie nicht lieber überprüfen, ob ich auch wirklich Harry Potter  
bin?"  
Der alte Mann zwirbelte seinen Bart in seiner rechten Hand und sagte  
lächelnd: „Glaube mir, Harry. Ich weiß, dass du es bist. Und es ist  
außerdem Zeit, dir bedingungslos zu vertrauen."  
Harry setzte sich.  
„Lassen Sie uns sofort zur Sache kommen. Ich war weg und bin nun wieder  
hier. Natürlich wegen der Prophezeiung, die Sie mit Sicherheit noch genauso  
gut in Erinnerung haben, wie ich. Erst einmal wünsche ich, über alles  
informiert zu werden, was bislang in meiner Abwesenheit geschehen ist. Ich  
bekam manches zwar durch den Tagespropheten mit, aber ich habe schon lange  
gelernt, den Medien nicht zu vertrauen. Ich bin vorbereitet auf den Kampf.  
Ich werde Voldemort bekämpfen und wenn ich dabei nicht das Zeitliche segne,  
werde ich danach wieder verschwinden. Sie haben das zu akzeptieren und  
respektieren."  
Dann wartete er. Wartete auf die Fragen, die Dumbledore mit großer  
Wahrscheinlichkeit stellen würde.  
Der Schulleiter sah Harry direkt in die smaragdgrünen Augen und er seufzte  
leise.  
„Wie bist du hier rein gekommen?", fragte er dann.  
„Durch die Tür, wie sonst?"  
Dumbledores Augen funkelten und Zorn stieg in Harry hoch.  
Jahrelang verschollener Zorn.  
Dumbledore sah ihn wie immer über seine halbmondförmige Brille an und  
lächelte sanft.  
„Ich meinte nach Hogwarts. Du bist nicht appariert? Ich war im Übrigen sehr  
beeindruckt von deiner Leistung die Schutzfelder zu missachten. Ich gebe  
zu, ich vermag es auch, hier zu apparieren. Doch ein 17-jähriger, junger  
Mann, der solch mächtige Zauber von den Gründern der Schule selbst  
durchbricht... Sehr beeindruckend, wirklich."  
Harry sah ihn kühl an.  
Oh ja, sehr bemerkenswerte Leistung.  
Dieser Mann wusste gar nicht, wie sehr er es sich gewünscht hätte, nicht  
apparieren zu müssen. Wie sehr er es sich wünschte, normal zu sein.  
„Ich bin nicht appariert. Ich bin durch das Eingangstor gekommen, wie jeder  
andere Mensch auch."  
Das Funkeln in Dumbledores Augen erstarb.  
„Du bist - "  
Er brach ab und stand auf.  
„Nun, ich kann nicht leugnen, dass ich es nicht erwartet hätte."  
Er seufzte und nahm seine Brille ab.  
„Es ist Krieg, Harry. Momentan würde es kaum jemand schaffen, ohne  
Genehmigung das Tor zu öffnen. Nicht einmal die besten Todesser Voldemorts.  
Vielleicht sogar Voldemort selbst, ich weiß es nicht..."  
Nachdenklich betrachtete er die Gläser in seinen Händen.  
Harry schüttelte vernichtend den Kopf.  
„Hören Sie, haben Sie noch anderweitige Fragen? Denn ich hätte noch ein  
paar. Und eine Bitte."  
Der Direktor sah auf und müde setzte er die Brille wieder auf.  
„Nun, zu meinen Fragen können wir auch noch später kommen. Wir haben Zeit,  
Harry. Fang du an."  
Harry räusperte sich.  
„Zuerst die Fragen. Was tut Voldemort? Wie viele Opfer gab es unter den  
Ordensmitgliedern? Wann ist die nächste Versammlung? Wen hat Voldemort  
schon alles auf seiner Seite und noch wichtiger: Wen hat er nicht auf  
seiner Seite? Wie steht es um die Schule? Und um das Ministerium?"  
Dumbledores klare Augen sahen durch Harry hindurch.  
„Viele Fragen, keine leichten Antworten. Es gab mehrere Opfer unter den  
Ordensmitgliedern. Zu viele. Natürlich. Percy Weasley, der kurz nach deinem  
Verschwinden beigetreten ist, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Susan Matthews, Hannah  
Abbott, Colin Creevey... Noch viele andere. Sie sind vor einem Jahr bei  
einem Angriff auf Notting Hill durch Todesser ermordet worden. Ich denke,  
es gab keine weiteren Opfer, die dir nahe liegen. Insgesamt hat der Ordern  
etwa 20 Mitglieder verloren. Allerdings sind auch viele dazu gestoßen und  
auch Voldemorts Streitkräfte haben Lücken bekommen. Große, klaffende  
Lücken, die wir ausnutzen können."  
Er seufzte und fuhr dann fort: „Das nächste Treffen wird in einer Woche  
sein. Dann sind die Schüler wieder in Hogwarts. Voldemort hat eine große  
Anzahl von Gefolgsleuten, doch er hat viele von den anderen magischen Wesen  
nicht für sich gewinnen können.  
Hagrid und sein Bruder haben die Hälfte der Riesen für uns gewinnen können,  
die andere Hälfte will mit Zauberern insgesamt nichts zu tun haben. Wir  
haben eine ganze Armee von Hauselfen. Die Zentauren haben uns durch  
Firenzes kräftige Hilfe auch zugestimmt. Voldemort hat Schlangen, Trolle  
und Dementoren auf seiner Seite. Es sieht auf beiden Seiten ungefähr gleich  
aus.  
Die Schule ist gut geschützt und Voldemort wird es wohl nicht wagen, hier  
anzugreifen.  
Das Ministerium ist mittlerweile ebenfalls gut geschützt.  
Er ist aber stärker geworden, nachdem die Bevölkerung dachte, er hätte dich  
ermordet."  
Die beiden Männer sahen sich an.  
Äußerlich hätten sie nicht unterschiedlicher sein können.  
Ein alter Greis mit weißen Haaren, funkelnd blauen Augen und einer Aura von  
Weisheit.  
Und ein blutjunger Mann, fast noch ein Junge, mit schwarzen Haaren und  
grünen, verschlossenen Augen.  
„Ich wusste, du würdest gehen", flüsterte Dumbledore und plötzlich sah er  
sehr zerbrechlich aus.  
„Ich habe es geahnt und ich weiß auch, dass du mich hasst. Aber weißt du,  
Harry, ich wollte das Richtige tun. Ich wollte es wirklich."  
Harry wollte hier weg. Er wollte am liebsten aufspringen und losrennen und  
vorerst nicht mehr stoppen. Er konnte es nicht ertragen, Dumbledore schwach  
zu sehen. Er konnte und wollte jetzt kein Mitleid haben. Dumbledore war an  
allem Schuld. Er konnte ihm nicht verzeihen.  
„Warum haben Sie meinen Tod vorgetäuscht? Warum haben Sie mir damit  
geholfen, mich zu verstecken?", fragte er tonlos anstatt loszurennen,  
obwohl das Verlangen noch immer da war.  
„Wie gesagt, ich wusste, dass du deine Zeit brauchtest. Und auch, dass du  
wiederkommen würdest. Und deshalb habe ich Professor Snape gesagt, er solle  
Tom erzählen, du hättest dich selbst umgebracht, aber niemand dürfe es  
erfahren. Er hat dann behauptet, dich getötet zu haben, ich schürte ein  
Gerücht, deine Leiche wäre gesehen worden und damit warst du offiziell für  
tot erklärt. Ich wollte dir Zeit geben, ich wollte nicht nach dir suchen,  
sondern wenigstens einmal Vertrauen zu dir haben."  
Harry nickte kühl.  
Er wollte jetzt keine Gefühle zeigen. Obwohl er einerseits den alten Mann  
gerne umarmt und andererseits ihn angeschrieen hätte.  
„Ich habe noch eine Bitte an Sie: Kümmern Sie sich bitte um die Suche nach  
einer Muggelfamilie. Gestern Abend wurde diese Familie in ihrem Haus von  
Todessern überfallen. Zwei Töchter, eine geht nach Hogwarts. Sie heißt Kat,  
die kleine Schwester heißt Mona. Mona konnte versteckt werden, die Eltern  
und Kat sind von dem Todessern mitgenommen worden. Ich habe Mona zu Ron und  
Hermione gebracht. Das Haus steht in der Wellington Street, nahe dem  
Grimmauld Platz."  
Dumbledore wirkte nun wieder arbeitsfähig und belastbar.  
„Kat... Kat...", murmelte er, „ich denke, das muss die Familie Pannet sein.  
Die jüngere Tochter heißt Mona, sagst du?"  
Er stand auf, ging zu einem der Schränke und holte ein großes Gefäß heraus,  
ähnlich einem Denkarium. Doch es war keine Flüssigkeit in der gläsernen  
Schüssel, sondern eine Art nebliges Gas.  
Vorsichtig trug Dumbledore das Gefäß zum Schreibtisch und berührte es mit  
seinem Zauberstab.  
„Perior. Kat, viertes Schuljahr, Schwester Mona, Eltern Muggel", murmelte  
er.  
Aus dem Behältnis stieg Dampf auf und formte sich langsam zu mehreren  
Gestalten, die fröhlich lächelnd dastanden. Harry konnte Mona auf dem  
Dampfbild erkennen, an der Hand ihrer Mutter. Diese Frau war so eindeutig  
ihre Mutter, wie Harry es noch nie gesehen hatte. Auch das andere Mädchen,  
Kat vermutlich, glich Mona wie einem Zwilling.  
Der Mann, den Harry als Vater von Mona mutmaßte, gab Dumbledore jetzt eine  
dampfende Pergamentrolle, die sobald Dumbledore sie berührte, ihren  
Aggregatzustand wechselte und zu festem Material wurde.  
Dumbledore las ein wenig auf der Pergamentrolle und nickte ein paar Mal.  
„Ja", sagte er, als er fertig war, „es ist die Familie Pannet. Die Eltern  
sind beide nichtmagisch. Der Vater arbeitet als Polizist, die Mutter in  
einer Apotheke. Beide Kinder sind magisch. Kat fällt besonders durch ihren  
Durst nach Wissen auf. Leider aber auch durch ihre Vorliebe Regeln zu ihren  
Gunsten zu missbrauchen und verändern. Sie erinnert mich ein wenig an eine  
gewisse Ginny Weasley."  
Er lächelte funkelnd und auch Harry konnte sich ein kleines Lächeln nicht  
verkneifen.  
Ginny. Er würde sie gerne bald sehen.  
Dann wurde Dumbledore wieder ernst.  
„Wir werden alles in unserer Macht stehende tun, um die Familie zu retten.  
Ich kann nichts versprechen."  
Harry nickte. Er hatte nichts anderes erwartet.  
„Ich habe noch eine Frage Professor Dumbledore."  
„Albus, nenn mich Albus. Du bist schon lange kein Schüler mehr.  
Harry schaute etwas überrascht auf.  
„Erst seit zwei Jahren."  
Dumbledore schüttelte lächelnd und wissend den Kopf.  
„Nein, du bist schon seit mindestens vier Jahren kein Schüler mehr. Schon  
in deinem fünften Schuljahr warst du eher Lehrer als Schüler."  
„Also, was ich fragen wollte", entgegnete Harry etwas verwirrt, „Wie geht  
es Mark?"  
Dumbledore nickte, als hätte er diese Frage schon lange erwartet.  
„Nun, es geht ihm gut. Auch wenn du ihm noch immer sehr fehlst. Er beginnt  
jetzt das ZAG-Jahr, wie du sicher weißt. Er wird Vertrauensschüler."  
Eine Weile saßen sie beide da und hangen ihren Gedanken nach.  
Dann stand Harry abrupt auf.  
„Ich gehe dann jetzt", sagte er, auf einmal wieder die Kälte in der Stimme.  
Dumbledore war schließlich niemand, dem man zu sehr vertrauen sollte.  
„Komm doch zum Abendessen. Dobby und seine Freunde werden uns ein  
hervorragendes Menü zaubern. Nimm doch Ron oder Hermione mit. Sie wollen  
dich bestimmt wieder besser kennen lernen. Sie haben dich wohl am meisten  
vermisst."  
Harry biss sich kurz auf die Lippen, dann sagte er: „Mal sehen"und ging  
auf die Tür zu.  
Kurz davor drehte er sich noch einmal um.  
Für einen kurzen Moment hatte er ‚Danke' sagen wollen, doch nun, da er  
Dumbledore in die Augen schaute, änderte er seine Meinung wieder.  
Es war immer noch Dumbledore. Dumbledore, der Marionettenspieler.  
Er wandte sich wieder zur Tür zu und schritt durch.  
  
Nachdem Harry das Büro verlassen hatte, stand Albus Dumbledore müde auf und  
sah nach draußen.  
Die Sonne war gerade dabei, aufzugehen und das Quidditchfeld erstrahlte in  
gleißendem Licht.  
Der alte Mann am Fenster schüttelte müde den Kopf und plötzlich konnte man  
das wunderbare Singen eines Phönix' hören.  
Dumbledore drehte sich lächelnd um und sah Fawkes an.  
„Du hast Recht", murmelte er leise und schritt durch das Zimmer, um den  
rotgoldenen Vogel zu streicheln.  
„Du hast Recht, jetzt wird bald alles gut. Nur leider müssen bis dahin noch  
so manche Feinde Freunde werden."  
  
.TBC.

* * *

Danke an:  
Auxia, laser-jet, torence, HJ-HJ (HarryHermine), potterfisch, charlie,  
der.stiffmeister :)  
  
Auxia: Na ja, eben weil ich finde, dass das Gedicht ‚Der Panther' von Rilke  
ganz gut auf Harry zutrifft.  
  
Laser-jet: Tut mir Leid, habs nicht geschafft. Ich bin arm und gestresst,  
aber jetzt ist die Arbeitsphase in der Schule fast vorbei. Also vielleicht  
schaff ich am Wochenende noch Kapitel 6 ;)  
  
Torence: Hehe, das wollte ich erreichen. Dass jemand in der Schule an mich  
denkt ;)  
  
HJ-HJ (HarryHermine): Tja, wer mit wem zusammen ist, kommt noch ;) Auf  
jeden Fall werden alle noch mal auftauchen. Ginny, Luna, Neville, Draco, McGonagall, die Weasley-Zwillinge...usw...  
  
Potterfisch: Ja, ich mag das Gedicht auch total. :)  
Und Panther mag ich auch.  
Hast du mal die Vertonung des Gedichtes von Otto Sander gehört? Göttlich!  
Wegen DarkHarry. Hach, also ich wollte eigentlich einen ziemlich kalten  
Menschen aus ihm machen. Irgendwie merke ich aber beim Schreiben mehr und  
mehr, dass er keiner wird und ist. Er ist verletzt und braucht jemanden,  
auf den er die Schuld schieben kann. Und das sind eben seine ehemaligen  
Freunde. Da ist im Grunde nichts ‚Dark' dran. Er tötet keine Menschen oder  
so. Aber er ist auch nicht mehr so naiv.  
  
Charlie: Freut mich, dass sie dir gefällt :)  
  
Der.Stiffmeister: Details aus der Vergangenheit kommen noch viele. Es wird  
mehrere Flashbacks geben, denke ich. Sobald die Geschichte erstmal richtig  
ins Rollen gekommen ist.  
Und danke für den Eintrag. Ich fühle mich geehrt ;)  
  
Nochwas zu diesem Teil. Vielleicht haben sich einige gewundert, dass Dumbledore Harry nicht erwartet hat, wo doch Remus im zweiten Kapitel dem Orden davon erzählen sollte - das habe ich umgeändert ;) Er sagt Remus jetzt, dass er den Orden nicht benachrichtigen soll. Aus dem einfachen Grund, weil ich dachte, es passt besser Dumbledore zu überraschen.  
Ich hoffe den Dumbledore-Charakter habe ich ganz gut hinbekommen. Er war schwer irgendwie.  
Ich hab mein Bester gegeben ;)  
  
Und Reviews sind wie immer erwünscht :p  



	6. Kapitel 6

Disclaimer:  
Mir gehört nichts, außer des Plots, JKR gehört alles andere. Ich habe nicht  
vor, damit Geld zu verdienen.  
Pairing: wird noch nicht verraten.

* * *

Der Panther  
  
Im Jardin des Plantes, Paris  
  
Sein Blick ist vom Vorübergehen der Stäbe  
so müd' geworden, dass er nichts mehr hält.  
Ihm ist, als ob es tausend Stäbe gäbe  
und hinter tausend Stäben keine Welt.  
  
Der weiche Gang geschmeidig starker Schritte,  
der sich im allerkleinsten Kreise dreht,  
ist wie ein Tanz von Kraft um eine Mitte,  
in der betäubt ein großer Wille steht.  
  
Nur manchmal schiebt der Vorhang der Pupille  
sich lautlos auf -. Dann geht ein Bild hinein,  
geht durch der Glieder angespannte Stille -  
und hört im Herzen auf zu sein.  
Rainer Maria Rilke  
  
Kapitel 6  
  
Harry ging durch die Schulflure und dachte nach.  
Sollte er der Aufforderung nachkommen und heute Abend in Hogwarts essen?  
Und auch noch mit Hermione und Ron?  
Nein, das konnte er nicht. Das wollte er nicht.  
Oder doch?  
Er vermisste Hogwarts, wollte gerne viele Menschen wieder sehen.  
Aber war er schon bereit dazu?  
Er wusste es nicht.  
Da sah er plötzlich den Eingang zum Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum.  
Die fette Dame schlief in ihrem Rahmen und er schluckte.  
Dann holte er, ohne weiter nachzudenken die Karte heraus, befragte sie nach  
dem Passwort und weckte die fette Dame.  
„Was denn, was denn? Sind die Ferien schon vorbei?", grunzte sie und  
öffnete die Augen.  
„Nein", antwortete er schnell, „das Passwort ist Phönixfeder."  
Sie starrte ihn an und kniff die Augen zusammen, als würde sie für einen  
Moment bezweifeln, dass er wirklich dort stand und sich fragen, wer er  
überhaupt war.  
„Phönixfeder", drängte er und wich ihren Blicken aus.  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und schwang auf.  
Aus irgendeinem Grund sehr erwartungsvoll stieg er durch das Portraitloch.  
Drinnen sah alles noch so aus, wie vor zwei Jahren und seufzend ließ er  
sich in seinen Lieblingssessel vor dem Kamin sinken.  
  
- Flashback -  
  
„Wie geht es dir?", fragte Hermione und setzte sich in den Sessel neben  
Harry, der zusammengekauert in das lodernde Feuer starrte.  
Es waren etwa zwei Wochen nach der Ankunft in Hogwarts vergangen und die  
beiden fingen gerade mit dem sechsten Schuljahr an.  
„Gut", sagte er tonlos  
„Ach Quatsch, Harry. Dir geht es überhaupt nicht gut", rief das Mädchen  
neben ihm wütend.  
Harry bewegte sich nicht. Er konnte nicht.  
„Wo ist Ron?", fragte er nach einer Weile.  
„Bei Luna", antwortete Hermione kurz und Harry fragte sich, ob sie sich  
sehr darüber ärgerte.  
„Du musst darüber reden, Harry. Du musst einfach. Du hast einen wichtigen  
Menschen in deinem Leben verloren. Verschließ dich doch nicht so vor uns."  
Er schwieg.  
„Harry. Bitte. Lass uns reden. Es steht in jedem Buch, dass man über seinen  
Schmerz reden muss. Das ist wichtig", redete sie weiter.  
Langsam wendete er seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung.  
Sie sah ihn ruhig, aber verzweifelt an.  
Er lächelte bitter.  
„Ich muss darüber reden, sagst du? Das steht in jedem Buch? Glaubst du, er  
kommt vom Reden wieder aus dem Torbogen herausgehüpft und ruft:  
‚Überraschung, der Trick mich wieder hervorzuholen war darüber zu reden'?"  
Er lachte auf, doch er erkannte seine Stimme nicht wieder.  
„Hör mal zu, Sirius ist tot. Cedric ist tot. Meine Eltern sind tot. Reden  
ist nicht das, was hilft, da kannst du mir glauben. Du hast keine Ahnung  
von dem Schmerz und dir soll ich etwas erzählen? Scheiß drauf, was in  
deinen verdammten Büchern steht.  
Geh weg, Hermione und rede mit jemand anderem. Mit Ron vielleicht über dein  
beschissenes Belfer. Oder mit McGonagall über das wichtigste Thema der  
Welt: Hausaufgaben."  
Seine Stimme war laut geworden und er bemerkte, dass sich mehrere  
Gryffindors, die noch im Gemeinschaftsraum waren, nach ihnen umdrehten.  
Hermione sah aus, als würde sie mit aller Mühe die Tränen zurückhalten.  
Er wusste, dass er sie gerade sehr verletzt hatte.  
„Ich habe ihn auch gekannt", flüsterte sie, „Ich habe ihn auch gemocht. Und  
auch mich schmerzt sein Verlust."  
Jetzt rannen die Tränen doch ihre Wangen hinunter und Harry schaute sie  
starr an. In seinem Herzen war kein Platz mehr für Mitleid. Kein Platz mehr  
für Liebe oder Freundschaft.  
Sein Herz war überfüllt mit Schmerz und Hass.  
„Es geht um noch viel mehr, Hermione. Es gibt vieles, wovon du keine Ahnung  
hast, auch wenn du das nicht glauben kannst", sagte er und stand auf.  
„Dann erzähl' mir das doch. Erkläre mir, was ich nicht verstehe",  
schluchzte sie und sah ihn flehend an.  
Doch Harry schüttelte den Kopf und ging langsam die Treppe hinauf zu seinem  
Schlafsaal, sich bewusst, dass ihm viele Augen folgten, die sich fragten,  
warum eine schwarze Wolke ihn umhüllte.  
  
- Flashback Ende -  
  
„Wer sind Sie und was machen Sie in diesem Gemeinschaftsraum?", holte eine  
strenge Stimme ihn aus seinen Erinnerungen zurück.  
Er sah auf und erblickte Professor McGonagall, die in eisern und  
unnachgiebig ansah.  
„Ich bin ein ehemaliger Schüler, der in Erinnerungen schwelgt, Professor",  
sagte er süffisant und stand auf.  
„Aber jetzt gehe ich wieder, auf Wiedersehen."  
Sie hielt ihn am Arm fest.  
„Oh nein, so leicht kommen Sie mir nicht davon. Wer sind Sie, was machen  
Sie hier und woher kennen Sie das Passwort?"  
Er fühlte sich unwillkürlich in seine Schulzeit zurückversetzt.  
‚Sie erkennt mich nicht', dachte er, innerlich grinsend.  
„Und warum zeigen Sie nicht Ihr Gesicht?", fragte sie weiter und setzte  
dann murmelnd hinzu: „Man könnte ja fast meinen, Sie wären Harry Potter in  
seiner schlimmsten Phase... Mit den tiefschwarzen Umhängen..."  
Seine Miene erstarrte.  
Harry Potter in seiner schlimmsten Phase also?  
Was dachte sie sich eigentlich dabei?  
„Was würden Sie sagen, wenn ich wirklich Harry Potter wäre, Professor?  
Würde ihre strenge, kleine Welt dann zerbrechen?", fragte er sarkastisch  
und innerlich sehr zornig.  
Sie schnaubte erbost und baute sich vor ihm auf wie eine wild gewordene  
Drachenmutter.  
„Sprechen Sie nicht in diesem Ton mit mir und behaupten Sie nicht solchen  
Unfug. Zeigen Sie mir jetzt auf der Stelle ihr Gesicht und sagen Sie mir  
wer Sie sind, sonst werden Sie es bereuen, da seien Sie gewiss. Wenn Sie  
noch Schüler wären, würde ich sie auf der Stelle der Schule verweisen  
lassen", fügte sie murmelnd hinzu.  
Er lächelte, als er seinen Kragen herunterschlug und seine Narbe  
offenbarte, indem er mit einer Hand die schwarzen Haare zurückhielt.  
Sie holte vor Schreck tief Luft und schlug ihre Hand vor den Mund.  
„Das hätten Sie nicht gedacht, was? Harry Potter wie er leibt und lebt in  
seiner schlimmsten Phase.", sagte er sanft, „Fallen Sie jetzt lieber nicht  
in Ohnmacht. Madam Pomfrey würde nicht begeistert sein. Das Schuljahr hat  
noch nicht einmal angefangen und schon die ersten Schwächeanfälle. Meinen  
Sie, sie glaubt uns, wenn wir sagen es liegt an den bevorstehenden ZAG's?"  
Sie war sehr blass geworden und plötzlich befürchtete Harry wirklich, sie  
würde gleich zu Boden sinken.  
Er packte sie an ihrer Robe und führte sie bestimmt zu einem der Sessel.  
Sie setzte sich, noch immer sehr schockiert und blass.  
„Harry?", flüsterte sie etwas flehend. Als würde sie sich wünschen, er wäre  
es nicht.  
„Ja. Vielleicht werde ich sogar heute Abend mit Ihnen zusammen essen.  
Professor Dumbledore weiß schon Bescheid. Ebenso Remus Lupin, Molly  
Weasley, Hermione Granger und Ron Weasley. Ach und Mona Pannet."  
Er lächelte leicht bei dem Gedanken, dass Mona sicher überrascht sein  
würde, wenn sie erführe Harry Potter höchstpersönlich hatte sie gerettet.  
„Mona Pannet? Ich kenne nur eine Kat Pannet", murmelte Professor McGonagall  
geistesabwesend.  
Sie atmete tief durch und wirkte ganz plötzlich wieder gefasster.  
„Dumbledore sagte, Ihre Leiche sei gesehen worden", sagte sie zweifelnd und  
misstrauisch, offenbar von ihrem Schock erholt.  
„Nun...", setzte Harry an, doch er sah mit geübten Augen, dass Professor  
McGonagall ihren Zauberstab zückte und holte blitzschnell den seinen  
heraus.  
„Greifen Sie mich nicht an, ich warne Sie", sagte er drohend.  
Die Frau in dem Sessel erstarrte.  
„Ich bin wirklich Harry Potter und wenn Sie mir das nicht glauben, fragen  
Sie Professor Dumbledore. Doch jeder, der mich angreift, wird es bereuen."  
Sie steckte langsam ihren Zauberstab wieder zurück in die Tiefen ihrer Robe  
und stand auf.  
„Nun, wo waren Sie, wenn Sie wirklich Harry Potter sind? Und wer gibt Ihnen  
das Recht mich zu bedrohen, Mr. Potter?", fragte sie kühl.  
Er lächelte.  
Eigentlich mochte er sie.  
„Zu meinem Aufenthaltsort werde ich keine Angaben machen. Und zu der  
anderen Frage: Ich sagte es bereits. Sie hatten vor mich anzugreifen, da  
Sie nicht glauben, dass ich ich bin. Doch wer versucht mich anzugreifen,  
wird den Kürzeren ziehen. Dieses Recht gebe ich mir ganz frech mir selbst."  
Sie schnaufte.  
„Ich bin schließlich um Einiges älter und klüger als Sie, Mr. Potter. Und  
wenn Sie sich erinnern können, war ich mal Ihre Lehrerin."  
Wütend stand sie vor ihm, die Tatsache, dass ein Todgeglaubter vor ihr  
stand wohl schon wieder vergessen.  
„Ich bezweifle auch nicht, dass Sie eine sehr gute Künstlerin der  
Verwandlung sind, doch ich muss schließlich gegen Lord Voldemort bestehen.  
Da habe ich mich in Sachen Verteidigung und Angriff etwas gewappnet, wie  
Sie verstehen werden", erklärte er und es machte ihm Spaß zuzuschauen, wie  
ihre Gesichtszüge sich veränderten. Von wütend auf erbost. Von erbost auf  
erstaunt. Und von erstaunt auf freundlich aber schmerzvoll.  
Beide schwiegen eine Weile.  
Dann sagte Harry: „Ich muss jetzt gehen. Wir sehen uns voraussichtlich  
heute Abend. Ich habe mich gerade entschieden Professor Dumbledores Angebot  
anzunehmen. Hermione und Ron werden wohl auch da sein. Ebenso Mona Pannet.  
Die kleine Schwester von Kat Pannet aus dem vierten Schuljahr."  
Minerva McGonagall nickte verstehend und etwas gleichgültig und beide  
stiegen nacheinander durch das Portraitloch.  
„Bis dann Mr. Potter", sagte sie knapp, doch Harry winkte ab.  
„Harry", sagte er und streckte ihr seine Hand hin.  
Sie lächelte kurz.  
„Dann bin ich Minerva", antwortete sie und nahm seine Hand.  
Dann machte sich Minerva McGonagall, die jetzt schon das Gefühl hatte,  
gerade einen sehr intensiven Traum gehabt zu haben, auf dem Weg zum  
Schulleiter und Harry Potter apparierte in ein Stadtviertel Londons.  
  
Kurz darauf betrat er die Eingangshalle von Ron und Hermiones Haus und  
erblickte sofort eine rothaarige junge Frau, die sich gerade einen Umhang  
überzog.  
„Harry", rief sie, als sie ihn erblickte und stürzte auf ihn zu.  
„Ginny", murmelte er, während sie ihn fest umarmte.  
Er erwiderte die Umarmung nicht, doch das schien sie nicht zu stören.  
Es war ein eigenartiges Gefühl, von jemandem so feste umarmt zu werden und  
sich nicht sicher zu sein, es zu wollen.  
Sie lachte trocken, als sie ihn wieder losließ und sagte: „Ja, Ron hat  
schon gesagt, dass du etwas gefühlskalt geworden bist. Ist schon in  
Ordnung. Ich weiß ja, warum."  
Harry starrte sie an.  
Das war nicht die Ginny, die er kannte.  
„Wieso um alles in der Welt, glaubst du zu wissen, warum ich so bin, wie  
ich bin?", fragte er mit einem ironisch kaltem Unterton.  
„Ach Harry,", lächelte sie, „ist das nicht offensichtlich?"  
„Nein, tut mir außerordentlich leid, das ist es nicht."  
Mit verengten Augen sah er auf sie herab.  
Sie tätschelte leicht seinen Arm, als sei er eine Art Enkel oder Kind von  
ihr und schritt auf die Haustür zu.  
Im Gehen sagte sie noch: „Wir reden später, ich muss ins Ministerium. Die  
Kerle da sehen es nicht so gerne, wenn man zu spät kommt. Tschüss. Und  
Harry..."  
Sie drehte sich noch einmal zu ihm um.  
„Lass deinen Zorn und deinen Groll auf die Welt nicht an Hermione aus. Man  
kann von ihr nicht behaupten, in den letzten zwei Jahren gelebt zu haben.  
Überlebt trifft es besser. Sie steht das nicht durch. Schrei mit Ron oder  
mir herum. Oder auch mit allen anderen. Aber nicht mit Hermione. Und das  
ist keine Bitte sondern ein Befehl. Ich bin auch nicht schlecht in  
Verteidigung."  
Sie zwinkerte ihm fröhlich zu und ging zur Tür hinaus.  
Harry starrte ihr nach.  
Nein, das war ganz und gar nicht die Ginny, die er kannte.  
„Da bist du ja wieder", unterbrach eine Stimme hinter ihm seine Gedanken  
und er wirbelte herum.  
Hermione.  
„Ja, da bin ich wohl wieder", sagte er.  
Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er sagen sollte.  
Sie lachte falsch und ging in die Küche.  
Harry folgte ihr.  
„Na, willst du was essen? Trinken? Ich bin die perfekte Haushälterin hier!"  
Sie hantierte willkürlich mit ein paar Küchengeräten herum.  
Harry fragte sich für einen Moment, ob er auch immer so zynisch klang, doch  
er wischte diesen Gedanken fort.  
„Ich glaube, ich muss dir etwas erklären, Hermione", sagte er ruhig.  
Mit aller Macht versuchte er, seine Gefühle zu unterdrücken, so wie Ginny  
es gesagt hatte.  
„Ach, nur zu, Harry", sagte sie, „ich bin ganz Ohr. Vielleicht willst du ja  
erklären, wo du warst? Hey, da bin ich aber froh. Das ist das, was ich mich  
selbst seit zwei Jahren frage. Oder vielleicht willst du mir erzählen,  
warum du dich nie gemeldet hast? Gut, das habe ich mich natürlich nicht  
gefragt."  
Sie lachte und strich sich eine Strähne aus dem eingefallenen Gesicht.  
„Schließlich dachte ich ja, du seiest tot. Mann, erzähl das doch alles  
einfach. Und wenn ich derweil ein wenig kotzen muss – stör dich nicht dran,  
OK?"  
Mit einem süßlichen Lächeln setzte sie sich an den Küchentisch.  
Ihr Getue erinnerte ihn mit einem Anflug von grenzenlosem Hass an eine  
Lehrerin, die ihn einmal unterrichtet hatte. Kurz vor Sirius' Tod.  
Er ballte unwillkürlich die Hand, auf deren Handrücken noch sehr blasse  
Narben zu erkennen waren, zu einer Faust.  
Dann versuchte er, sich wieder zu beherrschen und setzte sich Hermione  
gegenüber.  
„Ich wollte dir erzählen, dass es Gründe gab für mein Verhalten. Und  
dass..."  
Sie unterbrach ihn: „Wow, Gründe. Das hätte ich ja nie gedacht. Weißt du,  
ich erinnere mich da an so eine tolle Situation mit dir, in unserem siebten  
Schuljahr. Ich hatte dich gefragt, was los sei. Wie es dir ging. Hast du  
mir da etwas von irgendwelchen Gründen erzählt? Ich weiß es gar nicht mehr  
genau, aber ich glaube... ja, ich glaube, du hast mir seit vier Jahren rein  
gar nichts mehr erzählt. Ist das denn zu fassen?"  
Gespielt nachdenklich und verwundert betrachtete sie mit gerunzelter Stirn  
ihre Hände. Dann sah sie wieder auf und lächelte ihr süßliches Lächeln.  
„Aber erzähl doch weiter, Harryschatz. Was wolltest du sagen?"  
„Weißt du, gerade habe ich wieder vergessen, was ich dir erzählen wollte.  
Sorry, aber – hey, so ist das Leben, nicht wahr?", antwortete er in dem  
gleichen Tonfall.  
Innerlich verfluchte er sich. Schon wieder hatte er etwas gesagt, was er  
nicht hatte sagen wollen.  
Doch nun konnte er seine Wut nicht mehr zurückhalten.  
Vergessen waren Ginnys Bemerkungen, vergessen seine Vorsätze.  
Sie war egoistisch und verbittert. Für sie ging es um ganz andere Dinge.  
Nämlich dass sie nicht mehr zu ihm vordringen konnte. Es seit vier Jahren  
nicht mehr konnte.  
Das grämte sie. Die unbesiegbare Hermione in Sachen Gefühle und Verstand  
hatte plötzlich unüberbrückbare Mauern vor sich – Harry.  
Sie war so egoistisch unter ihren bescheuerten Problemen vergraben, dass  
sie nicht mehr daraus hervor kriechen und verstehen konnte, was richtige  
Probleme waren.  
Davon hatte sie nämlich keine Ahnung. Keine.  
Zornig fragte er: „Wo ist Ron?"  
Sie lächelte ihn breit an.  
„Er ist fleißig und macht seine Ausbildung. In diesem Haus sind nur wir  
beide und ein kleines Mädchen, das seit gestern Abend kein Wort mehr  
spricht."  
Harry war schon aufgestanden, um zu gehen, doch bei ihren letzten Worten  
erstarrte er.  
Sie sprach nicht? Warum sprach Mona nicht mehr?  
Er sah Hermione an, die das nicht zu kümmern schien und zwang sich sie  
nicht anzuschreien.  
„Wo ist sie? Wo ist Mona?", fragte er.  
„Im Wohnzimmer. Ich habe ihr ein Buch in die Hand gedrückt. Lesen wird sie  
ja wohl können. Wer ist das Balg eigentlich? Deine Tochter? Dein kleines  
Schutzbefohlenes? Ist ja echt rührend, wie du dich um sie kümmerst. Ihr  
gleicht einem Rehkitz mit seiner Mutter."  
Und wieder dieses falsche Lachen.  
Harry sog scharf die Luft ein und verließ den Raum.  
Alle Muskeln anspannend, als könne er an ihnen den unerträglichen Zorn  
ablassen, ging er ins Wohnzimmer zu Mona.  
Als er sie erblickte, war seine Wut wie weggeblasen.  
Sie saß auf der Couch wie ein Häufchen Elend.  
Müde und traurig starrte sie auf die wollige Decke, mit der sie  
eingewickelt war.  
Das Buch lag neben ihr, scheinbar unberührt.  
Er blickte im Vorbeigehen auf den Buchtitel: Verwandlungen – wie Sie zum  
Meister der Meister werden.  
Er würde Ginny sagen, dass Hermione sehr wohl viel durchstand. Und dass sie  
gefühlskalter sein musste als er, wenn sie sich noch nicht einmal um ein  
kleines Mädchen normal kümmern konnte.  
Er schmiss das Buch auf den Boden und setzte sich neben sie.  
Sie schluchzte leise und sah aus, wie eine kleine Erwachsene.  
„Wo ist meine Mama?", fragte sie ihn und sah ihn an.  
Harry seufzte unhörbar.  
Dann zog er sie auf seinen Schoß und umarmte sie mit festem Griff.  
„Sie ist bestimmt wohlauf. Ganz bestimmt. Du wirst Sie wieder sehen. Das  
habe ich dir schon einmal versprochen und verspreche es wieder", murmelte  
er ihr zu.  
Sie schluchzte noch immer.  
„Ich war bei einem der mächtigsten Menschen der Welt", sagte er, mehr zu  
sich selbst, als zu Mona, „und er wird mir helfen, deine Familie zu  
finden."  
Oh ja, er hielt Dumbledore noch immer für mächtiger als Voldemort.  
Mächtig hieß ja nicht gleich gut.  
Er löste die Umarmung und sah sie an.  
„Wie alt bist du eigentlich, Mona?", fragte er, um sie ein wenig  
abzulenken.  
„Sechs", sagte sie und wischte sich über ihr Gesicht, „und wie alt bist  
du?"  
„Oh", sagte er lächelnd, „zu alt. Schon 20 Jahre."  
Sie starrte auf ihre Finger und bewegte stumm einen nach dem anderen.  
„So viele Finger habe ich gar nicht", sagte sie und lachte mit ihrem  
nassen, kleinen Gesicht.  
„Du bist wirklich alt", fügte sie hinzu.  
Er schmunzelte liebevoll und etwas glücklicher.  
Er hatte sie ein wenig zum Lachen gebracht.  
„Am Besten schläfst du jetzt noch ein bisschen. Heute Abend siehst du eine  
Schule, in die du mal gehen wirst. Die Schule, in die auch Kat geht, weißt  
du? Da werden wir zu Abend essen."  
Sie nickte leicht und er legte sie auf die Couch.  
Dann deckte er sie zu und verließ das Zimmer.  
„Wenn ich deine Eltern nicht finde, dann kümmere ich mich um dich. Und wenn  
es das Letzte ist...", murmelte er zu sich selbst und betrat die  
Eingangshalle.  
  
Hermione stand währenddessen hinter einem braunen, alten Vorhang in der  
Halle.  
Sie war ihm gefolgt und hatte sein Gespräch mit dem Kind belauscht. Doch  
als er aus dem Zimmer gekommen war, hatte sie sich hinter diesem Vorhand  
verstecken müssen, damit er sie nicht entdeckte.  
Über ihr Gesicht liefen Tränen und ihr tat es plötzlich unendlich leid, so  
kalt zu dem Mädchen gewesen zu sein. Es konnte ja nichts dafür.  
Es war ja nicht Schuld an ihrem Konflikt mit Harry. Oder an ihrem Konflikt  
mit sich selbst.  
Es war ja nicht Schuld an dem Elend, in das sie sich im Grunde selbst  
gestürzt hatte, an den Gefühlen, an dem Schmerz.  
Sie zog ein Taschentuch aus der ausgeleierten Jeans und wischte sich damit  
über das Gesicht.  
Sie konnte selbst nicht glauben, wie es soweit hatte kommen können.  
So vieles wollte sie gerne rückgängig machen. Manchmal glaubte sie, ihr  
ganzes Leben wäre ein Fehler gewesen. Manchmal dachte, dass es besser für  
sie und für andere gewesen wäre, wenn sie nie existiert hätte.  
Gebrochen machte sie sich auf den Weg nach oben und legte sich in ihr Bett.  
Doch der Schlaf, den sie so herbeisehnte, erschien nicht. Er ließ sie nicht  
verarbeiten, vergessen, verdrängen.  
Sie musste da durch. Alleine.  
  
.TBC.

* * *

Danke an:  
Laser-jet, HJ-HJ, torence, moondrow und auxia. :)  
  
laser-jet: Ich verspreche, ich werde immer besser mit der Länge ;) Hoffe  
ich zumindest.  
  
HJ-HJ: Also mit Mark musst du dich noch ein wenig gedulden. Den trifft  
Harry erst wieder, wenn die Schule angefangen hat. Aber ansonsten: hier  
hast du wieder ein bisschen Mona ;)  
  
Torence: Ja, wie gesagt, Mark muss noch ein bisschen warten. Aber als  
kleiner Tipp: Es gibt ihn auch in Rowlings Welt. ;)  
  
Moondrow: Ja, ich muss sagen, mir tut sie auch ein wenig leid. Schön, dass  
die Geschichte dir gefällt :)  
  
Eine Frage an alle, auch wenn sie peinlich ist: Wie bekomme ich bei  
fanfic.net es hin, dass manche Sachen kursiv, manche fett und manche  
unterstrichen sind?  
Ich mach das immer mit Document Manager, also die Kapitel da verändern.  
Aber wenn ich das einstelle, dann ist es bei der Voransicht schon wieder  
ganz normal.  
Mach ich irgendwas falsch? .denk.  
Ich bin noch so neu hier und habe echt keine Ahnung, wie das ganze  
funktionieren soll :(  
Ach, und wo ich schon mal dabei bin, mich lächerlich zu machen: Was  
bedeutet OC? .öfters mal hier gesehen hab.  
Other Character vielleicht? .blitzeinfall hatte.  
  
(Mann, ich sag euch: bis vor ein paar Minuten hatte ich noch keinen  
Schimmer und schon will ich das hier fragen, fällt mir plötzlich eine  
mögliche Lösung ein... Das sollte ich mit irgendwelchen Problemen wohl  
immer so machen. ;) )  
  
Reviews erwünscht und so.  
Und ach: Wenn ihr mir nicht die Fragen beantwortet, gibts kein siebtes Kapitel ;)  
.macht ausspiel.  
Und sagt mir mal, ob ihr Hermione nicht ein bisschen übertrieben findet oder so...  
Und wie ich Minerva McGonagall hinbekommen habe.  
  



	7. Kapitel 7

Disclaimer:  
Mir gehört nichts, außer des Plots, JKR gehört alles andere. Ich habe nicht  
vor, damit Geld zu verdienen.  
Pairing: wird noch nicht verraten.

* * *

Der Panther  
  
Im Jardin des Plantes, Paris  
  
Sein Blick ist vom Vorübergehen der Stäbe  
so müd' geworden, dass er nichts mehr hält.  
Ihm ist, als ob es tausend Stäbe gäbe  
und hinter tausend Stäben keine Welt.  
  
Der weiche Gang geschmeidig starker Schritte,  
der sich im allerkleinsten Kreise dreht,  
ist wie ein Tanz von Kraft um eine Mitte,  
in der betäubt ein großer Wille steht.  
  
Nur manchmal schiebt der Vorhang der Pupille  
sich lautlos auf -. Dann geht ein Bild hinein,  
geht durch der Glieder angespannte Stille -  
und hört im Herzen auf zu sein.  
Rainer Maria Rilke  
  
Kapitel 7  
  
Es war Abend.  
Harry, Hermione, Ron und Mona standen gerade vor dem großen Eichentor, vor  
dem Harry schon heute Morgen gestanden hatte.  
Ron hatte wahre Wunder vollbracht.  
Als er von der Arbeit nach Hause gekommen war, hatten er und Harry sich  
fast verhalten, als wäre keine Zeit vergangen und er war der Einladung, mit  
Dumbledore in Hogwarts zu essen erfreut nachgekommen.  
Allerdings hatte Harry sich nicht überwinden können, Hermione danach zu  
fragen.  
Er war sich ja noch nicht einmal sicher gewesen, ob er überhaupt wollte,  
dass sie mitkam.  
Nun, Ron hatte mindestens eine Stunde lang mit der jungen Frau geredet –  
Harry wollte gar nicht wissen, worüber – und schließlich hatte sie  
eingewilligt, sich geduscht und etwas zurecht gemacht.  
Harry blickte sie heimlich von der Seite an.  
Sie sah fast wieder aus wie die alte Hermione. Aber nur fast.  
Diesen Blick, den sie schon seit seiner Wiederkehr trug, hatte sie in  
Hogwarts nie gehabt.  
„Da gehen wir jetzt rein?", fragte Mona aufgeregt und sah an den hohen  
Mauern hoch.  
Harry nickte und klopfte laut an die Tür.  
Er hätte so herein gekonnt, doch es war erstens höflicher und zweitens  
wollte er Hermione und Ron nichts davon zeigen. Die beiden wussten  
bestimmt, dass es nicht einfach war, durch diese Tür zu kommen und  
zumindest Ron würde ihn fragen, wann er das gelernt hätte. Und wo.  
Er wollte keine Fragen beantworten.  
„Hach, ist das schön. Hogwarts. Es ist eine Art drittes Zuhause. Immer  
noch", sagte Ron und seufzte.  
Harry biss sich auf die Lippen, während er daran dachte, dass Hogwarts  
immer sein einziges Zuhause gewesen war. Und wie froh er wäre, wenn er drei  
davon hätte.  
Nun, seit zwei Jahren hatte er wohl zwei.  
Das Tor wurde geöffnet von einem Haushelfen mit sehr merkwürdiger Kleidung.  
Harry erkannte ihn sofort wieder. Dobby.  
„Harry Potter, Sir. Und Miss Granger und Mr. Weasley und eine kleine Missy,  
die Dobby nicht kennt", rief der kleine Elf sehr aufgeregt und hüpfte ein  
wenig hoch.  
Mona kicherte und versteckte sich hinter Harry.  
Leicht lächelnd schob er sie wieder hervor.  
„Hallo Dobby. Schön, dich zu sehen. Das hier ist Mona Pannet, eine  
spezielle Freundin von mir", erwiderte er dem enthusiastischen Dobby und  
trat ein.  
„Oh, Harry Potter, Sir. Professor Dumbledore erwartet Sie alle schon. Und  
hallo Missy Mona Pannet. Und Sir, Master Harry. Dobby hätte nicht geglaubt,  
Sie noch einmal zu sehen, Harry Potter."  
Ron und Hermione waren inzwischen auch eingetreten und hatten dem Elfen  
Hallo gesagt.  
Die junge Frau sogar mit einer Warmherzigkeit, die Harry ihr nicht mehr  
zugetraut hätte.  
„Hör zu, Dobby. Kannst du Professor Dumbledore sagen, wir seien jetzt  
angekommen? Wir gehen dann schon mal in die Große Halle, in Ordnung?",  
fragte Harry ihn, auf dem Boden kniend.  
„Oh, aber ja. Aber natürlich. Sofort Mr. Potter, Sir. Dobby ist es eine  
Ehre."  
Begeistert sprang Dobby auf und ab.  
„Danke", konnte Harry gerade noch sagen, da verschwand der Elf mit einem  
leisen Knall.  
  
In der Großen Halle war schon der Lehrertisch gedeckt, die vier riesigen  
Haustische leer und merkwürdig tot.  
Natürlich war Harry sich darüber im Klaren, dass Tische immer ‚tot' waren.  
Doch trotzdem hatte er dieses Wort im Sinne: Tot, leblos, ausgestorben.  
Hoffentlich änderte sich das in zwei Tagen wieder.  
Mona hatte wie selbstverständlich seine Hand ergriffen. Sie hatte  
vermutlich etwas Angst.  
Ohne Familie mit fremden Menschen an einem noch fremderen und riesigen,  
eindrucksvollen Ort.  
Harry konnte es verstehen, doch er war diese Berührungen nicht gewohnt,  
hatte vergessen, was das hieß – ein schutzsuchender Freund.  
Und doch konnte er seine Hand nicht wegziehen.  
Gemeinsam gingen sie zu dem großen Tisch.  
„Ist das nicht merkwürdig?", fragte Ron und klang dabei etwas  
melancholisch.  
„Ich vermisse Hogwarts. Ich vermisse das gemeinsame Essen mit den vielen  
Schülern am Gryffindortisch, ich vermisse die Lehrer... ich vermisse alles  
irgendwie."  
Hermione hustete trocken.  
„Na ja", grinste Ron ihr zu, „das Lernen natürlich nicht."  
Hermione nickte und ein Anflug von einem Lächeln war auf ihrem Gesicht zu  
erkennen.  
Harry sagte nichts, doch er wusste genau, wie Ron sich fühlte.  
„Ahh", ertönte eine Stimme hinter ihnen, „ich freue mich, euch alle zu  
sehen."  
Sie drehten sich um und erblickten Albus Dumbledore, der strahlend auf sie  
zuschritt.  
Harry spürte, wie das Kind seine Hand noch fester krallte.  
„Wir, ehm, freuen uns auch", sagte Ron mit einem warnenden Seitenblick auf  
Hermione, die bissig zurückschaute.  
„Darf ich Ihnen Mona Pannet vorstellen, Professor Dumbledore?", sagte Harry  
und schob Mona ein Stück vor sich.  
Er bildete sich ein, in Dumbledores Augen einen leichten Schatten erkannt  
zu haben, doch er verwarf diesen Gedanken wieder, denn jetzt kniete der  
Schulleiter nieder und reichte Mona, die jetzt auf seiner Höhe war, die  
Hand.  
„Hallo Mona", sagte er warmherzig, „Deine Schwester geht auf diese Schule,  
wusstest du das?"  
Das Kind nickte schüchtern und schüttelte Dumbledores Hand, der sich  
daraufhin mit einer Leichtigkeit, die Harry dem alten Mann nie zugetraut  
hätte, wieder aufrichtete.  
„Setzen wir uns schon einmal. Minerva und Severus werden sich etwas  
verzögern. Sie erledigen noch etwas in meinem Auftrag."  
Harry erstarrte.  
„Severus?", fragte er scharf, „Severus Snape?"  
Dumbledore setzte sich auf seinen Platz und nickte.  
„Ja, Harry. Severus Snape."  
Die smaragdgrünen Augen verengten sich.  
„So, Severus Snape. Das wird wohl ein gelungener Abend werden, glauben Sie  
nicht auch?"  
Zynisch lächelnd setzte er sich ebenfalls und hob Mona auf den Stuhl neben  
ihm.  
Hermione und Ron saßen ihm bereits gegenüber.  
Dumbledores Augen funkelten.  
„Oh ja, das denke ich auch. Zumindest, wenn alle Parteien sich  
zusammenreißen."  
Er klatschte einmal in die Hände und sofort erschien ein köstliches  
Festmahl vor ihnen.  
Harry nickte noch etwas sauer und wenige Minuten später aßen sie alle.  
  
Dumbledore unterhielt sich hauptsächlich mit Mona, Ron versuchte ein  
Gespräch mit Hermione anzufangen – es gelang nur mäßig – und Harry hörte  
zu.  
Ihm war nicht nach Reden zumute, er war es müde geworden zu erzählen, zu  
erklären, sich zu streiten.  
„Findest du nicht auch, dass es merkwürdig ist, noch mal in Hogwarts zu  
sein?", fragte Ron gerade.  
Hermione antwortete nur mit einem „Hm".  
Zu seiner Rechten erzählte Mona von einem ihrer Spielzeuge und dass Kat es  
einmal mit nach Hogwarts genommen und dort verzaubert hatte, sodass das  
Spielzeugpferd echt galoppieren und wiehern konnte.  
Doch jetzt würde es immer weglaufen, kicherte Mona und Albus Dumbledore  
lachte herzlich mit.  
Sie waren gerade mit der Kürbispastete fertig, als eine entschlossene  
McGonagall und ein mürrischer Snape in die Halle stürmten.  
„Ah, Minerva, Severus. Setzen Sie sich doch und essen Sie einen Happen mit  
uns", begrüßte sie Dumbledore freundlich lächelnd.  
„Guten Abend, Albus. Wir haben schlechte Nachrichten. Wir haben sie  
gefunden", erzählte Minerva McGonagall knapp, während sie noch durch die  
Halle lief. Severus Snape folgte ihr mit wehendem Umhang.  
Dumbledore wirkte plötzlich viel ernster, hob jedoch die Hand.  
„Später", sagte er karg, mit einem Seitenblick auf Mona und Harry fragte  
sich, ob es sich wohl bei ‚sie' um die Familie Pannet handelte.  
„Jetzt essen Sie erst einmal etwas, Minerva, Severus."  
Es schien als würden die beiden Neuankömmlinge jetzt erst bemerken, dass  
noch andere Personen am Tisch saßen.  
„Ah, guten Abend Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter", lächelte die  
ältere Frau leicht und setzte sich hin.  
Harry lächelte ebenfalls.  
„Ich sagte doch, sie können mich Harry nennen, Minerva."  
„Ah, ja. Harry", erwiderte sie.  
Snape hatte sich ebenfalls gesetzt und nachdem die anderen beiden Professor  
McGonagall begrüßt hatten, nickte er ihnen, ohne die Miene zu verziehen,  
zu.  
„Granger, Weasley", sagte er und dann mit einem undefinierbaren Blick: „und  
Potter!"  
Wie er den Namen Potter aussprach, ließ keinen Zweifel an der Freude über  
Harrys Wiederkehr.  
„Professor Dumbledore informierte mich schon über ihre zweifellos  
wundervolle Wiederauferstehung", sagte er und lachte leise.  
Hermione prustete etwas, die anderen waren still.  
Nur Mona bewegte sich etwas aufgeregt auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her.  
„Ich bin Mona", sagte sie schließlich nach einiger Überwindung und strahlte  
die beiden Lehrer an.  
„Pannet?", fragte McGonogall Dumbledore interessiert, der daraufhin nickte.  
„Kennst du mich?", fragte Mona, offenbar überrascht, dass diese Frau ihren  
Nachnamen kannte.  
„Oh, nein. Aber du siehst deiner Schwester außerordentlich ähnlich",  
antwortete Minerva McGonagall, anfänglich leicht verwirrt, dann aber wieder  
so streng wie eh und je.  
Snape ignorierte das Kind und sah weiterhin Harry an.  
„Ich denke, wir allen wären sehr erfreut, wenn der berühmte Harry Potter  
uns den Grund seines Weggehens mitteilen würde", sagte er leise.  
Harrys Miene wurde starr.  
„Severus", mahnte Dumbledore, doch Harry hob die Hand um ihn zu  
unterbrechen.  
„Wissen Sie, Professor Dumbledore, wenn Professor Snape so erpicht darauf  
ist, den Grund zu kennen – "  
Er brach ab und verzog den Mund zu einem kalten Lächeln.  
„ – dann soll es so sein."  
Er stand auf. Er konnte sich selbst nicht mehr stoppen, obwohl er wusste,  
dass er seine Worte hinterher bereuen würde.  
„Stellen Sie sich vor, mein lieber Professor Snape, ihre Eltern sterben.  
Nun, das mag wohl noch nicht so schlimm sein. Aber gehen wir weiter, ihr  
Pate stirbt ebenso. Na gut, denkt man sich, damit kommt man wohl klar. Vor  
allem wenn man ab dem Alter von eins bei wundervollen Menschen lebt, einen  
tollen Platz im Schrank unter der Treppe hat und von diesen Menschen  
behandelt wird, als wäre man Dreck. Reicht Ihre Vorstellungskraft so weit?  
Vielleicht noch ein wenig weiter? Gut, gehen wir weiter. Sie kommen nach  
Hogwarts, wo es Menschen gibt, die Sie aufgrund Lappalien abgrundtief  
hassen. Diese Lappalien könnten zum Beispiel etwas mit Streitigkeiten Ihres  
toten Vaters zu tun haben. Nur ein kleines Beispiel."  
Er lachte freudlos auf.  
„Doch nach und nach bemerken Sie, dass die Menschen sogar besser dran sind,  
Sie zu hassen. Denn dann sterben sie wenigstens nicht, nur weil sie Sie  
kennen. Aber hey, es wird immer besser. Im letzten Schuljahr sind Sie sogar  
Schulsprecher, haben den zweitbesten Abschluss. Doch tief in Ihrem Innern  
wissen Sie genau, dass es darauf nur einen Scheißdreck ankommt. Tief in  
Ihrem Innern wissen Sie, dass Sie mal wieder den Erwartungen gerecht wurden  
und diese dabei noch höher gesetzt haben. Denn jetzt kommt nur noch eines:  
Mord. Ja, gewiss, Sie müssen töten. Und zwar den Menschen – obwohl man kaum  
noch von einem Menschen reden kann –, der einem das Leben zur Hölle gemacht  
hat. Und das sollen Sie so mir nichts dir nichts nach ihrem Schulabschluss  
mit 17 Jahren tun, die Zauberergemeinschaft erwartet das, weiß das. Sie  
vertrauen Ihnen. Nun, da sage ich doch nur: Viel Spaß."  
Er atmete schnell und sah sie alle an.  
McGonagall und Snape mit versteinerten Mienen, Dumbledore bekümmert, Mona  
verschreckt, dass ihr Retter so kaltherzig war und weinend, Ron und  
Hermione mit Schmerz in den Augen.  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass Sie das überhaupt irgendwann einmal verstehen  
werden, Snape", sagte er und ließ bewusst das ‚Professor' weg, „aber fragen  
Sie mich nie wieder irgendwelche Sachen, die Sie überhaupt nichts angehen,  
kommen Sie mir nie wieder mit ironischen oder sarkastischen Bemerkungen,  
das habe ich nämlich bis zum Erbrechen satt. Lassen Sie mich in Frieden.  
Ich bin nicht mehr der kleine Junge, der keine Zaubertränke kann und sich  
von Ihnen das Leben schwer machen lässt. Wenn Sie mich noch ein einziges  
Mal belästigen oder sich lustig über mich machen, werden Sie es bereuen,  
das können Sie mir glauben. Guten Appetit noch."  
  
Und damit stürzte er aus der Großen Halle, flüchtete vor ihren Gesichtern.  
Tränen der Wut rannen über seine Wangen.  
Er wollte nicht wissen, was sie gerade machten oder dachten. Er wollte  
nicht wissen, wie sehr er schon wieder jemanden verletzt hatte. Er wollte  
nicht mehr denken.  
Er verabscheute sie für ihr Verhalten, für ihre Tränen, für ihren Schmerz,  
ihre Kaltschnäuzigkeit.  
Und er verabscheute sich selbst für dasselbe.  
Er rannte durch Hogwarts, scheinbar ohne Ziel, doch er hatte eines.  
Er wollte hoch. Hoch auf den Astronomieturm.  
Keuchend stieg er schließlich die Leiter hoch und öffnete die Falltür.  
Die Tränen liefen immer noch, als er sich setzte und nach oben schaute.  
Der Mond war halbvoll und die Sterne funkelten klar.  
Er saß eine ganze Weile da und versuchte angestrengt nicht nachzudenken.  
Doch die Erinnerungen holten ihn ein.  
Erinnerungen an seine Eltern, an Sirius, an vergangene Zeiten.  
Er konnte es nicht abstellen, am liebsten würde er schreien vor Trauer und  
Wut.  
Er hatte das Gefühl zu explodieren.  
  
– Flash Back –  
  
Harry saß am See.  
Seine Gedanken waren davon geschwebt wie Wolken und er hörte nichts, sah  
nichts, nahm nichts wahr.  
Er dachte an den Tod. An das schwarze Loch, das er so gut kannte und auch  
in gewisser Weise mochte.  
Und an Sirius. Sirius, der in seinem Herz dieses große, klaffende Loch  
hinterlassen hatte.  
Doch er dachte auch an die Prophezeiung, an Voldemort und wie er ihn  
hasste.  
Und wie er sich hasste, denn er wusste genau, er würde nie im Leben im  
Stande sein, Voldemort zu besiegen.  
Plötzlich trat ein kleiner, dünner Junge aus dem ersten Schuljahr vor ihn  
und sah ihn neugierig an.  
„Was?", fauchte Harry ihn an, doch der Junge verschwand nicht.  
„Ich kenne dich", sagte der Kleine mit überraschend fester Stimme.  
Harry lachte auf.  
„Wer tut das nicht?", fragte er.  
„Du bist doch der Cousin von dem fiesen Dudley Dursley? Ich dachte immer,  
du wärst in St. Brutus."  
Harry schaute auf.  
„Was? Woher kennst du Dudley?", fragte er überrascht.  
Das Gesicht des Kleinen verdunkelte sich.  
„Den kennt doch jeder in Little Whinging. Der verprügelt doch immer die  
Kleineren. Mit seiner ganzen Bande."  
Harry nickte lahm und sah dem Jungen scharf ins Gesicht.  
Er kam ihm so bekannt vor. Wer war das nur?  
Der Kleine wich unter Harrys Blicken etwas zurück.  
„Wie heißt du?", fragte Harry misstrauisch.  
„M... M... Mark Evans", stotterte der Jüngere ängstlich. Offenbar hatte er  
plötzlich den Gedanken, dass Harry in St. Brutus noch nicht einmal so  
schlecht aufgehoben wäre.  
„Ah."  
Harry fiel es wie Schuppen vor die Augen.  
„Jaa, klar. Du bist der Junge, den Dudley letztes Jahr so auf dem Kieker  
hatte, in dem Sommer, wo die De..."  
Er brach ab. Gerade hatte er sich daran erinnert und er war sich plötzlich  
bewusst, dass er Mark eben fast von den Dementoren und dem Grimmauld Platz  
erzählt hätte.  
„Mark Evans. Ja. Ich wusste nicht, dass du Zauberer bist. Wie... Ehm...  
Sind deine Eltern magisch?"  
„Oh", erwiderte Mark, sichtlich erleichtert darüber, dass Harry sich wieder  
halbwegs normal verhielt, „Nein. Nein, sie sind Muggel. Du, ich find's  
cool, dass du hier berühmt bist."  
Er strahlte.  
Mürrisch nickte Harry.  
„Oh ja, sehr cool", sagte er und stand auf.  
„Nichts für ungut, aber... ich muss jetzt los. Ich muss noch... eh...  
Hausaufgaben machen."  
Mark riss die Augen auf.  
„Aber, ich komme doch mit. Ich bin auch in Gryffindor", rief er  
enthusiastisch.  
Harry verdrehte im Stillen die Augen.  
Großartig.  
„Ich habe auch noch Hausaufgaben zu machen", erzählte er wichtigtuerisch,  
während sie nebeneinander zum Schloss hinaufgingen.  
„Zaubertränke. Beim ollen Snape."  
Harry nickte und erinnerte sich unwillkürlich an einen gepiesackten und  
niedergemachten Snape in Dumbledores Denkarium. Und an den Konflikt seiner  
Eltern.  
  
- Was hat er euch getan? -  
- Nun, es ist eher die Tatsache, dass er existiert, wenn du verstehst, was  
ich meine... -  
- Du glaubst, du wärst lustig. Aber du bist nichts weiter als ein  
arroganter, lumpiger Quälgeist, Potter. Lass ihn in Ruhe. -  
- Wenn du mit mir ausgehst, Evans. –  
  
Moment mal, Evans?  
Und Mark Evans lief neben ihm?  
„Hey, Mark", unterbrach Harry plötzlich hitzig Marks Redeschwall, in dem er  
über Snape herzog und seine Slytherinvorlieben.  
„Ja, was?", fragte dieser verwirrt.  
„Bist du... Ich meine... Du heißt Evans, richtig?"  
„Ja", erwiderte Mark und es klang mehr nach einer Frage als nach einer  
Feststellung.  
„Ist, ehm... Hatte dein Vater... Hexen in der Verwandtschaft vielleicht?",  
fragte Harry hoffnungsvoll, wobei ihm im gleichen Moment klar wurde, dass  
Evans bei Weitem kein ungewöhnlicher Name war.  
„Ja, er hatte mal ne Kusine, weißt du? Aber die ist schon tot. Lilian oder  
so. Lily... Hm, ich weiß nicht mehr genau."  
Harry stockte und sein Atem setzte für eine Sekunde aus.  
Mark Evans war... war mit ihm verwandt? Sein Vater war der Cousin von  
seiner Mutter?  
Er wurde blass.  
„Harry? Ist was?", fragte der Jüngere und sah ihn abschätzend an.  
„Ja... Ja, alles okay", murmelte Harry und setzte seinen Weg zum Schloss  
weiter fort.  
Er musste zu Dumbledore.  
  
– Flash Back Ende –  
  
Rons Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.  
„Starker Auftritt eben", sagte er, während er sich neben Harry setzte.  
„Es hat Snape ganz schön aus dem Rahmen gerissen, glaube ich."  
Er grinste Harry aufmunternd zu.  
„Ich habe das ernst gemeint, Ron. Es war kein Auftritt", murmelte Harry  
müde, unfähig seine kalte Maske aufrecht zu erhalten.  
Sie war zerfallen wie Asche.  
„Ja, ja. Das weiß ich", antwortete Ron rasch.  
Sie schwiegen eine Weile.  
„Hey, sei ehrlich, Harry. Du brauchst Freunde. Jeder tut das. Gerade jetzt.  
Weise nicht alle zurück. Es ist kaum Zeit vergangen seit unserer Schulzeit,  
kaum Zeit, seit dem wir den Stein der Weisen gerettet haben. Lass es zu",  
sagte Ron und legte seine Hand auf Harrys Schulter.  
Harry schluckte und nickte dann leicht.  
„Vielleicht... Vielleicht hast du Recht, Ron", krächzte er mit gebrochener  
Stimme.  
Dann umarmten sie sich mit festem Griff, als wären sie zwei Freunde, die  
sich Jahrzehnte lang nicht gesehen und durch Zufall wieder zueinander  
gefunden hätten.  
In gewisser Weise stimmte das auch.  
  
Und unten, viel weiter unten in den Kerkern von Hogwarts, braute sich ein  
sehr nachdenklicher Snape stirnrunzelnd einen Schlaftrank, denn er war sich  
plötzlich nicht mehr so sicher in den vergangenen 10 Jahren immer richtig  
gehandelt zu haben.  
Doch diese Zweifel würde er am nächsten Morgen wieder zurückgedrängt haben.  
Zurückgedrängt bis tief in sein Unterbewusstsein.  
  
.TBC.

* * *

Erstmal:  
Es tut mir seeehr leid, dass ich solange für das kapitel gebraucht habe.  
Ich weiss gar nicht genau, wieso. Dafür sind schon zwei andere kapitel  
geschrieben. Die kommen allerdings erst später, also das bringt euch jetzt  
nicht viel weiter :D  
Und ich habe mich sooo sehr über eure vielen reviews gefreut, macht weiter  
so :)  
Das motiviert ungemein.  
Herlichen Dank an:  
Auxia, laser-jet, Kynny, HJ-HJ, TheSnitch, amelie, celine, moondrow,  
tränentänzerin, torence, charlie, fidi und manik  
  
(wow, sooviele :) Ich bin gerührt.)  
  
Laser-jet:  
hehe, soll ich dir was verraten? Das kapitel, wo sich entscheidet, ob sie  
zusammenkommen habe ich schon geschrieben aber es wird noch einige zeit  
dauern ;)  
  
HJ-HJ:  
jaa, hermione ist noch ein wenig traurig, aber sie wird immer fröhlicher  
.versprech.  
Schön, dass dir die beiden gefallen haben  
  
TheSnitch:  
oh, ja, ginny. ;) das ist mir gar nicht so aufgefallen, aber jetzt wo dus  
sagst... hm, ich werd mir da noch was zu ausdenken. Warum sie so locker  
rüberkommt und so. im nächsten kapitel... schön, dass ich die anderen  
beiden relativ gut hinbekommen habe, freut mich.  
Ah, out of character. Gut zu wissen :) Danke. (und hier ist auch die  
belohnung, hehe)  
  
Amelie:  
Schön, dass dir die Story gefällt. Lies weiter ;)  
  
Celine:  
naja, das wird er wohl nicht. Mal gucken. Aber wer Mark ist, dürfte wohl  
hier herausgekommen sein. Wenn nicht: lest band fünf noch mal gründlicher  
;)  
  
Moondrow:  
erstmal danke für die erklärung, ich versuch das jetzt mit diesem kapitel  
mal. Obs funktioniert hat, werden wir dann sehen ;)  
(edit: es hat wohl nicht funktioniert .seufz.  
ich werde mich nochmal damit auseinandersetzen, demnächst.  
Mit Harry und Hermione – lass dich überraschen.  
Hoffentlich ist McGonagall in diesem Kapitel beherrschter. Obwohl – sie hat  
ja kaum was zu sagen.  
Achso wegen Ginny. Ich denke, seit dem vierten Band ist Ginny so was von  
gewachsen (innerlich, äusserlich kann ichs nicht beurteilen), da ist es nur  
logisch, dass sie eine wirklich starke persönlichkeit wird/ist. Sie ist  
mein lieblingscharakter in den büchern :)  
  
Tränentänzerin:  
ja, die frage ist wohl schon beantworten, hoffe ich. Wenn nicht: siehe zwei  
kommentare über dem hier. Toller name übrigens  
  
Torence:  
danke für die kekse .mampf.  
Und auch für das lob.  
  
Manik:  
hm, ich weiss noch nicht. 20 kapitel werden es mindestens, denke ich.  
(gott, da hab ich mir was vorgenommen...)  
  
ich werde versuchen, mich zu beeilen mit dem nächsten kapitel, aber ich verspreche besser nichts ;)  
reviewt trotzdem fleissig :)  



	8. Kapitel 8

Disclaimer:  
Mir gehört nichts, außer des Plots, JKR gehört alles andere. Ich habe nicht  
vor, damit Geld zu verdienen.  
  
Pairing: wird noch nicht verraten.

* * *

Der Panther  
  
Im Jardin des Plantes, Paris  
  
Sein Blick ist vom Vorübergehen der Stäbe  
so müd' geworden, dass er nichts mehr hält.  
Ihm ist, als ob es tausend Stäbe gäbe  
und hinter tausend Stäben keine Welt.  
  
Der weiche Gang geschmeidig starker Schritte,  
der sich im allerkleinsten Kreise dreht,  
ist wie ein Tanz von Kraft um eine Mitte,  
in der betäubt ein großer Wille steht.  
  
Nur manchmal schiebt der Vorhang der Pupille  
sich lautlos auf -. Dann geht ein Bild hinein,  
geht durch der Glieder angespannte Stille -  
und hört im Herzen auf zu sein.  
Rainer Maria Rilke  
  
Kapitel 8  
  
Harry und Ron saßen noch eine Weile auf dem Astronomieturm und sprachen  
nicht miteinander.  
Es herrschte eine friedliche und beruhigende Stille.  
Dann sagte Ron schließlich: „Lass uns wieder runter gehen, meinst du  
nicht?"  
Harry stimmte zu und während sie die Sprossen herunterkletterten, erzählte  
Ron, was nach Harrys plötzlichem Ausbruch geschehen war.  
Snape war bleichen Gesichtes aufgestanden und in seine Kerker gegangen,  
Professor Dumbledore hatte ein paar kurze Worte mit Professor McGonagall  
gewechselt und war gleich darauf mit ihr in sein Büro gegangen.  
Sie hätten noch wichtiges zu besprechen gehabt.  
Hermione hatte die schluchzende Mona in den Arm genommen, was Ron sehr  
verwundert hatte.  
Harry überraschte das ebenfalls. Er hatte eher das Gefühl gehabt, Hermione  
hasste Mona.  
Allein schon, weil sie mit Harry zusammen aufgetaucht war.  
Mona war in Hermiones Armen eingeschlafen und Hermione hatte ein kleines  
Klappbett für sie heraufbeschworen.  
Dann war Ron gegangen und Hermione saß wahrscheinlich noch immer bei dem  
schlafenden Kind.  
Die beiden jungen Männer gingen geradewegs in Dumbledores Büro.  
Harry vermutete, dass die Professoren über Monas Familie sprachen und er  
hatte nicht vor, bei diesem Thema etwas zu verpassen.  
Wenn sie noch lebten, würde er sie suchen gehen, das hatte er sich  
geschworen.  
Ron sah ihn merkwürdig an, als er dem Wasserspeier das Passwort nannte,  
doch er sagte nichts.  
Harry nahm sich nicht die Zeit, an Dumbledores Bürotür zu klopfen, sondern  
ging sofort hinein.  
  
„Ah, Harry. Ich hatte dich erwartet", begrüßte ihn Dumbledore, diesmal ohne  
das lustige Funkeln in seinen blauen Augen.  
Die beiden Professoren saßen an dem großen Schreibtisch und hatten einige  
Blätter vor sich ausgebreitet.  
Harry beschwor mit einer Handbewegung zwei bequeme Sessel herauf und setzte  
sich neben Professor McGonagall, die die Hände in ihrem Schoß gefaltet  
hatte.  
Die Lehrerin sah ihn mit einem merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck an, doch Harry  
kümmerte sich nicht darum.  
„Ich nehme an, Sie beide haben über die Familie Pannet gesprochen?", fragte  
Harry ohne Umschweife, während Ron sich setzte, nicht ohne vorher verdutzt  
seine Hand über die Sessellehne streichen zu lassen.  
Dumbledore nickte schwer und sah Minerva McGonagall an.  
„Ja", sagte diese schließlich seufzend, „Severus Snape und ich sind an dem  
Tatort gewesen und haben mehrere Dinge herausgefunden. Wir können aus  
allem, was wir wissen schlussfolgern, dass Kat und ihre Eltern aus purem  
Spaß an der Freude gefangen genommen wurden. Und auch um uns mal wieder  
einen Denkzettel zu verpassen. Vorgestern haben Nymphadora Tonks und Arthur  
Weasley zwei seiner Todesser erwischen können", fügte sie erklärend hinzu.  
„Ob sie tot oder lebendig sind, wissen wir nicht. Doch der Direktor wollte  
mir gerade erklären, was er herausgefunden hat."  
Sie sah stirnerunzelnd zu Dumbledore.  
Er lächelte.  
„Ah, ja. Mein Stichwort. Ich danke Ihnen, Minerva. Nun, Fawkes hat ein paar  
Plätze abgeklappert, genau so wie Draco Malfoy, den ich gleich heute morgen  
noch kontaktiert habe, seine Beziehungen spielen ließ... Sie leben noch und  
sind in einem der fünf Quartiere Voldemorts. Allerdings wäre es zu  
gefährlich und riskant, sie dort herauszuholen. Die Todesser wären in der  
Überzahl. Bellatrix Lestrange leitet dieses Quartier und es ist das  
meistbesetzte von allen fünf. Wir haben hier einen Plan davon"– er deutete  
auf eines der Blätter vor ihm – „, aber wir können sie auf keinen Fall  
retten", schloss Dumbledore entschieden.  
Harry wusste nicht, ob er lachen oder schreien sollte.  
Lachen, weil Dumbledore so offensichtlich einen Scherz gemacht hatte,  
schreien, weil derselbe offenbar kaum noch Opfer eingehen konnte. Es musste  
schlecht stehen, trotz allem, was Dumbledore ihm heute morgen erzählt  
hatte.  
„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Sie drei Menschen sterben lassen", sagte er  
ungläubig und sprang auf.  
„Wenn Sie niemanden schicken, tue ich es alleine. Das ist sowieso am  
besten. Schließlich weiß niemand, dass ich noch lebe. Außer..."  
Er stockte.  
Ihm war gerade etwas eingefallen.  
„Snape wird doch wohl stillschweigen über mich, Professor?", fragte er  
scharf.  
Der Schulleiter nickte.  
„Natürlich, Harry. Das ist ein riesengroßer Vorteil für uns. Wir können  
Voldemort damit überraschen."  
In Harry kochte wieder der bekannte Zorn auf.  
„Denken Sie nicht mal daran, mich als Waffe einzusetzen, Albus. Ich  
entscheide, wann. Ich entscheide, wo. Und ich entscheide, wie es  
stattfinden wird. Sie haben da nichts mitzumischen. Sie werden dieses Mal  
nicht die Fäden in der Hand halten."  
„Harry", rief Professor McGonagall entrüstet.  
Doch Dumbledore schüttelte nur bekümmert den Kopf.  
„Das hatte ich nicht vor, Harry. Bitte, glaube mir das", sagte er und stand  
auf.  
Harry schnaufte nicht sehr überzeugt.  
„Wenn du gehen und die Pannets retten willst, dann tue das. Sei vorsichtig.  
Ich bleibe dabei, wir können sie nicht retten. Aber du hast Recht, du  
kannst es. Du bist stark genug und niemand würde dich erkennen. Aber  
schlaf' dich vorher aus, mein Junge."  
Harry nickte knapp und entschied sich, nichts mehr zu sagen. Er hatte noch  
vieles, was er dem Direktor an den Kopf werfen wollte, doch das konnte er  
nicht. Nicht mehr heute.  
„Gute Nacht", sagte er und rieb sich die Stirn, während er Ron kurz winkte,  
mitzukommen.  
Sie gingen in die große Halle, Harry nahm die schlafende Mona auf den Arm  
und verwandelte kurzerhand eine Gabel in einen Portschlüssel.  
Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, wies er Hermione und Ron an, die Gabel zu ergreifen  
und mit dem bekannten Ziehen hinter dem Bauchnabel entfernten sie sich von  
Hogwarts.  
  
In Dumbledores Büro war es totenstill.  
Bis Minerva McGonagall die Ruhe durchbrach.  
„Albus?", fragte sie den Direktor, der müde seinen Kopf in die Hände  
gestützt hatte.  
Er sah auf und lächelte schwach.  
„Ich werde alt, Minerva", sagte er und schüttelte leicht den Kopf, als  
könne er es selbst nicht begreifen.  
„Ich werde wahrlich alt."  
Sie schnaufte empört.  
„Sag nicht so was, Albus. Das ist Humbug. Es gibt Menschen, die können  
nicht alt werden und zu denen gehörst du!"  
Er lächelte ein wenig.  
Dass sie ihn duzte, sagte schon eine Menge aus.  
Sie sprachen sich mit Vornamen an, ja.  
Aber das förmliche ‚Sie' konnte gerade die strenge Minerva normalerweise  
nicht ablegen.  
Eine Weile lang sprachen sie nicht.  
„Hat Harry eben wirklich diese zwei Sessel ohne Zauberstab  
heraufbeschworen?", fragte sie schließlich knapp.  
Er nickte.  
„Ja, Minerva. Das hat er."  
Plötzlich regte sich in der Ecke hinter Dumbledores Schreibtisch etwas und  
mit drei Flügelschlägen flog der Phönix auf Dumbledores Schultern.  
Dumbledore strich allgegenwärtig über die goldenen Federn.  
„Ich frage mich, wo er das gelernt hat. Überhaupt, wo er in den letzten  
zwei Jahren war", sagte Minerva und betrachtete nachdenklich Dumbledores  
runzlige, doch kräftige Hände.  
Er sah sie über seine halbmondförmige Brille an, doch es war einer dieser  
undurchsichtigen Blicke, die ihr nicht gefielen.  
Sie mochte es gerade und logisch.  
Träumer waren ihr zuwider.  
Schließlich seufzte der alte Mann vor ihr.  
„Weißt du, Minerva. Ich denke, das werden wir nie erfahren. Er hat sein  
Potential noch lange nicht ausgeschöpft."  
„Glaubst du, diese Prophezeiung..."– bei diesem Wort schnaufte sie  
verächtlich – „...ist wahr? Kann er Voldemort besiegen? Oder wird Voldemort  
ihn besiegen?"  
„Ich weiß nur, dass er schon heute ein schrecklicherer dunkler Lord wäre  
als denjenigen, den wir kennen, hätte er damals diesen Weg gewählt."  
Sie weitete ihre Augen.  
„Damals?"  
„Ja. Es gab viele Momente, in denen er kurz davor war. Schon in seinem  
dritten Schuljahr. In seinem vierten. Nach Sirius' Tod. Er hat in dieser  
Nacht mein Büro verwüstet, wusstest du das? Er trägt zuviel Wut in sich.  
Und jetzt ist er verbittert. So verbittert wie ein alter Mann."  
„So verbittert wie Severus", warf sie bissig ein.  
„Er hat zuviel erlebt, Minerva. Ich mache mir Sorgen. Um ihn. Das habe ich  
schon immer getan. Doch im Gegensatz zu ihm, wählte ich den falschen Weg."  
Er seufzte schwer.  
Minerva McGonagall starrte ihn an, unfähig etwas zu sagen und Fawkes begann  
leise zu singen.  
  
„Er beherrscht zauberstablose Magie", brach es aus Ron hervor, während  
Hermione sich Kaffee kochte. Auf altmodische Muggelart. Sie mochte den  
Geruch der Bohnen, wenn sie gemahlen wurden, sie mochte das leise Tropfen  
der Flüssigkeit, wenn sie in die Kanne lief.  
Zauberei hin oder her, manche Dinge verloren den Wert, wenn sie gezaubert  
wurden, fand Hermione.  
Außerdem beruhigte es, das Kaffeekochen.  
Harry war gerade oben und redete mit Mona, die bei der Portschlüsselreise  
wach geworden war.  
„Was? Wer?", fragte Hermione und drehte sich verwirrt um.  
Ron schlug sich stöhnend gegen die Stirn.  
„Hermione, wer wohl? Harry natürlich."  
Ihre Miene gefror.  
Sie wollte jetzt nicht über Harry reden. Sie war sauer auf ihn.  
Hatte er das tun müssen? Hatte er die kleine Mona so verschrecken müssen?  
Hatte er Dumbledore schon wieder Schuldgefühle machen müssen?  
Hatte er sie selbst schon wieder verletzen müssen?  
Schuld, Schuld. Diese tiefen, reißenden Narben in ihrem Herzen, wie Messer,  
die immer wieder in ihr bohrten, bei jedem Blick von ihm, bei jedem Satz,  
Wort, Atemzug.  
Sie verstand ihn ja, sogar sehr gut, wenn sie ehrlich war.  
Doch sie gestand ihm im Moment keine Gefühle zu.  
Er war doch der Schuldige, wie konnte er einen guten Grund gehabt haben,  
sie im Stich zu lassen?  
Wie konnte er sie jetzt anschauen wollen, wenn sie sich doch nicht getraute  
in seine smaragdgrünen Augen zu sehen.  
Sie sagte nichts, doch Ron wurde immer aufgeregter.  
„Verstehst du nicht, Hermione? Zauberstablose Magie? Selbst du hast es  
nicht hinbekommen.  
Und wie sagte Hagrid doch damals so schön: Einen Zauber, den unsere  
Hermione nicht hinbekommt, müssen sie erst noch erfinden. Ich habe gehört,  
dass noch nicht einmal Dumbledore komplexe Zauber ohne Zauberstab  
durchführen kann. Nur die leichten, wie „Alohomora"oder so. Und..."  
Er setzte eine bedeutende Miene auf.  
„... Draco meinte, Voldemort würde es auch nur ein wenig weiter als  
Dumbledore bringen."  
Er sah sie abwartend an, doch sie reagierte nicht.  
„Es ist mir egal, Ron", sagte sie nur irgendwann.  
„Das nehme ich dir aber nicht ab, Hermione. Er hat zwei äußerst bequeme  
Sessel heraufbeschworen ohne mit der Wimper geschweige denn dem Zauberstab  
zu zucken. Wo hat er das gelernt, frage ich mich. Wo war er? Hatte er die  
letzten zwei Jahre einen Lehrer? War er im Ausland? Er hat das ja wohl  
nicht eigenständig hinbekommen. Hermione, er muss sehr mächtig sein. Es  
muss etwas dahinter stecken. Warum ist er gerade jetzt aufgetaucht? Warum  
hat er gesagt, er müsse uns gegen Voldemort helfen? Er hätte sich auch  
genauso gut ganz aus dem Staub machen können. Warum, Hermione? Will er sich  
rächen? Ist das Grund genug für ihn? Oder was? Was verbirgt er?"  
„Ich sagte, es interessiert mich nicht, Ron", sagte sie durch  
zusammenpresste Zähne, doch sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass auch ihr  
Gehirn ratterte.  
Ja, warum? Steckte wirklich etwas dahinter, so wie Ron vermutete?  
Und er beherrschte Magie ohne Zauberstab? Das konnten nur die mächtigsten.  
War es das gewesen, was er ihr immer verheimlicht hatte?  
Sie wusste es nicht.  
Und die einzige Möglichkeit, es herauszufinden war, ihn zu fragen.  
Doch dazu war sie noch nicht bereit.  
Ron starrte sie derweil sprachlos an.  
„Es interessiert dich wirklich nicht?", fragte er dann ruhig.  
Sie nickte kurz und wandte sich wieder dem tropfenden Kaffee zu.  
„Und ich dachte, es könnte wieder wie früher werden."  
Als sie sich umdrehte, um etwas verteidigendes zu sagen, konnte sie gerade  
noch Rons hängende Schultern zur Tür hinausgehen sehen.  
  
Monas Augen wurden immer kleiner und Harry stopfte die Decke unter ihren  
Armen fest.  
Er hatte lange mit ihr gesprochen, hatte ihr mehr erzählt, als sie  
verstehen konnte, mehr, als er eigentlich vorgehabt hatte.  
Er hatte ihr erzählt, dass seine Eltern schon lange tot waren, dass er oft  
wütend war, aber dass sie keine Angst haben brauchte.  
Er wäre nur wütend den Menschen gegenüber, die es verdienten.  
Er hatte ihr von dem unschlagbaren Trio erzählt, Hermione, Ron und er.  
Er hatte ihr von dem Stein der Weisen erzählt, eine Geschichte, die für sie  
aufregender war, als irgendein Kinderbuch es je sein könnte, denn es war  
wahr und er war dabei gewesen.  
Sie wusste nun Bescheid über Hogwarts, über Dumbledore, über seine  
Abwesenheit.  
Über ihn. Ja, sie kannte nun auch seine Geschichte.  
Und hatte glücklicherweise noch kaum etwas von Harry Potter gehört.  
Er hatte vergessen, dass ihre Eltern Muggel waren.  
„Gute Nacht, Harry", murmelte sie gerade leise und steckte einen Daumen in  
den Mund.  
„Nacht, Mona", lächelte er.  
„Und erschrick nicht, wenn ich morgen früh nicht da bin. Ich habe etwas  
Wichtiges zu erledigen. Nerv Ron ein bisschen, der hat morgen frei. Er  
spielt gerne mit dir, in Ordnung?"  
Sie nickte schläfrig und schloss die Augen.  
Harry wollte schon gehen, als sie sich noch einmal aufsetzte und ihm einen  
Kuss aufs Gesicht drückte.  
„Ich hab dich lieb. Meine Mama sagt, man soll sagen, dass man jemanden lieb  
hat."  
Sie gähnte herzhaft.  
„Ich..."Er schluckte.  
„Ich hab dich auch lieb, Mona."  
Es hatte ihn viel Überwindung gekostet.  
Er hatte es noch nie in seinem Leben ausgesprochen und er hätte nicht  
erwartet, es zum ersten Mal zu einem Kind zu sagen.  
Mona nickte schläfrig und sank gleichgültig zurück in ihre Kissen, als  
hätte sie es schon immer gewusst.  
„Ich vermisse meine Mama", sagte sie flüsternd, kurz bevor sie einschlief.  
Er saß noch lange an ihrem Bett und sie war schon seit einer Stunde  
eingeschlafen, als er endlich aus dem Zimmer schlich.  
  
Es war noch sehr früh am Morgen, als er nach einem kurzen Schlaf aufstand  
und sich anzog.  
Jetzt würde er die Pannets befreien.  
Er steckte alle helfenden Dinge möglichst versteckt und nah an seinem  
Körper in seine Taschen.  
Ein Messer, mehrere magische Gegenstände zur eigenen Befreiung, wenn man  
gefesselt war, magische Seile, seinen Zauberstab und einige Tränke zur  
Heilung, Vernichtung und Verteidigung.  
Er mochte mittlerweile Zaubertränke.  
Er hatte Gefallen daran gefunden, ohne die zynischen Augen eines Snape, zu  
mischen, auszuprobieren, Ergebnisse zu erhalten.  
Sie waren nur hilfreich und er konnte alles Hilfreiche gebrauchen, was er  
kriegen konnte.  
Er kleidete sich in schwarz, die Farbe, die am wenigsten auffallen würde  
und ihm obendrein auch gefiel.  
Seine Narbe ließ er verschwinden, seine Haare kurzfristig etwas länger  
wachsen.  
Es war noch dunkel draußen, das kam ihm nur zugute.  
Er apparierte kurz in das Büro Dumbledores und von da aus mit einem Plan  
des Gebäudes in seiner Hand vor das Quartier, in dem die Pannets sich  
befinden mussten.  
Das Haus sah von außen sehr zerfallen und klein aus, der Eingang kaum als  
solcher wahrnehmbar.  
Doch Harry wusste, dass es innen dank Magie riesig war. Und voller  
Hindernisse.  
Es war kalt, aber Harry kümmerte sich nicht darum.  
Er musste sich um wichtigere Dinge sorgen, als um die Kälte.  
Zufrieden lächelnd bewegte er kurz seine Hand und die zwei schwarzen  
Gestalten, vermutlich eine Art Türsteher, am Eingang sackten zu Boden.  
„Es geht los", sagte er zu sich selbst und ging schnellen Schrittes hinein.  
  
Es war dunkel und ein Gang folgte dem anderen.  
Er war noch keinem Todesser begegnet und das beunruhigte ihn.  
Kein Hindernis weit und breit, zwei Gänge weiter und er würde laut  
Dumbledores Plan schon im Verließ für Gefangene ankommen.  
Da konnte etwas nicht mit rechten Dingen zu gehen, es war zu einfach.  
Viel zu einfach.  
Misstrauisch sah er sich um. Er hatte vorsorglich einen  
Unsichtbarkeitszauberspruch angewandt, doch dieser war nicht sicher genug.  
Er hatte sich vorher alle Möglichkeiten, unsichtbar sein zu können,  
überlegt und keine von ihnen schien perfekt.  
Der Tarnumhang könnte zu leicht verrutschen, der Trank wirkte nur eine  
Stunde lang, der Zauber verschwand, wenn ihn jemand zufällig anfasste.  
Es war eine Schande und Harry überlegte sich, während er weiterlief, dass  
er noch einmal in der alten Bibliothek der Blacks nachschauen würde.  
Schließlich war Schwarze Magie ja nicht schlecht für die richtigen Zwecke.  
Er wollte gerade um die vorletzte Ecke biegen, da hörte er ein  
Stimmengemurmel.  
Wachsam drückte er sich an die Wand, hielt seinen Zauberstab bereit und  
wartete.  
Um die Ecke kamen zwei Gestalten in schwarzen Kutten, leise miteinander  
redend.  
Er überlegte nur sehr kurz, ob er sie angreifen sollte, doch stattdessen  
hörte er ein wenig zu.  
„Er möchte, dass wir sie umbringen", flüsterte der Eine.  
„Alle?", fragte der Zweite gleichgültig.  
„Nein, nur die beiden alten Schlammblüter. Das Mädchen soll uns noch etwas  
über Dumbledore erzählen", zischte der Erste wieder.  
Harry horchte auf.  
Sie sprachen ganz bestimmt von den Pannets.  
Er musste es verhindern.  
Mona würde keine Eltern mehr haben.  
Er musste.  
Leise folgte er den beiden Todessern, um noch weitere Gespräche  
aufzuschnappen.  
„Dann lass uns es jetzt gleich tun. Ich habe Bellatrix gesagt, ich könne  
heute noch viel Zeit mit ihr verbringen."  
Die beiden lachten dreckig.  
„Deshalb hat sie all die Wachen weggeschickt. Sie will Privatsphäre. Gut,  
dass dann wenigstens die Muggeleltern hier weg sind. Mit der Kleinen können  
wir uns ja heute noch etwas vergnügen. Das Verließ für die Gefangenen ist  
ihr Lieblingsort."  
Harry hatte das Gefühl, Rudolphos Lestranges Lachen grausam erwürgen zu  
müssen. Er wollte ihn leiden sehen.  
Wie konnte er es wagen? Das Mädchen war vielleicht vierzehn Jahre alt. Fast  
noch ein Kind.  
Erst wollte er ihre Eltern beseitigen und dann noch mit Kat ‚spielen'?  
Die Lippen fest zusammengekniffen folgte er den beiden weiter und sah kurz  
auf die Karte.  
Warum um alles in der Welt entfernten sie sich von den Verließen?  
Nach einer Weile wusste Harry, warum.  
Sie gingen geradewegs in die Folterkammer.  
Vermutlich wurden die Pannets gerade...  
Er wollte nicht weiterdenken.  
Doch schon von weitem hörte er Schreie, vermischt mit dem Weinen eines  
Teenagers und dem Lachen mehrerer Todesser, die ihm zum Hören und Denken  
zwangen.  
  
Hermione lag wach in ihrem Bett.  
Sie wusste, er war fort. Sie hatte ihn ins Bad gehen hören.  
Und dann war er vermutlich appariert, so wie er überall apparierte, wo es  
im Grunde gar nicht möglich war.  
Sie konnte es nicht verhindern, dass ein kleiner Funke Neid in ihrem  
zerbröselten Herzen aufleuchtete.  
Sie war immer die Beste in allem gewesen.  
Das Trio war klar strukturiert: Harry – der mutige Lebensretter, Ron – der  
liebenswerte, witzige Stratege, Hermione – die etwas besserwisserische  
Intelligenzbestie.  
Sie war immer zufrieden mit dieser Rolle gewesen.  
Sicher, es war oft nervig gewesen, wenn wieder Sprüche gekommen waren, wie:  
„Frag doch Hermione, die weiß doch immer alles"oder „Du suchst ein Buch in  
der Bibliothek? Warum? Geh doch zu Hermione, die hat sie alle schon  
gelesen."  
Aber es war ja nichts schlechtes, klug zu sein.  
Nun, die Rolle hatte sich geändert.  
Sie hatte plötzlich um den Posten als Jahrgangsbeste kämpfen müssen, als  
Harry sich entschlossen hatte, eisern zu lernen – warum auch immer.  
Sie wusste nicht, was ihm diesen großen Willen gegeben hatte, doch sie  
hatte sich schon oft Sirius' Tod als Ursache dafür ausgedacht.  
Ablenkung, pure Ablenkung von Gefühlen.  
Doch wenn sie die Entschlossenheit in seinen Augen gesehen hatte, wusste  
sie, dass es da noch etwas anderes gab.  
Etwas, das ihm keine Wahl ließ.  
Warum konnte er die Schutzwälle der Gründer von Hogwarts umgehen?  
Die Gründer. Rowena Ravenclaw war eine ihrer liebsten Figuren der  
Geschichte.  
Oft hatte sie sich gewünscht, so zu sein wie sie.  
Andere Mädchen wollten wie Hanni und Nanni sein, sie wollte wie Rowena  
Ravenclaw sein.  
Dank ihr konnte man in Hogwarts nicht apparieren und keiner außer  
vielleicht Dumbledore hatte es bisher geschafft, die Schutzzauber zu  
umgehen.  
Warum Harry?, flammte es in ihr auf, warum nicht sie?  
Warum hatte er seine Rolle nicht eingehalten?  
Warum war er so über sich hinausgewachsen?  
Sie wollte es wissen, sie wollte diesem Geheimnis auf den Grund gehen.  
Sie hatte sich verändert, gewiss. Körperlich war sie nur noch Haut und  
Knochen, innerlich auch nicht viel mehr.  
Ihren Verstand hatte sie schleifen lassen, hatte nichts mehr gelernt,  
geschweige denn gearbeitet seit seinem Tod.  
„Nein, Verschwinden", schalt sie sich selbst.  
Doch er war nicht kleiner geworden, der Verstand, und ihr Wille genauso  
wenig.  
Der alte Durst nach Wissen war ebenfalls nicht verschwunden.  
Und mit dem Gedanke daran, dass sie das Geheimnis um den schwarzhaarigen  
Harry Potter bald lösen würde, schlief sie gegen 6 Uhr morgens endlich ein.  
  
.TBC.

* * *

Um das noch mal klar zu stellen: Ron und Hermione wissen nichts von der  
Prophezeiung, Minerva schon.   
Ja, das Kapitel war vielleicht etwas  
ungewöhnlich, weil es so oft aus verschiedenen Perspektiven erzählt wurde,  
aber irgendwie hat es für mich so gepasst :)  
  
Danke für die vielen und tollen Reviews an:  
Laser-jet, kynny, manik, samantha potter, torence, HJ-HJ, moondrow,  
theSnitch, Mina Harker Wilhelmina M, auxia.  
  
Laser-jet:  
Ja, sorry, dass es in dieser Nacht nicht mehr geklappt hat ;)  
Dafür ja jetzt.  
  
Kynny: Dankeschön, ich komme leider momentan kaum zum Lesen, aber ich werde  
deine Geschichte auch noch bald lesen. Ich mag doch den neuen Charakter so  
gern, Pat :)  
  
Manik: haha, auf die nächsten dreizehn Kapitel... Du machst ja auch  
überhaupt keinen Druck ;)  
Nein, Quatsch, ist schon okay. Noch sind die Eltern von Mona ja nicht tot,  
mal sehen, ob ich sie sterben lasse, hahahaaa...  
Aber keine Angst, ich habe da schon einen genauen Plan, was mit den beiden  
geschehen wird, und es wird auf keinen Fall so laufen, dass sie von Harry  
gerettet werden und ihr Mona nie wieder seht.  
  
Samantha Potter:  
Danke, ich freue mich immer, wenn mir jemand sagt, der Stil sei gut :)  
Also wegen dem Titel noch mal für alle:  
Erstens habe ich die Geschichte nach dem Gedicht benannt, weil es eben sehr  
gut auf Harry passt, wie ich finde und zweitens wird auch noch ein Panther  
drin vorkommen höchstwahrscheinlich, aber erst sehr viel später.  
  
Torence:  
Jaa, diesen Mark. Aber ich bin untröstlich, ich habe vor ein paar Tagen  
erfahren, welche Rolle Mark Evans wirklich bei Rowling spielt .schluchz.  
Damit hätte ich wirklich nie im Leben gerechnet, sie ist so grausam, ich  
hatte ihn so ins Herz geschlossen.  
Pha, aber in meiner Geschichte wird er weiter der Großcousin (oder so was  
in der Art) Harrys bleiben. Jawohl.  
  
HJ-HJ:  
Schön, dass es dir gefallen hat :)  
Ich hoffe dieses hier, gefällt dir auch.  
  
Moondrow:  
Es ist egal, dass du deiner Meinung nach keine große Reviewschreiberin  
bist, Hauptsache du schreibst Review ;)´  
  
TheSnitch:  
Danke für den Tipp mit dem Hocken, finde ich auch besser. Ich fand Knien  
sowieso von Anfang an blöd, aber mir ist nichts besseres eingefallen.  
Also dass das alles so chaotisch und unchronologisch ist, war im Grunde  
Absicht. Harry ist ja nicht wirklich sehr beherrscht, er war unkontrolliert  
und konnte seine Gefühle nicht mehr beherrschen.  
Wenn er in Ruhe darüber geredet hätte, hätte er mehr gesagt und alles, aber  
so war alles sehr überstürzt und es ging ja auch eher darum, Snape eine  
Abfuhr zu erteilen, als seine ganze Lebensgeschichte aufzudröseln. Also das  
werde ich deshalb nicht verändern, nichts für ungut :)  
Aber schön, dass du dich so damit auseinandergesetzt hast.  
Zu deiner Frage: Also Flashbacks wird es noch mehrere geben, insbesondere  
mit Voldemort, aber das erst später, Mark spielt noch eine Rolle, sobald  
das Jahr in Hogwarts wieder anfängt, doch ob sooo eine freundschaftliche...  
naja, das ist noch die Frage ;)  
Er wird wohl ebenfalls sehr verletzt sein. Aber nicht so schlimm wie  
Hermione...  
  
Mina Harker Wilhelmina M:  
Naja, ein bisschen vielleicht. ;)  
Siehe Minervas Kommentar in diesem Kapitel.  
  
Auxia: Das ist schön, danke :)  
  
Ich wünsche euch allen eine gute Nacht, ich gehe jetzt nämlich schlafen.  
Ich bin todmüde .schnarch.  
Schreibt weiter so fleißig Reviews :)  
Ihr wisst ja: Motivation.  
Ausserdem freut man sich darüber immer ;)  
Wann das nächste Kapitel kommt, weiss ich noch nicht. Dauert noch etwas.  
:)  
  
(Ach, übrigens, wie ihr vielleicht bemerkt haben werdet, habe ich das mit dem html noch nicht wirklich hinbekommen. aber ich hatte auch noch nicht viel zeit mich damit auseinanderzusetzen.  
ich lass das jetzt erstmal so, auch die nächsten kapitel, wer braucht schon fett und kursivgedrucktes? hrhr)  



	9. Kapitel 9

**Disclaimer****:**  
Mir gehört nichts, außer des Plots, JKR gehört alles andere. Ich habe nicht vor, damit Geld zu verdienen.  
**Pairing:**  
Wird noch nicht verraten.

* * *

**Der Panther**

**  
  
**

_Im Jardin des Plantes, Paris_  
  
Sein Blick ist vom Vorübergehen der Stäbe  
so müd' geworden, dass er nichts mehr hält.  
Ihm ist, als ob es tausend Stäbe gäbe  
und hinter tausend Stäben keine Welt.  
  
Der weiche Gang geschmeidig starker Schritte,  
der sich im allerkleinsten Kreise dreht,  
ist wie ein Tanz von Kraft um eine Mitte,  
in der betäubt ein großer Wille steht.  
  
Nur manchmal schiebt der Vorhang der Pupille  
sich lautlos auf -. Dann geht ein Bild hinein,  
geht durch der Glieder angespannte Stille -  
und hört im Herzen auf zu sein.  
Rainer Maria Rilke

**Kapitel 9  
  
**

****

****

Schnell verschaffte er sich einen Überblick.  
Es waren sieben Todesser und die drei Pannets im Raum, außerdem räkelte sich eine Schlange in einer Ecke.  
Nun, die Schlange würde kein Problem werden.Er sprach ja Parsel.  
Aber sieben Todesser.  
Noch stand er unsichtbar am Eingang der Folterkammer und grübelte.  
Kat saß gefesselt auf einem Stuhl und schluchzte still, ihre Eltern lagen auf dem Boden, beide vor Schmerz keuchend.  
„_Crucio_", rief einer der Todesser und lachte.  
Monas Mutter schrie auf und wand sich am Boden, während ihr Mann den Blick abwandte.  
„Hey, hey. Sieh dir dein Weibchen lieber noch mal an, Muggel, du wirst sie nicht mehr oft sehen können. Der Trank wird schließlich bald anfangen zu wirken", rief Rodolphus Lestrange und drehte mit seinem Zauberstab den Kopf von Monas Vater so, dass er seiner Frau zusehen musste, wie sie schrie und offensichtlich unerträgliche Schmerzen durchlitt.  
Das war der Moment, in dem Harry sich entschloss, anzugreifen. Egal was werden würde, er musste ein Versprechen einhalten.  
Mit einer Handbewegung ließ er zwei nahe stehende Todesser ohnmächtig zu Boden sinken und sofort drehten die anderen Todesser sich um.  
„_Crucio_", rief einer von ihnen in seine Richtung, doch Harry wich aus.  
Er musste nur unsichtbar bleiben, dann könnte er sie austricksen.  
Niemand durfte ihn berühren.  
„Was oder wer ist da?", rief Lestrange wutentbrannt.  
„Zeige dich!"  
Harry versuchte nicht aufzulachen.   
Bitte? Zeige dich?  
Sie glaubten doch nicht im Ernst, dass sich jemand freiwillig Todessern zeigen würde.  
Er schickte Flüche auf zwei weitere Todesser, die daraufhin ebenfalls zu Boden sanken.  
Nur noch drei Übriggebliebene, die sich erst verwirrt anschauten und dann wahllos Flüche um sich herum schossen.  
Harry wirbelte umher, wich allen Flüchen gekonnt aus und befreite mit einer Bewegung seiner rechten Hand Kat von den Fesseln.  
Die beiden schwachen Erwachsenen am Boden sahen zu ihrer Tochter, die sofort nachdem sie ihre Befreiung bemerkt hatte, zu ihnen stürzte.  
Lautlos verfluchte Harry sich selbst.  
Er hätte Kat gefesselt lassen müssen.  
Wenn jetzt einer der Todesser auf die Idee kam, noch schnell die Pannets umzubringen, hatte er gleich alle drei.  
Als hätte er Harrys Gedanken gelesen, zeigte Lestrange plötzlich mit dem Zauberstab auf die drei Gefangenen und lächelte kalt.  
Er ließ offensichtlich die anderen Todesser die Arbeit machen.  
Mit einem Satz sprang Harry vor Kat und ihre Eltern und berührte sie kurz am Arm.  
Sofort wurde er sichtbar.  
„Ahh," sagte Rodolphus Lestrange und lächelte berechnend.  
Harry war umzingelt, die drei Todesser standen im Kreis um die Pannets und ihn herum und hatten die Zauberstäbe erhoben.  
Er kannte sie alle drei. Lestrange, Nott und Rookwood.  
„Guten Morgen allerseits", sagte Harry spöttisch.  
Innerlich war er in Aufruhr.  
Die Schlange räkelte sich noch immer in der Ecke, ungeachtet, was im Raum vorging.  
Vermutlich konnte keiner der Anwesenden mit ihr sprechen, also kümmerte sie sich auch nicht um sie.  
Angestrengt dachte er nach. Er brauchte einen Plan.  
Einer der Todesser am Boden stöhnte und bewegte sich.  
Wenn er wieder hergestellt sein würde, wären sie vier.  
Vier gegen einen. Er bezweifelte, dass Kat ihm helfen konnte.  
Sie hatte gerade erst ihr viertes Schuljahr beendet.  
Andererseits war er in seinem vierten Schuljahr schon Voldemort entkommen. Und Dumbledore würde mittlerweile wohl sehr darauf achten, den Schülern schon im ersten Schuljahr brauchbare Verteidigung zu lehren.  
„So, so, so. Wer bist du?", fragte Lestrange, sich mit Sicherheit bewusst, dass Harry keine Chance mehr hatte.  
„Jemand, den du sehr gut kennst, Rodolphus."  
Harry spuckte auf den Boden.  
„Und deinem kleinen Frauchen kannst du auch schöne Grüße ausrichten!"  
Lestrange lachte auf.  
„Oh, du kennst Bellatrix. Tja, vielleicht kannst du auch nachher selbst ein wenig mit ihr plaudern."  
Harry verzog seinen Mund zu einem ironischen Lächeln.  
„Nichts würde mich lieber freuen."  
Rodolphus Lestrange hob spöttisch die Augenbrauen.  
„Nun mal die kleinen Späßchen beiseite. Wer bist du? Ein dummer Dumbledoreanhänger?"  
„Oh nein, Rodolphus. Dumbledore ist ein alter Narr. Ich bin nur ein Anhänger meiner selbst", erwiderte Harry, darauf bedacht, Zeit zu schinden.  
Er musste nachdenken.  
Hinter sich hörte er Kat wimmern.  
„So, so. Und du glaubtest ernsthaft, uns überwältigen zu können?"  
Die Todesser lachten laut.  
Und Harry hatte einen Plan.  
„Oh, das glaube ich immer noch, Lestrange", rief Harry und zischte leise der Schlange etwas in Parsel zu: _„Komm her, hilf mir, ich kenne deine Sprache, ich bin auf deiner Seite, hilf mir!"_  
Die Todesser lachten noch immer.  
‚Ein großer Fehler von ihnen', dachte Harry grinsend.  
So hatten sie sein Zischen nicht gehört.  
Er sah zur Schlange, die langsam auf ihn zu glitt.  
„_Engorgio_", flüsterte er und bewegte seine Hand.  
Die Schlange schwoll an und Harry erinnerte sich unwillkürlich an sein zweites Schuljahr.  
Die Todesser stockten abrupt.  
„Was zum –", schrie Nott auf._  
„Greif sie an"_, zischte Harry in Parsel und belegte die Schlange gleichzeitig mit einem Schutzzauber, der die Flüche der Todesser abweisen würde.  
Leider funktionierte der Zauber nur bei ohnehin schon mächtigen Tieren, wie Schlangen oder Phönixen.  
Er hätte ihn liebend gerne auch auf die Pannets angewandt aber bei Menschen war er nutzlos.  
„Und das Spiel geht weiter", flüsterte er und beugte sich zu Kat herunter, während die Todesser damit beschäftigt waren, sich vor der Riesenschlange zu verteidigen.  
„Hör zu", sagte er, „Du musst mir helfen, die Schlange kann die drei nur ablenken. Hattet ihr schon Schutzzauber? Oder Abwehrzauber? _Protego_ zum Beispiel?"  
Sie zitterte.  
„Ja, ja. _Protego_... kenne ich", stotterte sie und sah ihn angsterfüllt an.  
Sie würde keine große Hilfe sein. Sie war erschöpft, verängstigt.  
Und mit Sicherheit schon viel gefoltert worden.  
Fieberhaft dachte er nach. Er musste die Drei erst in Sicherheit bringen, dann konnte er sich den Todessern widmen.  
„Okay, hier. Nimm meinen Zauberstab."  
Er hielt ihr seinen Stab hin.  
Ihre Augen weiteten sich.  
„Aber –"  
„Nein, nimm ihn einfach. Ich werde ihn nicht brauchen. Versuche jedes Mal _Protego_ zu rufen, wenn ein Todesser euch angreifen will, verstanden? Und setze all deine Kraft in den Zauber. Ich weiß, dass du es kannst."  
Dann holte er drei Heil- und Aufbautränke aus einer seiner Taschen und gab sie Kat und ihren Eltern.  
"Trinkt das, das wird euch gut tun. Sagt nichts, bleibt einfach, wo ihr seid. Und habt keine Angst."  
Sie nickten tapfer.  
Harry stand wieder auf und konzentrierte sich auf die Todesser.  
Die Schlange hatte nicht viel ausrichten können, aber das hatte er auch nicht erwartet.  
Er hatte nur Ablenkung gebraucht._  
„Das reicht jetzt, du kannst dich zurückziehen. Danke"_, zischte er ihr zu.  
„Hey, hier bin ich", rief er und die Todesser drehten sich mit wütenden Blicken zu ihm herum.  
„Du bist tot, Unbekannter", rief Nott.  
„Achja? Irgendwie spüre ich das Blut noch durch meine Adern rauschen.", erwiderte Harry.  
„Oh ja, aber du hast keinen Zauberstab mehr", sagte Lestrange grinsend.  
Harry lachte.  
"Woher weißt du, dass ich einen brauche?"  
Die Gesichter der Todesser erstarrten, als er den sich gerade wieder aufrichtenden Macnair mit einer leichten Handbewegung wieder zu Boden sinken ließ.  
Er wusste, er brauchte wirklich keinen Zauberstab.  
Allerdings zehrte die Stablose Magie an seinen Kräften.  
Er hatte trainiert und schon viel schwierigere Zauber ohne Stab ausgeführt, doch er war danach erschöpft gewesen.  
Er hoffte, dass Bellatrix Lestrange wirklich alle Wachen weggeschickt hatte, denn er hatte wohl keine Kraft, noch mehr Todesser zu bekämpfen. Nicht ohne Zauberstab.  
Sich selbst verfluchend, dass er nicht daran gedacht hatte, seinen zweiten Zauberstab mitzunehmen wich er einem roten Blitz, der von Nott kam, aus.  
Nach einem regen Fluchaustausch hatte er nur noch Lestrange vor sich, die anderen beiden lagen nun ebenfalls am Boden. Ohnmächtig.  
Langsam aber sicher waren seine Kräfte erschöpft und Lestrange würde wohl nicht sehr leicht aufgeben.  
Sein Kopf pochte, seine Muskeln schmerzten.  
Lestrange stand vor ihm, schwer atmend und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Harry.  
Harry schloss für einen Moment die Augen und sah nicht, wie ein leichtes Lächeln Rodolphus Lestranges Gesicht umspielte.  
„_Crucio_."  
Harrys Körper schmerzte und er schrie auf. Er war unaufmerksam gewesen, hatte einen schlimmen Fehler gemacht.  
Es war, als würden Tausende von spitzen Nadeln auf jede kleinste Stelle seines Körpers treffen.  
Als der Fluch wieder aufgehoben wurde, lag Harry keuchend am Boden.  
Es war zu spät, er hatte verloren, das wusste er.  
„_Avada__ Kedavra_", rief der Todesser jetzt kalt, jedoch zu Harrys Zufriedenheit ebenfalls sehr erschöpft, und Harry sah mit verschleierten Augen den grünen Blitz, den er so gut kannte.  
Er konnte nichts mehr tun.  
  
.  
Es war Sonntagmorgen, am nächsten Tag würde die Schule wieder losgehen.  
Er sah sich in seinem Zimmer um, hatte er alles gepackt?   
Die Bücher waren verstaut, ebenso wie seine Kleidung.  
Hatte er auch nichts vergessen?  
Seufzend strich er sich seine blonden Haare aus der Stirn.  
„Hey, Frühstück", sagte seine Mutter von der Tür aus und lächelte ihn an.  
„Morgen geht's wieder nach Hogwarts, was?"  
Er nickte.  
Sie kam herein und setzte sich auf sein Bett.  
„Alles gepackt?", fragte sie.  
Er verzog das Gesicht.  
„Keine Ahnung, ehrlich gesagt. Gott, ich freue mich so auf die Schule aber jedes Jahr finde ich es schwieriger hier wegzugehen. Dabei möchte ich... ich meine, ich vermisse _sie_ so sehr. Sie hat schon seit ein paar Tagen keine Eule mehr zurück geschickt."  
Seine Mutter sah ihn aufmunternd an.  
„Hey, du siehst sie doch morgen wieder. Wahrscheinlich fehlte ihr einfach nur die Zeit zum Schreiben, weil sie soviel zu tun hatte, packen musste. Und freu dich auf Hogwarts. Ich weiß, es ist schwer und es wird nie leichter. Aber du bist jetzt Vertrauensschüler. Das ist doch gut. Und bald bist du ja wieder da. Du kommst doch Weihnachten nach Hause, oder?", fragte sie etwas besorgt.  
„Ja, natürlich."  
Sie schwiegen eine Weile.  
„Kann ich euch denn... ich meine, ihr seid Muggel und es ist Krieg. Kann ich euch alleine lassen?", fragte er schließlich.  
Sie biss sich auf die Lippen.  
„Natürlich", antwortete sie, „deinem Vater und mir wird schon nichts geschehen."  
Er nickte.  
Sie sagte das nur, um ihn zu beruhigen, das wusste er.  
Aber gab es denn eine andere Lösung?  
„Glaubst du, der Krieg ist irgendwann vorbei?", fragte er und sah seiner Mutter direkt in die Augen.  
„Ach."  
Sie seufzte.  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Ich wünsche es mir, oh ja. Aber wer kann das schon wissen?"  
Dann grinste sie plötzlich und sagte: „Wird euch nicht etwas wie Wahrsagen an der Schule gelehrt? Warum weißt du es nicht?"  
Er lachte auf.  
„Ach, Mum. Wahrsagen ist mein schlechtestes Fach, das weißt du doch."  
Es tat gut, zu lachen.  
Wirklich gut und beide nutzten es aus, etwas zum lachen zu haben.  
Irgendwann sagte sie: „Neulich ist schon wieder ein Haus in London zusammengestürzt. Glaubst du... Glaubst du es waren Zauberer?"  
„Keine Ahnung, wo denn?"  
„In der Zeitung stand: Wellington Street."  
Er sprang schockiert auf.  
„Was? Aber da wohnt doch..."  
Er beendete seinen Satz nicht, sondern stürmte aus dem Zimmer in die Küche.  
Dort lagerte seine Mutter die Zeitungen.  
Sein Vater war gerade dabei, Brot zu schneiden.  
Hektisch riss er eine Zeitung nach der anderen aus dem Zeitungsständer, bis er sie endlich gefunden hatte. Die Zeitung vom Samstag.  
„Was ist denn in dich gefahren?", fragte sein Vater.  
Er antwortete nicht sondern durchblätterte nervös die Zeitschrift.  
Plötzlich sah er das Bild. Das Bild von dem zerstörten Haus.  
Er überflog den Artikel dazu, konnte jedoch keine Hinweise entdecken.  
Dann sah er sich das Foto genauer an.  
Irgendwann ließ er die Zeitung geschockt sinken.  
Er hatte die Hausnummer entdeckt.  
Kats Hausnummer.  
„Was ist? Was ist los, Mark?", fragte seine Mutter besorgt, die gerade in die Küche gekommen war.  
„Die Bewohner sind unauffindbar", murmelte er statt einer Antwort und sah starr vor sich hin, „deshalb hat sie nicht geschrieben. Oh mein Gott, ich halte das nicht aus. Sie darf nicht auch noch tot sein."  
  
.  
„_Protego_", kam es leise von Kat, doch einen Todesfluch konnte man nicht abwehren.  
Kats Vater war tot.  
In Harrys Herz bahnte sich ein Orkan zusammen.  
Er war wütend, so wütend.  
Kat starrte ihren toten Vater unglaubwürdig an, ihre Mutter brach schluchzend zusammen, Rodolphus Lestrange lachte.  
Er wollte gerade den Zauberstab ein zweites Mal heben, als Harry aufsprang.  
Er fühlte die Macht in seinem Körper wieder aufsteigen, seine starken Emotionen waren auch seine stärkste Waffe.  
„_Crucio_", rief er, ohne weiter zu überlegen.  
Lestrange wand sich am Boden, vor Schmerzen schreiend, doch Harry kümmerte es nicht.  
Es kümmerte ihn nicht, dass er gerade einen der unverzeihlichen Flüche angewandt hatte, es kümmerte ihn nicht, dass er etwas Verbotenes tat.  
Er wollte ihn nur leiden sehen. So wie er gelitten hatte, so wie alle Opfer gelitten hatten.  
Monas Vater war schon tot, ihre Mutter und Schwester mussten leben.  
Als er den Fluch wieder aufhob, rief er gleich darauf „_Stupor_", sodass der Todesser keine Chance hatte, sich wieder aufzurichten.  
Dann zischte er der Schlange „_Beiß ihn_" zu.  
Während er zusah, wie die wieder normalgroße Schlange zischelnd auf Lestrange zu glitt, verwandelte er einen kleinen Stein in einen Portschlüssel.  
„Kommt", sagte er ruhig zu Kat und ihrer Mutter, die sprachlos zugesehen hatten.  
„Wir müssen jetzt hier weg."  
Er ging auf die beiden zu, nahm die Hand von Kats Vater und wies die anderen beiden an, den Stein in seiner Hand zu berühren.  
  
.  
„Wie bitte? Du scherzt doch, Ron", sagte Bill ungläubig und starrte ihn an.  
Ron schüttelte mit dem Kopf.  
„Bill, glaubst du allen Ernstes, ich würde bei diesem Thema scherzen? Er ist seit Freitag wieder da."  
„Du kannst ihm glauben, Bill", mischte sich Ginny ein, „Ich habe ihn gestern auch schon gesehen. Allerdings nur sehr kurz. Merlin, du glaubst gar nicht, wie geschockt ich war. Er hat sich so verändert. Ich hab's mir aber nicht anmerken lassen."  
Ein wenig stolz fuhr sie sich durch die leuchtend roten Haare.  
Bill schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf, Dean starrte auf seine Hände.  
„Ist... Ist Dumbledore schon informiert?", fragte er schließlich.  
„Ja", antwortete Ron ihm, „Wir waren gestern schon in Hogwarts essen."  
„Und warum zum Teufel hast du uns das nicht früher gesagt?", fragte Dean wütend.  
„Jetzt mach mal halblang, ja? Haben wir beide uns in den letzten zwei Tagen gesehen? Nein. Wann hätte ich es dir denn sagen sollen, hm?"  
„Ja, ja. Schon gut", sagte Dean matt.  
„Mann, ich erinnere mich noch an unseren letzten Tag auf Hogwarts. Wisst ihr noch, wie er uns ‚Auf Wiedersehen' gesagt hat? Da hätten wir eigentlich misstrauisch werden müssen. Aber wer denkt schon an so was, wenn Du-weißt-schon-wer höchstpersönlich behauptet, ihn getötet zu haben."  
Dean seufzte.  
Sie saßen alle im Wohnzimmer, Mona schlief noch in ihrem Bett.  
„Und – dieses Kind?", fragte Bill.  
„Mona Pannet", sagte Hermione ruhig. Sie hatte sich bis jetzt herausgehalten.  
Die anderen sollten sich eine eigene Meinung über Harry bilden.  
Hermione war müde.  
„Er hat sie in den Trümmern eines Hauses gefunden, kurz bevor er am Freitag zu uns gekommen ist. Gerade ist er wohl dabei, die restlichen Pannets zu retten."  
Dean sah auf.  
„Und warum ist er – ?", fragte er, wurde jedoch von Ron unterbrochen:  
„Der Druck wurde ihm zu groß. Er sagte... er sagte, Dumbledore hätte ihn in ein Gefängnis gesteckt und da sei er ausgebrochen."  
„Welcher Druck?", fragte Ginny, doch Dean hob die Hand.  
„Nein," sagte er, „das meinte ich doch gar nicht. Ich wollte fragen, warum er wieder zurückgekommen ist."  
Eine ratlose Stille breitete sich im Raum aus.  
„Wir haben nicht das kleinste Bisschen einer Ahnung", sagte Hermione und stand auf.  
Die anderen schwiegen, während Hermione mit schweren Schritten aus dem Zimmer ging.  
  
.  
  
Kurz darauf erschienen die Vier in Dumbledores Büro.  
Es war leer, nur die vielen Portraits sahen sie neugierig an.  
Harry warf den Stein achtlos auf den Boden und steckte seinen Zauberstab ein, der bei der Ankunft heruntergefallen war.  
Er fühlte sich erschöpft.  
„Es tut mir sehr leid, Mrs. Pannet", sagte Harry schließlich mit einem Blick auf Mr. Pannet.  
„Nein, sagen Sie nicht so was. Er ist nicht tot, er kann nicht tot sein.", schluchzte diese und sank neben ihrem Mann erschöpft und sehr blass zu Boden.  
Kat saß auf dem Boden, hatte die Beine angezogen und wippte hin und her.  
Harry wusste nicht, was er tun sollte.  
Dumbledore musste her, Dumbledore konnte helfen.  
Er war vielleicht in mancher Hinsicht ein Narr, doch der alte Professor konnte gut mit Menschen umgehen.  
Harry nicht. Er war es nicht gewohnt, hatte er doch seit zwei Jahren kaum einen Menschen getroffen.  
Aber wie fand man Dumbledore in einem riesigen Schloss, wenn man nicht wusste, wo er war?  
Zu Harrys großer Überraschung öffnete sich in diesem Augenblick die Tür und Albus Dumbledore trat ein.  
Er schien zu wissen, was los war, denn er kniete sofort neben Mrs. Pannet und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
Erschrocken wandte diese sich um.  
„Wer sind Sie? Und wer sind _Sie_ überhaupt?", schrie sie verzweifelt auf und deutete beim zweiten ‚Sie' auf Harry.  
„Harry Potter", sagte er und mit einem Schlenker seiner Hand kürzte er seine Haare wieder und ließ die Narbe wieder erscheinen.  
Kat lachte kurz auf.  
„Mama, glaub ihm nicht. Harry Potter ist seit zwei Jahren tot."  
„Nein, ist er nicht", sagte Dumbledore ruhig und mit sanfter Gewalt bewegte er Mrs. Pannet auf einen Stuhl zu.  
Dann ging er zu Kat, die inzwischen aufgestanden war.  
„Komm, setz dich neben deine Mutter, Kat."  
Während Kat sich widerstandslos setzte, beschwor er ein Leinentuch herauf und bedeckte damit die Leiche des Mannes.  
Dann ließ er den Leichnam nach draußen schweben.  
Harry stand dabei und sah zu.  
Er fühlte sich furchtbar.  
Er hatte versagt.  
Kat und Mona hatten keinen Vater mehr.  
Während er auf Kat und ihre Mutter sah, bemerkte er, dass es dem Mädchen egal zu sein schien, dass Harry Potter lebte.  
Allerdings hatte sie momentan auch wichtigere Sorgen.  
Ihr Vater war tot.  
„Ich bin Professor Dumbledore, Direktor von Hogwarts", sagte Dumbledore, während er sich setzte.  
„Es tut mir sehr leid, dass Mr. Pannet gestorben ist. Ich bin sicher, Harry hat alles versucht, um ihn zu retten.  
Mona geht es gut, sie wurde gefunden und ist nun bei Ronald Weasley in Sicherheit.  
Wir werden Ihnen helfen, so gut wir können.  
Das Leben wird weitergehen und der Schmerz wird irgendwann nachlassen, das verspreche ich Ihnen."  
Mrs. Pannet nickte erschöpft und nahm die Hand ihrer Tochter.  
Harry wusste genau, wie sie sich fühlten und plötzlich bereute er es, Lestrange nicht schlimmer wehgetan zu haben.  
Lautlos apparierte er fort, er konnte es nicht mehr länger ertragen.  
Er musste jetzt nach Hause.

.TBC.

* * *

**Danke an:**

****

**Kynny****, laser-jet, manik, HJ-HJ, xerperus, fidi, torence, moondrow, amelie**

**Kynny****:**

Ja, ich hab das jetzt mal so gemacht, mal sehen, obs funktioniert hat ;)

Und irgendwie mag ich Perspektivenwechsel.. hm...

**Manik****:**

Tja, jetzt ist Monas Vater tot. Sorry ;)

Aber das hat schon so alles seinen Sinn.

Monas Mutter bleibt ihr ja mehr oder weniger erhalten.

Ja, Harry ist ein ziemlich ungewöhnlicher Zauberer. Das beste kommt in dem Kapitel kurz vor dem Finale ;) Das habe ich nämlich schon geschrieben .Vorfreude mach.

**HJ-HJ: **

Aah, ich hoffe, du verfluchst mich jetzt nicht. Ich habe schon wieder an einer, naja besonderen Stelle aufgehört ;)

Allerdings werdet ihr wohl Harrys ‚Zuhause' auch im nächsten Kapitel noch nicht kennenlernen. Ich heb mir den Hammer bis zum Schluss auf :D

Na ja, bis in drei Wochen hoffentlich ;)

Schön, dass dir das Kapitelchen gefallen hat.

**Torence****:**

Willst du das wirklich wissen?

Ich bin noch immer ganz fertig ;)

Ich werds hier mal nicht verraten, aber geh doch mal auf www . jkr . com (natürlich ohne leerstellen), dann auf die Büroklammern. Da findest du irgendwo die Frage, wer Mark ist, und die antwort von JKR :(

Hach.

**Moondrow****:**

:D

Nein, der Panther ist nicht Harrys Lehrer ;)

Aber gute Idee, Kreuzung Harry Potter und Dschungelbuch. lol.

Also, ihr erfahrt es erst später, und Mona wird auch nichts verraten ;)

Allerdings erzählt Harry auch keinem anderen etwas. Von daher ist wenigstens etwas Gerechtigkeit im Spiel.

.

_Und mal im Ernst, das habe ich doch echt schnell hinbekommen mit dem Kapitel, oder?_

_Ich erwarte Lob ;)_

_Und ein Tipp: Gewöhnt euch mal nicht zu sehr an Monas Mama._

_Sie, ehm, stirbt zwar nicht, aber..._

_Naja__, lasst euch überraschen :)_

_Bis dann.  
_

_[So, ich habs jetzt grad nochmal hochgeladen. Etwas übersichtlicher, hoffentlich. Das war ja eine Katastrophe ;)  
Das nächste Kapitel wird wieder ohne html gemacht :p  
Ist besser irgendwie.  
Allerdings kann ich nicht verleugnen, dass ich nicht stolz darauf bin, es geschafft zu haben :D]  
_


	10. Kapitel 10

**Disclaimer****:**  
Mir gehört nichts, außer des Plots, JKR gehört alles andere. Ich habe nicht vor, damit Geld zu verdienen.  
**Pairing:** wird noch nicht verraten.

* * *

. 

**Der Panther**

**  
  
**

_Im Jardin des Plantes, Paris_  
  
Sein Blick ist vom Vorübergehen der Stäbe  
so müd' geworden, dass er nichts mehr hält.  
Ihm ist, als ob es tausend Stäbe gäbe  
und hinter tausend Stäben keine Welt.  
  
Der weiche Gang geschmeidig starker Schritte,  
der sich im allerkleinsten Kreise dreht,  
ist wie ein Tanz von Kraft um eine Mitte,  
in der betäubt ein großer Wille steht.  
  
Nur manchmal schiebt der Vorhang der Pupille  
sich lautlos auf -. Dann geht ein Bild hinein,  
geht durch der Glieder angespannte Stille -  
und hört im Herzen auf zu sein.  
Rainer Maria Rilke  
.  
.  
.

**Kapitel 10  
**

.**  
**

****

****

Als Harry viele Stunden später in das Haus seiner ehemaligen Freunde apparierte, fand er es leer vor.  
Die letzte Tür, die er probierte, war die Küchentür.  
„Ah, da bist du ja", begrüßte ihn eine sehr ernste Ginny.  
Er sah sich um, es war niemand sonst im Raum.  
„Ja, da bin ich. Wo sind die anderen, Ginny?", fragte er kühl, jedoch innerlich sehr verwirrt und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl ihr gegenüber.  
Er hatte sich ein weiteres Mal vorgenommen, mit niemandem Freundschaft zu schließen. Das war nicht gut.  
Voldemort war auf der Höhe seiner Macht und er musste ihn stoppen. Da konnte er niemanden gebrauchen, der um ihn weinte, wenn es vorbei war.  
„St. Mungos", sagte sie knapp.  
Harry erschrak.  
„Was? Aber... Wieso denn das?"  
Sie seufzte und umwickelte ihren linken Zeigefinger mit einer Strähne ihrer roten Haare.  
„Vor etwa drei Stunden hat Dumbledore sich bei uns gemeldet. Er sei in St. Mungos wegen Mrs. Pannet und wir sollten doch bitte auch kommen. Und das kleine Mädchen mitbringen, Mona.  
Die anderen sind sofort los, ich habe mich erboten, hier auf dich zu warten. Lass uns sofort gehen, ja?"  
Harry stöhnte lautlos auf.  
Was war mit Monas Mutter?  
„Wie wollen wir denn hinkommen?", fragte er.  
„Na, per U-Bahn zu dem offiziellen Eingang, wie denn sonst?"  
Sie sah ihn verständnislos an, während Harry den Kopf schüttelte.  
„Hier, nimm meine Hand. Wir apparieren."  
Ginnys Augenbrauen begegneten sich in der Mitte.  
„Wie sollen wir das denn anstellen? Erstens kann man von hier aus nicht apparieren und zweitens bin ich im Moment echt zu geschafft um –"  
Er hob die Hand, um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen.  
„Du musst nichts machen, nimm meine Hand. So geht es am Schnellsten, verstehst du? Wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren."  
Zweifelnd ergriff Ginny seine Hand.

.

.

Und ließ sie mit geweiteten Augen ein paar Momente später wieder los.  
Sie standen in der Eingangshalle von St.-Mungo-Hospital für Magische Krankheiten und Verletzungen.  
Harry stellte sich bereits ungeduldig hinter einen Mann mit fünf Armen und wartete darauf, mit der Empfangsdame reden zu können.  
Merkwürdig, wie sich hier alles verändert hatte.  
Es waren viel mehr Menschen hier, die Halle war überfüllt mit weinenden oder schreienden Menschen, gleich ob Zauberer oder Muggel.  
Vor ein paar Jahren noch hätte es niemand für möglich gehalten, dass Muggel in St. Mungos ein und aus gehen würde wie Zauberer.  
Natürlich wussten die meisten Muggel noch immer nichts von ihnen, nur diejenige, die schon mit Todessern in Berührung gekommen waren.  
„Wie hast du das gemacht?", fuhr Ginny ihn leise an.  
Er sah sie mit gerunzelter Stirn an.  
„Was gemacht?"  
Sie grunzte laut.  
„Was wohl? Appariert! Und warum hat es sich anders als mein Apparieren angefühlt?", fragte sie und sah ihn ungeduldig an.  
„Das liegt daran, dass wir die Schutzzauber durchbrochen haben. Es ist nicht so schwer, wie jeder glaubt, man muss nur wissen, wie. Hast du auch dieses Kribbeln gespürt?", erkundigte er sich.  
Sie nickte leicht, ihre Augenbrauen waren vor Erstaunen erhoben.  
„Das... das passiert immer, wenn ich... irgendwie sehr emotional... aufgeregt bin", sagte er und räusperte sich, als wäre es ihm peinlich, eine solche Schwäche zu zeigen.  
Ginny schüttelte ihre roten Haare.  
„Also echt", sagte sie.  
„Der Nächste", rief die blondhaarige Empfangsdame gelangweilt und Harry trat vor.  
„Ich möchte zu Mrs. Pannet, bitte. Sie ist hier mit Albus Dumbledore, falls Ihnen das weiterhilft."  
„Station Drei, vierte Tür links, fragen Sie nach Heilerin Alicia Spinnet. Der Nächste bitte!"  
Erstaunt sah er Ginny an.  
„Alicia ist Heilerin geworden?"  
Sie nickte und sah ihn etwas vorwurfsvoll an.  
Als hätte er das wissen müssen.  
Als würde er das alles nur nicht wissen, weil er sich davon gemacht hatte.  
Harry fühlte sich plötzlich unwohl in ihrer Gegenwart.  
Er hatte sie zwei Jahre lang nicht gesehen und es war etwas anderes, Ron und Hermione wieder gegenüber zu treten, als Ginny.  
Er war mit ihr in seinem sechsten Schuljahr zusammen gewesen.  
Er bezweifelte selbst, dass er damals Gefühle wie Liebe richtig empfinden konnte.  
Diese Beziehung war aus dem Drang entstanden, allen zeigen zu wollen, dass er normal war. Dass er alles verkraftete und locker wegsteckte.  
Es war gelungen.  
Er war sich nicht sicher, ob Ginny das gewusst hatte, wenn ja, hatte sie erfolgreich mitgespielt.  
Überhaupt war es ihm immer so vorgekommen, als wäre das Leben nur ein Spiel für sie.  
In gewisser Weise bewunderte er das.  
Sie beugte sich nicht, wenn sie nicht wollte, brauchte keine Regeln, sagte immer, was sie dachte.  
Manchmal fragte er sich, ob das kleine, schüchterne Mädchen von damals heute wirklich Ginny war.  
Aber sie gefiel ihm. Er hatte sie immer als eine gute Freundin betrachtet, nie mehr, nie weniger.  
Und doch kannte sie ihn in mancher Hinsicht besser, als andere.  
Denn sie durchschaute ihn, damals wie heute.  
Plötzlich bemerkte er, dass sie ihn fragend ansah.  
„Hast du etwas gesagt?", fragte er brüsk.  
Sie lachte auf.  
„Drei Sickel für deine Gedanken", sagte sie grinsend.  
„Die würdest du nicht für 100 Galleonen bekommen", erwiderte er sarkastisch.  
Sie schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge, während sie die Treppe vom zweiten zum dritten Stock hinaufgingen.  
„Mach nur weiter so, damit verscheuchst du irgendwann jeden. Obwohl ich ja kaum glaube, dass du innerlich der gleiche kalte Holzblock bist, wie du vorgibst", bemerkte sie trocken.  
Er sagte nichts.  
Sie hatte Recht. Mal wieder.  
Aber verstand sie denn nicht?  
Er musste es doch tun, er musste kalt sein. Sonst würden die Gefühle ihn überwältigen, sein Temperament und seine Stimmungen ihn leiten. Das konnte er nicht zulassen.  
Der Verstand musste führen, nicht das Herz, wenn er am Ende gewinnen wollte.  
Doch dabei vergaß Harry Potter gänzlich, dass ihm sein Herz schon öfter geholfen hatte als sein Verstand.

.

.

Ron hatte die Arme vor dem Körper verschränkt und starrte auf die zarte Muggelfrau, die tief schlafend in einem der sieben Betten im Zimmer lag.  
Sieben Betten. Vor vier Jahren noch hätte es das nicht gegeben. Schon gar nicht Zauberer und Muggel gemeinsam in einem Zimmer.  
„Doch in der Not frisst der Teufel Fliegen", murmelte Ron sehr leise vor sich hin.  
Viele der Patienten in diesem Zimmer schliefen, zwei warfen sich fieberhaft hin und her, einer hatte am ganzen Körper grün glühende Pusteln, die sehr jucken mussten, denn er hielt mit nur einer Hand seine Zeitung, während die andere unaufhörlich zu den verschiedensten Stellen seines Körpers wanderte und dort wie verrückt kratzte.  
Mrs. Pannet selbst besaß keinerlei äußere Merkmale, davon abgesehen, dass sie seit Stunden schlief.  
Alicia hatte sie schon untersucht, war aber kurz vor der Diagnose zu einem Notfall gerufen worden.  
Seitdem standen sie alle hier. Und warteten.  
Dumbledore sah schweigend aus dem Fenster, Kat hatte Mona fest umklammert und die beiden saßen auf dem einzigen Stuhl, der ihnen zur Verfügung stand.  
Mona weinte lautlos, Kat sah starr vor sich hin.  
Neben ihnen auf dem Boden saß Hermione, die Beine angezogen und mit einem grübelnden Gesichtsausdruck.  
Dean stand neben ihm und wirkte ebenfalls sehr nachdenklich.  
Ron seufzte leise und musterte Monas Mutter.  
Sie war sehr zierlich und hatte blonde lange Haare.  
Mona und Kat glichen ihr auffallend.  
Das schmale Gesicht, die etwas zu große Nase...  
Er wusste nicht genau, was geschehen war. Nur dass Mr. Pannet tot war, Harry aber die anderen beiden hatte retten können.  
Und danach war er verschwunden.  
Ron fragte sich, warum. Und wohin.  
Brauchte er mal wieder Zeit für sich? Konnte er jetzt nicht Mona beistehen, die ihren Retter in der kurzen Zeit in der sie ihn kannte wohl sehr lieb gewonnen hatte? Ihn brauchte?  
Andererseits weckten tote Menschen wohl verborgene Gefühle in Harry.  
Und trotzdem: War es denn keine Flucht?  
Rannte Harry, trotz seines Gryffindormutes, der ihn dazu brachte andere ohne vorheriges Nachdenken zu retten, nicht immer vor sich selbst davon?  
Ron wusste es nicht. Er kannte sich nicht aus mit des Menschen Gefühlen, war er doch schon immer eher der logische Typ gewesen.  
Schach, ja das war sein Element. Austüfteln, was der andere vorhat, jeden Zug voraussehen – das mochte und konnte er auch.  
Er war sich nicht sicher, auf welcher Seite er stehen sollte.  
Harrys oder Hermiones.  
Er verstand beide in gewissem Maße.  
Er war neugierig, oh ja. Neugierig auf Harrys Geheimnis, auf das, was er jedem verheimlichte.  
Und wo er gewesen war, warum er plötzlich so mächtig war.  
Ron hätte das nie erwartet. In der Schule waren sie immer ungefähr gleich gewesen. Stärken und Schwächen hatten sie beide gehabt.  
Umso überraschender war Harrys Lerneifer gekommen nachdem Sirius gestorben war.  
Aber Hermione hatte so oft Ron gegenüber betont, dass er nur den Schmerz damit hatte verdrängen wollen, dass er mittlerweile auch überzeugt davon war.  
Trotzdem – war da noch etwas anderes?  
Bestimmt.  
Ron selbst hatte sich damals etwas ausgeschlossen gefühlt.  
Harry und Hermione – die beiden Schulsprecher, die Besten des Jahres. Bei Hermione war es ja klar gewesen.  
Aber bei Harry?  
Oder hatte er das alles wirklich nur bekommen, weil er ‚Dumbledores Liebling' war, wie Snape des Öfteren bissig bemerkt hatte?  
Ron glaubte das nicht, er war nicht neidisch. Nicht mehr.  
Luna hatte ihm viel geholfen, hatte ihm die Augen für das Wichtige im Leben geöffnet.  
Es war gut, ein wenig verrückt zu sein. Sonst hielt man das alles nicht aus.  
So hatte er seine beiden letzten Schuljahre überstanden.  
Verrückt sein. Auf eine andere Art als Luna natürlich.  
Auch ihm hatte Sirius gefehlt. Aber er hatte sich gefühlt, als wäre das Privileg zu trauern nur Harry zugute gekommen.  
Schließlich hatte er im Grunde nichts mit Sirius zu tun gehabt.  
Außer, dass er auch für ihn ein Freund gewesen war.  
Ron seufzte wieder.  
Er dachte daran, dass er eher Witze gemacht hatte, als richtig getrauert.  
Witze machen – ja, das war eine Spezialität seiner Brüder.  
Zumindest die Zwillinge konnten vom Lachen nicht genug bekommen.  
Nun ja, Luna hatte auch immer über seine Scherze gelacht.  
Aber sie hatte ihn auch weinen lassen.  
An ihr hatte er sich ausprobieren können, so hart das auch klang.  
Er hatte sie wirklich geliebt und der Raum der Wünsche war oft benutzt worden.  
Im Nachhinein glaubte er, dass er damit seinen Kummer hatte verdrängen wollen.  
Seinen Schmerz, weil Sirius tot war, seinen Schmerz, weil Hermione ihn zurückgewiesen hatte.  
Luna hatte jetzt Neville. Und Neville hatte Luna.  
Sie ergänzten sich auf eine merkwürdige Art und Weise.  
Ron fand, sie passten gut zueinander.  
Er selbst war alleine. Obwohl er ein Auge auf Lisa geworfen hatte. Lisa Turpin, die ihm in Hogwarts nie aufgefallen war. Eine Ravenclaw, mittlerweile ebenfalls Aurorenschülerin.  
Er lächelte etwas bei dem Gedanken an sie.  
Sie wusste natürlich noch nichts von seinen Gedanken und er hatte nicht vor, ihr es demnächst zu sagen.  
Doch ihr lachendes Gesicht machte auch ihn glücklich.  
Rons Gedanken verweilten noch eine Weile bei Lisa, als es plötzlich an der Tür klopfte und gleich darauf Harry mit Ginny im Schlepptau erschien.

.

.

Als sie eintraten, wandten sich alle um, insbesondere Albus Dumbledore sah ihn traurig lächelnd an.  
Harry fand es merkwürdig, dass der Schulleiter hier war.  
Es war ein Tag vor Beginn des neuen Schuljahres, warum blieb er beim Krankenbett einer Muggel?  
Dean war ebenfalls im Raum und sah ihn mit weit geöffneten Augen an.  
„Gott, ich wollte es fast nicht glauben", murmelte er.  
Harry machte eine abwertende Handbewegung. Es ging jetzt nicht um ihn, es ging um Monas Mutter.  
Er sah, dass Kat und Mona auf einem Stuhl saßen, beide umklammerten sich, als würden sie damit sichergehen, sich nicht auch noch gegenseitig zu verlieren.  
Erst der Vater, jetzt die Mutter.  
Harry warf einen Blick auf das Bett, indem die blondhaarige Frau lag.  
Sie schlief tief und Harry konnte keine Merkmale einer Krankheit erkennen.  
Was war hier los?  
„Harry, lass uns draußen darüber reden", meldete sich Albus Dumbledore ruhig zu Wort, als wüsste er, was in dem jungen Mann vorging.  
Harry nickte knapp und folgte dem Professor durch die Tür.  
„Was ist hier los? Was ist mit Monas Mutter passiert?", fragte er unverzüglich, kaum dass sie auf dem Flur standen.  
„Wir wissen es nicht. Ihr wurde vermutlich ein Trank eingeflößt. Die Heilerin – Alicia Spinnet, übrigens – konnte sie noch nicht fertig untersuchen. In St. Mungos regiert momentan eher das Chaos."  
„Und was ist mit der Meinung eines Direktors und großen Magiers?", fragte Harry.  
Dumbledore lächelte leicht.  
„Die Meinung eines alten, fehlerhaften Greises zählt heutzutage nicht mehr allzu viel, Harry."  
„Ich möchte sie trotzdem hören."  
Müde nickte Dumbledore und sah Harry durchdringend an.  
Es kam Harry nicht zum ersten Mal so vor, als könne der Mann Gedanken lesen.  
Und er war sich sicher, dass er kein Legilimentik anwandte, da Harry mittlerweile Okklumentik perfekt beherrschte.  
„Ich denke,", fing Dumbledore an, „dass Mrs. Pannet ein Zaubertrank eingeflößt wurde. Unter Zwang vermutlich. Ich kenne diese Art von Tränken. Ein allzu gefährlicher Schlaftrank. In kleinen Mengen bewirkt er einen friedlichen Schlaf, in großen den Tod. Wir können nur spekulieren, wie viel sie bekommen hat, doch ich denke, sie wird wieder aufwachen. In ein paar Wochen. Oder Monaten. Oder Jahren."  
Harry knetete mit seiner rechten Hand seine Narbe und sog ein paar Mal ruhig die Luft ein.  
„Aber sie bleibt am Leben?", fragte er schließlich.  
Dumbledore nickte leicht.  
„Ich denke schon. Lass uns noch auf die Meinung von Alicia warten, sie wird bald hier erscheinen.  
Ich muss noch etwas anderes mit dir besprechen, Harry."  
Der alte Schulleiter sah ihn fragend an, wohl darauf wartend, dass Harry sein Einverständnis gab.  
Dieser nickte unwirsch.  
„Ich möchte dich fragen, was passiert ist."  
Harry hatte so etwas erwartet.  
Leise und sehr knapp erzählte er Dumbledore, was sich in Bellatrix' Quartier abgespielt hatte.  
Auch seinen eigenen Cruciatus-Fluch ließ er nicht aus.  
Jeder sollte wissen, welche Wut er hatte.  
Besonders Dumbledore.  
Und er scherte sich kaum darum, nach Azkaban geschickt zu werden. Er wusste, er konnte ausbrechen.  
Azkaban war schon lange nicht mehr von Dementoren bewacht. Es waren jetzt normale Auroren und dadurch, dass den Gefangenen der Zauberstab abgenommen wurde, rechnete niemand mit einem Angriff durch die Insassen.  
Es war nur natürlich, dass das Ministerium eher schwächere Auroren Azkaban bewachen ließ, die starken mussten gegen Todesser antreten.  
Als er mit seinem Bericht geendet hatte, nickte Dumbledore.  
„Sieben Todesser... Das hätte nicht jeder geschafft, Harry", sagte er ruhig und sah Harry tief in die Augen.  
Harry wandte den Blick ab.  
„Voldemort ist so schlimm wie 15 Todesser und gegen den muss ich ja schließlich auch antreten", erwiderte er brüsk.  
„Und das wirst du auch schaffen, Harry."  
Dumbledore legte eine Hand auf Harrys Schulter.  
„Seien Sie sich da mal nicht so sicher, Professor."  
„Willst du denn diesmal nicht die Meinung eines alten Zauberers hören?", fragte Albus Dumbledore und seine blauen Augen funkelten vergnügt.  
„Nein", entgegnete Harry, „das muss ich schon selbst wissen."  
Sie sahen sich eine Weile still an.  
„Wie auch immer", sagte Dumbledore schließlich, „was sind deine Pläne für die nächsten Tage?"  
Harry sah überrascht auf.  
Er hätte nicht geglaubt, dass Dumbledore ihn freiwillig entscheiden lassen würde.  
Er räusperte sich.  
„Nun... Ich würde mich gerne mit Mark treffen. Und für Mona da sein. Wird Kat morgen schon in die Schule gehen?"  
„Das wird ihre eigene Entscheidung sein. Doch ich denke, sie möchte in die Schule. Ich schlage vor, du kommst morgen Abend nach Hogwarts und nimmst Kat mit, wenn sie das möchte. Dann kannst du auch sogleich mit Mark sprechen."  
Harry nickte.  
„In Ordnung. Beim nächsten Ordentreffen möchte ich gerne dabei sein und den Mitgliedern meine Wiederkehr offenbaren. Ich freue mich nicht darauf, aber es muss sein."  
„Das Treffen findet am Donnerstag statt, im Grimmauld Platz Nr. 12. Wirst du weiter bei Ron und Hermione wohnen?"  
„Ja. Was... was haben Sie für Mona geplant, Professor?"  
„Ich dachte daran, dass sie mit dir zusammen wohnen könnte."  
„Das wäre mir auch am –"  
„Professor Dumbledore", unterbrach ihn eine weibliche Stimme, die er nur allzu gut kannte.  
Sie drehten sich um und Harry blickte in das nette Gesicht von Alicia Spinnet, die sie freundlich anlächelte. Bei Harrys Anblick runzelte sie erst die Stirn, bevor sie aufschrie und die Hand vor den Mund schlug.  
„Merlin. Ist das – ? Ist das – ?"  
„Ja, ich bin es, Alicia. Ich war nie tot, ich bin aus freien Stücken gegangen und Professor Dumbledore hat mir bei dem Vortäuschen meines Todes geholfen", erklärte Harry etwas barsch.  
Er konnte sie nicht mehr sehen, diese geschockten Gesichter.  
Dabei wusste er ja genau, warum sie so schauten und er verstand es auch. Wie würde er wohl aussehen, wenn Sirius jetzt vor ihm stände?  
Und trotzdem, er mochte es nicht. Dieses Weiten der Augen, die schnelleren Atemzüge, die wahlweise blasse oder rote Hautfarbe, während des Begreifens.  
Er fühlte sich schuldig dadurch.  
Sie stieß laut Luft aus.  
„Das ist –! Ich kann es kaum glauben. Das ist Wahnsinn. Ich war auf deiner Trauerfeier", stammelte sie.  
„Beruhigen Sie sich, Alicia", sagte Dumbledore.  
Die junge Frau nickte geistesabwesend.  
„Ja, ja natürlich, Professor. Es ist nur... Ich... Harry?"  
„Hm?", brummt er.  
„Es ist schön, dass du nicht... ich meine... dass du wieder da bist. Du hast die Fähigkeit Menschen  
zusammenzuhalten. Und das können wir gebrauchen."  
Verdutzt sah er sie an.  
Er hatte ein vorwurfsvolles ‚Warum' erwartet, aber nicht _das_.  
„Danke, Alicia", sagte er, „Kann ich... Kann ich dich um etwas bitten?"  
„Sicher, Harry."  
Sie sah ihn fest an.  
„Tu alles erdenkbar mögliche für Mrs. Pannet, ja?"  
Jetzt war es an ihr, ihn erstaunt anzusehen.  
„Ihre beiden Töchter haben gestern erst ihren Vater verloren", erklärte er.  
Alicia seufzte.  
„Ja, der Krieg fordert Opfer, besonders von Kindern. Ich kann dir nichts versprechen, Harry. Sie hat den Soporus-Mortuum-Trank verabreicht bekommen. Sie wird vermutlich noch mehrere Monate wie tot schlafen. Der Trank führt dazu, dass der Körper sich alle paar Stunden dagegen wehrt, sie wird also Schmerzen haben. Aber die können wir mildern. Todesser?"  
Harry nickte kurz.  
„Ich frage mich, warum sie ihr nicht mehr von dem Trank gegeben haben. Normalerweise achten sie darauf, dass die Opfer auch wirklich sterben. Es bringt ihnen nichts, wenn sie so lange schlafen."  
„Sie... Sie wollten sie sowieso mittels Avada Kedavra umbringen. Vermutlich wollten sie einfach nur die Familie quälen, die natürlich geglaubt hätten, sie sei tot."  
Alicia nickte traurig.  
„Lasst uns wieder hineingehen", sagte Dumbledore sanft.  
Harry wollte nicht. Er konnte Mona nicht weinen sehen. Sie hatte schon zuviel verloren.  
Doch er ging mit. Und setzte wieder die Maske auf.

.

.

Es war zehn Minuten vor elf Uhr am nächsten Morgen.  
Schülermengen drängten sich auf dem Bahnsteig, viele verabschiedeten sich von ihren Eltern.  
Mark stand neben der Absperrung und beobachtete die anderen.  
Die Abschiede wurden jedes Jahr tränenreicher, trauriger.  
Niemand wollte die Familie verlassen.  
Er hatte sich schon verabschiedet.  
Seine Eltern gingen nie mit auf den Bahnsteig von Gleis 9 ¾.  
Mit jeder Minute, die verging wurde sein Herz schwerer, mit jeder Sekunde die Vorahnung deutlicher.  
Sie hatten sich am ersten Tag auf dem Bahnsteig kennen gelernt.  
Beide Muggelgeboren, beide ängstlich, was passieren würde. Beide auf sich alleine gestellt.  
Um Zehn vor Elf am anderen Ende der Absperrung.  
Die Gemeinsamkeiten hatten sie schon am ersten Tag zusammengeführt.  
Jedes Jahr hatten sie sich um dieselbe Zeit am selben Ort wiedergetroffen.  
In Hogwarts waren sie nie sehr gute Freunde gewesen. Nur die Fahrt dorthin war eine Art Ritual für beide.  
Nach Harrys Tod hatte er sich ohnehin zurückgezogen.  
Und jetzt wusste er gar nicht mehr, wie alles angefangen hatte.  
Mit der zufälligen gemeinsamen Strafarbeit? Mit dem gemeinsamen Lernen für die Abschlussprüfungen im dritten Jahr?  
Egal wie der Anfang war, nun waren sie zusammen. Untrennbar.  
Nur trennbar durch den Tod.  
War sie tot?Er war sich sicher, dass es ihr Haus gewesen war, in der Zeitung.  
Bewohner unauffindbar.  
Großer Gott, war sie wirklich tot?  
Er vermisste den Duft ihrer blonden Haare, die Grübchen, wenn sie lächelte, ihre schönen Finger, die ihm unsicher über das Gesicht streichelten, ihre blauen, kristallklaren Augen, ihr Lachen, ihre Gesten.  
Er vermisste sie.  
Sie konnte nicht tot sein. Gleich würde sie auftauchen.  
Ganz bestimmt.

Als um Punkt Elf Uhr der Hogwarts-Express von Gleis 9 ¾ abfuhr, rannte er blind vor Verzweiflung durch den Gang, warf mehrere Schüler und die Hexe mit dem Imbisswagen um, verlor seinen Umhang dabei und stürzte schließlich in die Toilette, wo er sich hoffnungslos übergab.

.

.

Zur selben Zeit an einem anderen Ort übergab sich auch Kat.  
„Bist du sicher, dass du heute Abend nach Hogwarts möchtest?", fragte die rothaarige, junge Frau, während sie besorgt durch die Klotür spähte, wo das zierliche Mädchen vor dem WC hockte und sich den Mund mit einem Ärmel ihres Pullovers abwischte.  
Kat nickte schwach.  
Ginny war ihr gefolgt, als sie aus dem Krankenzimmer gestürzt war.  
Sie waren noch immer im St. Mungos. Dumbledore hatte gestern ein Bett für sie und ihre kleine Schwester Mona besorgen können.  
So hatten sie bei ihrer Mutter bleiben können.  
„Komm", sagte Ginny jetzt und reichte ihr die Hand.  
Schwach ließ sie sich aufhelfen.  
Sie wollte jetzt bei Mark sein. Ob er wohl an sie dachte? Ob er sich wunderte, dass sie nicht am Bahnsteig war?  
„Es... Es ist schon gut. Ich habe nur... Warum hat sie solche Schmerzen? Ich dachte, sie liegt in einer Art Koma?", fragte sie Ginny wusch sich ihr Gesicht mit kaltem Wasser aus dem Waschbecken.  
Die Rothaarige seufzte. Sie kam Kat viel älter als sie selbst vor, dabei waren es auch nur vier Jahre.  
Sie konnte sich noch gut an sie erinnern, erst letztes Jahr hatte Ginny ihren Abschluss in Hogwarts gemacht.  
Ebenfalls in Gryffindor, Ex-Freundin von Harry Potter. Harry Potter, dessen einzige lebende Verwandte Mark und sein Vater waren.  
„Das ist dieser Trank. Du hast ja Alicia Spinnet gehört – sie können die Schmerzen lindern. Ich weiß nicht, warum sie es heute noch nicht getan haben. Vielleicht... Nein, ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich kann Alicia mal fragen, in Ordnung?"  
Kat nickte und blickte sich selbst im Spiegel an.  
Zwei stumpfe Augen starrten sie an, dunkle Ringe darunter waren deutlich zu erkennen.  
Die blonden Haare hingen strähnig herunter.  
Wenn sie heute noch nach Hogwarts gehen wollte, würde sie sich vorher noch duschen müssen.  
Im gleichen Augenblick fragte sie sich, warum sie überhaupt an so etwas dachte.  
War es nicht gleich, wie sie aussah?  
Konnte ihr nicht alles egal sein?  
„Wo bleibt meine Schwester, wenn ich heute zur Schule gehe?"  
„Bei uns zu Hause. Bei Ron, Hermione, Dean, Bill und mir - und Harry", fügte sie nach einer Weile hinzu.  
Bis auf diesen Bill kannte Kat alle. Sie waren gestern den ganzen Tag bei ihrer Mutter, Mona und ihr geblieben.  
Harry Potter. Mark würde sich freuen, dachte sie bitter.  
Sie hatte keine Ahnung, warum er wieder da war. Aber es war ihr auch egal.  
Ihr Vater würde nicht wiederkommen.  
Und ihre Mutter würde in der nächsten Zeit auch nicht wieder aufstehen.  
Das war alles, was zählte.  
Sie hätte nicht gedacht, auf einen Schlag soviel verlieren zu können.  
Alles war zerbrochen.  
Mona verstand es nicht.  
Immer wieder fragte sie, warum Papa nicht käme. Und wann Mama aufwachen würde.  
„Ich bin sicher, du kannst sie oft sehen in nächster Zeit. Dumbledore wird dir helfen. Er weiß, dass ihr beide euch jetzt gegenseitig braucht", sagte Ginny und drehte Kat mit sanfter Gewalt zu ihr.  
Der Teenager nickte.  
„Weine jetzt ruhig", sagte Ginny plötzlich und drückte das jüngere Mädchen fest an sich.  
„Du darfst weinen, du musst weinen. Es erleichtert. Weine endlich."  
Erst wehrte Kat sich gegen diese Umarmung.  
Doch nur wenige Momente später ließ sie sich schluchzend fallen.  
Und Ginny hielt sie. Hielt sie fest, bis die Tränen verklungen waren.

.

.TBC.

.

.

* * *

.

**_Ein herzliches Dankeschön an alle Reviewer :) _**

_Tut mir leid, dass ich euch jetzt keine Reviewantworten geben kann, ich bin zu gestresst momentan._

_Samstag abend__ fahre ich in den Urlaub für eine Woche, wird also bis zum nächsten Kapitel noch eine Weile dauern._

_Die Reviewantworten hole ich dann auch nach._

_Ich wünsche euch allen eine tolle Woche und hoffe, euch gefällt auch dieses Kapitelchen und ihr hinterlasst ein Review ;)_

_Bis übernächste Woche,_

_Mono.tonie___


	11. Kapitel 11

**Disclaimer****:**  
Mir gehört nichts, außer des Plots, JKR gehört alles andere. Ich habe nicht vor, damit Geld zu verdienen.  
**Pairing:** wird noch nicht verraten.

* * *

**Der Panther**

.  
.  
.

_Im Jardin des Plantes, Paris_  
  
Sein Blick ist vom Vorübergehen der Stäbe  
so müd' geworden, dass er nichts mehr hält.  
Ihm ist, als ob es tausend Stäbe gäbe  
und hinter tausend Stäben keine Welt.  
  
Der weiche Gang geschmeidig starker Schritte,  
der sich im allerkleinsten Kreise dreht,  
ist wie ein Tanz von Kraft um eine Mitte,  
in der betäubt ein großer Wille steht.  
  
Nur manchmal schiebt der Vorhang der Pupille  
sich lautlos auf -. Dann geht ein Bild hinein,  
geht durch der Glieder angespannte Stille -  
und hört im Herzen auf zu sein.  
Rainer Maria Rilke

.  
.

**Kapitel 11**

.

.

Harry stand neben der Tür des Krankenzimmers und blickte auf das zierliche Mädchen, das die Hand seiner schlafenden Mutter küsste.  
Kat sah schrecklich aus.  
Die Haare hingen strähnig herunter, die Wangen waren viel zu bleich, die Lippen trocken, die Augen gerötet...  
„Tschüss Mama", flüsterte das Mädchen heiser und umarmte seine Mutter.  
Harry biss sich auf die Lippen.  
Die Mutter hörte sie bestimmt nicht. Aber er verstand sie, verstand, dass sie es sich nie verzeihen würde, wenn sie sich nicht verabschiedete.  
Kat bereitete sich auf alles vor. Ihre Mutter könnte genauso gut einfach tot sein, wie ihr Vater und da wollte sie sich lieber noch einmal verabschieden.  
Harry hätte genauso reagiert.  
Das Glas war eben doch halb leer statt halb voll. Besonders in diesen Zeiten.  
„Ich hab dich lieb, Mama, vergiss das nicht. Bald wachst du wieder auf."  
„Kat, kommst du?", sagte Harry etwas schroff.  
Sie fuhr herum und sah ihn entgeistert an, als hätte sie vergessen, dass er überhaupt hier war.  
Dann nickte sie.  
„Ja, ich komme."  
Harry drehte sich herum und nahm den Koffer in die Hand. Als er zur Tür hinausging, hörte er noch mal „Tschüss Mama, pass auf dich auf".  
Dann kam auch Kat und band sich die die Haare zum Zopf zusammen.  
„Wir können", sagte sie müde.  
Er nickte nur und ging voraus.  
Als sie in der Eingangshalle von St. Mungos angekommen waren, fragte Kat: „Womit kommen wir eigentlich nach Hogwarts?"  
„Flohpulver", war Harrys knappe Antwort.  
Er fühlte sich befangen, wollte nicht mit Kat reden.  
Sie tat ihm zwar leid, aber er wusste nicht, wie er mit ihr umgehen sollte.  
Sie seufzte leise.  
„Können wir nicht irgendwie anders dorthin kommen?", fragte sie.  
Harry drehte sich um.  
„Wieso das denn? Magst du kein Flohpulver?"  
Kat schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich hasse es. Mir wird schlecht davon und ich komme eigentlich jedes Mal am falschen Ort heraus."  
Harry grunzte.  
„Na gut, es gibt noch andere Möglichkeiten. Komm mit, damit will ich jetzt nicht gesehen werden."  
Sie folgte ihm durch die Eingangshalle in eine kleine Nische.  
„Du kannst entscheiden: Portschlüssel oder Apparieren."  
Sie sah ihn skeptisch an.  
„Portschlüssel oder Apparieren? Aber keins von beiden wird gehen. Oder haben Sie einen vom Ministerium registrierten Portschlüssel?"  
Er stöhnte genervt auf. Warum stellte sie überhaupt Fragen? Konnte sie das nicht einfach so hinnehmen?  
„Also erstmal: Sag ‚du' zu mir. Ich bin gerade mal 20. Und zweitens: Nein, ich habe kein vom Ministerium registrierten Portschlüssel. Merlin, das ist doch unwichtig. Das Ministerium kann mich mal kreuzweise. Ich mache mir meine Portschlüssel selbst, schließlich bin ich offiziell tot. Also entscheide."  
Sie legte ihren Kopf schief und zum ersten Mal leuchtete eine Art Neugier durch die Erschöpfung und Trauer in ihrem Gesicht auf.  
„Stimmt, was hat es damit eigentlich auf sich? Warum bist du hier? Warum _lebst_ du? Schließlich kenne ich hunderte, die um dich geweint haben."  
„Ach, du hast nicht um mich geweint?", fragte er sarkastisch.  
Er hasste dieses Thema.  
Ihr Blick verdunkelte sich.  
„Nein, ich kannte dich ja nicht. Ich habe nur geweint, weil jemand anderes um dich geweint hat."  
Er nickte etwas ergeben.  
„Ist ja schon gut. Ich habe meinen Tod vorgetäuscht, aus Gründen, die ich dir nicht erzählen werde. Es war nötig. Ich musste es tun. Aber mach dir keine Mühe, es zu verstehen. Das kann nur Dumbledore."  
„Was willst du überhaupt in Hogwarts? Warum bringst gerade du mich hin?"  
„Stellst du immer so viele Fragen?"  
„Ich nehme den Portschlüssel", antwortete sie mit zusammengekniffenem Mund.  
Er nickte und sah sich um. Eine Zeitung lag in der Ecke.  
„Portus", murmelte er und sie leuchtete kurz blau auf.  
Beide starrten eine Weile darauf.  
„Hör zu", sagte Harry plötzlich, „es tut mir leid, das mit deinem Vater. Ich dachte wirklich, ich könnte es schaffen. Ich war einen Moment unaufmerksam und deshalb..."  
Er stockte kurz.  
„Wie auch immer, das wollte ich nicht. Ich weiß wie es ist, einen geliebten Menschen zu verlieren. Die meisten Menschen, die ich geliebt habe, sind früher oder später verschwunden. Oder wären es, wenn ich nicht... Ach, was ich sagen will ist: Ich bin kein guter Ratgeber in Sachen Verarbeitung, aber die Wunde wird irgendwann kleiner. Und dann bist du froh, dass sie nicht verschwindet, denn wenn sie das tut, dann hast du vergessen. Und das ist schlimmer als Narben."  
Sie nickte und er sah, dass ihre Augen feucht waren.  
Er nahm die Zeitung in die Hand.  
„Komm, pack an. Das Abendessen wird jetzt zu Ende sein, die Schüler in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen. Wir kommen in Dumbledores Büro an."  
„Danke", sagte sie und ergriff die Zeitung.  
Mit dem bekannten Gefühl im Bauch wurden die beiden kurze Zeit später durch Wirbel von Farben und Klängen nach Hogwarts transportiert.  
  
Es war etwa 10 Uhr abends.  
Der Hogwartsexpress war vor drei Stunden angekommen.  
Das Essen war fertig, Dumbledore hatte seine jährliche Ansprache gehalten und die Schüler waren unterwegs zu ihren Häusern.  
Nur einer nicht.  
Mark hämmerte panisch an die Bürotür von Professor McGonagall.  
Er hatte vergessen, dass er Vertrauensschüler war und eigentlich die Erstklässler in den Gryffindorturm geleiten sollte. Sollte sich doch Jane, die andere Vertrauensschülerin darum kümmern.  
Er hatte vergessen, dass er jetzt in seinem Schlafsaal sein sollte. Er hatte vergessen, dass morgen Unterricht war, vergessen, dass er noch eine Eule zu seinen Eltern schicken wollte, vergessen, dass Minerva McGonagall wohl nicht in ihrem Büro sein würde, da gerade erst das Abendessen vorbei war.  
Der einzige Gedanke, der in seinem Kopf herumspukte war: Ist Kat wirklich tot?  
Er brauchte Gewissheit.  
Wie er die Fahrt nach Hogwarts, die Auswahl und das Abendessen herumbekommen hatte, ohne jemandem etwas anzutun, wusste er selbst nicht.  
Doch jetzt konnte er nicht mehr.  
Er musste wissen, was los war.  
Als die Lehrerin nach 10 Minuten noch immer nicht öffnete ließ er seine Hand sinken.  
„Scheiße! Verdammte Scheiße!", schrie er und sank schwer atmend zu Boden, den Rücken an die Tür gelehnt.  
„Na, na, na!", sagte der kleine Mann mahnend aus dem Portrait ihm gegenüber.  
„Jetzt bin ich wach, du kleiner Bengel", ächzte eine dicke Hexe direkt neben kleinen Mann verärgert.  
Mark knurrte.  
„Das ist mir so was von egal, wisst ihr das, ihr bescheuerten Bilder?"  
Empörtes Schnauben erklang von mindestens vier Portraits.  
„Was ist denn hier los?", ertönte plötzlich die strenge Stimme von Professor McGonagall.  
Sofort stand Mark wieder auf seinen Beinen.  
„Professor, ich habe Sie gesucht."  
„So", sagte sie misstrauisch, „Was ist los, Mr. Evans? Haben Sie jetzt schon Schwierigkeiten als Vertrauensschüler?"  
Verwirrt sah er sie an.  
„Vertrauens...? Ach so, nein. Nein, wirklich nicht. Kat war nicht... Also, Kat Pannet, sie war nicht im Hogwartsexpress. Und ich... habe mich gewundert... Ist sie... tot?"  
McGonagall sah ihn etwas entsetzt an und schloss ihre Bürotür auf.  
„Wie kommen Sie denn darauf? Wir hätten Sie schon informiert, wenn Ihre Freundin gestorben wäre. Sie wird noch heute Abend hier ankommen."  
Erleichtert atmete er auf und trat hinter seiner Professorin in das Büro.  
Eine Welle des Glücks durchströmte ihn.  
Sie lebte. Kat lebte.  
„Aber warum war sie nicht im Zug?"  
McGonagalls Augenbrauen begegneten sich in der Mitte.  
„Nun, setzen Sie sich erst einmal, Mr. Evans. Ich hätte Sie sowieso holen lassen. Es geht um zwei Dinge. Ihre Freundin Kat Pannet wurde von Todessern gefangen genommen. Zusammen mit ihrer Familie. Allerdings gab es da jemanden..."  
Sie räusperte sich.  
„Nun, dazu später. Sie und ihre Mutter konnten jedenfalls gerettet werden, ihr Vater jedoch ist gestorben."  
Erschrocken sah Mark auf.  
„Oh, nein."  
Professor McGonagall seufzte müde.  
„Doch. Leider. Und deshalb müssen Sie ihr jetzt beistehen. Sie hat eine schwere Zeit hinter sich und eine noch schwerere vor sich. Ihre Mutter liegt in einer Art Koma, wird aber wieder aufwachen. Das Haus ist zerstört worden. Ihre kleine Schwester wohnt momentan bei Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Bill Weasley und Dean Thomas. Kennen Sie die?"  
Mark nickte.  
„Ja, Hermione, Ron und Ginny waren die besten Freunde von... Harry Potter"  
Den letzten Namen hatte er geflüstert, als sei es eine Schande den Namen einfach so auszusprechen.  
„Womit wir beim nächsten Thema wären..."  
„Wie meinen Sie das, Professor?"  
Die Lehrerin seufzte schwer und sah ihn durch ihre Brille eindringlich und lange an, als wolle sie überprüfen, ob er die nächste Nachricht verkraften könnte.  
Mark wurde nervös.  
Was sollte das? Was gab es noch zu besprechen?  
„Es gibt da etwas, das sie sehr schockieren wird, allerdings auf, wie ich hoffe, positive Weise."  
Er verengte skeptisch die Augen.  
„Was denn, Professor?"  
„Harry Potter ist nicht tot."  
Fassungslos sprang er auf.  
Sie war verrückt geworden. Einfach nur verrückt. Sie hatte den Verstand verloren, er musste Hilfe holen.  
„Setzen Sie sich wieder, Mr. Evans!", befahl sie ruhig.  
„Aber..."  
„Nein, setzen Sie sich und lassen Sie mich erklären."  
Tief atmend ging er der Aufforderung nach.  
„Harry Potter ist nicht tot", wiederholte sie, „und wird gleich hier auftauchen. Er hat damals, ohne es irgendjemandem zu sagen, Hogwarts und die Zauberergemeinschaft aus freien Stücken verlassen. Professor Dumbledore..."  
Sie schürzte einen Moment lang missbilligend die Lippen.  
„Nun, er hat Harry geholfen, in dem er Voldemort einen Tipp gegeben hat, dass Harry Selbstmord begangen habe. Das hat dieser ausgenutzt und behauptet, seinen Rivalen umgebracht zu haben.  
Sie können mir glauben, niemand wusste etwas. Selbst Professor Dumbledore" – wieder schürzte sie die Lippen, als würde ihr das Verhalten von dem Direktor wirklich gegen den Strich gehen – „hat es nicht mit absoluter Sicherheit gewusst."  
Mark schüttelte störrisch den Kopf.  
„Nein, das kann nicht sein, Professor. Sie sind... Sie sind verrückt. Ich muss Madam Pomfrey holen."  
„Passen Sie auf, was Sie sagen, Mr. Evans. Ich bin ganz sicher nicht verrückt!", herrschte sie ihn an.  
„Aber –"  
„Kein Aber! Unter anderen Umständen hätte ich Ihnen jetzt schon Punkte abgezogen, beherrschen Sie sich! Ich habe es auch erst nicht glauben können und ich verstehe Ihr Verhalten ja. Aber das ändert nichts an den Tatsachen. "  
Mark starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf die Feder, die Minerva McGonagall zum Schreiben gebrauchte.  
„Warum?"  
Sie seufzte wieder.  
„Das sollte Mr. Potter Ihnen wohl lieber selbst sagen. Er wird jetzt bei Professor Dumbledore sein. Lassen Sie uns gehen."  
Wie in einem Schockzustand stand Mark auf, schüttelte dabei aber immer wieder langsam seinen Kopf.  
Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und Professor Dumbledore trat lächelnd herein.  
„Oh, Mr. Evans ist ja schon hier. Ich wollte Sie gerade fragen, ob Sie ihn holen könnten, Minerva."  
„Mark", rief Kat und stürmte hinter Dumbledore zur Tür herein.  
Verwirrt sah Mark auf.  
Sie umarmte ihn weinend.  
„Oh, Mark. Ich habe solche Angst, Mark, ich bin so froh, dass du bei mir bist", schluchzte sie, während er unbeteiligt auf die Person starrte, die neben Dumbledore in der Tür erschienen war und gerade erstaunt die Augen aufriss.  
„Ihr kennt euch?", fragte die Person und strich sich schwarze Haare aus der Stirn.  
Für einen kurzen Moment sah Mark deutlich die Blitznarbe auf Harrys Stirn.  
Dann gaben seine Beine unter seiner und Kats Last nach.  
.  
.  
Dass Kat an Harry vorbeistürzte um Mark zu umarmen versetzte ihm in den ersten Schock.  
Der zweite kam, als er Mark ansah.  
Wie hatte er sich verändert.  
Wann war er so groß geworden? Wann war er erwachsen geworden?  
Warum um alles in der Welt hatte Harry ihn alleine gelassen? Seinen Verwandten, seine Familie.  
Seinen kleinen Bruder.  
Der, der zu ihm aufschaute.  
Die blonden Haare waren länger geworden, etwa bis zu den Ohren.  
Das Kinn war breiter, die Wangenknochen höher, die Arme und Beine länger, die Augen... ja, was war mit diesen Augen?  
Er sah sich selbst in diesen Augen.  
Im gleichen Augenblick fragte sich Harry, warum er so überrascht war?  
Schließlich war Mark bei ihrer letzten Begegnung noch 13 gewesen, jetzt war er 15.  
Merlin, 15.  
Es kam Harry vor, als wären Ewigkeiten seit seinem eigenen 15. Geburtstag vergangen.  
Keine 5 Jahre, nein 5 Jahrhunderte.  
Und warum erschreckte ihn der Ausdruck in Marks Augen so?  
Er sah ihn doch selbst jeden Tag, wenn er in den Spiegel schaute.  
Mark starrte ihn an, achtete gar nicht auf das Mädchen in seinen Armen.  
Harry wollte etwas sagen, er musste etwas sagen.  
Aber was?  
Was sagte man einem kleinen Bruder? Vielleicht ‚Entschuldigung' ?  
Doch für was? Harry hatte sich selbst zwei Jahre davon überzeugt, dass er keine Schuld hatte.  
Dass er dafür zwar gerade stehen musste, aber dass er jedem erzählen würde, dass er keine andere Wahl gehabt hatte. Und er _hatte_ keine andere Wahl gehabt. Er wäre kaputt gegangen über kurz oder lang.  
Nur wie erklärte man das Mark? Der Mark, der nur wegen ihm diesen Blick in den blauen Augen hatte.  
Harry wusste es nicht.  
„Ihr kennt euch?", fragte er statt der Erklärung, der Entschuldigung, die ihm auf der Zunge lag.  
Im selben Moment verfluchte er sich dafür.  
Schön, sie kannten sich. Das war ja auch kein Wunder. Sie waren schließlich beide in Gryffindor und beide im selben Jahrgang.  
Aber was zählte das schon?  
Vernichtend strich er sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht.  
Dann stürzte Mark plötzlich mit Kat in den Armen zu Boden.  
Das Mädchen schrie auf, Minerva McGonagall hatte plötzlich bleiche Wangen und Professor Dumbledore beschwor blitzschnell mit seinem Zauberstab eine Trage herauf.  
Harry stand einfach nur da und sah zu.  
„Mark?", rief Kat hysterisch, „Was ist denn mit ihm?"  
„Beruhigen Sie sich, Miss Pannet. Es ist nur der Schock, nichts schlimmes", sagte Dumbledore ruhig und hob Mark mit einem Schlenker auf die Trage.  
„Ich werde Madam Pomfrey holen", sagte Professor McGonagall, doch Harry schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein, Minerva. Gehen Sie lieber mit Kat in den Krankenflügel, sie braucht womöglich einen Beruhigungstrank. Nach all den Ereignissen. Ich... ich würde mich gerne selbst um Mark kümmern. Alleine."  
Minerva McGonagall sah zu Dumbledore, der leicht nickte.  
„In Ordnung", sagte sie dann, „kommen Sie Miss Pannet."  
Bevor Albus Dumbledore selbst hinausging, sah er noch einmal Harry über seine Brille hinweg an.  
„Er wird es verstehen, Harry. Ich bin mir sicher, wenn du es ihm erklärst... Und damit meine ich: _alles_ erklärst."  
Harry nickte knapp und dachte über die Worte des Schulleiters nach.  
Konnte er es? Konnte er Mark alles erzählen?  
Er wusste es nicht.  
.  
.

**_- Flashback -  
_**

.

Harry saß ruhig in Dumbledores Büro und wartete.  
Er würde nicht zornig werden, er würde Dumbledore nur die kalte Schulter aufweisen.  
Was hatte ihm dieser alte Mann schon wieder verschwiegen?  
Warum erzählte er ihm nicht endlich alles, aber auch absolut _alles_, was seine Person betraf?  
Warum erfuhr er immer wieder Sachen, die er nie für möglich gehalten hätte?  
„Harry", sagte plötzlich jemand und er fuhr herum.  
Er hatte nicht gehört, wie Dumbledore hereingekommen war.  
„Was tust du hier? Gibt es Probleme?", fragte der Professor und setzte sich auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl.  
„Nein, ich habe nur ein paar Fragen an Sie, Sir", erwiderte Harry und musste sich stark zurückhalten um nicht loszubrüllen.  
Dumbledore lächelte leicht und deutete Harry, anzufangen.  
„Habe ich noch lebende Verwandte?"  
Der Schulleiter sah ihn lange durchdringend über die Gläser seiner Halbmondbrille an.  
Dann seufzte er und sagte: „Ja, Harry."  
„Und ist Mark Evans einer davon?", fragte er bebend.  
Dumbledore nickte nur.  
„Und warum zum Teufel musste ich dann 10 Jahre lang bei den Dursleys wohnen, die mich hassen? Warum muss ich jedes Jahr wieder dorthin zurückkehren? Warum haben Sie mir das _nie_ _erzählt_?"  
Der alte Zauberer sah Harry mit einer Ruhe an, die nur von ihm kommen konnte.  
Harry hasste diese Ruhe. Er wollte sich mit Dumbledore streiten, schreien, toben und Dumbledore sollte gefälligst zurück schreien. Aber das tat er nicht. Nie.  
„Deine Mutter besaß einen Cousin, Robert Evans. Er war jünger als deine Mutter und ging noch zur Schule als sie starb. Er und seine Eltern haben den Kontakt zu ihren Verwandten schon lange vor ihrem Tod abgebrochen, den Grund dafür kenne ich nicht.  
Sie hätten dich nicht aufnehmen können, Harry. Das Blut deiner Mutter fließt nicht in ihnen, nicht so wie in Petunia. Sie wussten gar nichts von dir. Dass Robert und seine Familie mittlerweile in der Nähe der Dursleys wohnen, ist Zufall. Ich vermute, weder Robert noch Petunia ist sich dessen bewusst."  
Harry atmete schnell.  
„Sie hätten es mir sagen müssen. Sie... Wenn ich noch einmal etwas erfahre, von dem ich eigentlich schon längst hätte erfahren sollen, dann... dann..."  
Dumbledores Augen blickten ihn ernst an.  
„Was dann, Harry?"  
Der Junge antwortete nicht, sondern blickte stumm auf seine Hände.  
„Ich kann das nicht glauben, ich kann das einfach nicht glauben...", flüsterte er irgendwann.

**_- Flashback Ende -  
_**

.  
.  
„_Enervate_", flüsterte er, während seine Hand über Marks Kopf schwebte.  
Ruckartig erwachte Mark.  
„Was – ? Wo – ?"  
„Hey, es ist in Ordnung. Du bist zusammengeklappt", beruhigte Harry ihn.  
Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen musterte der Junge ihn.  
„Großer Gott", zischte er schließlich und ließ sich wieder auf die Trage sinken.  
„Hör zu, Mark. Ich muss dir jetzt ein paar Sachen erklären, die ich bisher niemandem sonst erklärt habe. Du darfst niemandem etwas davon sagen, klar?"  
Mark reagierte nicht, sondern sah ihn nur stumm an.  
Harry seufzte.  
„Ist schon klar, ich weiß nicht genau wie du dich fühlst, aber ich kann es mir denken. Betrogen, verraten... und so weiter, es gibt eine Menge Wörter dafür. Aber ich kann dazu nur eines sagen: Es ging nicht anders. Du wärst der erste gewesen, den ich benachrichtigt hätte, aber ich _konnte_ niemanden benachrichtigen. Ich durfte es nicht."  
Mark stieß geräuschvoll die Luft aus und schüttelte mit zusammengekniffenen Mund den Kopf.  
„Warum, Harry? Sag mir einfach warum."  
Harry nickte.  
„Du weißt alles über meine Eltern und meine Kindheit, du weißt alles über Sirius, du weißt alles über meine Schuldgefühle damals, über meine unsagbare Wut, über das schwarze Loch, über Voldemort... Aber es gibt eine Sache, die weißt du nicht, weil ich sie bisher keinem erzählt habe. Na ja, Mona Pannet, aber die zählt nicht, sie versteht ja noch nichts davon.  
Jedenfalls...  
...Du kennst ja Trewlaney und ihre super Weissagungen."  
Mark lachte kurz auf, obwohl ihm eigentlich überhaupt nicht nach lachen zumute war.  
„Ja, die kenne ich zur Genüge."  
Harry musste ebenfalls grinsen.  
„Meistens ist alles Müll, aber sie hat bisher zwei richtige Prophezeiungen gemacht. Von der einen weißt du: diejenige, wo sie Wurmschwanz Rückkehr zu Voldemort prophezeit hat. Aber die erste, die sie gemacht hat, war vor etwa 20 Jahren. Kurz gefasst sagt sie aus, dass ein Kind Ende Juli geboren wird, das von Voldemort als ebenbürtig gekennzeichnet wird. Dieses Kind wird als einziges die Macht haben, Voldemort zu besiegen. Oder bei dem Versuch zu sterben. Es gibt da noch ein paar andere Sachen, wie zum Beispiel, dass die Eltern des Kindes Voldemort dreimal gegenübergestanden haben müssen... Aber das ist im Grunde nicht wichtig. Wichtig ist, dass keiner leben kann, während der andere auch lebt."  
Harry deutete auf seine Narbe an der Stirn.  
„Dort hat Voldemort mich gekennzeichnet. Und am Ende muss ich entweder Mörder sein oder selbst sterben."  
„Scheiße", sagte Mark und hatte für einen Moment seinen Schmerz, dass Harry ihn nicht mit einbezogen hatte, dass er einfach so verschwunden war und dass er zwei Jahre lang geglaubt hatte, Harry seit tot, vergessen.  
Der Schwarzhaarige nickte leicht.  
„Und das ist einer der Gründe, warum ich weg musste. Ich habe diesen Druck nicht mehr ausgehalten, dieses Gefängnis. Verstehst du das? Alle Menschen, die mir je etwas bedeutet haben, waren in der Gefahr zu sterben. Ständig. Sirius' Tod war nur der Anfang. Erinnerst du dich an mein sechstes Schuljahr? Als Ron entführt wurde? Erinnerst du dich an die Zeit, wo mir diese Briefe wegen Ginny geschickt wurden? Erinnerst du dich an das, was Percy passiert ist? Das war einfach alles zuviel. Ich wollte niemanden mehr der Gefahr aussetzen, mich zu kennen. Und die ganze Zeit über lag diese Prophezeiung in meinen Gedanken wie ein schwerer Stein. Wie sollte ich das denn schaffen? Voldemort töten... Das ist ja auch das einfachste auf der Welt, nicht wahr? Und dann Dumbledore, der mein Mentor gespielt und mir alles mögliche beigebracht hat. Aber Dumbledores Absichten waren dabei nicht, mir beizustehen, sondern Voldemort zu töten und die Menschheit zu retten.  
Ich fühlte mich wie eine Puppe, eine Schachfigur, die im richtigen Augenblick dazu beiträgt, dass der Gegner Schachmatt gesetzt wird. Und deshalb habe ich gelernt, heimlich geübt. Niemand wusste davon, aber ich habe mich selbst vorbereitet. Dumbledore hat mir zwar Dinge in Sachen Verteidigung beigebracht, jedoch keine geheimen Schachzüge. Die Trümpfe im Ärmel, die ich brauche im Kampf gegen Voldemort musste ich mir selbst beibringen. Und in meinem siebten Schuljahr habe ich dann gemerkt, was ich eigentlich brauchte. Freiheit. Etwas Einsamkeit. Ruhe. Eine Auszeit von den Menschen sozusagen. Denn diesen Erwartungen konnte ich einfach nicht gerecht werden. Meine Freunde erwarteten von mir, dass ich immer mit dieser fröhlichen Maske herumlaufe, die Bevölkerung, dass ich der berühmte Junge-der-lebt bleibe, Dumbledore, dass ich die Welt rette... Das alles hat mich erdrückt. Ich musste raus."  
Harry wollte noch etwas sagen, aber ihm fiel nichts mehr ein. Er hatte gesagt, was zu sagen war und nun musste Mark selbst sehen, ob er ihm verzeihen konnte.  
Mark sagte für eine lange Zeit nichts.  
„Wo warst du denn?", fragte er dann.  
Harrys Gesicht verzog sich etwas schmerzhaft.  
„Muss ich dir das erzählen? Ich würde das eigentlich lieber für mich behalten."  
Mark nickte und antwortete: „Ja, ist schon in Ordnung. Also... das ganze mit der Prophezeiung und so... das ist schon ein starkes Stück und ich verstehe dich auch eigentlich. Ich... frage mich nur, warum du es mir nicht erzählen konntest?"  
Harry seufzte.  
„Weißt du, ich musste alleine sein. _Ganz_ alleine. Ich wollte keinen Kontakt zu irgendjemandem, auch wenn es mir wehgetan hat. Aber wenn ich Kontakt mit dir gehabt hätte, wäre ich nach einer Woche wohl schon wieder zurückgekommen und das ging nicht."  
Mark nickte wieder und betretene Stille herrschte im Raum.  
„Mann, eben war ich echt schockiert. Du hättest dich ja wenigstens schleichend ankündigen können oder so", lachte Mark plötzlich los.  
Harry war erleichtert.  
Mark war ihm nicht so böse, wie er befürchtet hatte.  
„Übrigens, du und Kat... Seid ihr...?"  
Röte schoss in Marks Gesicht und er zuckte verlegen mit den Achseln.  
„Ja, wir sind... zusammen."  
Harry grinste.  
„So, so. Hat dich schon mal wer aufgeklärt? Weißt du Bescheid über die Bienchen und Blümchen?"  
Schockiert sah Mark ihn an.  
„Wie bitte?"  
„Hey, das war nur ein Scherz, Mark. Keine Angst."  
Harry musste lachen bei Marks Gesichtsausdruck und plötzlich wusste er wieder, warum er Mark so gerne hatte.  
Bei ihm konnte er ganz ungezwungen Spaß haben.

.

.  
- Flashback -

„Harry?"  
Er schreckte auf. Er war gerade dabei gewesen, einzuschlafen.  
„Hm?", fragte er etwas verwirrt und sah sie an  
„Warum machst du das?"  
Sie lag in ihrem Nachthemd neben ihm auf der Seite und stützte ihr Gesicht auf einen Arm.  
Ihre roten Haare fielen leicht herunter.  
„Was denn?"  
Er wusste nicht, was sie meinte. Sie hatte doch alles, was sie wollte und brauchte, oder nicht?  
„Warum schläfst du mit mir?"  
„Wie bitte? Du fragst mich, warum ich mit dir schlafe?", fragte er fassungslos und setzte sich auf.  
„Ja, ganz recht", antwortete sie trotzig und setzte sich ebenfalls hin.  
Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Mache ich irgendetwas falsch?"  
Sie stöhnte auf.  
„Nein, verdammt noch mal, beantworte doch einfach meine Frage."  
„Was willst du denn hören, Ginny? Ich will dich heiraten und schwängern?"  
Er lachte kurz auf.  
Sie sah ihn gerade aus an.  
„Nein, aber ich frage mich, ob es dir überhaupt Spaß macht. Du wirkst nämlich nicht so."  
„Natürlich macht es mir Spaß, wieso sollte es nicht?", sagte er bissig und drehte sich herum, um sich seine Hose anzuziehen.  
Die Wahrheit war, dass er schon seit Monaten bei nichts mehr Spaß empfand.  
Mit Ginny zusammen zu sein mochte schön sein und mit ihr zu schlafen auch.  
Aber Ginny füllte nicht das große Loch in seinem Herzen.  
„Wann hast du das letzte Mal gelacht, Harry?", fragte Ginny jetzt und berührte ihn an der Schulter.  
„Was ist denn das wieder für eine Frage?"  
„Eine ganz normale."  
„Na schön, das letzte Mal als ich gelacht habe war, als du klein und unschuldig in der Kammer des Schreckens lagst und Tom Riddle mir die Hand schütteln wollte", entgegnete er sarkastisch.  
Als sie nichts mehr erwiderte, drehte er sich herum.  
Sie sah ihn verletzt an.  
„Hör zu, es tut mir leid. Das wollte ich nicht sagen, es ist mir herausgerutscht", entschuldigte er sich halbherzig.  
„Ich mache mir einfach Sorgen um dich. Hermione und Ron haben mich auch schon darauf ange –"  
„Ach ja?", rief er und stand wütend auf.  
Seine grünen Augen blitzten gefährlich.  
„Kümmert euch doch um eure eigenen kleinen Probleme. Ich dachte, du wärst nicht so wie zum Beispiel Hermione, die alle fünf Minuten mit mir über den kleinsten Mist reden will. Aber wahrscheinlich habe ich mich getäuscht."  
„Ich bin _nicht_ wie Hermione, aber als deine Freundin habe ich doch das Recht mir Sorgen zu machen, oder nicht? Schön, dann lass ich es eben. Geh doch und versauere in deinem schwarzen Sumpf", rief jetzt auch Ginny hitzig.  
„Bis dann", erwiderte Harry kalt, zog sich seinen Umhang über und stolzierte aus dem Raum der Wünsche.  
Traurig sah Ginny ihm hinterher und dachte an die Nacht vor 8 Monaten.  
Die Nacht, in der Sirius gestorben war.  
Und sie fragte sich, ob Harry je wieder so werden würde, wie vorher.

- Flashback Ende -

.

„Muss ich jetzt wirklich schon ins Bett?", ertönte eine quengelige Kinderstimme aus dem Badezimmer.  
„Ja, Mona. Es ist schon ganz spät."  
„Aber ich muss noch meiner Mama und meinem Papa einen Gutenachtkuss geben."  
Hermione seufzte und schluckte eine Träne hinunter.  
Sie sah sich das Kind an, das mit einem schelmischen Gesichtsausdruck vor ihr stand.  
So hatte sie sich das nicht vorgestellt, als sie sich bereit erklärt hatte, Mona ins Bett zu bringen.  
Sie konnte nicht gut mit Kindern umgehen, sie hatte im Grunde überhaupt keinen Bezug, keinen Kontakt zu ihnen.  
Langsam setzte sie sich auf den Klodeckel und zog Mona zu sich heran.  
„Ich muss noch warten, bis Mama wieder aufwacht", grinste diese.  
„Nein, du musst schon vorher schlafen. Kennst du... kennst du Dornröschen?"  
Hermione war plötzlich eingefallen, dass Mona ja in einem Muggelhaushalt aufgewachsen war.  
Das Kind nickte eifrig.  
"Und diese Prinzessin in dem Schloss, die hat doch sehr, sehr lange geschlafen, nicht wahr?"  
Wieder nickte die Kleine zustimmend.  
„Und deine Mama ist jetzt wie diese Prinzessin, verstehst du? Sie schläft gaaaanz lange. Wie Dornröschen."  
„Und ein Prinz küsst sie dann wach?", fragte das Kind mit aufgerissenen Augen, „sie hat doch aber Papa."  
„Hm..", stöhnte Hermione und fuhr sich grübelnd mit der Hand über das Gesicht.  
„Weißt du was ist, wenn man tot ist?", fragte sie schließlich.  
„Man kommt in den Himmel, oder?"  
„Ja, genau. Dein Papa ist jetzt im Himmel."  
„Und warum kommt er nicht einfach wieder her und küsst Mama wach?"  
Merlin, war das schwer.  
Mona war noch so klein, sie verstand es einfach nicht.  
Wie sollte sie auch?  
„Weißt du, dein Papa kann gar nicht wieder hierher kommen. Aus dem Himmel geht das nicht. Und deine Mama schläft solange, bis sie von alleine wieder aufwacht. Und du musst hier einfach nur auf sie warten. Aber weißt du was? Deine Mama und dein Papa, die sind eigentlich immer bei dir, du kannst sie nur nicht sehen. Sie helfen dir, wenn du traurig bist oder nicht einschlafen kannst. Und du hast ja auch noch Kat und Harry."  
„Und dich", sagte Mona überzeugt.  
Hermione grinste leicht.  
„Ja, und mich. Obwohl ich dir wahrscheinlich keine große Hilfe sein kann. Wie auch immer, jetzt geht's ab ins Bett."

.

.

_.TBC._

_._

_._

****

****

****

****

**Dankeschön an: **

**Manik****, laser-jet, janinaQ, seijin, torence, kiwi123, fidi, HJ-HJ, kynny, goldener junge, original-kp, OOsilmarienOO**

**Hier die Reviewantworten von Kapitel 9 und 10:**

****

**Manik****: **

Wow, kein Druck diesmal ;)  
Wegen dem ‚wo Harry seine Mächte her hat' und ‚wer der Panther ist'... naja, sooo bald werdet ihr das noch nicht herausfinden ;)  
Ein paar Kapitelchen dauerts noch.

**Laser-jet****:**

Ich weiß ja, dass es grausam ist :D  
Und ich muss noch etwas gestehen. In etwa zwei Wochen bin ich schon wieder im Urlaubduck  
Aber vielleicht kommen bis dahin noch ein paar mehr Kapitelchen ;)

**JaninaQ**:

Hilfe, ich werde ganz rot :)  
Danke für das Lob, es ist immer toll, wenn der Schreibstil gefällt...  
Ich hoffe, ich habe mit diesem Kapitel nicht enttäuscht, ich war nämlich sehr in Hetze, als ich es geschrieben habe.**  
  
Torence****:**  
  
Ich könnte mich an die Länge der Reviews gewöhnen ;)  
Hach, was JKR mit meinem Mark angestellt hat, ist wirklich nicht schön. Aber sie hats wenigstens lustig geschrieben, und sogar ich musste lachen, obwohl ich gleichzeitig sauer auf sie war ;)

**Kiwi123:**

Vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht ;)  
Du musst wohl weiter lesen, um es heraus zu bekommen...

**HJ-HJ:**

Diesmal war es doch eigentlich ein passender Schluss, oder?  
Keine besonders spannende Stelle und so... Ich hab mir zumindest Mühe gegeben. ;)  
Und du wirst dich freuen zu hören, dass ich ganz viel über die FF nachgedacht habe und mir sind weitere Ideen gekommen. :)

**Original-kp****:**

Schön, dass dir die Geschichte gefällt und ich hoffe, du liest auch weiter :)  
Was Harry die letzten zwei Jahre so getrieben hat, wird aber erst später verraten...

**OOsilmarienOO****:**

Ach, schön, dass das keine Drohung war :p  
Da bin ich wirklich froh, ich dachte schon... ;)

.

.

.

_Tut mir leid, dass das Kapitel erst so spät kommt, wirklich._

_Aber ihr kennt das ja bestimmt alle: Da kriegt man Ferien und irgendwann sogar schönes Wetter und man erwischt sich dabei, wie man faul und lustlos ein Eis nach dem anderen schleckt :)_

_Aber das nächste Kapitel kommt schon nächsten Montag oder Dienstag, denn es ist schon geschrieben und bedarf nur noch ein paar kleinen Änderungen._

_Und danke an alle, die mir schönen Urlaub gewünscht haben :)_

_Den hatte ich._

_Achja__, ihr dürft Reviewen ;)_

_Bis dann,_

_Mono.tonie___


	12. Kapitel 12

**Disclaimer****:**  
Mir gehört nichts, außer des Plots, JKR gehört alles andere. Ich habe nicht vor, damit Geld zu verdienen.  
**Pairing:** wird noch nicht verraten.

* * *

**Der Panther**

.  
.  
.

_Im Jardin des Plantes, Paris_  
  
Sein Blick ist vom Vorübergehen der Stäbe  
so müd' geworden, dass er nichts mehr hält.  
Ihm ist, als ob es tausend Stäbe gäbe  
und hinter tausend Stäben keine Welt.  
  
Der weiche Gang geschmeidig starker Schritte,  
der sich im allerkleinsten Kreise dreht,  
ist wie ein Tanz von Kraft um eine Mitte,  
in der betäubt ein großer Wille steht.  
  
Nur manchmal schiebt der Vorhang der Pupille  
sich lautlos auf -. Dann geht ein Bild hinein,  
geht durch der Glieder angespannte Stille -  
und hört im Herzen auf zu sein.  
Rainer Maria Rilke

.

.

.

**Kapitel 12**

.

.

Es war der Tag, an dem das erste Treffen des Orden stattfinden sollte, bei dem Harry dabei war.  
Es war der Tag, an dem Harry sie alle wieder sehen würde.  
Er saß im Grimmauld Platz Nr. 12 und wartete auf ihre Ankunft. Noch unentdeckt und unerkannt.  
Alle würden sie da sein.  
Tonks, die Weasleys, Remus, Moody, Zacharias Smith, Lavender Brown, Susan Bones, Dennis Creevey, Oliver Wood, Katie Bell, Terry Boot, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Millicent Bulstrode, Blaise Zabini, Lisa Turpin, Lee Jordan …  
Er könnte die Liste ewig fortsetzen. So viele seiner ehemaligen Mitschüler waren dem Orden beigetreten. Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, Slytherins. Alle waren sie vereint.  
Es schien, als hätten sie die Warnungen des Sprechenden Hutes, die in Harrys sechstem und siebten Schuljahr noch drängender gewesen waren, erhört.  
Sogar Draco Malfoy hatte sich in seinem siebten Schuljahr von seinem Vater abgewandt und arbeitete jetzt für Dumbledore. Nicht als Spion, wie Snape, doch er hatte anscheinend viele Beziehungen, die sehr nützlich waren.  
Er saß im Schatten des Raumes, während er den vielen Menschen zusah, die sich, angeregt miteinander redend, auf die Stühle setzten.  
Dumbledore saß an einem Tisch vor diesen Stühlen und lächelte sie freundlich aber ernst an.  
Als alle sich gesetzt hatten, faltete Dumbledore die Hände auf dem Tisch und der Geräuschpegel erstarb.  
Stattdessen sahen sie alle erwartungsvoll zu dem alten Schulleiter.  
Niemand bemerkte Harry.  
Draco Malfoy saß neben Millicent, er hatte sogar einen Arm um sie gelegt.  
Tonks saß neben Charlie und sie lächelten sich von Zeit zu Zeit verliebt zu.  
Neville hielt Lunas, Bill Fleurs und Dean Lavenders Hand.  
Freds Finger umschlossen Katies, Oliver hatte einen Arm um Susan gelegt, Ron sah von Zeit zu Zeit Lisa Turpin verklärt an.  
Harry kam es merkwürdig aber logisch vor, dass sie alle an der Liebe festhielten, auch in schweren Zeiten.  
Sonst zerbrachen sie. Wie Hermione, die gerade bewegungslos nach vorne starrte.  
„Ich grüße euch!", fing Dumbledore an und wurde plötzlich sehr ernst.  
„Es gibt einige Mitteilungen und ich fange mit den, zumindest anbetracht der Tatsachen, unwichtigeren an, denn die wichtigste wird euch vermutlich das ganze Treffen in Beschlag nehmen.  
Als erstes möchte ich verkünden, dass wieder zwei Muggelfamilien überfallen wurden. Die Familie Pannet, ganz in der Nähe von hier und die Familie McOwen. Die Pannets konnten gerettet werden, bis auf den Vater. Die Mutter liegt gerade in St.Mungo's, ihr wird es in absehbarer Zeit allerdings wieder besser gehen. Die McOwens sind noch in Gefangenschaft, allerdings in ihrem eigenen Haus, nur drei Todesser bewachen sie. Für ihre Rettung bitte ich vier Freiwillige sich zu melden."  
Remus, Tonks, Millicent und Neville hoben die Hand.  
„Sehr schön, ihr vier kommt bitte nachher noch einmal zu mir, dann besprechen wir die Einzelheiten. Des weiteren haben wir zwei neue Gefangene, die auf die Überfahrt nach Azkaban warten. Zwei Freiwillige?"  
Draco und Ron erboten sich und zu Harrys großem Erstaunen, nickten die beiden sich freundlich zu.  
Er hatte sich zwar schon im siebten Schuljahr an Dracos Seitenwechsel gewöhnt, doch Ron war von jeher immer gegen ihn gewesen.  
Er war ein paar Mal zu oft von Draco verhöhnt worden.  
Harry nahm sich vor, bei der nächsten Gelegenheit, Ron zu fragen, was vorgefallen war, dass sie sich jetzt gegenseitig respektierten und vertrauten.  
„Das Schuljahr in Hogwarts hat wieder angefangen und wir haben zwei neue Kurse dem Unterricht beigefügt. Grundkenntnisse der Heilung, unterrichtet von Madam Pomfrey und Duellieren, unterrichtet von Mr. Malfoy. Auch ehemalige Schüler sind eingeladen an diesen Kursen teilzunehmen, es kann jedem im Krieg von Nutzen sein. Wer kommen möchte, melde sich bitte bei Minerva McGonagall.  
Voldemort verhält sich momentan scheinbar ruhig. Hast du Neuigkeiten, Severus?"  
Snape nickte und berichtete mit harter Stimme, dass Voldemort sich ausruhte und einen großen Anschlag plante, allerdings wusste keiner der Todesser bisher worauf.  
Nachdem Snape geendet hatte, dankte Dumbledore ihm.  
Dann seufzte er etwas und fuhr fort:  
„Nun zu der wichtigsten und neusten Mitteilung. Ich muss gestehen, dass ich euch einst angelogen habe. Es fiel mir damals schwer, aber ich musste es tun. Vielleicht werdet ihr das eines Tages verstehen.  
Ihr kanntet ihn alle, manche von euch sehr gut. Ich rede von Harry Potter, der am Tage seines Abschlusses in Hogwarts verschwunden ist. Und durch die Hand Voldemorts gestorben. Angeblich."  
Die meisten unter ihnen tauschten fragende Blicke, einige schauten traurig auf ihre Füße.  
„Nun, er ist nicht tot. Er ist von alleine und aus freien Stücken verschwunden. Die Last wurde ihm zu groß, sie hätte jeden von euch unter ihr begraben. Er brauchte Zeit um zu sich selbst zu finden. Harry?", fragte er und sah in seine Richtung.  
Harry nickte kurz, während sich jedes Mitglied des Ordens zu ihm umdrehte.  
Er trat aus dem Schatten.  
Die Reaktionen waren so unterschiedlich, wie sie nur hätten sein können.  
Manche schrieen auf, manche starrten ihn nur ungläubig an, manche verengten skeptisch die Augen, andere zogen ihre Zauberstäbe und richteten sie auf ihn.  
Man konnte deutlich Fleurs Stimme ausmachen, die geschockt „Mon Dieu!" rief.  
Er holte tief Luft und ging ungeachtet der Menschen auf Dumbledore zu, der beschwichtigend die Hand hob.  
„Ruhe bitte", rief Dumbledore und stand auf.  
„Nehmt die Zauberstäbe fort und setzt euch hin. Er ist es wirklich, ich kann es bezeugen und ich möchte euch bitten, ihm keine Fragen zu stellen. Es war und ist sein gutes Recht und ich kann euch nur sagen, dass er damals keine andere Wahl..."  
„Professor", unterbrach ihn Harry ruhig, „lassen Sie mich."  
Dumbledore nickte leicht.  
„Ich werde keinerlei Fragen beantworten," begann Harry hart, „das müsst ihr respektieren. Ich stehe zu dem, was ich getan habe und ich weiß, dass viele sich verletzt und betrogen fühlen. Doch ich sage dazu nur, dass ich es tun musste und dass ich mir nichts anderes einreden lassen werde. Ihr werdet mich nicht sehr lange zu Gesicht bekommen, schätze ich.  
Ich freue mich euch alle zu sehen, doch ich werde euch nur helfen, den Endkampf mit Voldemorts Truppen zu bestehen. Ich habe Pläne, die ich noch vor euch ausbreiten werde. Nach dem Kampf werde ich wieder verschwunden sein und ihr werdet mich nie wieder sehen. Akzeptiert das. Mehr habe ich nicht zu sagen."  
Stille trat ein, nachdem er geendet hatte.  
Er sah zu Molly Weasley, die Tränen in den Augen hatte.  
Plötzlich stand Tonks auf und ging auf ihn zu.  
„Willkommen zurück, Harry. Ich habe nie geglaubt, dass du tot bist. So wie ich nicht glaube, dass Sirius tot ist", sagte sie und umarmte ihn fest.  
Er war zu überrumpelt um sich wehren zu können, doch er genoss es auch in gewisser Weise.  
Bei ihrer Erwähnung Sirius' war er leicht zusammengezuckt. Die Wunde würde nie verheilen.  
Tonks Beispiel folgend standen viele auf und schüttelten ihm die Hände oder versuchten ihn zu umarmen.  
Er wehrte sich nicht dagegen, doch er behielt die kalte Stumpfheit in seinen Augen, die jedem klarmachte, dass er sie nicht zu nah ranlassen würde.  
Oberflächlich, ja. Mehr aber auch nicht.  
Als sich alle wieder mehr oder weniger beruhigt hatten, erhob sich Dumbledore wieder.  
„Du sagtest, du hast Pläne gemacht, Harry?"  
„Ja. Der finale Kampf steht bevor und ich denke, ohne Plan kommen wir nicht weit.  
Soll ich jetzt schon damit anfangen?", fragte er und sah zu Dumbledore, der daraufhin aufmunternd nickte.  
„In Ordnung... Habt ihr schon einmal etwas von der Mafia gehört?", fragte Harry ernst.  
Ron, Ginny, Luna und Bill tauschten fragende Blicke, ebenso wie Neville, Lavender, Katie und Zacharias.  
Diejenigen aber, die von Muggeln abstammten weiteten vor Erstaunen die Augen.  
Harry sah sich um und stand lächelnd auf.  
„Nun, vielleicht erkläre ich das noch einmal für alle", sagte er, während er vor den vielen Stühlen auf und ab ging.  
Es wirkte, wie in einem großen Klassenzimmer und Dumbledore lehnte sich entspannt und lächelnd zurück.  
Er wusste plötzlich, wen er später einmal als Verteidigungs-Lehrer einzustellen hatte.  
Dass Harry nach dem Kampf mit Voldemort wieder vorhatte zu gehen, vergaß er. Oder ignorierte es. Oder wusste es besser.  
„Die Mafia ist eine illegale und kriminelle Organisation der Muggel. Weltweit haben sie Netze gespannt, es gibt in jedem Land sehr viele Mitglieder. Sie bestechen, drohen, erpressen und töten und kümmern sich nicht im Geringsten um die Gesetze.  
Doch niemand kann sie vor Gericht stellen, da kein Zeuge es jemals wagen würde, gegen Mitglieder der Mafia auszusagen. Es ist faszinierend und gleichzeitig schrecklich, wie einflussreich diese Gruppe ist."  
Hermione biss sich auf die Lippen und man merkte, wie es in ihrem Gehirn arbeitete.  
„Aber", meldete sich Dean zu Wort, „was genau hat das nun mit uns zu tun? Wir haben wahrlich genug mit Todessern und Du-Weißt-Schon-Wem zu tun – wir können uns nicht auch noch um Muggelorganisationen kümmern, gleich wie schrecklich sie sind."  
Die meisten Ordenmitglieder murmelten zustimmend.  
Harry nickte und blieb stehen.  
Er sah kurz nach oben, grübelnd.  
Es war nicht leicht, ihnen zu verstehen zu geben, was er meinte.  
„Also... Was mich daran so interessiert, ist die Tatsache, dass sie sozusagen unnahbar sind. Lasst einfach mal außer Acht, dass sie Illegales tun.  
Abgesehen davon ist so eine Organisation genial. Jeder ist innerhalb der Gruppe loyal den anderen gegenüber, niemand redet. Es gibt keine Spitzel, keine Spione, keine Lücken. Jeder ist unweigerlich mit den anderen verbunden. Das brauchen wir. Ein Netz. Damit können wir ihn besiegen. Wir mögen weniger als sie sein, doch wenn wir ein großes Netz anlegen über England, Irland, Wales und Schottland, können wir gewinnen."  
Er schaute sich um, blickte in die teils gespannten, teils zweifelnden Gesichter um ihn herum.  
Hermione zweifelte offensichtlich, Ginny, Moody, Draco und Molly ebenso, Ron, Luna, Tonks und Neville schienen begeistert, Zacharias und Remus starrten ihn nachdenklich an.  
Die meisten anderen warteten darauf, dass er weiter sprach.  
Dumbledore lächelte ihn gütig an und nickte ihm zu.  
„Wir sind momentan ungefähr auf Gleichstand mit Voldemort. Das hört sich an, wie ein Spiel aber genau genommen ist es das auch. Ein verdammt gefährliches Spiel." Harry setzte kurz aus und schluckte den Gedanken an Sirius herunter.  
Dann redete er weiter: „Wir brauchen keinen Gleichstand, damit würden wir zu viele Opfer in Kauf nehmen. Nein, wir brauchen Überhand. Wir brauchen etwas, das Voldemort nicht überbieten kann. Diese Todesser-Gemeinschaft ist schon ein starkes Stück und ich habe mich in den letzten zwei Jahren sehr ausführlich damit befasst. Todesser haben nur einen Fehler."  
Er setzte kurz aus, da er Hermione hatte flüstern hören.  
„Was sagtest du?", fragte er, etwas zu leise und gefährlich.  
„Ich sagte: dieser Fehler ist der Fakt, dass sie nur einen Anführer haben und auch nur diesem gegenüber Solidarität zeigen", antwortete sie mit klarer Stimme und sah ihn geradewegs an.  
„Genau", sagte er und ließ sich sein Erstaunen aber auch seine Wut über sie nicht anmerken, „das ist der Fehler. Wir müssen dieses Wissen nutzen und es besser machen. Man kann sich die Mafia auch wie eine große Familie vorstellen. Treue und Solidarität sind groß geschrieben, aber nicht nur für das Familienoberhaupt. Jeder würde für den anderen in die Bresche springen, persönliche Differenzen hin oder her.  
Wir müssen erreichen, dass jeder, aber auch absolut jeder, der gegen Voldemort ist, unserer Organisation beitritt. Nicht jeder muss kämpfen, dazu zwinge ich niemanden. Doch jeder sollte bereit sein, für andere ein zustehen. Schon Kinder sollten lernen, mutig zu sein, für die eigenen Ziele und Freunde kämpfen zu können.  
Nicht im Krieg – oh nein. Doch jeder kann helfen, ob Frau, Mann oder Kind. Die Zauberergemeinschaft muss wieder eine Familie werden."  
Die Menschen vor ihm wirkten nachdenklich.  
Jemand klatschte sehr laut und sehr langsam in die Hände.  
„Bravo, Mr. Potter, wirklich großartig. Das hätte glatt ein O verdient", sagte Professor Snape und hörte mit dem Klatschen auf. Stattdessen stand er auf und ging auf Harry zu.  
„Ich habe nur eine Frage: Wie haben Sie sich das überhaupt vorgestellt?"  
Leise und gefährlich kam er näher.  
„Denn es ist nur offensichtlich, dass Sie keinerlei Ahnung haben, wovon Sie reden.  
Sie verschwinden für zwei Jahre, tauchen dann mir nichts dir nichts wieder auf und wollen jetzt _uns_ verraten, wie man es anstellen muss? Dass ich nicht lache. Es ist Krieg, die Menschen sind eingeschüchtert und feige. Da wird sich keiner hinter Sie stellen, geschweige denn vor Sie, um Sie zu schützen. Es wird eine sinnlose und Zeit verschwendende Angelegenheit werden, das verspreche ich Ihnen, Mr. Potter.  
Schon Kinder müssen lernen, mutig zu sein? Nicht jeder ist in Gryffindor und so mutig wie ein Potter! Obwohl ich auch daran zweifle, denn welcher wahre Gryffindor hätte seine Freunde zwei Jahre lang so sehr im Stich gelassen?"  
Er lachte leise.  
In Harrys Innerem braute sich ein Vulkan zusammen, kurz davor auszubrechen.  
Doch er hatte gelernt, hatte es lernen müssen, seine Emotionen unter Kontrolle zu halten.  
Sie standen sich gegenüber, Auge zu Auge.  
Starrten sich gegenseitig kühl an.  
„Ich habe einen Plan und ich _wei_, dass er zu bewerkstelligen ist. Sonst wäre ich wohl kaum damit aufgetaucht, oder nicht_, Professor Snape_? Aber meinetwegen, wir machen es nicht. Was dann? Haben Sie eine bessere Lösung? Wollen Sie etwa für immer und ewig Todesser bleiben und bei jedem Zucken ihrer Tätowierung aufspringen und sich wie ein Hauself ducken?  
Ich habe Ihnen das schon einmal gesagt, wenn Sie mich noch ein einziges Mal in irgendeiner Weise belästigen, bereuen Sie es. Kritisieren Sie so viel Sie wollen, aber bleiben Sie bei Kritik.", erwiderte Harry kalt.  
„Meine Herren", mischte sich nun Dumbledore ein, „Ich denke, Ungereimtheiten wird es zu jedem Plan geben und es geht jetzt erst einmal darum, abzustimmen. Wer Mr. Potter zustimmt, hebe jetzt bitte die Hand."  
Er stand jetzt zwischen den beiden, sodass sie sich nicht mehr anschauen konnten und hatte beschwichtigend die Hand gehoben.  
Harry sah auf und zählte 44 Hände.  
44 von 57 stimmten ihm zu.  
Innerlich seufzte er auf. Er hatte befürchtet, dass jeder es so sehen würde, wie Snape. Er hatte befürchtet, sein Vorschlag würde als schwachsinnig angesehen.  
„Hervorragend", strahlte Dumbledore und klatschte einmal in die Hände, „damit wäre das wohl geregelt. Alles weitere werde ich erst einmal alleine mit Harry durchsprechen und dann euch mitteilen. Es wird nächste Woche zur gleichen Zeit am gleichen Ort die nächste Versammlung abgehalten, bei der wir die Ungereimtheiten und Probleme des Plans klären werden."

.

.

Nachdenklich sah Harry zum Fenster hinaus.  
Sie waren wieder weg, verdauten die Nachricht seiner Ankunft.  
Viele hatten mit ihm reden wollen.  
Molly hatte geschluchzt und ihn an sich gedrückt. Er konnte es ihr nicht verübeln.  
Er hatte zwar schon vor Jahren aufgehört, sie als eine Art Mutterersatz zu betrachten, doch für sie würde er wohl immer eines ihrer Kinder bleiben.  
Seit dem Tage, an dem er sie am Bahnhof Kings Cross um Rat gefragt hatte.  
Fred und George Weasley hatten ihm grinsend die Hand geschüttelt und gemeint: „Nun, da du wieder da bist, geben wir dir eine Woche Zeit, bis du uns in unserem Laden besuchen kommst."  
Remus hatte ihm auf die Schultern geklopft und gesagt: „Schön, dass du wieder da bist. Ich habe oft an dich gedacht."  
Und Harry hatte in Gedanken hinzugefügt: Ja, an mich wie an Sirius, meine Mutter, meinen Vater.  
„Lass uns... lass uns mal wieder richtig miteinander reden, Harry."  
Remus hatte schon zu viele Menschen verloren und Harry Herz füllte sich mit Schmerz, wenn er in Remus Augen sah.  
Und dann erinnerte er sich daran, dass er dieselben Menschen verloren hatte.  
„Harry?"  
Er schreckte auf und wirbelte herum.  
Hinter ihm stand Hermione.  
„Was?", fragte er barsch, verärgert über ihr plötzliches Erscheinen.  
Sie strich sich etwas nervös eine Strähne hinters Ohr.  
„Ich... Ich wollte... Es soll... Waffenstillstand?", fragte sie schließlich.  
Er sah sie verdutzt an und runzelte die Stirn.  
Sie wollte Waffenstillstand? Sie wollte nicht mehr bei jedem Bisschen über ihn herfallen?  
Es war kaum zu glauben.  
„Warum? Warum auf einmal?", fragte er misstrauisch.  
„Es ist Krieg", sagte sie schlicht, „wir müssen zusammen halten oder nicht?"  
Harry nickte leicht und streckte ihr stumm die Hand hin.  
Ernst schüttelte sie sie.

.

.

Er grinste leicht, als er sah, wie Hermione Harrys Hand ergriff.  
Oh ja, die beiden würden wieder Freunde werden. Das war geradezu vorbestimmt.  
Das unschlagbare Trio. Die drei Musketiere. Das Kleeblatt.  
Ron war schon bereit dazu, Hermione vielleicht auch, sie wusste es nur noch nicht. Und Harry...  
Harry würde es über kurz oder lang merken. Er würde merken, dass er ohne ihre Hilfe zwar stark war, aber nicht die Welt retten konnte.  
Hermione lächelte jetzt etwas schief und verabschiedete sich unter einem Vorwand.  
Der Schwarzhaarige wandte sich wieder dem Fenster zu.  
Sein Blick ging in die Ferne, das grüne Funkeln war plötzlich wieder da.  
Er fragte sich, ob Harry dieses Funkeln mit Absicht zurückhielt und wenn er dachte, dass ihn niemand sah, wieder langsam hervor ließ.  
Er räusperte sich vernehmlich, Harry fuhr herum.  
„Malfoy", stellte er etwas scharf fest.  
Die Kühle in seinen Augen war wieder zurückgekehrt, das Funkeln gestorben.  
Wissend lächelte Draco Malfoy.  
„Potter", sagte er.  
Sie schwiegen, Draco grinste noch immer.  
„Ich hätte gedacht, du bräuchtest länger. Nicht bloß zwei Jahre."  
Harrys Augen verengten sich.  
„Was meinst du damit, Malfoy?", fragte er argwöhnisch.  
„Oh bitte. Wenn nicht jeder vor Trauer um dich fast verrückt geworden wäre, hätten es mehr gesehen. Es war mehr als offensichtlich, dass du von alleine gegangen bist."  
„Ach ja?"  
„Ja, natürlich. Erstens hätte Voldemort dich nicht von Hogwarts wegholen können, nicht _so_. Zweitens hast du Hogwarts ‚auf Wiedersehen' gesagt, bei deiner legendären Abschlussrede. Damit war wohl klar, dass du aus freien Stücken zurückkehren würdest. Und drittens: Voldemort hätte dich nie so einfach getötet. Das hätten mehr Menschen mitbekommen und vor allem hätte Voldemort mehr Aufhebens um deinen Tod gemacht. Hätte er dich getötet, hätte er lachend deine Leiche an den Big Ben gehängt oder sonst etwas. Und ein Motiv zu verschwinden hattest du auch."  
„Ach ja?", knurrte Harry wieder.  
Es gefiel ihm gar nicht, dass Malfoy ihn durchschaut hatte.  
Es gefiel ihm nicht, dass überhaupt jemand ihn durchschaut hatte.  
„Ja", grinste Draco und schüttelte spöttisch seine blonden Haare.  
„Der Erwartungsdruck. Du konntest ihm nicht mehr standhalten. Denn du warst nicht mehr der Junge-der-lebt. Sondern der Junge-der-überlebt. Wann hast du das letzte Mal _richtig_ gelebt?"  
„Musst du nicht langsam weg, Malfoy? Sonst verpasst du noch deine Vorlesung in Psychologie."  
Malfoy lachte.  
„Ach, die brauche _ich_ doch nicht mehr. Aber sag mir: Habe ich Recht oder habe ich Recht?"  
Harry seufzte und antwortete nicht.  
Was sollte er auch sagen? Dass Malfoy wirklich Recht hatte? Dass er gut raten konnte? Dass er schon lange nicht mehr lebte?  
Nach langer Zeit fragte er plötzlich: „Wann hast du dich eigentlich dazu entschlossen, deinem Vater den Rücken zu kehren? Das wollte ich dich schon seit drei Jahren fragen."  
Dracos Blick verdunkelte sich.  
„Weißt du noch", sagte er leise, „der Tag an dem du mich gegen die Wand geschleudert hast?"  
Harry dachte angestrengt nach und langsam aber sicher fiel es ihm wieder ein.  
Es war der Tag gewesen, an dem er erfahren hatte, dass er mit Mark verwandt war. Es war der Tag gewesen, an dem er zum ersten Mal die stablose Magie angewendet hatte, ohne danach zwei Stunden erschöpft zu sein.

.

**_- Flash Back -_**

.

Harry rannte wie wild in Hogwarts umher.  
Wo war dieser verdammte Schulleiter, wenn man ihn brauchte?  
Er musste ihn sehen, er musste ihn jetzt sprechen.  
Die Frage, ob Mark Evans wirklich mit ihm verwandt war, brannte in seiner Seele.  
Keuchend hetzte er um eine Ecke.  
„Hey Potter", ertönte es plötzlich lachend hinter ihm, „suchst du nach etwas? Vielleicht nach Wieseln? Oder _Hunden_?"  
„Malfoy", knurrte Harry und fuhr herum.  
Draco Malfoy stand alleine gegen eine Wand gelehnt und grinste spöttisch.  
"Ist nicht wahr, du kennst meinen Namen."  
Harry versuchte mit aller Macht die weiß glühende Wut in sich zurückzuhalten.  
„Wo sind deine kleinen Kumpanen? Du traust dich wirklich ohne sie hier herumzurennen?"  
„Ich komme auch ganz gut ohne sie klar, aber Danke der Nachfrage, Potter."  
„Geh mir aus dem Weg, Malfoy oder du wirst es bereuen."  
Draco Malfoy lachte auf.  
„Ja klar, da wird man von dem größten Todesser der Zeitgeschichte aufgezogen und soll Angst vor einem kleinen Potter haben", belustigte sich Draco.  
„Ach weißt du Malfoy. Das gleiche könnte ich auch sagen. Da steht man fünfmal Voldemort leibhaftig gegenüber und soll sich von dem Sohn seines Dieners aufhalten lassen? Ich bitte dich. Lern erstmal seinen Namen auszusprechen."  
Dracos Gesicht schien noch eine Spur blasser zu werden.  
„Oh, da spricht der große Potter, was?", sagte er leise, „Der große Potter, der hier panisch rum rennt, als würde er sich gleich in die Hosen machen. Der große Potter, der sich mittlerweile noch nicht mal mehr traut mit seinen eigenen Freunden zu reden. Mach mir nichts vor, Potter. Deine Knie schlottern vor Angst. Du kannst es nur gut verbergen. Und jetzt lauf und duck dich – wie ein _Hund_."  
Das war zuviel.  
Harry konnte nicht mehr ruhig bleiben und obwohl er die zauberstablose Magie erst seit wenigen Monaten trainierte, wusste er, dass er sie in diesem Moment beherrschte.  
Er brauchte keinen Zauberstab und auch keinen Zauberspruch, er bewegte nur zornig die Hand.  
Es war, als würde ein Windstoß Draco mit voller Wucht gegen die Wand schleudern.  
Doch er wusste, es war kein Windstoß. Es war seine Zauberkraft, es war das weiße Leuchten, das von seinem Herzen ausging, seinen Körper durchströmte und nicht mehr von ihm abließ, bis er es herausließ.  
Bebend vor Wut starrte er Draco an, der zitternd am Boden lag.  
Harry hörte nichts mehr, er sah nichts mehr, er fühlte nur noch dieses glühende Etwas, das sein Herz füllte. Es füllte die Stelle, an der eben noch Trauer und Schmerz gewesen waren.  
„Wer duckt sich hier, hm? Wer gehört schon zu den Juniortodessern? Du bist doch derjenige, der sich duckt und alles tut, was ein Wahnsinniger dir befiehlt. Sprich nie wieder so mit mir! Sirius hat sich nicht geduckt und ich ducke mich auch nicht. Aber lern du schon mal den Boden sauber wischen, denn deine Schleimspur wird ihn _verdrecken_."  
Und damit spuckte Harry auf den Boden.  
Er wollte Malfoy wehtun, er wollte ihn zwingen, sich zu entschuldigen.  
Doch stattdessen stampfte er nur noch einmal aggressiv auf den Boden, denn er bemerkte, wie die umliegenden Türen aufgingen und Lehrer wie Schüler, von dem Lärm angezogen, einen Kreis um sie herum bildeten.  
Draco versuchte panisch seine Würde wiederzuerlangen, aber Harry hatte das angstvolle Glitzern in seinen Augen schon erblickt und es befriedigte ihn.  
„Potter! Malfoy! WAS IST HIER LOS?"  
Genervt drehte Harry sich um und sah Professor McGonagall kühl an.  
„Ich muss Professor Dumbledore sprechen, sofort. Es ist wichtig", sagte er und er konnte förmlich hören, wie die Schüler um sie herum den Atem anhielten.  
„Sprechen Sie nicht in diesem Ton mit mir, Mr. Potter. Was haben Sie mit Malfoy angestellt?", fragte die Lehrerin energisch und erbost.  
„Nichts, er ist rein zufällig gegen diese Wand geknallt, ich habe absolut nichts damit zu tun. Wie könnte ich, ich käme _nie und nimmer_ gegen einen _Malfoy_ an. Ich bin ein schwacher Gryffindor", entgegnete er sarkastisch.  
Unterdrücktes Gekicher aus den Reihen.  
„Mr. Malfoy, was haben Sie dazu zu sagen?", fragte die Lehrerin.  
„Ich... Potter hat..."  
Dann verstummte er missmutig.  
Harry grinste böse.  
Ja, Malfoy war in einer äußerst misslichen Lage.  
Er wollte Harry nicht zustimmen, aber er konnte auch nicht zugeben, dass Harry ihn sozusagen besiegt hatte. Denn er war ein Malfoy.  
Und einen Malfoy konnte man nicht besiegen.  
„Nun?", sagte Minerva McGonagall ungeduldig.  
„Ich bin gestolpert", knurrte Draco und sah Harry mit schmalen Augen an.  
Skeptisch blickte McGonagall von einem zum anderen.  
„Ich bin nicht davon überzeugt, aber wenn Sie nichts erzählen wollen, kann ich Ihnen auch nicht helfen. Nur unterlassen Sie solche Dinge demnächst auf den Fluren von Hogwarts, haben Sie mich beide _verstanden_?", fragte sie scharf.  
Harry nickte gelassen, Draco grimmig.  
„Schön. Und jetzt geht alle zurück in eure Klassen, hier ist doch kein Jahrmarkt."  
Minerva McGonagall schüttelte ein paar Mal mit ihrer Hand und löste damit die grummelnden Schülermassen um sie herum auf.  
"Professor? Ich muss jetzt mit dem Schulleiter sprechen, es ist sehr wichtig, aber er ist nicht in seinem Büro und ich kann ihn auch sonst nirgendwo finden."  
Misstrauisch sah sie ihn an.  
„Professor Dumbledore ist dabei etwas zu erledigen. Sie müssen sich schon gedulden, bis er wiederkommt."  
Harry schnaubte.  
Wo waren die Vorteile davon, dass er die wichtigste Person im Krieg gegen Voldemort war?  
„Wann kommt er wieder?"  
„Das weiß ich nicht, Potter, gehen Sie wieder in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum."  
„Nein, danke. Ich warte lieber in seinem Büro auf ihn."  
Die Menschenmenge war verflogen, nur noch einzelne Schüler standen jetzt herum und sahen ihnen zu.  
Harry kümmerte es nicht, er drehte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort um und ließ einen missmutigen und sauer dreinblickenden Malfoy und eine sprachlose McGonagall zurück.

.

**_- Flashback Ende -_**

.

„Ja", sagte Harry, „ich erinnere mich."  
„Ich lag an diesem Tag noch vier Stunden alleine auf dem Astronomieturm und habe nachgedacht. Über mich, meinen Vater, meine Mutter, Voldemort. Und dich. Und mir sind zwei Dinge klar geworden. Es hat noch etwa ein dreiviertel Jahr gedauert, bis ich zu Dumbledore gegangen bin. Doch an diesem Tag wurde der Grundstein gelegt, die Samenkörner gestreut."  
Er verstummte und sah mit verklärtem Blick aus dem Fenster, als würde er sich gerne daran erinnern, dass Harry ihn gegen die Wand geschleudert hatte.  
„_Was_ ist dir klar geworden?", fragte Harry leise.  
Draco atmete geräuschvoll aus.  
„Mir ist klar geworden, dass Lucius Malfoy ein Diener Voldemorts ist. Dass Lucius Malfoy sich duckt, buckelt und seine Schleimspur aufwischt, so wie du es gesagt hast. Mir ist klar geworden, dass mein Vater 16 Jahre lang gelogen hat, als er mir erzählte, dass ein Malfoy stolz ist, dass ein Malfoy mehr Würde hat als jeder andere. Ich wollte nicht so sein wie Lucius Malfoy. Sondern ich wollte für mich selbst stehen, meine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen. Ich wollte nicht anfangen zu rennen, bloß weil meine Tätowierung ein wenig juckt.  
Und das zweite war, dass ein Malfoy immer auf der Siegerseite steht.  
Weißt du, ich habe in deinen Augen mehr Stärke gesehen als in Voldemorts. Außerdem warst du ihm damals schon fünfmal entkommen. Der angeblich mächtigste Zauberer der Welt und er kann noch nicht einmal ein Baby töten? Ich bitte dich.  
Und deshalb habe ich die Seiten gewechselt. Offiziell. Für immer.  
Ein Malfoy verliert nicht."  
Harry sah ihn ernst an.  
Dann grinste er.  
„Ein Potter auch nicht."  
Ein paar Momente sahen sie sich schmunzelnd an.  
„Hallo Draco", sagte Harry.  
„Hallo Harry", erwiderte sein Gegenüber.

.

Kurze Zeit später sah Albus Dumbledore, wie Draco Malfoy und Harry Potter sich freundschaftlich umarmten und er lächelte zufrieden.  
„Ja, Fawkes", sagte er leise, „so langsam wendet sich alles zum Guten."

.

.

„_Crucio_"  
Wenn andere Todesser die Schreie aus den Gemächern ihres Lords hörten, lächelten sie.  
Denn sie waren es diesmal nicht, sie hatten diesmal nichts falsch gemacht.  
Und womöglich war wieder einer von ihnen die Rangordnung des Lords heruntergerutscht und sie selbst dadurch ein Stückchen höher.  
Ja, wenn einer schrie, dann konnte es nur gut für sie sein.  
Rodolphus Lestrange dachte nicht an die Todesser dort draußen, die auf den Gängen  
herumschlichen und ihren Dienst taten.  
Er dachte nur an die Schmerzen, an diese unerträglichen Schmerzen, durch die man wuchs.  
Er war damit groß geworden, Schmerzen zu erleiden. Seine Eltern hatten keine Mühe gescheut um ihn zu dem zu machen, was er jetzt war – ein Todesser. Ein Todesengel. Jemand, der durch die Schmerzen anderer und sich selbst größer wurde.  
Er dachte in diesem Moment nur an die Schmerzen und daran, dass er sie verdient hatte.  
Er schrie, oh ja. Aber er schrie nur, weil man schreien musste um nicht wahnsinnig zu werden.  
Es tat weh, oh ja. Aber er war seinem Lord dankbar dafür, dass er ihn bestrafte. Denn nur so  
wurde man stärker. Nur so konnte man auch anderen Leid zufügen.  
Als Lord Voldemort den Fluch wieder aufhob, lächelte Rodolphus Lestrange erschöpft.  
„Es tut mir so unendlich Leid, oh mein Herr."  
„Still!", zischte sein Herr und Rodolphus war, als würden dessen roten Augen Brandmale auf seinem Körper hinterlassen.  
Oh, wie er ihn doch verehrte.  
Sein Lord würde jemals der Einzige sein, der ihm, Rodolphus, etwas zu sagen hatte.  
„Wer war es, Rodolphus? Welchen Namen trägt der, der mich herausfordert?", zischte Voldemort und Rodolphus schrak zusammen.  
„Ich weiß es nicht, Oh Herr. Er wollte mir seinen Namen nicht verraten."  
„Du weißt es nicht?", fragte Voldemort gefährlich leise.  
„Nein, aber er spricht Parsel My Lord. Und er hält nichts von Dumbledore."  
Voldemort holte tief Luft und schritt langsam um den Todesser vor ihm herum.  
So so, er sprach also Parsel. Und er hielt nichts von Dumbledore.  
Woher konnte dieser lumpige Zauberer Parsel? Woher? Es war eine Gabe Slytherins und er war der einzige Erbe. Kaum jemand konnte diese Gabe beherrschen, von wem musste sein Herausforderer abstammen, dass er solche Kräfte besaß?  
Oder stammte er gar nicht von einem Parselsprechenden ab? Hatte er, Lord Voldemort, ihm womöglich seine Kräfte übertragen? Bei einem schief gegangenen Todesfluch?  
Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Harry Potter war schließlich tot.  
Oder?  
„Meister", flüsterte sein Todesser nun heiser, „Er beherrscht auch zauberstablose Magie. Meister, kann es... könnte es...?"  
„Nein", zischte Voldemort und richtete sich bedrohlich auf, „Es kann nicht Harry Potter sein."  
„Aber..."  
„Nein, glaubst du etwa, ich habe nie überprüft ob dieser Junge wirklich tot ist?"  
Rodolphus Lestrange gehörte neben Lucius Malfoy, seiner Frau Bellatrix Lestrange, Severus Snape und Antonin Dolohov, zu dem innersten Zirkel Voldemorts.  
Er wusste etwas, was den meisten anderen Todessern verschwiegen wurde.  
Er wusste, dass der dunkle Lord Harry Potter nicht getötet hatte.  
Doch er wusste auch, dass er es getan hätte, wäre dieser kleine Nichtsnutz nicht seinem eigenen Schmerze verfallen.  
Rodolphus Lestrange duckte sich und legte demütig die Arme auf den Boden.  
„Wie, Meister? Wie konntet Ihr...?"  
„Ich habe eine Verbindung mit ihm, Rodolphus, durch seine Narbe. Ich merke es, wenn er lebt. Und jetzt sei still, es kann _nicht_ Harry Potter sein. _Crucio_."  
Und durch die Schreie hindurch, lächelte Rodolphus Lestrange. Man bemerkte es nicht auf seinem Gesicht, aber er lächelte.  
Denn jedes Mal wurde er größer, stärker, unantastbarer.

Lord Voldemort lächelte nicht.

.

.TBC.

.

.

* * *

**Dankeschön an:**

****

**JaninaQ****, Fidi, laser-jet, manik, HJ-HJ, brchen**

**JaninaQ****:**

Das Kapitel war auch eher so ein Füller ;)

Die richtige Handlung geht wohl erst mit diesem Kapitel los.

**Fidi****:**

Na dann wünsche ich dir einen schönen Urlaub :)

**Laser-jet****: **

Ach, ich hab keine Probleme mit den Wörtchen ‚Super' und Schön' ;)

**Manik****:**

Also dieser Review wurde nicht doppelt gepostet...

Keine Ahnung woran das liegt.

Aber wegen Mark: Er ist definitiv nicht Harrys Bruder, sondern sein Großcousin. Das mit dem Bruder ist nur so etwas wie ein Symbol, er kommt Harry eben vor wie ein kleiner Bruder, der zu ihm aufschaut, sich ihn als Vorbild nimmt und so weiter.

Hätte ich vielleicht anders formulieren müssen, tut mir leid.

**HJ-HJ:**

Jaja, iss ruhig :)

Sonst kannst du mir demnächst gar keine Reviews mehr schreiben ;)

**Brchen****:**

Wow, dankeschön. Wirklich.

Das freut mich total :)  
  
_Ich hoffe, das Kapitel gefällt euch, es war schon vor dem dritten Kapitel geschrieben ;)_

_Das nächste Kapitel kommt leider erst im Laufe der nächsten Woche._

_Ich finde es toll, dass ich immer so viele Reviews bekomme, ich freue mich jedes Mal total darüber :)_

_Also macht weiter so ;)_

_Ich hoffe, das mit Draco und Harry ist gut rüber gekommen, also dass sie keinesfalls mehr verfeindet sind. Und Dracos Seitenwechsel und dass er Harry durchschaut hat..._

_Ich wünsche euch eine schöne Woche,_

_Mono.tonie___


	13. Author Note 1

**_Liebe Leser :)_**

_Ich hoffe, ihr steinigt, schlagt oder verflucht mich jetzt nicht, aber das Kapitel Nr. 13 wird noch eine Weile auf sich warten lassen :/_

_Ich hatte etwas Schwierigkeiten mit dem Kap. und fahre jetzt für zwei Wochen in den Urlaub._

_Jaa__, ich weiß, was ihr jetzt denkt: Die fährt in den Urlaub und uns lässt sie ohne Kapitel 13 verrecken! ;) (Sofern euch der Panther wirklich sooo wichtig ist, was mir natürlich recht wäre... hehe...)_

_Aber ihr täuscht euch, ich nehme meinen Laptop mit und tippe fleißig am Comer See an Kapitel 13, 14 und 15 weiter. :)_

_Damit ihr danach wenigstens was zum Lesen und Freuen habt._

_Ja, und jetzt verabschiede mich und bitte euch, mich nicht zu sehr zu hassen._

_Bis in zwei Wochen und Heuler erreichen mich glücklicherweise nicht in Italien ;)_

**_Grüße, Mono.tonie  
_**

**_  
_**

_Ps: Ich habe mich ja sooooo über die vielen Reviews beim letzten Kapitel gefreut, Antworten gibt es dann mit dem nächsten Kapitel. Aber echt, damit wart ihr wirklich wirklich fleißig :)_**_  
_**


	14. Kapitel 13

**Disclaimer**  
Mir gehört nichts, außer des Plots, JKR gehört alles andere. Ich habe nicht vor, damit Geld zu verdienen.  
**Pairing:** wird noch nicht verraten.

* * *

**Der Panther**

**  
  
**

_Im Jardin des Plantes, Paris_  
  
Sein Blick ist vom Vorübergehen der Stäbe  
so müd' geworden, dass er nichts mehr hält.  
Ihm ist, als ob es tausend Stäbe gäbe  
und hinter tausend Stäben keine Welt.  
  
Der weiche Gang geschmeidig starker Schritte,  
der sich im allerkleinsten Kreise dreht,  
ist wie ein Tanz von Kraft um eine Mitte,  
in der betäubt ein großer Wille steht.  
  
Nur manchmal schiebt der Vorhang der Pupille  
sich lautlos auf -. Dann geht ein Bild hinein,  
geht durch der Glieder angespannte Stille -  
und hört im Herzen auf zu sein.  
Rainer Maria Rilke

**Kapitel 13  
  
**

_Harry betrat einen kleinen Laden in der Bakerstreet in London.  
Für einen flüchtigen Moment fragte er sich, warum er gerade diesen Laden ausgewählt hatte, doch er verwarf die Frage wieder. Es war unwichtig. Wichtig war, dass es hier gut roch, nach alten Büchern und Möbeln. Alles kam ihm so bekannt vor.__  
„Ja bitte?", rief eine brüchige Stimme und Harry sah sich um.__  
Er konnte niemanden erkennen, die Person musste hinter einem der Regale stehen.__  
Der Laden wirkte sehr düster, direkt vor ihm stand eine Art Wühltisch mit Neuerscheinungen, ansonsten schien der Raum nur aus alten Dingen zu bestehen.__  
Die Regale könnten ein Staubtuch vertragen, die Bücher ein Weißmacher, wie für vergilbte Muggelzähne. Nur eine kleine Glühlampe, die ohne Schutz von der Decke hing, trug dazu bei, den Raum zu erhellen.__  
Obwohl ‚hell' der falsche Ausdruck war, wie Harry fand.__  
Ihm gefiel es hier. Er mochte die verstaubte Atmosphäre, mochte die Tatsache, dass mit Licht gespart wurde, mochte die alte, knochige Gestalt, die plötzlich hinter einem Regal hervorschlurfte und ihn grimmig ansah.__  
Der alte Mann schien nur aus Falten zu bestehen und stützte sich beim Gehen auf einen Stock.__  
„Was willst du hier, Bengel? Das ist kein Laden für Kinder", murrte er und ging an Harry vorbei, der Stock schlug laut auf die Dielen.__  
„Woher wollen Sie wissen, dass ich ein Kind bin?", fragte Harry nur und erinnerte sich plötzlich an eine Geschichte, die er mit 9 Jahren in der Muggelschule gelesen hatte.__  
Die unendliche Geschichte, den Autor hatte er vergessen.__  
Er wusste nur noch, dass am Anfang dieses Buches ein Junge in einen Buchladen gekommen war und von einem alten Mann mehr oder weniger herzlich empfangen wurde.__  
Das ganze Szenario hier kam ihm vor, wie ein Abklatsch dieses Buches.__  
Der alte Mann schlurfte jetzt wieder auf ihn zu und sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an.__  
„Es gibt hier auch keine Jugendbücher, falls du meinst, dass das etwas anderes ist."__  
Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf.__  
„Haben Sie Bücher über Magie?"__  
Harry hätte schwören können, dass in diesem Moment noch mehr Falten das Gesicht des Greises zierten.__  
„Hau ab, das ist gefährlich, von so etwas sollten Kinder wie du die Finger lassen", knurrte er und sah Harry grimmig an.__  
„Ich würde davon die Finger lassen, wenn ich könnte. Aber ich bin schon zu oft damit in Berührung gekommen, als dass ich die Magie verleugnen könnte. Glauben Sie an Magie?"__  
Der Blick des Mannes veränderte sich, wurde zwar nicht weicher, aber wenigstens weniger misstrauisch.__  
Er hob die Hand, die nicht den Knauf des Stockes umfasste und berührte Harry damit im Gesicht.__  
Langsam und sachte fuhr er die blitzförmige Narbe nach.__  
„Warum tust du das, Junge?", fragte er dann und ließ die Hand sinken.__  
Harry sah ihn verwirrt an.__  
„Was?"__  
„Warum lässt du es zu?"__  
Harry wurde immer verwirrte. Was war los mit diesem Mann? Was hatte er gesagt oder getan, dass dieser Mann noch verrückter wurde?__  
„Ich... Ich weiß nicht, was Sie meinen, Sir, vielleicht gehe..."__  
„Hinterstes Regal links", sagte der Mann plötzlich und ging geschäftig auf eines der Regale zu.__  
Misstrauisch verengte Harry die Augen, aber der Mann blieb stumm hinter seinem Regal.__  
„Also gut", seufzte Harry und schaute sich in dem genannten Gang um.__  
Die Bücher schienen hier noch verstaubter und Harry berührte leicht eines mit dem Titel: „Magie der Hexen aus dem Mittelalter"__  
Er blätterte ein wenig darin, stellte es jedoch nach kurzer Zeit wieder zurück.__  
Das konnte er auch einem der Geschichtsbücher in Hogwarts entnehmen.__  
Und er hatte nicht viel Zeit, er musste sich in drei Stunden wieder mit den Dursleys treffen.__  
Er schlug „Einführung in die körpereigene Magie" auf.__  
Das klang schon interessanter, es war von einem Zauberer geschrieben – zumindest von einem selbsternannten Zauberer.__  
Im Kapitel ‚Stablose Magie' las er etwas mehr.__  
„Die Stablose Magie ist sehr schwer zu erlernen, in den meisten Fällen kommt es nie zu Erfolgen. Stellen Sie sicher, dass Sie vor Ihren ersten Versuchen ein Testament abgeschlossen haben und sorgen Sie dafür, einen Heiler in der näheren Umgebung zu haben..."__  
Harry schmunzelte kurz.__  
Dieser Zauberer, der das Buch geschrieben hatte, musste wohl einst selbst erkennen, dass die Stablose Magie schwieriger war als die Magie mit einem Zauberstab.__  
Noch immer grinsend las er weiter.__  
„Trotz aller Gefahren in diesem Bereich der Magie, ist sie sehr nützlich, besonders im Zweikampf. Legen Sie als Erstes den Zauberstab beiseite und konzentrieren Sie sich auf die Magie in ihrem Körper. Fühlen Sie das leichte Pulsieren des Blutes und bündeln Sie die knisternde Energie in ihren Händen.__  
Probieren Sie vorerst einen einfachen Spruch aus, den Sie mit Zauberstab perfekt beherrschen. Verzagen Sie jedoch nicht, wenn der Erfolg ausbleibt. Die besten Zauberer brauchten Jahre, um einfache Sprüche zu beherrschen..."__  
Harry konzentrierte sich und schloss die Augen.__  
Das leichte Pulsieren des Blutes und die knisternde Energie.__  
Spürte er es? War es das, war das seine Magie?__  
Mit einem Ruck schrak er auf, als eine Hand seine dünne Schulter umfasste.__  
Geschockt ließ er das Buch fallen und drehte sich herum, den Zauberstab griffbereit in seiner Hosentasche.__  
Doch es war nur der alte Mann, der ihn mit einem leuchtenden Blick ansah.__  
„Tu niemandem mehr weh, Jungchen. Lass es sein, du zerbrichst daran."__  
Harry atmete schwer.__  
„Ich mache doch gar nichts, ich tue niemandem weh."__  
Der alte Mann zog nur mit einem Ruck den Ärmel von Harrys Pullover hoch und streichelte mit seinen langen Fingern das Handgelenk.__  
Es war unversehrt und Harry atmete auf.__  
„Du tust dir selbst weh, Junge. Es gibt andere Möglichkeiten als Narben."__  
„Aber ich habe doch gar keine, sehen Sie? Ich tue mir nicht selbst weh."__  
„Es gibt andere Möglichkeiten. Die versteckten Narben sind tiefer."__  
Und Harry hörte nur noch das Klopfen des Stockes auf den alten Dielen, das Umblättern der Seiten in einem Buch und das leichte Schlurfen seiner eigenen Füße auf dem Boden.  
  
--  
  
_ Mit einem Ruck fuhr er aus dem Schlaf.  
Stöhnend rieb er sich den Schweiß von der Stirn.  
Er brauchte jetzt eine Dusche.  
Als er wenige Minuten später unter dem heißen Wasserstrahl stand, ließ er seinen Traum noch einmal in Gedanken an sich vorüberziehen.  
Er kannte ihn, er träumte ihn öfter.  
Und jedes Mal war er erst 16 Jahre alt, jedes Mal war der alte Mann da, jedes Mal gab derselbe alte Mann unzusammenhängende Sätze von sich und jedes Mal grübelte Harry im Wachzustand darüber nach, was es bedeuten könnte._  
Tat_ er sich selbst weh? Oder hatte er es getan? Zerstörte er sich selbst mit etwas?  
Aber womit? Warum?  
Es stach wie ein Messer, als das ‚Warum' plötzlich deutlich vor seinen Augen erschien.  
Voldemort.  
Hatte er damit etwas zu tun? Wollte Voldemort ihn kaputtmachen? Natürlich wollte er das, aber tat er es auch? Schließlich dachte er, Harry sei tot.  
Nach einer Weile des Grübelns wollte er sich gegen die Stirn schlagen vor lauter Blindheit. Voldemort ihn zerstören? Natürlich, Voldemort hatte nie etwas anderes getan. Voldemort hatte seine Eltern ermordet, er hatte den Schmerz über seine Freunde und Mitmenschen gebracht, er hatte ihn gekennzeichnet, gebrandmarkt bis zum Tod, er hatte Sirius umgebracht und die Menschen zweigeteilt, er hatte Zerstörung gebracht und Hoffnung genommen.  
Das musste es sein, Voldemort hatte jeden kaputtgemacht, der jemals in seine Klauen gekommen war.  
Wenn er jemandem erklären müsste, was Voldemort bedeutete, würde er nur ein Wort gebrauchen: ‚Zerstörung'.  
Vielleicht bedeutete der Traum einfach nur, dass er aufpassen musste, sich nicht irgendwie auch noch selbst zu zerstören. Er musste schließlich stark sein, er durfte keinerlei Schwächen zeigen.  
Wenn Voldemort erst seine Schwachstellen entdeckt hatte, brauchte er gar nicht erst gegen ihn antreten.  
Doch noch hatte er Zeit, noch wusste Voldemort nichts von ihm. Noch hatte er eine Chance.  
Oder?  
Konnte er es? Konnte er es wirklich? Traute er sich das alles zu?  
Selbstzweifel nagten an ihm, als er abrupt das Wasser abstellte.  
Er brauchte frische Luft. Auf der Stelle, sonst würde er ersticken vor lauter Gedanken.  
  
--  
  
Gerade durchbrach die Morgensonne das kühle Grau der Wolken und Harry fühlte sich plötzlich sehr ruhig.  
Es war gut so.  
Es war gut so, wie es war und er konnte das alles schaffen und er hatte seinen Platz auf der Welt.  
Wie hatte er je daran zweifeln können?  
Wie hatte er, angesichts dieses hellen Gelbs der Sonne und des Grüns der Bäume je die Welt farblos sehen können?  
Harry atmete tief durch und fing nun an, leicht zu laufen.  
Das hatte er vermisst. Früher war Laufen etwas gewesen, was Quidditsch ersetzen konnte.  
Jeden Tag in den Sommerferien war er um den Park gejoggt, jeden Tag im Morgengrauen um den See in Hogwarts.  
Doch dann hatte er sich natürlich nicht mehr so öffentlich zeigen können, die Menschen hatten schließlich geglaubt, er sei tot. Seit zwei Jahren war er nicht mehr gelaufen und plötzlich fragte er sich, warum.  
Denn jetzt dachten die meisten Zauberer ja auch noch, dass er tot sei und er lief trotzdem. Er kannte Methoden der Gesichtstransfigurationen, er hätte sich nicht so verstecken müssen.  
War das nicht auch schon eine Bestrafung seiner selbst gewesen?  
Alles, was ihm Spaß machte, sich selbst zu verbieten?  
Harry lief jetzt schneller, als ob er dadurch den peitschenden Gedanken entgehen könnte.  
Er lief durch schöne Zauberergebiete, durch zerstörte Muggelstraßen, vorbei an Ruinen und prächtigen Villen. Steinbrocken, die mal Häuser gewesen waren lagen neben Rosensträuchern und die Sonne, die mittlerweile ganz am Himmel erschienen war, strahlte tote Bäume an. Es war trostlos.  
Und plötzlich passierte etwas, mit dem er sonst immer rechnete, auf das er sonst immer vorbereitet war. Nur diesmal nicht.  
Plötzlich stolperte er über einen Fuß und hörte das kalte Lachen, das zu dem Fuß gehörte.  
„Na, wer läuft denn da in aller Frühe, ohne dass ihm eine Erlaubnis gegeben wurde? Doch nicht ein kleiner, süßer Muggel?"  
Er sah nur noch Asphalt, schwarzen Asphalt und hörte sein eigenes Keuchen.  
Seine Knie schmerzten von dem Aufprall und er spürte, wie das Blut an seiner Lippe herunter lief. Er war mit dem Mund auf einen Stein gefallen.  
Trotz der Schmerzen griff er nach dem Zauberstab in seiner Hosentasche, doch er griff ins Leere.  
Hektisch durchsuchte er mit einer Hand seine anderen Taschen. Der schlanke Holzstab mit einer Schwanzfeder von Fawkes war nicht aufzutreiben.  
„Verdammt...", murmelte er und wischte sich über den blutigen Mund.  
Aber es würde auch so gehen.  
„Steh auf, aber zackig, sonst bist du schneller tot, als du Schmerz sagen kannst."  
Betont langsam setzte Harry sich erst auf, um dann noch langsamer aufzustehen.  
„Mit welchem Diener Voldemorts habe ich denn diesmal die Ehre?", fragte er und lächelte spöttisch.  
Der Todesser zuckte zusammen und sog zischend die Luft ein.  
Eine schwarze Kutte verdeckte sein Gesicht, doch Harry konnte ein paar rotblonde Haare erkennen.  
„Du wagst es...? Dafür wirst du bezahlen!", zischte der Todesser und Harry konnte die Luft förmlich knistern hören.  
Er war bereit.  
„Crucio."  
„Protego", wehrte er ab, indem er seine Hand kraftvoll öffnete.  
Es musste ein sehr junger Todesser sein, der Fluch war nicht besonders stark gewesen.  
„Expelliarmus", rief der Todesser jetzt, noch sehr selbstsicher.  
Nichts passierte.  
„Was...? Warum...?"  
Jetzt war es an Harry, zu lachen.  
„Warum dein Entwaffnungszauber nicht gewirkt hat? Weil man Hände nicht abreißen kann. Na ja, doch man kann. Aber du nicht."  
Zufrieden lächelnd strich er sich mit einer Hand über die Stirn. Das Laufen hatte Schweißperlen darauf gezaubert. Der Todesser wirkte sehr schockiert und ging einen Schritt zurück.  
„Da!", rief er zitternd und deutete auf Harrys Kopf, „Da! Die Narbe. Du bist... Du bist Harry Potter."  
Normalerweise verdeckten seine schwarzen Haare die Narbe auf seiner Stirn, doch jetzt hatte er einfach nicht mehr daran gedacht und sie geistesgegenwärtig offenbart.  
Innerlich fluchend sagte er: „Ganz genau, ich bin Harry Potter. Und nun wollen wir doch mal sehen, wer du bist."  
Mit einem Ruck zog er der Gestalt vor ihm die Kapuze vom Kopf und erstarrte.  
Zwei große Augen starrten ihn an. Bekannte Augen.  
Vor ihm stand Seamus Finnigan. Mit bleichem Gesicht und hohlen Wangen.  
„Harry", keuchte er und Harry begann zu verstehen.  
Es war Seamus, dessen Mutter kurz vor seinem siebten Schuljahr ums Leben gekommen war.  
Seamus, den schon länger ein bitterer Hass auf Dumbledore quälte.  
Seamus, dessen Bett einst neben Harrys gestanden hatte.

**_.  
– Flash Back – _**

„Harry, wir sind jetzt da, wir kümmern uns darum, versteck dich irgendwo", durchbrach Remus' Stimme das Keuchen Harrys und einiger Todesser.  
Normalerweise wäre er dankbar gewesen für die Unterstützung von Auroren und Ordenmitgliedern, doch jetzt...  
Was sollte das? Am Ende musste er doch sowieso alleine gegen Voldemort antreten.  
Warum retteten sie ihn immer wieder? Besser er brachte es schnell hinter sich.  
Er _wollte_ Voldemort bald gegenüber stehen, er _wollte_ endlich kämpfen.  
Das war eine Sache, die er nicht mehr aufschieben mochte. Deshalb war er ja überhaupt in die Winkelgasse gekommen, ohne jemand Bescheid zu sagen. Er wusste, die Todesser hatten nur darauf gewartet, dass er die Grenzen seines magischen Sicherheitsfeldes überschreiten würde.  
Er verfluchte Remus dafür, ihn so schnell gefunden zu haben.  
Es war nicht Teil seines Plans, dass sie ihm jetzt zu Hilfe kamen.  
„Nein, bleibt zurück", schrie er, doch sie ließen sich nicht aufhalten. Und schon wurden Flüche hin und her geschossen, schon war ein reges Kämpfen in Gange.  
Und er stand alleine da. Nott, der ihn eben noch bedroht hatte, wurde jetzt von Moody abgelenkt.  
Bellatrix Lestrange, der er eben noch beweisen wollte, dass er ihr jetzt auch wehtun konnte, wurde von Kingsley in Schach gehalten.  
Wütend über alles und sich selbst ging er.  
Spazierte durch die Winkelgasse, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen.  
Er hatte einfach keine Lust mehr.  
Bald würde er sein siebtes Schuljahr anfangen, mit den Newts und den neuen Tafeln in der Großen Halle, die die Verstorbenen ehrten. Mit dem üblichen Schulstress und dem Weinen seiner Mitschüler.  
Mit Hausaufgaben und Quidditch und den immer größer werdenden Zahlen der Vermissten.  
Voldemort spielte und spielte und das Ministerium hatte alle Hände voll zu tun, den Muggeln weiszumachen, es sei nichts los.  
Er musste fast lachen, so töricht waren die Versuche der Auroren, die Todesser nach Azkaban zu bringen, so borniert war der Optimismus des Volkes unter dem Rufen von Fudge, dem Trottel, der mit strahlendem Gesicht verkündete, bald wäre es vorbei, das Ministerium hätte alles unter Kontrolle, Voldemort lebte zwar, wäre aber nicht sehr mächtig. Und schließlich hatten sie ja auch noch Dumbledore und seinen Goldjungen, die Zwei würden es schon schaffen.  
Ihm wurde übel, wenn er daran dachte, wie sehr sie sich alle täuschten.  
Er träumte viel. Er verriet es niemandem und legte jeden Abend vor dem Schlafengehen den Silencio-Zauber über sich und sein Bett, doch er träumte und schrie.  
Nachts sah er das viele Blut, nachts sah er, wie sehr die Opfer litten und wie sehr Voldemort sich darüber freute.  
Voldemort und nicht mächtig? Es war wirklich nahezu lachhaft. Wenn Harry nachts in Voldemorts Gedanken war und durch seine Augen sah, spürte er die Macht, die in ihm emporstieg.  
Er spürte sie wie er auch den Triumph und den Spott spürte, wie die Freude und die krankhafte Sucht, die Voldemort dazu trieb, sich an dem Leid der Menschen zu ergötzen.  
Anfangs hatte er sich regelmäßig nach diesen Träumen übergeben müssen.  
Mittlerweile distanzierte er sich davon und trainierte lieber. Trainierte Okklumentik und Legelimentik, stablose Magie, Apparieren, Animagustransformationen, studierte alle Bücher, die er in der Bibliothek von Hogwarts finden konnte und suchte... Suchte nach der Lösung, nach der Möglichkeit Voldemort aus dem Weg zu schaffen.  
Doch so langsam verlor er die Hoffnung. Die Träume hatten noch immer nicht aufgehört, doch konnte Voldemort nicht mehr in seine Gedanken eindringen. Nur noch er in Voldemorts.  
In zwei Wochen würde er dort weitermachen, wo er Ende Juni aufgehört hatte. Doch er glaubte nicht mehr daran, dass er den Weg finden würde, dass er eine realistische Chance hatte.  
Die einzige Möglichkeit war, mit ihm gemeinsam oder auch alleine zu sterben.  
Und darauf hatte er heute spekuliert. Er wollte Voldemort zumindest herausfordern, provozieren, wenn nicht gleich töten.  
Aber die Mitglieder des Orden waren ihm zuvorgekommen.  
Er hatte nicht übel Lust, ihnen auch Flüche auf die Hälse zu jagen – er kannte mittlerweile ein paar gute, dank der Verbotenen Abteilung – , aber was würde das bringen?  
Nichts außer Ärger und einem langen, durchdringenden Gespräch mit Dumbledore. Und darauf hatte er nun wirklich keine Lust.  
„Hey, Harry", rief plötzlich eine Stimme und Harry spielte schon mit dem Gedanken, sich einfach umzudrehen und wegzugehen, doch Seamus stand schon vor ihm und grinste. Den Streit im fünften Schuljahr fast gänzlich vergessen.  
„Kaufst du auch für Hogwarts ein?", fragte er und deutete auf seine Mutter, die gerade vor dem Schaufenster einer Apotheke stand.  
Harry nickte nur. Er hatte keine Lust, Seamus alles zu erklären, aber wenn er schon einmal hier war, konnte er doch genauso gut seine Schulbücher besorgen. Dann musste er wenigstens nicht mit Ron und Hermione am Ende der Ferien einkaufen, darauf konnte er getrost verzichten.  
Hermione war nur beschäftigt mit ihrer neuen Schulsprecherbürde und den bevorstehenden Newts – allerdings auch ein wenig mit Viktor Krum, wie Ron etwas grimmig bemerkt hatte –, und Ron mit seiner nicht gut laufenden Beziehung zu Parvati und seinen Aufgaben als Quidditch-Kapitän. Sie hatten keine Ahnung, was wirklich wichtig war und verschlossen die Augen vor dem aufkommenden Krieg, wie der Rest der Welt.  
Harry fühlte sich mehr und mehr isoliert.  
„Hab gehört, du bist Schulsprecher, stimmt das?"  
Harry fragte sich, woher er das schon wieder hatte, doch er nickte nur. Er war nicht in der Stimmung mit Seamus über alltägliche Schulsachen zu reden.  
„Cool", strahlte Seamus und klopfte Harry auf die Schulter. Der zuckte nur mit den Achseln. Er freute sich nicht darüber, es war nur eine weitere Bürde, eine weitere Last. Es würde nur noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn ziehen. Er fragte sich, ob Dumbledore damit alles wieder gut machen wollte, seine Verschwiegenheit und die „Fehler eines alten Mannes", wie er es selbst genannt hatte.  
„Wie liefen deine Ferien so?", fragte Seamus jetzt, beharrlich darauf aus, ein Gespräch zu führen.  
„Ganz okay", antwortete Harry und seufzte innerlich. Er würde sich wohl unterhalten müssen.  
„Also meine waren toll", erzählte Seamus mit leuchtenden Augen, „weißt du, wir waren im Ausland. Meine Ma hat gesagt, kein Du-weißt-schon-wer der Welt könnte uns davon abhalten, richtig Ferien zu machen. Und wir sind ja auch keine Muggel, nicht wahr? Also, wir waren in Frankreich..."  
Während Seamus erzählte, sah Harry zu seiner Mutter und fragte sich, ob sie wirklich so naiv war, wie sie tat, oder ob es einfach ihre Art war, damit umzugehen.  
Plötzlich bemerkte Harry, dass die Todesser und die Auroren während ihres Kampfes immer näher gekommen waren.  
„Komm", unterbrach er Seamus' Erzählschwall – es interessierte ihn sowieso nicht, wie toll die Schmetterlinge in Frankreich doch mit ihren Flügeln schlugen –, „Lass uns hier verschwinden."  
Seamus sah ihn erst verstört an, dann bemerkte auch er die ernste Situation, die immer näher kam und seine Augen weiteten sich.  
Harry war sich sicher, dass Seamus noch nie einen Todesser gesehen hatte, geschweige denn fünf.  
Noch während Harry Seamus wegzog, sank Elphias Dodge in sich zusammen, getroffen von einem roten Fluch.  
Der Todesser, der nun ‚frei' war, rieb sich grinsend die Hände, und bevor sich andere Auroren um ihn kümmern konnten, sprang er vor und packte Seamus' Mutter, die sich wie erstarrt fügte. Er setzte ihr den Zauberstab an den Hals und lachte grausam.  
Dann rief er: „Hey, Auroren, ich habe hier eine unschuldige Geisel, also verschwindet, oder sie stirbt."  
Sofort schien das Geschehen zu erstarren, keiner rührte sich mehr. Harry kam es vor, als würde die Zeit stehen bleiben. Als würde sogar die Luft gefrieren. Seamus fing an zu zittern.  
„Noch bevor ein Fluch mich erreichen würde, wäre sie schon tot, also überlegt gut, was ihr gedenkt zu tun."  
Harry wollte dem Todesser das Grinsen mit seinen eigenen Fingernägeln herauskratzen, so sehr verachtete er ihn.  
Ein Auror, der Harry unbekannt war trat einen Schritt hervor und sagte: „Lass sie frei, Todesser, oder du stirbst."  
Remus wollte den Auror zurückziehen und zischte: „Adkins, bleiben Sie hier!", doch der Auror ließ sich nicht beirren und tat das Dümmste, was er Harrys Meinung nach tun konnte.  
Er rief „Stupor" und deutete auf den Todesser, dessen Lächeln gefror.  
„Avada Kedavra."  
Und wie er es vorausgesagt hatte, erreichte der Todesfluch die Frau eher, als der Schockzauber den Todesser.  
Seamus Beine gaben nach und Harry konnte gerade noch nach seinem Arm greifen.  
An diesem Tage fasste er einen Entschluss.

****

**_.  
– Flashback Ende – _**

Harry verstand. Seamus hatte den Auror dafür verantwortlich gemacht, dass seine Mutter gestorben war. Er hatte einen Hass auf die Auroren, auf das Ministerium, auf Dumbledore entwickelt.  
Es wie trockenes Heu gewesen, ein Funke des Zweifels von einem Todesser hatte einen Brand entfacht, dem er nur entfliehen konnte, wenn er selbst böse wurde.  
Harry kannte dieses Phänomen, verstand diese Menschen sogar in gewissem Maße, nur hätte er es nie so nahe erwartet. Unweigerlich musste er an Peter Pettigrew denken. Seine Eltern hätten es wohl auch nie erwartet und Peter war mit ihnen besser befreundet gewesen als er mit Seamus.  
Seamus wirkte noch immer sehr geschockt, hatte seine Pflichten als Todesser wohl vergessen.  
Harry sagte nichts, auch er war wie von Sinnen. Sie standen nur da und starrten sich an.  
„Wie... Wie hast du es geschafft?", fragte Seamus schließlich stotternd.  
Verwirrt runzelte Harry die Stirn.  
„Was geschafft?"  
„Du... du _lebst_. Wie...?"  
Harry wusste plötzlich, was Seamus dachte. Er dachte, er, Harry, hätte den Tod sozusagen überwinden können.  
Er musste grinsen.  
„Ich war nie tot", sagte er, „es war alles vorgetäuscht."  
Noch während er das sagte, wollte er es schon wieder zurücknehmen.  
Seamus war schließlich ein Todesser, wenn er Harry entkäme, würde er Voldemort alles brühwarm erzählen und danach vermutlich sterben, da er nun wusste, dass sein Lord Harry Potter nie umgebracht hatte.  
Er überlegte schon, ob er Seamus' Gedächtnis modifizieren sollte, da kam ihm eine andere Idee. Warum konnte er ihn nicht gefangen nehmen? Die Mittel dazu hatte er, Seamus war nie ein besonders starker Zauberer gewesen, natürlich, er würde mittlerweile mehr gelernt haben. Und Harry hatte keinen Zauberstab dabei. Er musste es wohl darauf ankommen lassen. Vielleicht würde Seamus sich ja auch gar nicht wehren.  
„Alles vorgetäuscht", murmelte Seamus und Harry sah förmlich, wie dieser Gedanke in seinem Gehirn rotierte und Loopings drehte.  
„_Obligio_" rief er und Fesseln banden sich um Seamus Handgelenke. Schockiert starrte dieser darauf.  
„Du wirst jetzt mit mir mitkommen", sagte Harry.  
Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde dachte Harry, dass sein ehemaliger Zimmergenosse sich fügen würde, doch da kam Leben in Seamus, er zog und zerrte und wehrte sich mit Händen und Füßen.  
Harry musste schwer kämpfen, um ihn festzuhalten.  
„Du bist ein Schwindler und ein Schwachkopf, vertraust Dumbledore und tust erst so, als würdest du eher ein Freund als ein Feind für mich sein, aber du hast mich nur täuschen wollen, am Ende geht es doch immer so, am Ende wendet sich alles ins Gegenteil um, du hirnloser... du Sohn einer Schlammblütin, du...", schrie Seamus, während er versuchte los zukommen.  
Harry wurde immer wütender.  
„Und du ehrst deine Mutter ja wirklich toll, indem du ein Todesser wirst und dich auf gleicher Stufe mit dem Mörder deiner Mutter stellst. Super gemacht, Seamus. Merlin, wie weit bist du nur gesunken", entgegnete Harry laut und schüttelte wütend den Kopf.  
Unerwartet ließ Seamus seine Hände sinken und wehrte sich nicht mehr. Er schwieg, während Harry ihn zu Rons Haus führte, schwieg, während er ihn an einen Stuhl im Dachgeschoss band, schwieg, während er ein Antimagiefeld über diesen Stuhl legte und schwieg noch immer, als Hermione, Ron und Dean aufschrieen, nachdem Harry ihnen Seamus als einen Todesser vorgestellt hatte.  
  
--  
  
Später an diesem Tag ging er mit verstecktem Gesicht durch Hogwarts. Er hatte einen Termin mit Dumbledore, sie würden gemeinsam den Plan besprechen. Den Plan, wie sie Voldemorts Armeen vernichten konnten. Voldemort selbst würde er alleine übernehmen müssen.  
Er fand es schön durch die Gänge zu gehen und um ihn herum Schüler zu haben. Schüler, von denen die meisten zwar schon mit dem Krieg in Kontakt gekommen waren, die jedoch trotz allem diesen unerschütterlichen Optimismus hegten, den er einst verabscheut hatte und jetzt bewunderte. Sie glaubten noch an etwas. Für sie waren Hausaufgaben, Noten und das Pflegen von Freundschaften noch immer wichtig und Harry begriff plötzlich, dass es nicht anders ging. Man brauchte auch in harten Zeiten noch Alltägliches, an das man sich klammern konnte.  
Er lächelte amüsiert, als er sah, wie Minerva McGonagall einen Schüler zusammenstauchte, der einen anderen Schüler im Gang angegriffen hatte.  
„Nachsitzen, Hanson. Und so etwas in meinem Haus. Ungeheuerlich. 30 Punkte Abzug. Und reden Sie nicht dauernd dazwischen, Mr. Bolten, ich bin sicher, auch Sie waren nicht ganz unschuldig an diesem Debakel. Gehen Sie lieber in die Krankenstation wegen ihres angeschwollenen Arms, sonst ziehe ich dem Hause Slytherin auch noch Punkte ab."  
Der Schüler aus Gryffindor, Hanson, schlich mit hängenden Armen Minerva hinterher, die ihn mit einer Handbewegung angewiesen hatte, ihr zu folgen, der Slytherin jedoch, tat etwas, das Harry nicht geglaubt hätte, hätte er es nicht mit eigenen Augen gesehen. Er verzog zerknirscht das Gesicht, hielt sich seinen angeschwollenen Arm und rief: „Professor McGonagall?"  
Sie drehte sich mit gerunzelter Stirn um.  
„Ich wollte nur... bestrafen Sie Gregory nicht so sehr, es war wirklich nur eine Art Scherz zwischen uns beiden, er hat das bestimmt nicht mit Absicht gemacht."  
„Hm", machte Minerva missbilligend und sagte dann: „Ist ja schon gut, ich werde ihn behandeln wie ein Einhorn und jetzt machen Sie sich endlich auf in die Krankenstation, Bolten."  
Harry ging grübelnd weiter. War es möglich, dass die Hausrivalitäten zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin nicht mehr ganz so stark waren? War es möglich, dass sich die Lage in zwei Jahren so gebessert hatte? Vielleicht würde er Dumbledore danach fragen.  
Als er um die nächste Ecke bog, sah er plötzlich zwei Gestalten hinter einer Rüstung stehen. Er grinste. Die beiden küssten sich, als gäbe es sonst nichts auf der Welt. Als er näher kam, erkannte er, dass es zwei aus Gryffindor waren. Sie mussten jetzt im siebten Schuljahr sein, damals bei seinem Verschwinden waren sie gerade im Vierten gewesen.  
„70 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor für das verbotene Küssen auf den Gängen", sagte er mit kalter, schleppender Stimme, Snape nachahmend. Die beiden fuhren erschrocken zusammen und drehten sich um.  
Ihre Augen vor Angst geweitet.  
Harry lachte bei dem Anblick ihrer Gesichter und sagte mit normaler Stimme: „Tut mir leid, ich konnte nicht widerstehen."  
Dann ging er weiter. Er konnte ihre Blicke in seinem Nacken fühlten, Blicke, die wahrscheinlich fragten, wer diese mysteriöse Gestalt war, die mit verdecktem Gesicht Scherze auf ihre Kosten machte.  
Aber auch er brauchte mal einen kleinen Spaß, sagte er sich.  
  
--  
  
Kurze Zeit später klopfte er an Dumbledores Büro und trat ein.  
„Ah, Harry, setz dich doch."  
Professor Dumbledore lächelte einladend und wies auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch.  
„Ich nehme an, andere haben nicht mehr viel zu verbessern an deinem Plan, schließlich hast du lange daran gearbeitet. Wie möchtest du weiter vorgehen?", fragte er, während Harry sich setzte.  
Harry nickte.  
„Das erste wird sein: Mitglieder sammeln. Wir müssen jeden einzelnen prüfen, es darf sich kein Spion einschleichen. Wir müssen nach Irland, Wales und Schottland reisen und dort ebenfalls Netze anlegen, wir müssen hier, in England, Muggel wie Zauberer davon überzeugen, dass wir es schaffen können, aber nur mit ihrer Hilfe. Es ist wie beim Schach. Man gewinnt nicht, wenn man nur verteidigt. Im Endeffekt müssen wir angreifen. Der zweite Schritt wird sein, einen Ort zu finden, wo wir uns alle versammeln können. Grimmauldplatz Nr.12 ist erstens zu klein und zweitens das Hauptquartier des Phönixorden. Wir brauchen etwas, wo Menschen auch leben können, wenn nötig, wo jeder Platz hat. Wir brauchen etwas ähnliches wie Hogwarts, nur ist Hogwarts natürlich nicht von Belang, hier leben ja die Schüler. Jedes neue Mitglied muss einen Kodex aussprechen, ein magischer Bund. Wer sich nicht daran hält, muss sterben. Das ist Vereinbarung und jeder muss sich damit auseinandersetzen. Vorher werden natürlich alle Regeln und Verordnungen, die in diesem Kodex enthalten sind, geklärt. Das hört sich sehr hart an, muss aber sein. Wir brauchen absolute Verschwiegenheit. Ich hatte daran gedacht, den Phönixorden trotz allem weiter zu führen. So viele Menschen in unserem neuen ‚Orden' brauchen Menschen, die Ahnung haben und sie anleiten. Es wird schwierig sein, Muggel und Zauberer miteinander zu vereinen, aber es ist unabdinglich. Der Phönixorden sollte eine höhere Stellung haben. So etwas wie Berater, verstehen Sie?"  
Dumbledore nickte langsam.  
„Das wäre eigentlich das Wichtigste, alles Weitere muss mit dem Orden zusammen besprochen werden. Haben Sie noch irgendwelche Fragen oder Zusätze, Professor?", fragte er.  
Wieder nickte Dumbledore und lächelte leicht.  
Dann herrschte Schweigen.  
„Schaffst du das alles?", fragte der weißhaarige Mann nach mehreren Minuten in die Stille hinein, in der Harry sich schon gefragt hatte, ob Dumbledore überhaupt zugehört hatte.  
Verwirrt sah er auf.  
„Ist das denn relevant? Es muss gemacht werden, ob ich das will oder nicht. Gerade Sie müssten wissen, dass..."  
Er kam nicht weiter, denn Dumbledore hob abwehrend eine Hand.  
„Dass du keine andere Wahl hast, natürlich. Das meinte ich auch nicht. Ich meinte, ob du das alles ohne Hilfe schaffst? Ob du dir nicht zuviel vorgenommen hast. Die Träume nachts, die Distanz zwischen dir und deinen Freunden, überhaupt diese unüberbrückbare Distanz zu deinen ehemaligen Mitschülern, Freunden und Bekannten aus dem Orden, und dann kommt noch Mona dazu, und Mark, der ebenfalls mehr mit dir zusammen sein möchte... Ist das alles nicht zuviel, Harry?", seufzte Dumbledore und schlug sorgenvoll die Augen nieder.  
Misstrauisch starrte Harry ihn an.  
„Woher wissen Sie von den Träumen? Und was geht Sie das alles überhaupt an?", brauste er auf.  
„Ach, Harry", lächelte der Ältere, „Ich sehe viel, was andere nicht sehen mögen, doch das mit deinen Träumen kann jeder Blinde aus deinen Augen lesen. Du bist erschöpfst, du schläfst nicht richtig und dich plagen Albträume. Professor Snape könnte dir einen Schlaftrunk zubereiten."  
„Ich schlafe sehr gut, Danke schön", entgegnete Harry kalt und wollte schon aufstehen, als Dumbledore plötzlich – die vorherigen Worte ignorierend – sagte: „Ich hätte noch eine Frage."  
Harry hob die Augenbrauen und wartete.  
„Wie hast du es geschafft, Voldemort glauben zu lassen, du wärst tot?"  
Die Frage kam unerwartet und Harry sah ihn überrascht an.  
„Ich... es gibt einen alten Zauber, der Verbindungen temporär durchbricht. Er ist relativ schwer zu erlernen, ich habe ein halbes Jahr gebraucht, aber er hat funktioniert. Ich spüre weder ihn in irgendeiner Weise, noch bemerkt er mich durch meine Narbe. Es ist, als wäre er nie in meinem Kopf gewesen."  
Dumbledore nickte leicht.  
„Ja, ich dachte mir so etwas...", murmelte er abwesend und stand auf.  
Harry erhob sich ebenfalls. Dumbledore sah für einen Moment lang aus, als wolle er noch etwas sagen, doch er schwieg weiter. Harry streckte ihm die Hand hin und sagte: „Ich werde jetzt wieder gehen, wir sehen uns vermutlich beim nächsten Ordentreffen."  
„Ja, Harry. Dann sehen wir uns vermutlich wieder", erwiderte Dumbledore, ergriff Harrys Hand und sah nachdenklich aus.  
Dann disapparierte Harry.  
  
--  
  
Hermione saß in der Bibliothek der Blacks. Kurz nachdem Harry Seamus angeschleppt hatte, war sie aufgebrochen und arbeitete jetzt.  
Das erste Mal seit langem regte sich der Wissensdurst wieder in ihr. Sie musste es herausfinden. Alles.  
Alles, was sie nicht verstand.  
Ihr Vater hatte ihr immer eingebläut: „Wissen ist zwar begrenzt, Kind, aber es gibt trotz allem fast nichts, was man nicht durch Wissen verstehen kann."  
Das hatte sie verinnerlicht. Es gab nichts, es gab keine Geheimnisse, es gab keine unlösbaren Rätsel und keine Wunder, denen man nicht auf den Grund gehen konnte.  
Sie suchte nach Harry und dem großen Mysterium um ihn herum. Nach Büchern über ihn und Voldemort, nach Büchern über Voldemort allgemein und nach Büchern über Zauberstablose Magie und Zauberbanne.  
Es gab nicht viel, was ihr weiterhalf, doch aufgeben? Das kam nicht in Frage.  
„Hermione?"  
Sie schreckte auf. Gerade war sie in das Buch „Der Junge, Der Lebt und Der, Dessen Name Nicht Genannt Werden Darf" vertieft, obwohl bisher nicht viel neues drinstand.  
Als sie zur Tür sah, lächelte sie.  
„Remus, Hallo."  
Der Werwolf lächelte ebenfalls.  
„Was machst du denn hier? Suchst du Bücher über die Schwarze Magie?", fragte er scherzhaft und deutete auf die pechschwarzen Vorhänge und Zeichen auf Buchrücken, die die dunkelste Magie kennzeichneten.  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf und er setzte sich neben sie auf einen knarrenden Stuhl.  
„Also? Wonach dann?"  
Aufmerksam sah die junge Frau den schon ergrauten Mann an. Er lächelte liebevoll, wie ein Vater lächelt und nickte aufmunternd. Seine Augen funkelten.  
Sie seufzte, als sie an Remus' bisheriges Leben dachte. Der Werwolf. Gezeichnet von dem Hass der Menschen. Wie fand er die Kraft trotz allem noch so zu lächeln?  
Hermione konnte das nicht.  
Sie zögerte kurz, bevor sie ihm antwortete.  
„Ich suche nach _ihm_. Nach den ganzen Geheimnissen. Ich halte das einfach nicht aus, verstehst du?"  
Er seufzte tief und nickte.  
„Ja, natürlich verstehe ich das, mir geht es ja nicht anders", murmelte er und das Lächeln verschwand.  
„Er ist so anders", sagte sie und sah Remus verzweifelt an, „Remus, er ist so anders. Warum? Was ist mit ihm? Es kann doch nicht nur die Verbitterung sein durch..."  
Sie sprach nicht weiter. Remus wusste es auch so.  
Er schluckte und knetete seine linke Schläfe.  
„Ich weiß... Aber ich glaube nicht, dass es Sirius ist. Vielleicht... vielleicht bedrücken ihn noch andere Dinge. Ich habe vor mit ihm demnächst mal so richtig zu sprechen. Ich... habe ihn vernachlässigt. Seit zwanzig Jahren."  
Hermione sah erstaunt auf. Dann schüttelte sie energisch den Kopf. Seine Augen wirkten plötzlich sehr traurig.  
„Nein Remus. Er hat uns vernachlässigt, er hat uns im Stich gelassen. Gib doch dir nicht die Schuld daran. Du trägst die wenigste Schuld."  
Er lächelte traurig und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ach, Hermione. Du bist genauso verbittert wie er. Deshalb denkst du, er ist an allem Schuld. Aber weißt du wer daran Schuld ist? Voldemort. Niemand anderes. Voldemort hat Lily und... er hat seine Eltern umgebracht, er hat dafür gesorgt, dass ich Angst vor einem Treffen mit Harry hatte. Harry, dem Sohn meiner besten Freunde konnte ich nicht in die Augen sehen. Lily und James standen mir so nahe. Nicht nur James und Sirius. Nein, auch Lily. Er hat Peter zu einem Verräter gemacht, er hat uns alle zerrüttet. Unsere Freundschaft war der Sinn meines Lebens. Was konnte ich schon vom Leben erwarten? Freunde sicherlich nicht. Und sie haben mir trotzdem zur Seite gestanden. Es waren die besten Freunde, die man sich nur wünschen kann. Und... er... er hat das alles kaputt gemacht. Nicht Harry, nein. Voldemort..."  
Er atmete schwer und sie hatte den Eindruck er hielt Tränen zurück. Wenn es nach ihr ginge, konnte er ruhig weinen. Vielleicht konnten sie dann zusammen weinen.  
„Ich... Es tut mir so leid, Remus", sagte sie und biss sich auf die Lippe.  
„Nein", sagte er und zog die Nase hoch, „nein, dir muss da überhaupt nichts Leid tun. Aber tu mir einen Gefallen, ja?"  
Sie nickte nur. Sie würde ihm jeden Gefallen erfüllen. Er konnte noch lächeln, obwohl sein ganzes Leben wie eine sinnlose Farce erscheinen musste. Sie bewunderte ihn.  
„Lass deine Freundschaft nicht auch zerrüttet werden. Haltet zusammen. Ihr drei. Ron, Harry und du. Ihr könnt das schaffen, ihr werdet nicht so enden wie ich und.. und die anderen. Bitte, Hermione. Bewahre dir deine Freunde. Und such nicht in Büchern nach Harry sondern in deinem Haus."  
Sie schwieg.  
Und wusste nicht, was sie darauf antworten sollte. Konnte sie das denn überhaupt? War ihre Freundschaft nicht schon viel zu kaputt?  
Er stand auf und lächelte wieder. Doch diesmal strahlte eine traurige Liebe daraus. Schmerz.  
Sie war sich sicher, morgen würde das Lächeln wieder strahlend sein. Doch zwischendurch lag noch die Nacht. Wie sah sein Lächeln wohl in der Nacht aus?  
„Ich lasse dich jetzt alleine... Ich muss noch nach Seidenschnabel gucken", sagte er und lächelte noch einmal. Dann war sie alleine.  
Alleine mit nichts als Fragen.  
  
--  
  
Es war dunkel.  
Er saß unbequem auf diesem Stuhl und schämte sich. Er schämte sich für sein Leben, für alles, was er getan hatte.  
„Ein Todesser hat sich nicht zu schämen, ein Todesser kennt keine Reue, er kennt nur Schmerz und Tod", hörte er eine Stimme in seinem Kopf. Es war die böse Stimme, die kleine böse Stimme, die er seit dem einzigen Tod, der ihm je etwas bedeutete hatte, hörte.  
Er wusste, er war alleine. Sie bewachten ihn nicht, nein, aber sie ließen ihn alleine, einsam. Alleine mit den bösen Stimmen in seinem Kopf.  
Plötzlich wusste er, was er zu tun hatte.  
„Ma", sagte er und schloss die Augen. Er betete. Betete zu seiner Mutter.  
„Ma, das wollte ich alles nicht. Ich bitte dich, vergib mir. Vergib mir. Ich weiß, dass du mein Verhalten nicht gut finden würdest. Aber Ma, bitte. Verzeih mir.  
Ich konnte nicht anders, weißt du? Natürlich weißt du, du siehst mir zu, stimmt's? Du beobachtest mich von deinem Platz aus und hilfst mir, wenn ich schreie... Aber ich habe dich ignoriert. Du bist die gute Stimme in meinem Kopf. Du bist... du bist eben meine Mutter. Du warst...  
Was hätte ich denn sonst machen sollen, was hätte ich denn sonst werden sollen? Mein Hass auf deine Mörder blendete mich. Dieser Auror hat dich umgebracht. Dieser Auror hat deinen Tod auf dem Gewissen. Und dann war da dieser Todesser. Er kam zu mir, hat mich gefragt, ob ich Freund oder Feind sei. Und... Und ich sagte Freund. Und dann lachte er. Er hat mich gefoltert, Ma. Danach fragte er mich, ob ich es genossen hätte. Und ich sagte ‚Ja', Ma. Ich sagte wirklich ‚Ja'. Denn ich habe es genossen. Es lenkte mich ab. Von dem blinden Hass, der mich überall hin verfolgte. Es lenkte mich ab von dem inneren Schmerz. Körperliche Schmerzen können wohltuend sein, Ma. Man wird groß dadurch. Wenn man Schmerzen erleidet, wächst man, man gewinnt an Stärke. Das ist das Geheimnis, Ma. Und jetzt? Jetzt sitze ich hier, mit all meiner Stärke und Harry hat mich ohne Zauberstab überwältigt. Es ist, als ob es keinen Boden mehr gäbe, Ma. Weißt du, wie das ist, wenn er einfach weg ist? Einfach so, ohne Vorwarnung? Und es gibt keine Rettung, man fällt nur noch.  
Es ist ein schreckliches Gefühl. Mit jeder Minute, die ich falle, verliere ich an Stärke. Bald ist nichts mehr übrig, dann bin ich ein gebrochener Mann... Ich... Verzeih mir, Ma. Vielleicht war ich nie etwas anderes, als ein gebrochener Mann. Ma, ich... ich kann nicht mehr, Ma. Hilf mir."  
Er schluchzte auf, unfähig weiter zu sprechen. Es war auch genug. Seine Mutter wusste Bescheid. Sie kannte ihn, sie sah ihn, sie begleitete ihn.  
„Ich verzeihe dir, mein Sohn", sagte die gute Stimme in seinem Kopf und er schluchzte noch härter.  
„Ich liebe dich, Seamus, mein Tod soll nicht umsonst gewesen sein."  
Und Seamus weinte auch vor Erleichterung.  
  
--  
  
Draußen, vor der Tür zog Ron ein Taschentuch aus seinem Umhang und wischte sich damit über das Gesicht.  
Seine Tränen flossen jetzt ebenfalls.  
Und auch er verstand jetzt.

_.TBC.  
_

* * *

**_Hallo :)_**

****

_Tut mir wirklich leid, dass es solange gedauert hat. Aber jetzt ist es ja da. Und übrigens neun Seiten lang in Word ;) Nur so, der Vollständigkeit halber._

_Ich hoffe es gefällt euch, ich habe lange dran gearbeitet._

_Und auf jeden Fall ein herzliches Dankeschön für die Reviews. Es ist der Wahnsinn, jetzt habe ich schon die Hundertergrenze überschritten. Hehe._

_Ich habe mich wirklich sehr darüber gefreut._

_Und jetzt gibt es erstmal Antworten (relativ kurze leider, aber die Schule hat wieder angefangen und es hat sich alles noch nicht so richtig eingespielt – also Stress pur!):_

**Manik**  
Ja, das mit Ron und Draco kommt noch ;)  
Und ich hoffe nicht, dass du nun wirklich vor Neugier gestorben bist, das hieße ein Reviewer weniger :D**  
  
Shila848:**  
Na, mal sehen ob du mit deiner Prophezeihung über Harry und Hermione recht hast...**  
  
Minnilein**  
Klar, das ist vollkommen okay. Meine Emailadresse ist hiphiphurra 123 gmx.de (ich merke grad bei der erstansicht, dass der strich und das at-zeichen nicht mit angezeigt werden. keine ahnung warum. also: hiphiphurra strich unten 123 'at'-zeichen gmx.de) aber du musst da keine Reviews hinschreiben... Wenn die Reviews dafür umso länger sind ist das auch gut ;)  
Und ja, ich hatte einen schönen Urlaub. Danke.**  
  
Fidi-1:**  
Na ja, klar gibt es Spitzel aber es ist doch schon meistens so, dass ein dichtes Netz ist. Ich muss allerdings auch dazu sagen, dass ich mich nicht hundertprozentig damit auskenne – Harry aber auch nicht ;)  
Für die Geschichte ist nur die Idee relevant, deshalb verzichte ich darin auf noch weitere Ausführungen.  
Und der Grund von Marks Erwähnung ist einfach, dass ich das meiste schon von Anfang an geplant habe. Mark war schon immer Bestandteil der Geschichte, seit dem ersten Kap.  
Kannst du die Frage mit dem Jaguar noch mal wiederholen? Ich weiß jetzt grad nicht, was du meinst.**  
  
Zucchini:**  
Und ich freue mich immer, wenn ich höre, dass jemand meine Geschichte liest ;)**  
  
Laser-jet**  
Ja, ich kann nicht anders. Und mit der Hand schreiben dauert meistens einfach zu lange...**  
  
JaninaQ**  
Freut mich, dass die ‚Mafia-Idee' etwas individuelles ist. Ich habe einfach einen Vergleich gesucht und dabei sofort an die Mafia denken müssen. Wegen Dumbledore: Ja, das wird womöglich noch zu Spannungen führen. Besonders weil Dumbledore eben nicht alles wissen und auch nicht alles erahnen kann. Er ist etwas zu optimistisch, wie du ja schon bemerkt hast :) Ohne jetzt etwas vorweg nehmen zu wollen.**  
  
Brchen**  
Wow, schon wieder jemand, der mich im Author Alert gespeichert hat. Das finde ich gut :)**  
  
Flemming:**  
Hach, schon wieder Kekse :) Danke, danke. Und schön, dass dir die Geschichte gefällt.**  
  
TheSnitch**  
Na klar, finde ich gut, dass du ehrlich deine Meinung sagst. Jeder empfindet anders und jeder hat auch eine andere Meinung. Ich werde noch mal sehen, ob ich was an dem Stil verändere. Nicht unbedingt, aber oft ist es so, dass ich bei jedem Durchlesen noch ein oder zwei Mängel selbst entdecke... von daher...**  
  
HJ-HJ:  
**Also... normalerweise brauche ich etwa 1-2 Wochen für ein Kapitel. Das letzte hat allerdings etwas länger gedauert :/ Ich werde versuchen, mich ranzuhalten.  
Zum zweiten Review: Hoffentlich verzeihst du mir und bist nicht böse ;)**  
  
VaterVonMelkor**  
Tja, um das herauszufinden musst du wohl die ganze Geschichte lesen...**  
  
DasTrio**  
Schön, dass es dir so gut gefällt, ich freue mich immer über so was :)**  
  
Janine black**:  
(Ohh, eine Black ;)) Ich werde mich ranhalten, versprochen. Schön, dass dir die Geschichte gefällt :)**  
  
Tmc2004:  
**Jetzt bin ich ganz rot geworden mit dem ‚du verstehst es, Geschichten zu schreiben'  
Danke. Und ich weiß ja, dass Italien etwas fies war... Aber auch ich brauchte mal Urlaub ;)**  
  
Fidi**:  
(Bist du die/derselbe wie Fidi-1? _Grübel_  
Auf jeden Fall: Vererbst du mir nicht auch irgendwas ? ;)**  
  
Rah-chan**  
Ahh, es tut mir ja leid, sei nicht zu hart mit mir. Denk dran, das Kapitel 13 hat 9 Seiten!! ;)**  
  
Bluescreen**  
Gut, hoffentlich bleibst dus auch ;)**  
  
Torence**  
Wow, drei Reviews hintereinander.  
Auch wenn ich dich mit der Author Note etwas enttäuscht habe...  
Ich hoffe, du bleibst trotzdem dran ;)  
Und ob ich noch weitere Geschichten schreibe, weiß ich noch nicht. Das kommt mit der Zeit einfach so über mich... Kann ich nicht planen.**  
  
Jeanuts  
**Ich bin auch sehr gespannt, wie es weitergeht. Ha, nein, Scherz. Ich weiß, wie es weitergeht ;)  
Schön, dass dus gut findest.**  
  
Blackgiroe**  
(sollte wohl, Blackgirl heißen, oder? ;) )  
Ich muss auch ehrlich gestehen, ich bin etwas enttäuscht von JKR wegen Mark Evans. Deshalb hat er in meiner Geschichte auch eine relativ große Rolle ;) Ich liebe ihn. _ .  
So, noch mal ganz herzlichen Dank. Die Reviewantworten sind ja mehr Arbeit gewesen als das ganze Kapitel :) (Na ja, manchmal übertreibe ich etwas, das Kapitel war hart zu schreiben...)_

_Ich hoffe, ich habe niemandem vergessen. Wenn doch, beschwert euch._

_Ich werde wirklich versuchen, mit dem nächsten Kapitel schneller zu sein..._

_Bis bald,_

_Mono.tonie___


	15. Kapitel 14

**Disclaimer**  
Mir gehört nichts, außer des Plots, JKR gehört alles andere. Ich habe nicht vor, damit Geld zu verdienen.  
**Pairing:** wird noch nicht verraten.

* * *

**Der Panther**

**  
  
**

_Im Jardin des Plantes, Paris_  
  
Sein Blick ist vom Vorübergehen der Stäbe  
so müd' geworden, dass er nichts mehr hält.  
Ihm ist, als ob es tausend Stäbe gäbe  
und hinter tausend Stäben keine Welt.  
  
Der weiche Gang geschmeidig starker Schritte,  
der sich im allerkleinsten Kreise dreht,  
ist wie ein Tanz von Kraft um eine Mitte,  
in der betäubt ein großer Wille steht.  
  
Nur manchmal schiebt der Vorhang der Pupille  
sich lautlos auf -. Dann geht ein Bild hinein,  
geht durch der Glieder angespannte Stille -  
und hört im Herzen auf zu sein.  
Rainer Maria Rilke

**Kapitel 14**

****

****

„Harry?"  
Wo war er? Und was war das für ein Rütteln an seinem Körper? Gab es ein Erdbeben? Oder Todesser? Oder -?  
„Hey, Harry, wach auf."  
Er öffnete die Augen und plötzlich kam die Welt in vollen Zügen mit all ihren komplizierten Eigenschaften wieder auf ihn zugeströmt.  
Er lag mit dem Kopf auf dem Tisch, einen Arm unter seinem Gesicht. Und das ‚Erdbeben' musste Ron gewesen sein, denn der zog und zerrte an seinem Arm.  
„Komm endlich, was schläfst du denn mitten am Tag? Ich muss mit euch reden", sagte er und half Harry auf die Beine.  
„Was -? Ich -. Was ist denn los, Ron? Warum musst du -?", stotterte Harry, während sein rothaariger Freund ihn ins Wohnzimmer zog.  
Wie war er eingeschlafen? Heute Morgen hatte er doch noch Zeitung gelesen und dann? Was war dann passiert? Harry wusste es nicht mehr.  
„Da", sagte Ron schließlich befehlend und wies auf eine Stelle auf dem Sofa, „Setz dich da hin."  
Hermione saß bereits dort und sah so aus, wie Harry sich fühlte – verwirrt, aus dem Schlaf gerissen und müde.  
Schließlich setzte er sich neben sie und sah Ron fragend an.  
„Was ist denn los, Ron?"  
Dieser antwortete nicht, sondern zog sich den Sessel heran, sodass er ihnen gegenüber sitzen konnte.  
„Also", fing er dann etwas grimmig an, „Ich habe ein paar Dinge mit euch zu bereden und erstmal verlange ich, dass keiner von euch beiden etwas sagt. Ich übernehme bei diesem Gespräch die Leitung, danach wird diskutiert. Aber lasst erst _mich_ reden. Die zweite Regel: Keiner verlässt den Raum. Soweit klar?"  
Hermione und Harry warfen sich einen misstrauischen Blick zu, nickten aber.  
‚Wer hat Ron ausgetauscht und wo ist der richtige Ron?', schoss es Harry durch den Kopf, während er langsam aber sicher klarer wurde.  
„In Ordnung", sagte Ron und holte tief Luft.  
„Als erstes müssen wir Seamus zu Dumbledore bringen..."  
„Ich dachte, das wäre ...", fing Harry an, doch Rons Blick ließ ihn verstummen.  
„Nein, Harry", sagte er, „ich rede. Wir müssen Seamus zu Dumbledore bringen und zwar nicht, um ihn auszuhändigen, sondern damit er dem Orden des Phönix beitreten kann. Das wäre das erste. Zweitens: Ich weiß nicht genau, wie du dir das gedacht hast mit deinem Plan, Harry, doch ich gedenke daran mitzuarbeiten. Du kannst das nicht alleine schaffen und verdammt noch mal, sieh es endlich ein: Du brauchst uns. Hermione, Ginny, Dumbledore, mich... Du brauchst den gesamten Orden. Du bist noch nie ein Einzelkämpfer gewesen, auch wenn du das wohl gerne wärest.  
Drittens: Ich dulde keine Geheimnisse mehr. Weder von dir, Hermione, noch von dir, Harry. Erzähl uns endlich dein Problem und lass uns wieder Freunde werden. _Richtige_ Freunde.  
Viertens: Vertragt euch. Das duldet keinen Aufschub, schaut euch in die Augen und sagt Entschuldigung. Das mag in Muggelfamilien nicht üblich sein, doch in der Familie Weasley ist es das. Und ich sehe euch beide als Teile dieser Familie, also reißt euch endlich zusammen. Erinnert euch. Erinnert euch meinetwegen an den Stein der Weisen oder an Dumbledore's Army oder den Troll im Mädchenklo."  
Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht.  
„Ja, erinnert euch an den Troll, der war wirklich klasse. Und das letzte ist: Warum zum Teufel schlaft ihr beide am hellen Tag? Letzte Nacht zuviel gefeiert? Doch hoffentlich zusammen!", sagte er grinsend, verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust und lehnte sich entspannt zurück. Die roten Ohren wackelten verdächtig.  
Harry und Hermione sagten nichts.  
-------  
Albus Dumbledore stand mit geschlossenen Augen am Fenster seines Büros.  
Er dachte nach, grübelte, machte sich Hoffnungen, zerstörte sie wieder, ließ seine Gedanken wandern, überlegte sich Pläne, verwarf sie wieder... Eigentlich tat er nur das, was er immer tat. Schließlich war er Albus Dumbledore, der Kopf von Hogwarts.  
Er mochte seinen Beruf, mochte die Schüler und all ihre Eigenheiten, er mochte es, dass Wissen weitergereicht werden konnte, mochte es, sie aufwachsen zu sehen, wo er doch selbst keine Kinder hatte.  
Die Schule war sein Zuhause.  
Und dennoch – manchmal wurde ihm alles zuviel. Manchmal fühlte er sich alt, einsam, menschlich.  
In der letzten Zeit übermannte sie ihn oft, die Einsamkeit und die Verletzbarkeit.  
Doch dann sah er sich seine Schüler an, die glücklichen, die traurigen und die Lebendigkeit kehrte in ihn zurück. Das, was die meisten so sehr an ihm schätzten, das Funkeln in seinen blauen Augen.  
Jetzt sah er auf das Quidditchfeld. Sah dem Team der Slytherins zu, die eisern trainierten, um dieses Jahr den Pokal zu gewinnen.  
Er lächelte. Das liebten sie, die Schüler. Sie liebten Pokale, Ehrungen und die Anerkennung ihrer Leistung. Und er erfüllte ihnen diesen Wunsch.  
Welche Wünsche konnte er denn sonst einer Generation erfüllen, die mit dem Krieg aufwuchs?  
Seine Gedanken wanderten zu Harry Potter, der der Generation angehörte, die in einen Krieg hineingeboren wurde und in dem nächsten womöglich sterben musste...  
Würde ihm jemand glauben, wenn er erzählte, dass er sich für Harrys Leben verantwortlich machte?  
Wohl nicht.  
Doch das tat er. Mehr als alles andere.  
Das ging so weit, dass er sich fragte, warum er _ihn_ nicht als Schüler durchschaut hatte, warum er nicht verhindert hatte, dass ein verzweifelter, alleingelassener Schüler mit dem Namen Tom Riddle zu Lord Voldemort wurde.  
Aber das führte zu nichts, seine Gedanken gingen immer wieder ins Leere und er wusste warum.  
Er war auch nur ein Mensch und konnte eben nicht alles. Das wusste er. Sein einziges Problem war, dass er es nicht zeigen durfte.  
Albus Dumbledore durfte nicht menschlich sein, nicht nach außen hin.  
Er seufzte, als plötzlich die Tür aufging.  
Mit einem Schlag wich seine Melancholie und Nachdenklichkeit wieder der allwissenden Kraft, die ihn sonst immer umgab.  
Denn vor ihm stand Severus Snape. Nein, er stand nicht, er hielt sich gerade noch so aufrecht.  
„Albus", keuchte er mit einer tödlichen Verzweiflung in den Augen, „Albus, er... er hat..."  
Er stockte und es war das zweite Mal in seinem Leben, dass Dumbledore Tränen in Severus' Gesicht sah.  
Er bemerkte, dass Blut am Kopf des Zaubertranklehrers herunterlief.  
„Albus, er hat die Winkelgasse überfallen. Sie sind... Sie sind alle tot."  
Dann brach er auf dem Boden zusammen.  
--------  
Hermione war sprachlos.  
Ron schien plötzlich die Zügel in der Hand zu halten, aber wie war es dazu gekommen?  
Und wieso sagte er dasselbe wie Remus? Dass sie alle zusammenhalten müssten, wieder die unzertrennlichen Freunde werden sollten, die sie früher gewesen waren.  
Sie seufzte tief und sagte in die Stille, die nach Rons kleiner Rede eingetreten war: „Ich war gestern noch ziemlich lange in der Bibliothek von... vom Orden. Deshalb schlafe ich mitten am Tag. Erklärt mir mal jemand die Sache mit Seamus? Wieso willst du ihn im Orden haben? Er ist doch Todesser, oder nicht?"  
Harry nickte nachdenklich und fragte leise, an Ron gewand: „Glaubst du, er ist nicht mehr mit Überzeugung Todesser? Glaubst du Dumbledore könnte ihm helfen, wie er einst Snape geholfen hat?"  
Dumbledore hatte ihm nie eine Antwort gegeben auf die Frage, warum er Snape vertraute, doch er konnte es sich zusammenreimen. Ein junger Todesser, gepeinigt von Voldemort suchte Schutz bei Albus Dumbledore.  
Und Albus Dumbledore war ein Mensch, der jedem Schutz und Hilfe gab.  
Ron nickte bekräftigend.  
„Ich habe ihn gestern bei einem... sagen wir mal Monolog belauscht. Er wusste nicht, dass ich zuhörte. Er... Er bereut es. Er braucht Hilfe. Er ist jemand, der durch seine Schwäche Dinge getan hat, die er tief in seinem Inneren nicht wollte. Er verdient unser Mitleid und nicht unser Urteil."  
Harry seufzte leise.  
Hermione fragte sich, woran er gerade dachte.  
Niemand sagte etwas.  
„Also?", fragte Ron und eine Spur Unsicherheit war jetzt in seiner Stimme zu hören.  
„Ich ...", begann Harry, doch Hermione unterbrach ihn: „Du hast vollkommen Recht, Ron. Wir kennen uns nicht mehr, das ist das Problem. Niemand von uns hat bisher wirklich dazu beigetragen, dass sich diese Situation ändert, aber jetzt muss es sein."  
Harrys Miene versteinerte sich und schon wieder wünschte Hermione sich, Legilimentik-Kenntnisse zu haben.  
Ron dagegen lächelte sie dankbar an.  
Wieder war es still.  
„Gut", fing Hermione wieder an, „Dann mache ich eben den Anfang. Ich sage es ehrlich: In mir ist eine Welt zusammengebrochen, als du verschwunden bist, Harry. Diese Welt war schon lange vorher am Bröckeln und immer hatte es etwas mit dir zu tun. Ich will dich hier nicht anklagen, aber ich möchte mich selbst einfach erklären. Ich glaubte, du seiest tot und mit deinem Tod schwanden nicht nur unser Zusammenhalt, sondern auch all meine Wertvorstellungen. All meine Illusionen von einem guten Leben. Ich lernte nicht mehr, weil ich keinen Sinn mehr darin sah. Ich redete nicht mehr, weil ich nicht glaubte, dass jemand es verstehen würde. Ich wollte einfach nicht mehr das tun, was ich vorher getan hatte. Für mich war das plötzlich falsch, unaufrichtig. Irgendwann hat Ginny mich am Arm gepackt und mir das Haus hier gezeigt. Sie meinte, ich bräuchte Gesellschaft. Aber ich konnte dir nicht in die Augen sehen, Ron, weißt du noch? Ich weiß nicht warum, aber durch Harrys Verschwinden ist unsere Freundschaft mit verschwunden."  
Sie strich sich kurz durch die Haare. Ron sah nach unten und biss sich auf die Lippen.  
Harry saß unverändert da. Er sah niemanden von den beiden an, seine Gesichtszüge ließen keinerlei Rückschlüsse auf seine Gedanken zu.  
Hermione räusperte sich, bevor sie weiterredete:  
„Und dann warst du wieder da und ich gab dir die ganze Schuld, Harry. Ich will ehrlich sein, ich finde es immer noch nicht in Ordnung. Aber ich glaube, darüber müssen wir einfach hinwegsehen. Es ist nun mal passiert und wenn wir weiter daran festhalten, werden wir nie mehr wie früher. Okay, jetzt seid ihr dran."  
Sie sah zu Harry und wusste nicht, was sie erwartete. Jetzt lag es an ihm. Was würde er tun? Was würde er sagen? Würde er sich verteidigen? Würde sie plötzlich den alten Harry in ihm wieder sehen?  
Der Schwarzhaarige regte sich nicht.  
„Dann mach ich jetzt weiter", sagte Ron und hustete kurz.  
--------  
Er sah Leichen, roch Verwesung, hörte eine durchdringende Stille, fühlte den kalten Wind des Schmerzes in seinem Gesicht und schmeckte den Tod.  
Er wollte sich umdrehen, wegrennen und sich übergeben, doch er widerstand der Versuchung.  
Er war hergekommen, als schon alles vorbei gewesen war. Als diese tödliche Stille sich in der Winkelgasse schon breit gemacht hatte.  
Er hatte es gefühlt und war überstürzt aufgebrochen. Noch nie hatte er so sehr seinem Gefühl vertraut, noch nie hatte er so sehr Gefühle gespürt.  
Er hatte wirklich nur _gespürt_, dass etwas nicht stimmte, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war, dass etwas Schreckliches passiert war.  
Er musste suchen, musste sich vergewissern. Bald würden die Auroren kommen, bald würde das Ministerium erscheinen, bald würden die Menschen erfahren, dass sie Du-weißt-schon-wen schon wieder unterschätzt hatten.  
Du-weißt-schon-wer.  
Er sprach es nicht aus. Er konnte den Namen nicht in den Mund nehmen.  
Oft hatte er gelacht, sich über Schwächen anderer lustig gemacht, doch dort hatte er selbst eine Schwäche.  
Es war anerzogen, er stammte aus einer Zaubererfamilie, da war es einfach anerzogen.  
Doch sein jüngerer Bruder konnte es, er hatte sich gegen diese Erziehung gewehrt und es war schwer einzugestehen, dass sein Bruder mutiger war als er.  
Er hatte nicht oft Angst und würde jedem, der das von ihm behauptete das Gegenteil beweisen. Doch über Du-weißt-schon-wen machte er keine Witze, konnte er nicht lachen.  
Und jetzt hatte er mehr Angst, als er sich eingestehen wollte, jetzt hatte er mehr Angst als je zuvor in seinem Leben.  
Er atmete tief durch und machte sich auf den Weg. Er kletterte über die Trümmer der Zaubererstraße, sah Leichen über Leichen. Blut, Dreck und das schwarze Mal hoch über den Häusern, die noch standen. Es waren nicht viele.  
Warum nur hatte er heute frei gehabt? Warum nur hatte er heute einen schönen Tag mit Katie verbracht, während _er..._  
Warum hatte es heute passieren müssen?  
Er schluckte seinen Hass, seine Trauer und seine Tränen herunter. Er musste jetzt stark sein.  
Doch der Gedanke an seinen womöglich toten Zwillingsbruder, ließ Fred Weasley rennen.  
--------  
Ron räusperte sich ein weiteres Mal, bevor er loslegte: „Ich... ehm... Für mich war es nicht leicht, denn ich habe ganz plötzlich die zwei besten Freunde meines Lebens verloren. Der beste Freund war tot, die beste Freundin überschüttet von Trauer. Und ich? Ich konnte lange Zeit das alles nicht verstehen. Aber ich habe es irgendwann verarbeiten können. Und das ist gut so. Ich bin nicht untergegangen, sondern bin reifer geworden. Jemandem zu verlieren bringt Schmerz aber auch Lebenserfahrung und ihr werdet mir wohl beide zustimmen, wenn ich sage, dass ich davon vorher nicht sonderlich viel hatte."

Er grinste kurz.

Harry nickte in Gedanken. Oh ja, das war es oft gewesen, was ihn von seinem besten Freund unterschieden hatte. Lebenserfahrung. Der Umgang mit Tod, mit schwierigen Situationen.  
Wenn Harry über solche Dinge geredet hatte, hatte Ron es nie wirklich verstanden.  
„Was soll ich noch sagen? Ich habe es überwunden und ich verzeihe dir, Harry. Ich verstehe es nicht, aber ich glaube dir, dass du gute Gründe hattest. Ich denke das Band zwischen uns dreien kann wieder erneuert werden. Man vergisst es nicht, wenn man gemeinsam gegen etwas kämpft und sei es nur Rita Skeeter oder ein Troll im Mädchenklo."  
Wieder schlich sich ein Lächeln auf Rons Gesicht.  
„Das beinhaltet, dass wir alle drei offen und ehrlich miteinander reden. Mehr habe ich nicht zu sagen", sagte er abschließend und sah Harry erwartungsvoll an.  
Hermione drehte sich ebenfalls zu ihm.  
Harry sagte nichts. Er konnte nichts sagen.  
Er konnte ihnen nicht von den zerreißenden Gefühlen erzählen, von der Spaltung seiner Gedanken.  
Er wusste nicht, wie er sich selbst erklären sollte.  
„Harry?", fragte Hermione und sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.  
Ron wippte nervös mit dem Fuß. Irgendwo im Haus zerbrach ein Teller und man konnte Ginny fluchen hören.  
Harry hob den Kopf.  
„Ihr wollt, dass ich euch die letzten zwei Jahre erkläre, ihr wollt, dass ich die Jahre davor ebenfalls erkläre. Doch das kann ich nicht. Ich kann euch nichts erzählen und das müsst ihr einfach so hinnehmen", sagte er und bemühte sich, so gefühlskalt wie möglich zu wirken.  
„Wenn ihr trotzdem noch meine Freunde sein möchtet, bitte. Aber ich werde mich nicht ändern. Und es tut mir leid, dir widersprechen zu müssen, Ron. Doch ich bin ein Einzelkämpfer. Ich bin seit Jahren ein Einzelkämpfer. Versteh das oder versteh das nicht. Ich muss..."  
Er kam nicht weiter, denn in diesem Moment leuchtete der Kamin grün auf und Draco Malfoy stürzte heraus.  
Er hielt sich nicht lange damit auf, den Staub von seiner schwarzen Kleidung zu schütteln, sondern stand sofort auf und sah sie an. Er schien blasser zu sein, als je zuvor.  
Harry war aufgesprungen und fragte tonlos:  
„Was ist passiert?"  
„Voldemort hat die Winkelgasse überfallen. Severus liegt auf der Krankenstation in Hogwarts, er ist schwer verletzt. Sie haben... sie haben noch keine lebenden Zivilisten gefunden."  
Und eine Sekunde später, bevor Ron und Hermione diese Dinge überhaupt begreifen konnten, war Harry schon verschwunden.  
--------  
„Bis jetzt haben sie noch keine Lebenden gefunden."  
Dieser Satz hallte in ihrem Kopf nach, wurde immer lauter, immer deutlicher, ließ sie nicht los.  
Sie wollte nicht an ihre beiden Brüder denken, die einen Laden dort hatten und von denen noch keine Nachricht vorhanden war, sie wollte nicht an ihre Mutter denken, die vielleicht sogar heute noch dort eingekauft hatte. Nicht an ihren Bruder Percy, der ja schon viel zu lange tot war, nicht an die vielen Menschen, die noch mehr Tode nicht mehr verkraften würden, nicht an Harry, der schon wieder unauffindbar war.  
Ginny rieb sich müde die Stirn, während sie aus dem Haus ging, um zu disapparieren.  
Ihre Kopfschmerzen waren unerträglich. Warum konnte das Leben nicht einfach sein? Warum konnte dieser Krieg nicht Tausende Meilen entfernt sein?  
Warum betraf es sie und ihre Familie?  
Einige Minuten später stand sie in der Küche ihres Heimes. Ihre Mutter schluchzte leise und hatte den Kopf in ihren Händen vergraben.  
Ihr Vater und die drei Brüder, die nicht an dem Geschehen direkt beteiligt gewesen waren, waren in der Winkelgasse. Lebende suchen. Fred und George suchen. Voldemort eine Freude bereiten, indem sie handelten, wie von ihm vorhergesehen. Indem sie sich ihm und seinen grausamen Machenschaften in gewisser Weise fügten und sie akzeptierten.  
„Mum", flüsterte sie leise. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob ihre Mutter sie überhaupt bemerkt hatte.  
Ihr Anblick trieb Ginny ebenfalls die Tränen in die Augen.  
„Mum, bitte."  
Molly Weasley hob langsam den Kopf, die Augen verquollen, die Lippen entzündet. Ihre Gesichtsmuskeln zuckten panisch.  
Noch nie zuvor hatte Ginny sie so gesehen, noch nicht einmal an Percys Beerdigung oder als Harrys vermeintlicher Körper bestattet wurde.  
„Komm her, Ginny, mein Schatz", forderte ihre Mutter sie mit brüchiger Stimme auf.  
Ginny ging auf sie zu.  
Und als sie sich in den Armen lagen, weinten sie beide, unfähig etwas zu sagen, was den anderen trösten konnte.  
-------  
Draco schluckte, als er das kleine blondhaarige Mädchen erkannte, das tagtäglich in der Winkelgasse mit seinem Springseil gespielt hatte.  
Jetzt war das Springseil zerrissen, das blonde Haar schmutzig und die rosige Haut weich und kalt.  
Sie war tot.  
Er schloss kurz die Augen und atmete tief durch. Dann legte er seine Hand auf die Stirn des Kindes und schloss sanft ihre Augen. Danach tat er das, was ihm aufgetragen wurde. Er barg die Leiche, indem er sie durch Magie mit einem Namenszettel versehrte und in einen der offenen Särge schweben ließ. Es war überall das Gleiche, er hatte bisher keinen Überlebenden gesehen.  
Er war abgehärtet. Zumindest abgehärteter als Ron, der mit seiner Aurorausbildung noch nicht fertig war und für den Leichen etwas Persönliches, Nahes, Menschliches waren. Ron würde diese Bilder in seinen Träumen verarbeiten müssen, am Tage hatten sie dazu keine Zeit. Denn wer hatte schon Zeit im Krieg? Im Krieg, wo doch die Zeiten viel zu knapp bemessen waren, wo man doch dem Gegner immer in der Zeit voraus sein musste, um zu überleben.  
Draco seufzte.  
Für ihn waren Leichen eben Leichen, er betrachtete sie mit einer Art Distanz, denn so konnte er nachts noch ruhig schlafen. Er sah in ihnen nichts Individuelles mehr. Er verdrängte, dass diese Leichen einmal Menschen gewesen waren.  
Nur bei Kindern war es schlimm. Nur bei kleinen, blondhaarigen Mädchen mit Springseilen konnte er das Menschliche nicht vergessen.  
Er fragte sich, wie es den anderen erging, ob sie schon etwas anderes als Ruinen und tote Menschen gesichtet hatten?  
Und er fragte sich, wo Harry war. Das fragten sie sich alle. Was er tat. Ob er jemals wiederkäme. Warum er überhaupt aufgetaucht war...  
Es fing an zu regnen und er begann sich zu beeilen. Sie mussten vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit fertig sein und wenn es jetzt schon regnete, ließen die dunklen Wolken auch nicht mehr lange auf sich warten.  
Kurze Zeit später schaltete er seine Gedanken aus. Ohne Gedanken ließ es sich leichter arbeiten.  
----------  
Harry stand inmitten einer großen Wiese und schrie. Er konnte sich nicht mehr beherrschen, ließ seine Gefühle alle heraus.  
Niemand, der außerhalb dieser Wiese stand, konnte ihn sehen oder hören, dafür hatte er gesorgt. Er musste sich abreagieren, er musste seiner Wut freien Lauf lassen, sonst konnte er für nichts garantieren.  
Als er vor etwa fünf Stunden Hermione, Ron und Draco verlassen hatte, war er geradewegs in die Winkelgasse appariert. Dort hatte er alles gesehen, er hatte die Mordstätte mit eigenen Augen erblicken können. Er sah Fred Weasley, der seinen Bruder George im Arm hielt, sah die Auroren und Ordenmitglieder, die das Gelände absuchten, sah Dumbledore, der weinte, als er den toten Mr. Ollivander entdeckt hatte.  
Nur ihn hatte niemand sehen können, denn er war geübt, gelernt, vorbereitet auf Situationen wie diese. Er war vorbereitet auf den Kampf, auf den Krieg.  
Doch etwas war schief gelaufen. Eigentlich hatte _er_ beginnen wollen.  
Er hatte seine eigene Armee gründen wollen, er hatte Voldemort angreifen wollen, er hatte gewinnen wollen.  
Und jetzt? Jetzt hatte Voldemort diesen Krieg begonnen.  
Denn es gab noch etwas, das er gesehen hatte.  
Er hatte die Warnung gesehen, die Warnung an ihn. Die Warnung an Voldemorts Herausforderer.  
Womöglich hatte Voldemort sogar schon erkannt, wer dieser Herausforderer war.  
Er, Harry hatte die Zeichen erkannt. Die Winkelgasse, der Inbegriff des Lebens der Zauberei. Er hatte von oben die Anordnung der zerstörten Häuser gesehen, hatte gesehen, dass sie Buchstaben darstellten. Hatte sie als ganzes gesehen: ‚Beware'. Nimm dich in Acht. Pass auf, was du tust. Pass auf, wem du trotzt. Du wirst bezahlen._  
Beware_  
Harry schrie und schrie, er konnte es nicht mehr verhindern, er musste jetzt alles herauslassen.  
Seine Gefühle spielten verrückt, immer wieder sah er Bilder, diese grässlichen Bilder.  
Die völlig zerstörte Winkelgasse, Sirius durch den Vorhang fallend, grünes Licht, den frisch auferstandenen Voldemort...  
Es fing an zu regnen und je wütender er wurde, desto mehr wütete auch der Sturm. Die Bäume bogen sich, Pfützen bildeten sich auf dem Gras und kleine Stöcke und Äste wirbelten umher.  
Nur Harry stand noch aufrecht, den Kopf hoch erhoben. Er sah geradewegs in den Himmel.  
„Ich habe zuviel gesehen", brüllte er, während die dunklen Wolken immer bedrohlicher wurden, „ich will nicht mehr, ich habe zuviel gesehen und zuviel erlebt. ICH – WILL – NICHT – MEHR!"  
Es donnerte, als er seine Zauberkraft in seinen Händen sammelte und es blitzte, als er sie endlich herausließ. Das Gewitter tobte um ihn herum und irgendwann wusste er nicht mehr, ob er das Gewitter beherrschte oder das Gewitter ihn.  
Immer wieder ließ er es donnern und blitzen, immer wieder ließ er all seine Wut heraus.  
Dann war es vorbei. Er saß zitternd, in sich zusammengekrümmt auf der nassen Wiese.  
Nach einer Weile stand er auf, schüttelte sich und belegte sich selbst mit einem Trockenzauber. Er nahm den Schutzwall, der die Wiese von dem übrigen Gelände abgrenzte, wieder auf und disapparierte.  
Er hatte seinen Entschluss gefasst.  
Beware, Voldemort.  
Beware.----------  
Ron war übel. Immer wieder musste er die Augen schließen und den Drang sich zu übergeben herunterschlucken.  
Da war Melissa, die verrückte Melissa, die jeden Tag auf dem Ministerium erschien und behauptete, jemand hätte ihre Hunde angegriffen. Da war sie, tot.  
Und da, da lag Bert. Bert, der ernste Zauberer aus der Abteilung für Magische Riten, tot. Neben Bert lag Gilbert, Gilbert, der alte Zauberer mit den kleinen Sternen auf den Umhängen, da Madam McTapple, dort Janis, die neue Kellnerin im Tropfenden Kessel, da Florian Fortescue, der Eisverkäufer, Madam Malkins, ...  
All diese Menschen, all diese Leben.  
Ron wusste nicht, was er denken sollte, er wusste nur, was er gerade fühlte. Und es war Trauer, eine unsagbare Trauer mit Hass verknüpft.  
Es regnete in Strömen, eben gerade hatte es noch gestürmt, doch Dumbledore hatte eine Art Regenschirm über sie gezaubert, sodass sie weitermachen konnten.  
Ron hatte bisher 39 Leichen geborgen. 39. Wo lag wohl Nr. 40?  
Denn das mussten sie sein, Nummern. Wie sollte man es schaffen, diese laschen Körper noch als Menschen zu betrachten? Da würden irgendwann die Traumlos-Tränke ausgehen. Und dann?  
Ron schwitzte, dabei war es kalt. So kalt. Aber die Arbeit war anstrengend, auch körperlich und nicht nur geistig.  
Dumbledore hatte sie gebeten, nicht zuviel Magie zu benutzen, da diese Gegend überbeladen war. Die Magiefelder müssten sich erst noch regenerieren oder so etwas in der Art... Ron hatte nicht genau zugehört. Unter normalen Umständen hätte er jetzt an Hermione denken müssen. Hermione, die ihn wohl sehr getadelt hätte. _Wie kannst du nur? Dumbledore muss man doch zuhören, so etwas ist wichtig._  
Aber hier waren die Umstände alles andere als normal und er konnte sich nicht einfach so mit Gedanken ablenken. Dafür war hier zuviel Blut.  
Ron sah auf, nachdem er nach der Nummer 42 vergeblich gesucht hatte.  
Konnte das sein? Konnten das endlich alle gewesen sein?  
„Arthur, Bill, Ron, Charlie", durchbrach die hysterische Stimme Hermiones die tödliche Stille, „Schnell, kommt her."  
Ein eisiger Schauer durchfuhr ihn. Irgendetwas mit seiner Familie, es musste irgendetwas mit seiner Familie sein.  
Wenn Hermione so schrie, musste es etwas schlimmes sein, wenn sie nur ihren Vater und ihre Brüder rief, musste es etwas mit ihm zu tun haben, womöglich mit seiner Schwester, seiner Mutter, oder nein – vielleicht mit Fred und George.  
Ron zitterte.  
Ohne noch mehr darüber nachzudenken, rannte er der Stimme nach.  
---------  
Es war als hätte eine Eingebung sie zu den Zwillingen geführt, als wäre dieses Tier unwirklich gewesen. Ein Panther, ein Panther in der Winkelgasse? Noch dazu Stunden nach einem Überfall. Doch das Tier hatte nicht verletzt ausgesehen, nur traurig, unendlich traurig.  
Hermione wusste nicht viel über Tiere, vor allem nicht über die von Muggeln. Sogar als Kind hatte sie nie auf Pferden reiten wollen, nie eine Babykatze bei sich daheim aufziehen wollen. Dem Zoo hatte sie das Museum vorgezogen. Tiere waren, so hatte sie immer empfunden, etwas für die typischen Mädchen in der Grundschule gewesen. Die typischen Mädchen, die Springseil hüpften, auszählten, wer einmal ihr Verlobter sein sollte und Pferdebilder tauschten.  
Sie war nie so gewesen.  
Ein Panther, ein schwarzer Panther.  
Sie wusste, dass diese Panther gut sehen konnten, zum Jagen. Sie wusste, dass sie einen sehr guten Geruchssinn hatten und vor allem sich schnell und leicht bewegten. Gut für die Jagd. Typische Raubkatzen. Panther gehörten zur Gruppe der Leoparden, Einzelgänger, töteten ihre Beute durch Bisse in die Kehle.  
Doch dies alles reflektierte sie erst später.  
Die Frage, warum ein Panther aufgetaucht war, hier aufgetaucht, hier in der Winkelgasse, war in ihrem Kopf herumgeschwirrt, das und nichts anderes.  
Aber nur für kurze Zeit. Nur bis er winselnde Laute von sich gegeben hatte und mit seiner Schnauze immer wieder auf einen nur noch halb sichtbaren Ladeneingang gezeigt hatte.  
Da war plötzlich eine solche banale Frage tief in ihr Unterbewusstsein geschlüpft und hatte viel wichtigere Fragen aufgeworfen: Was würde sie dort drinnen finden? Auf was wollte das Tier sie aufmerksam machen?  
Sie atmete tief durch, um sich zu ermutigen und festigte das Gebäude mit einem Zauberspruch.  
Dann ging sie hinein. Und in diesem Augenblick war der Panther schon wieder verschwunden, so schnell, dass sie später glaubte, er sei nur Einbildung gewesen.  
Denn Panther gab es natürlich nicht hier, in England. Hier in London. Hier in der Winkelgasse.  
Panther gab es hier einfach nicht.  
Und der Panther lächelte bitter, als er diese Gedankengänge sah.  
---------  
Als Harry in die Küche apparierte, war er davon überzeugt, niemanden vorzufinden. Er wusste nicht, wo sie alle waren, doch er konnte sich denken, dass sie besseres zu tun hatten, als zu Hause herumzusitzen.  
Umso überraschter war er, als ihn ein schockierter Dean anstarrte, der noch dazu ein Kind auf dem Arm trug.  
Mona fing an zu jauchzen, als sie Harry sah. Schließlich war er ihr Retter, das wusste sie. Ihr Held, denn so etwas bemerkten sogar Kinder.  
„Harry", rief sie strahlend, während Dean sich von dem Schock erholte, plötzlich einen Menschen vor sich zu haben. Er setzte sie ab und sofort umschlang das Mädchen Harrys Beine.  
Harry lächelte mild. Er hatte sie schon seit zwei Tagen nicht mehr gesehen, immer war er weg gewesen oder jemand hatte sie auf eine Art Ausflug mitgenommen – genau wie heute, denn Dean war dran gewesen, das Kind im Haus zu unterhalten.  
Sie hatte sich sehr schnell zu einem Liebling entwickelt und sie wechselten sich damit ab, sich um sie zu kümmern.  
„Hallo Mona", sagte er leise und strich ihr über die blonden Haare.  
Sie hielt seine Beine noch immer fest umklammert.  
„Was ist los?", fragte Dean besorgt. Er hatte Harrys Gesichtsausdruck gesehen, seine blasse Hautfarbe. Etwas war nicht in Ordnung, überhaupt nicht in Ordnung.  
Der Schwarzhaarige strich sich müde die Haare aus der Stirn.  
„Du weißt es ja noch gar nicht", murmelte er, mehr zu sich selbst, „du warst ja weg. Wo wart ihr eigentlich?"  
„Am Strand", mischte sich Mona ein und ließ Harry los, damit sie ihn ansehen konnte. Ihre Wangen glühten vor Begeisterung.  
„Wir waren am Strand, Onkel Dean hat uns hingezaubert, das ist doch toll, oder? Warst du schon mal am Strand? Onkel Dean hat sogar eine richtige Sandburg mit mir gebaut."  
Stolz nickte sie dazu.  
Harry versuchte ein strahlendes Lächeln, doch es misslang etwas.  
„Ja, das ist echt toll, Mona. Ich verspreche dir, wir beide gehen auch mal an einen Strand. Aber geh doch schon mal nach oben und mach dich fertig. Ich muss Dean noch etwas erzählen."  
Das Kind nickte enttäuscht und sah ihn neugierig an.  
„Was denn?"  
„Nichts... nur langweiliges Zeug, ich erzähl es dir, wenn ich gleich noch mal hochkomme, ja?"  
„Na gut", gab sie sich geschlagen und lief mit verschiedenen Hüpfern zwischendurch die Treppe hinauf.  
„Also", sagte Dean ungeduldig, als sie verschwunden war, „nun sag schon, was ist passiert?"  
Harry seufzte.  
„Es gab einen Anschlag auf die Winkelgasse. Es ist fast alles zerstört, es gibt hunderte von Toten, hunderte von Vermissten."  
Dean erblasste.  
„Was?", hauchte er erschüttert. Mit der linken Hand wischte er nervös über seine Wange.  
Harry nickte nur. Er brachte kein Wort mehr heraus. Worte waren nicht genug.  
„Ich werde sofort hinapparieren. Bleibst du hier und passt auf Mona auf?", fragte Dean mit schwankender Stimme.  
Wieder nickte Harry. Natürlich würde er das tun. Schließlich konnte er sich nicht überall der Verantwortung entziehen. Er war schon zu feige gewesen, um Voldemort früher zu begegnen, zu feige um seinen Plan früher in die Tat umzusetzen und vor allem zu feige, die Leichen wegzuräumen.  
Er war zu feige sich seinem Schicksal zu stellen, zu feige um den Druck auszuhalten...  
Ab heute war er nicht mehr feige, ab heute wollte er ein Gryffindor sein. Ein wahrer Gryffindor. Er wollte wie James Potter sein, wie Sirius Black, wie ein Löwe, ein mutiger Löwe.  
Er deckte Mona nur kurz zu und versprach, ihr am nächsten Tag etwas vorzulesen.  
Dann ging er noch ein Stockwerk höher.  
Ins Dachgeschoss.  
Zu Seamus.  
  
Beware.  
---------  
.TBC._  
_

* * *

_  
Ich bin sehr froh, dass dieses Kapitel endlich hier erscheint, endlich fertig ist..._

_Ich muss euch wohl nicht sagen, dass ich Probleme damit hatte, das habt ihr bestimmt an der langen Wartezeit erkannt ;)_

_Ja, es kam vieles zusammen._

_Ich war erstens im Konzentrationslager Buchenwald für eine Woche, mit einer Seminargruppe._

_Das war sehr wichtig für mich und ich habe viel darüber nachgedacht... Das nahm also auch etwas Zeit in Anspruch. Dann wurde ich krank, Grippe. Ich konnte mich kaum konzentrieren, geschweige denn am Panther weiterschreiben..._

_Na ja, und dann kommen eben noch die Schwierigkeiten dazu, die ich mit diesem Kapitel hatte._

_Ich wusste, dass endlich der Angriff auf die Winkelgasse erfolgen sollte, ich wusste, dass der Panther das erste Mal auftreten musste. Aber wie ich das 1. verbinden und 2. aufschreiben sollte, wusste ich nicht ;)_

_Ich hoffe, es ist mir einigermaßen gelungen. Und auch Harrys Problem mit Ron und Hermione..._

_Hinterlasst einen Review ;)_

_So, jetzt aber erstmal zu den Reviews vom letzten Kapitel._

**Herzlichen Dank an:**

**Gefallener Engel, flemming, Aslin, Bele, Brchen, Obelix72, VaterVonMelkor, Amelie, EvaLuna, HJ-HJ, Blackgirl, Shila848, torence, Momo-Chan, Fidi-1, Laser-Jet und Zucchini.**

**Laser-jet**  
Tja, mal sehen ;) Das wirst du wohl im nächsten Kapitel erfahren.

**Torence**  
aah, eine Stammleserin :) Schön. Also, ich hoffe, ich hab dir Harry mit diesem Kapitel nicht etwas getrübt.

**Blackgirl**  
Ich finde es zwar toll, dass du schon selbst Ideen entwickelt hast, aber meine Geschichte ist eigentlich schon relativ vollständig im Kopf verankert. Harry wird sich verlieben, das kann ich ja schon mal verraten, aber in wen und wie und warum und so weiter, da musst du schon weiter lesen :D  
Danke für das ausführliche Review.

**HJ-HJ:**  
Ganz kurz: Danke und ja, Hermione kommt demnächst relativ viel vor. Überhaupt, Hermione, Ron und Harry eben...

**Eva-Luna**  
Finde ich toll, ich hoffe, du liest weiter :)

**VaterVonMelkor**  
Tut mir leid, dass du dich schon wieder gedulden musstest. Aber ich kann eben auch nicht zaubern, so wie Harry ;)

**Obelix72:**  
Wow, man bekommt selten drei Reviews auf einmal und vor allem eine Kritik zu verschiedenen Teilen der Geschichte.  
Ich kann dich beruhigen, Ron hat es wirklich verstanden.  
Achja, wegen dem ‚und in deinem Herzen'... Das ist prinzipiell eine gute Idee, aber noch zu früh, meines Erachtens nach. Hermione wird noch in ihr Herz gucken, das kann ich dir versprechen. Aber Remus schaut auch nicht immer in sein Herz. Ich glaube Hermione und Remus sind sich sehr ähnlich. Die beiden werden schon noch lernen, auf ihre Gefühle zu vertrauen.  
Genau wie Dumbledore und Harry.**  
  
Brchen**  
Also den Traum werde ich wohl nicht noch näher erklären. Würde nicht mehr reinpassen.  
Ich denke, wenn man sich Harrys Geschichte anschaut, dann ist der Traum relativ gut zu deuten, aber auch wenn nicht: Träume sind dazu da, undurchsichtig zu sein ;)**  
  
Flemming:**  
Na ja, es wird sicherlich noch richtig schöne Paare geben... Aber ob Hermione und Remus... Wer weiß, wer weiß. Ich will euch doch die Spannung nicht nehmen ;)  
Danke für die Kekse.

* * *

_Nochmal__ danke an alle, die diese Geschichte lesen. _

_Und es tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat und dass ich nicht allen Reviewern geantwortet habe...  
_

_Achso, noch etwas: Wer, glaubt ihr, ist der Panther? ;) Was für eine Rolle spielt er noch?  
_

_Bis bald, hoffe ich,_

_Mono.tonie  
_

_  
PS: Das war jetzt gerade der dritte Versuch das Kapitel hochzuladen und ABSÄTZE hinzubekommen. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber mag mich einfach nicht.  
Wenn das jetzt diesmal immer noch nicht geklappt hat, dann kann ichs auch nicht mehr ändern. Versucht, die Geschichte trotzdem zu genießen... :/  
_


	16. Kapitel 15

**Disclaimer**  
Mir gehört nichts, außer des Plots, JKR gehört alles andere. Ich habe nicht vor, damit Geld zu verdienen.  
**Pairing:** wird noch nicht verraten.

* * *

**Der Panther**

**  
  
**

_Im Jardin des Plantes, Paris_  
  
Sein Blick ist vom Vorübergehen der Stäbe  
so müd' geworden, dass er nichts mehr hält.  
Ihm ist, als ob es tausend Stäbe gäbe  
und hinter tausend Stäben keine Welt.  
  
Der weiche Gang geschmeidig starker Schritte,  
der sich im allerkleinsten Kreise dreht,  
ist wie ein Tanz von Kraft um eine Mitte,  
in der betäubt ein großer Wille steht.  
  
Nur manchmal schiebt der Vorhang der Pupille  
sich lautlos auf -. Dann geht ein Bild hinein,  
geht durch der Glieder angespannte Stille -  
und hört im Herzen auf zu sein.  
Rainer Maria Rilke

**Kapitel 15**

****

****

_Ab heute war er nicht mehr feige, ab heute wollte er ein Gryffindor sein. Ein wahrer Gryffindor. Er wollte wie James Potter sein, wie Sirius Black, wie ein Löwe, ein mutiger Löwe._

------

Harry hielt einen Moment inne, als er vor der Tür zu Seamus' ‚Gefängnis' stand. Sollte er wirklich hineingehen? Aber natürlich, es war schließlich Seamus, der Seamus aus Hogwarts, der Seamus, der ebenfalls in Gryffindor war, der Seamus, der sogar am Ende der DA angehört hatte.

Er verdiente eine Chance.

Aber war es wirklich? War er nicht doch eher der Todesser-Seamus? Der Seamus, der seine Mutter sterben gesehen hatte, der Dumbledore verachtete, der_ ihn_ verachtete?

Harry seufzte kurz und beschwor dann ein Tablett mit Essen herauf. Seamus musste längere Zeit nichts mehr bekommen haben.

Dann trat er ein.

------

„Shh" hörte er von weiter Ferne an sein Ohr dringen. „Shh."

Er wusste nicht, was das sein sollte, doch es hörte sich so beruhigend an, so unendlich beruhigend. Seine Glieder waren schwer wie Blei, er konnte sich nicht bewegen. Aber dank einer undefinierbaren Verschwommenheit störte er sich nicht daran. Nebel umgab seinen Kopf, er sah nichts, er schmeckte nichts, er hörte nur dieses leise „Shh."

Und er kannte diesen Laut, er konnte sich nur nicht daran erinnern, woher. Es war ihm so bekannt, wie sein eigener Arm, wie seine Gedanken, wie seine eigenen Erinnerungen. So bekannt, wie seine rechte Jackentasche, wie man sagen konnte, denn er wusste, er hatte eine äußerst schöne Jacke an. Ein Jackett aus schillerndem Drachenleder. Er trug es gerne, wenn er arbeitete. Es verlieh ihm eine Art Eleganz, die in seinem Beruf unumgänglich war. Denn wer kaufte schon etwas ohne die nötige Seriosität?

Woher wusste er das? Wie war das plötzlich in sein Gehirn gekommen?

Und wo arbeitete er noch einmal?

Er konnte Stimmen ausmachen, weich, leise. Weit entfernt. Wo musste er sich befinden, wenn alle Stimmen so weit entfernt waren?

Jetzt, jetzt wurden die Geräusche lauter, härter. Warum, warum nur? Er mochte doch diese Weichheit, diese Vertrautheit.

Das „Shh", war nicht abgeklungen. Immer wieder, immer wieder hörte er es, immer wieder erinnerte er sich ein Stück mehr an seine Herkunft.

Jetzt konnte er noch eine andere Stimme erkennen. Sie war so ernst und alt. Er kannte sie, er kannte sie, wie er das „Sh" kannte, ohne zu wissen, woher überhaupt.

„Wir müssen ihn hier wegbringen, irgendwer muss ihn zu einem Heiler bringen", sagte die Stimme.

Und klang dabei traurig.

Ein Heiler. Was war das noch mal? Und wen meinte die Stimme mit ‚ihn'?

Sollte _er_ etwa weggebracht werden? Warum?

Der Nebel in seinem Kopf lichtete sich etwas und er verspürte plötzlich unsagbare Schmerzen. Er konnte sie nicht orten, sie waren in seinem Kopf, an seinen Händen, an seinen Beinen. Sein Rücken schien zu explodieren, seine Organe rumorten, er schmeckte Blut.

Warum nur? Es war so schön gewesen, diese Stille, dieser Nebel. Wie auf Wolken hatte er geschwebt, wie in Watte eingewickelt. Und nun war die harte Wahrheit wieder da.

Die Stimmen wurden lauter und er fing vor Schmerzen an zu schreien.

Er spürte, dass sie an ihm zerrten und zogen, seinen Körper, der plötzlich um soviel schwerer als noch vor wenigen Minuten war, bewegten und schüttelten.

Das „Sh" konnte er nicht mehr hören, alles Beruhigende war verschwunden.

Mit großer Überwindung riss er seine Augen auf.

Und da sah er sie.

------

Seamus hing schlaff auf dem Stuhl, die Arme und Beine noch immer gefesselt. Als Harry die Tür hinter sich schloss, sah er auf. Sein Blick blieb gleichgültig, es schien ihn einfach nicht zu kümmern, was mit ihm passierte. Und doch erkannte Harry eine Art Neugier in seinem Gesichtsausdruck. Die Muskeln hatten sich unmerklich angespannt und dafür, dass er eben noch so aussah, als hätte er geschlafen, schien er nun sehr wach.

„Hier, ich habe etwas zu essen für dich", sagte Harry, band ihm mit einer Bewegung seiner freien Hand die Arme los und reichte ihm das Tablett. Seamus sah ihn kurz an, bevor der Hunger ihn gierig das Essen verschlingen ließ.

Harry wartete geduldig.

Nachdem Seamus geendet hatte, sah er auf.

„Wie hast du das gemacht? Früher konntest du das nicht", stellte er fest und sah Harry fragend an, während er scheinbar unbewusst seine schmerzenden Handgelenke massierte.

Harry winkte ab.

„Ich konnte das auch früher schon, es gibt nur eine Menge, die ich Hogwarts damals verschwiegen habe."

Seamus nickte kurz. Es schien ihn nicht weiter zu interessieren.

Eine Pause entstand, in der keiner von beiden etwas sagte.

Nach ein paar Minuten fing Harry an: „Ich möchte dir gerne etwas vorschlagen, aber höre mir erst ganz zu, bevor du ablehnst oder einwilligst."

Seamus nickte teilnahmslos.

„Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich eine Wahl hätte", murmelte er, doch Harry ging nicht darauf ein.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du als Todesser glücklich bist."

Seamus sah auf.

„Außerdem glaube ich, dass du weder Albus Dumbledore, noch mich hasst. Ich glaube, dass du auf der Flucht warst, auf der Flucht vor deinen Gefühlen. Du hast einen Schuldigen gesucht und ihn in Dumbledore gefunden. Doch darüber möchte ich gar nicht mit dir reden. Für Voldemort bist du nur ein kleiner Todesser in der Ausbildung, habe ich Recht? Es wird ihm vielleicht berichtet worden sein, dass du verschwunden bist, aber es hat ihn mit Sicherheit nicht weiter berührt. Momentan hat er andere Sorgen. Du hast also gute Chancen Voldemorts Strafen zu entkommen, wenn du etwas verdeckt weiterlebst. Nur für kurze Zeit, ich denke, dass alles in höchstens einem halben Jahr zu Ende ist. Ob nun ein positives oder negatives Ende ist noch fraglich, aber das spielt auch noch keine Rolle. Zumindest nicht für dich. Ich möchte dir vorschlagen, dem Orden beizutreten. Dumbledore wird sicherlich damit einverstanden sein, wenn _ich_ dir vertraue. Aber wenn du das wirklich möchtest, musst du dir dein Vertrauen erst einmal beweisen. Da habe ich schon meine Möglichkeiten. Du musst keine Mutprobe erledigen oder ähnliches. Jedoch musst du dich von Voldemorts Seite vorher ganz ablösen. Und du musst damit rechnen, dass du, wenn du einmal zugestimmt hast, nicht mehr zurück kannst."

Beide schwiegen für eine Weile, sahen sich gegenseitig jedoch fest in die Augen.

Nach mehreren Minuten senkte Seamus den Kopf.

„Ich stimme zu", sagte er.

„Gut", erwiderte Harry und löste auch Seamus' Fußfesseln, „dann komm mal mit. Es ist Zeit."

------

Als Hermione gerufen hatte, war er gekommen. So schnell er konnte. Auf halbem Wege hatte er Ron getroffen. Einen Ron, der noch nie zuvor diesen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck gehabt hatte. Er hatte schlucken müssen bei dem Gedanke an Rons Kindheit. Einmal hatte er den Zauberstab von ihrem Vater genommen und damit die Küche verwüstet. Fred und George hatten geklatscht, Ginny hatte geweint und ihre Mutter getobt. Charlie war weg gewesen. Und Percy, Percy hatte missbilligend mit dem Kopf geschüttelt.

„Mach dir nichts draus, Mum", hatte er gesagt, „In Hogwarts werden sie ihn trotzdem annehmen. Schließlich bin ich ja jetzt dort und mache schon mal einen guten Eindruck."

Denn Percy war damals im ersten Schuljahr gewesen. Im ersten. Und die Zwillinge waren neun Jahre gewesen. Ron sieben, Ginny sechs. Es war lange her.

Ja, Merlin, war das alles lange her.

Und als sie dann Hermione zusammen erreicht hatten, hatte diese nur in einen Ladeneingang gezeigt. Sie hatte kein Wort herausgebracht.

Sofort war ihm das zerbrochene Schild aufgefallen. Das Schild mit den drei W's darauf. Es lag auf dem Boden.

_Weasleys__' Wizarding Wheezes._

Er war daran vorbei gestürmt, in den Laden hinein, gefolgt von Ron. Und was er gesehen hatte, hatte ihn die Augen schließen lassen.

Die Regale waren halb eingestürzt, die Theke komplett zerbrochen und die verschiedenen Scherzartikel auf dem Boden verstreut gewesen.

Fred hatte auf dem Boden gesessen, die Augen geschlossen. Er hatte sich leicht hin und herbewegt. Seine Arme hatten den Körper von George umschlossen. George, der aus dem Mund geblutet und dessen Bein in einem merkwürdigen Winkel abgestanden hatte.

Und jetzt stand Bill noch immer da, die Augen geschlossen, denn er konnte sie nicht wieder öffnen. Er hatte seine Brüder noch nie so gesehen. Noch nie so ... verletzlich, schwach und auch liebevoll. Denn er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass sie sich je umarmt hätten. Sie hatten sich nie aneinander festgehalten, nicht _so._

Sie waren immer die starken, selbstbewussten Zwillinge gewesen, die nichts und niemanden brauchten. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, wie falsch diese Annahme gewesen war. Denn sie brauchten sich gegenseitig. So sehr, dass sie ohne einander nicht leben konnten. Das wusste Bill plötzlich ganz genau, er konnte noch nicht einmal sagen, woher. Er wusste es einfach. Ohne einander konnten die beiden nicht existieren.

Er hörte das leichte Keuchen von Ron neben sich, das Eintreten von seinem Vater, aber noch etwas anderes. Etwas, das ihn sehr an seine eigene Kindheit erinnerte.

„Sh", machte jemand leise. Immer wieder.

„Sh."

Es war ein Laut seiner Mutter. Was immer er je gehabt hatte, ob es Fieber, eine Schürfwunde oder Liebeskummer gewesen war – seine Mutter hatte ihn in den Arm genommen und „Sh" gesagt.

Bill hatte dasselbe bei seinen Geschwistern beobachtet. Und sogar ein Percy wurde weich in ihren Armen, sogar ein Percy fühlte sich geborgen.

Doch Fred und George hatten sich immer darüber lustig gemacht. Sobald sie aus dem Alter von 5 Jahren herausgekommen waren und ihren Humor entdeckt hatten, waren sie nicht mehr bereit gewesen die Liebe ihrer Mutter einfach anzunehmen.

Und jetzt saß Fred da und hielt einen verletzten George im Arm. Jetzt saß er da und machte die Beruhigungsgeräusche seiner Mutter. Jetzt saß er da und brauchte seinen Bruder.

„Bei Merlin", murmelte sein Vater gerade und auch Charlie trat ein.

„Was ist los?", fragte er und sah sich um. Bill öffnete die Augen langsam und bemerkte, dass Ron bis jetzt noch gar nichts gesagt hatte. Er war der Jüngste. Zum Glück war Ginny nicht hier. Sie wäre zusammengebrochen. Ron stand auch kurz davor. Es war zuviel, es war einfach zuviel in diesem verdammten Krieg.

Charlie sagte nichts mehr, er wusste jetzt, _was los war_.

Er schlug sich mit der Hand auf den Mund, als müsse er eine aufkommende Übelkeit verhindern.

„Wir müssen ihn hier wegbringen, irgendwer muss ihn zu einem Heiler bringen", sagte sein Vater gebrochen.

Plötzlich ging Bill auf, dass George vielleicht gar nicht verletzt war. Dass er vielleicht tot war. Dass sie gar nicht sehen konnten, ob er noch lebte oder nicht. Noch ein toter Bruder. Noch _zwei _tote Brüder. Denn wenn George tot war, dann würde Fred...

Ron ging einen Schritt vor und kniete sich hin. Er war jetzt genau gegenüber von Fred, der sich entweder nicht beirren ließ oder noch gar nicht bemerkt hatte, dass er nicht mehr alleine war.

„Fred?", wisperte Ron und berührte ihn leicht am Arm.

Fred öffnete langsam die Augen und es lag soviel Schmerz darin, wie Bill es nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Er fühlte sich schuldig, schuldig für alles, wovor er seine Brüder nicht hatte schützen können. Seine Brüder, seine kleinen Brüder.

Fred sagte nichts, jetzt drang auch kein Laut mehr aus seinem Mund. Er sah sie nur alle stumm an, bis Charlie sich ein Herz fasste und eine Trage heraufbeschwor.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, versuchten sie zu viert George hochzuheben. Fred saß noch immer dort und rührte sich nicht. Bill konnte Hermione am Eingang weinen sehen.

Plötzlich fing George an sich zu bewegen und zu schreien. Fast hätte Bill losgelassen, so erschrocken und erleichtert zugleich war er. George bewegte sich, George war nicht tot. Aber George schrie auch, George hatte große Schmerzen. Als sie ihn endlich auf der Trage hatten, hatte sich das Schreien in ein Wimmern verwandelt.

Dann öffnete George die Augen.

Er sah und erkannte sie, das wusste Bill. Genauso wie er wusste, dass George wieder in Ordnung kommen würde. Er wusste es, weil Fred den Laut seiner Mutter nachahmte, weil Ron noch nie vorher so ernst gewesen war. Und er wusste es, weil sein Vater aufgehört hatte, Muggelsachen zu sammeln.

------

Es war zwei Stunden später, als Neville im St. Mungo's ankam. Er hasste diesen Ort, schließlich waren seine Eltern Tag für Tag hier. Woche für Woche.

Dennoch trat er ein, grüßte die Empfangsdame mit einem Nicken, sie nickte zurück. Sie kannten sich. Sahen sich jeden Tag. Woche für Woche.

Diesmal wollte er allerdings nicht zu seinen Eltern, sondern zu George Weasley. Er war nicht der einzige Überlebende aus der Winkelgasse. Zwei weitere Zauberer lebten noch. Zwei. Von Hunderten.

Es grenzte an ein Wunder, dass diese Drei nicht auch tot waren. Ansonsten hatten die Todesser systematisch alles Lebende vernichtet.

Die Toten waren mittlerweile geborgen. Neville hatte sich sogar kurz duschen und umziehen können, bevor er sich wieder auf den Weg gemacht hatte.

Die Hände in seinem Umhang ging er die Gänge ab wie im Schlaf. Er kannte sie auswendig, zu oft war er hier herumgeschlichen. Tag für Tag, Woche...

George lag im vierten Stock, in dem mittlerweile nicht nur Fluchschäden behandelt wurden, sondern auch Kriegsverletzungen, die sonst in keine Kategorie hineinpassten. Dieser Stock war immer der vollste.

Es war schon sehr dunkel draußen, es musste ungefähr 11 Uhr nachts sein. Nach einem harten Tag. Aber Neville verspürte keine Müdigkeit.

Vor der Tür hielt er einen Moment inne. Er atmete tief durch, dann klopfte er. Es war eine Überwindung für ihn, hineinzugehen. Er gehörte nicht zur Familie, hatte noch nicht einmal mit Ron einen so engen Kontakt, dass es sein Auftreten rechtfertigen würde. Aber er musste jetzt wissen, wie es George ging. Und dann musste er auch noch eine Nachricht übermitteln.

Also wartete er.

Es kam keine Antwort, doch nach einer Weile wurde leise die Tür von innen geöffnet. Eine sehr blasse Ginny sah ihn an.

Er schluckte.

„Oh Ginny", flüsterte er. Er getraute sich nicht, sie zu umarmen, obwohl er es gerne würde. Sie war so anders als er, so anders. Und trotz allem war sie eine der wenigen gewesen, die nie über ihn gelacht hatten. Er fühlte sich mit ihr verbunden.

„Was willst du denn, Neville?", fragte sie leise mit krächzender Stimme, „Es ist gerade kein guter Augenblick."

Er nickte.

„Ich weiß, ich muss mit euch allen reden, es ist sehr wichtig. Eine Nachricht von Dumbledore."

Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf, machte aber eine Art resignierte Handbewegung. Dann trat sie zur Seite und ließ ihn ein.

Der Raum war klein, nur drei Betten standen eng gequetscht darin, von denen eins belegt waren.

Er konnte George nicht sehen, so viele Menschen standen um ihn herum. Molly Weasley saß auf dem einzigen Stuhl im Zimmer, Arthur, Charlie, Bill und Ron standen um ihn herum. Hermione stand etwas weiter abseits und Katie Bell sah aus dem kleinen, quadratischen Fenster.

Alle sahen ihn an, als er hineinkam.

„Wie geht es ihm?", fragte er sofort.

Rons Vater räusperte sich und sagte dann: „Besser als wir erwartet hätten. Er schläft noch, aber wenn er aufwacht wird er nur noch mit Nachwirkungen des Cruciatus-Fluch und vielleicht mit Albträumen zu kämpfen haben."

Neville nickte unsicher. Nachwirkungen des Cruciatus? War das nun eine gute oder eine schlechte Nachricht? Seine Eltern litten auch unter den Nachwirkungen dieses Fluches.

„Ja, das ist... Ich meine... Also der Grund warum ich hier bin ist eine Nachricht von Professor Dumbledore. Nachdem in der Winkelgasse alle... _fertig_ waren, gab es noch ein kurzes Treffen. Er hat jetzt nicht die Zeit, euch die Mitteilung selbst zu überbringen, aber er meldet sich morgen bei euch."

Neville verschwieg ihnen, dass er Dumbledore fast bedrängt hatte, ihn gehen zu lassen.

Er musterte kurz ihre Gesichter. Sie sahen erschöpft aus, was kein Wunder war. Außer Bill und Arthur hatten alle gerötete Augen. Plötzlich fiel Neville auf, dass Fred nicht hier war. Wie konnte das denn möglich sein?

Er schüttelte kurz irritiert den Kopf, dann sprach er weiter: „In der Versammlung wurde besprochen, dass ab sofort jeden zweiten Tag ein Treffen des gesamten Ordens im Hauptquartier abgehalten wird. Außerdem hat Dumbledore beschlossen, dass es noch weitere Hauptquartiere für den Orden geben sollte. Eine Möglichkeit dafür wäre das Haus von euch."

Er nickte Hermione, Ginny, Ron und Bill kurz zu.

„Professor Dumbledore lässt fragen, ob das möglich ist. Dadurch, dass... dass Harry jetzt auch bei euch wohnt..."

Er sprach nicht weiter. Erstens war es klar, dass Harry ein wichtiger Mensch innerhalb des Ordens war und zweitens klopften gerade fünf Eulen gleichzeitig an das Fenster.

Katie zuckte erschrocken zusammen und ließ die Eulen ein.

Eine flog zu Hermione, eine zu Ginny, eine zu Ron, eine blieb gleich bei Katie und eine flog zu ihm selbst.

Erstaunt sahen sie sich an.

„Was hat das denn zu bedeuten?", fragte Ron verwirrt, doch er erhielt nur ein leichtes Schulterzucken von Ginny.

Fast gleichzeitig öffneten sie Pergamentrollen.

Neville starrte für einen kurzen Moment darauf. Er konnte diese Nachricht nicht verstehen, nicht begreifen. Was sollte das? War das womöglich ein Scherz? Und von wem kam dieser Brief überhaupt?

Doch tief in seinem Inneren wusste er, dass es Ernst war. Dass es nur Ernst sein konnte.

Er seufzte tief. Und er wusste, dass die anderen vier die gleiche Nachricht bekommen hatten. Er musste noch nicht einmal in ihre erstaunten, aber wissenden Gesichter schauen.

Als er kalte Flammen an seiner Hand spürte, erschrak er. Das Pergament hatte sich selbst angezündet, die Briefe von den anderen brannten und zerfielen ebenso zu Asche.

Doch die Nachricht musste er sowieso nicht noch einmal lesen. Diese Nachricht war etwas, auf das er vier Jahre lang gewartet hatte, er würde sie immer in Erinnerung behalten.

_DA-Treffen. Mitternacht. Raum der Wünsche._

_Ps__: Benutzt Desillusionszauber und seid leise, Filch hat noch immer gute Ohren._

------

Harry saß auf einem der Stühle im Raum der Wünsche und spielte nachdenklich mit zwei Streichhölzern. Ihm gegenüber saß Seamus und beobachtete ihn. Sie saßen schon etwa eine Viertelstunde hier und sprachen kein Wort.

Nachdem Harry Seamus mitgenommen hatte, waren Stunden vergangen.

Erst hatte Harry einen Zauber über die schlafende Mona gesprochen, sodass er merken würde, wenn mit ihr etwas nicht stimmte, dann hatte er Seamus mit nach Hogwarts genommen. Dort hatte er zwei Briefe geschrieben und beide mit Magie kopiert. Einer der beiden war für die ehemaligen DA-Mitglieder gewesen. Denn jetzt war es Zeit für Plan B.

Er hatte das nicht so aufziehen, hatte anders anfangen wollen. Doch nun hatte Voldemort den ersten Schritt gemacht und ließ ihm keine Wahl.

Plan B also.

Seamus und er hatten miteinander gesprochen. Über nichts Wichtiges, aber sie hatten gesprochen. Das war wichtig, er fing an, Seamus mit anderen Augen zu sehen. Er fing an, Seamus als verloren zu sehen. Denn das war er, verloren. Verloren in sich selbst vielleicht, Harry wusste es nicht genau. Er kannte sich da nicht aus. Doch dass der Mann vor ihm, der fast noch ein Junge war, verloren war, das wusste er.

Und irgendwo tief in sich drin, wusste er, dass er selbst auch manchmal verloren war. Weil seine Mutter ihn nicht in den Arm nehmen konnte, wenn er mit vier Jahren geweint hatte. Weil sein Vater ihm nie Tipps für Mädchenprobleme geben konnte. Weil Schnuffel ihm nie wieder seine Pfoten auf die Schultern legen würde.

Doch solche Gedanken verdrängte er.

Nun saßen sie seit einer Viertelstunde schon da und sagten nichts. Noch etwa fünf Minuten. In fünf Minuten war es 12 Uhr. Und dann würde er wissen, wer ihm noch vertraute. Dann würde Plan B anfangen.

Er war nervös, auch wenn er es nicht zeigen mochte. Vielleicht nicht zeigen konnte.

Doch er war nervös. Es war schwer für ihn, all diesen ehemaligen Mitschülern gegenüberzustehen. Sie würden Fragen stellen, sie würden sich nicht mit einer kurzen Antwort zufrieden geben.

Er sah auf, als es klopfte. Seamus nickte ihm kurz zu und öffnete dann die Tür.

Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Neville und Katie traten ein, ließen die Desillusionszauber verschwinden und sahen sich um.

„Hallo", begrüßte Harry sie ruhig und sah, wie ein Lächeln auf Nevilles Gesicht trat, „Ihr seid die Ersten."

„Wo warst du?", fragte Ron scharf, „Und was soll das hier überhaupt? DA-Treffen? Hast du allen Ernstes die ehemaligen DA-Mitglieder benachrichtig, damit sie kommen?"

Er war verletzt, fertig und mit den Nerven am Ende. Harry versuchte seinen schnelleren Atem zu unterdrücken.

„Ja", erwiderte er noch immer ruhig, aber mit einem schärferen Unterton, „Sogar noch mehr, aber dazu gleich. Wo ich war, ist meine Angelegenheit. Wie geht es Fred und George?"

Ron starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an, doch Hermione schien plötzlich etwas zu begreifen.

„Du", rief sie fassungslos und zeigte mit dem Finger auf Harry, „du bist ein Animagus."

Verwirrt sah Harry sie an.

„Wie kommst du denn jetzt darauf?"

„Na, dieses Tier, dieser Panther. Du hast mir den Weg gezeigt. Du warst es. Wie solltest du sonst von Fred und George wissen? Warum warst du als Tier in der Winkelgasse? Warum nicht als Mensch?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Also ich weiß ja nicht, was für ein Tier du da gesehen hast, aber ich war es sicherlich nicht", antwortete er bissig, während er bemerkte, dass noch mehr Menschen sich dem Raum genähert hatten.

Draco Malfoy kam als Erster herein und sah sich überrascht um.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass es so einen Raum in Hogwarts gibt. Ich war nie hier. Hallo, Potter."

Er lächelte und Harry lächelte zurück.

„Hallo Malfoy, schön, dass du gekommen bist. Hoffentlich kommen die anderen auch alle, ohne dass Filch oder Minerva sie erwischt."

Ein leichtes Kichern ging durch den Raum, der sich mittlerweile schon halb gefüllt hatte. Immer wieder kamen Menschen herein.

Harry redete nicht mehr. Er grüßte nur immer wieder Neuankömmlinge und wartete. Wartete, bis er kurz nach 12 die Tür mit einer Handbewegung schloss. Er wusste, dass alle da waren.

Seamus hatte sich sehr im Hintergrund gehalten. Vermutlich wollte er nicht, dass sie ihn sahen.

„Setzt euch", sagte Harry ernst und wies mit einer Handbewegung auf die vielen Stühle im Raum.

Der Raum der Wünsche sah nicht so aus, wie zu Hogwarts DA-Zeiten. Er hatte sich bewusst eine andere Umgebung _gewünscht, _mit vielen Stühlen und Tischen. Fürs Erste sollte es nur ein Versammlungsraum werden. Kerzen flackerten an den Wänden und erhellten den Raum.

Es waren etwa 30 Menschen im Raum und sie sahen Harry an. Gespannt. Abwartend.

Harry schluckte seine Nervosität herunter und fing an:

„Danke, dass ihr da seid. Ich habe heute zwei verschiedene Briefe geschrieben, kopiert und verschickt. Einer ging an die ehemaligen DA-Mitglieder."

Der Großteil der Menschen vor ihm nickte.

„Und der andere", fuhr Harry fort, „ging an insgesamt sechs ehemalige Slytherins. Zu meinen Schulzeiten unterlag ich noch der Verblendung, dass alle Slytherins dunkle Magier werden."

Ein leichtes Gemurmel entstand, doch Harry hob die Hand und die Menge verstummte.

„Mittlerweile bin ich schlauer. Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs und auch Slytherins können Entscheidungen treffen und nur Entscheidungen machen einen Menschen aus. Ich selbst hätte nach Slytherin gehen können, meine Entscheidung trug dazu bei, dass ich ein Gryffindor wurde. Das Traurige daran ist, dass ich das eigentlich seit meinem 12. Lebensjahr weiß – und dennoch nie danach gehandelt habe. Hier sind nur Menschen, denen ich vertraue. Aber kommen wir zum Punkt. Wie mittlerweile wohl jeder mitbekommen hat, bin ich weder tot, noch war ich es jemals. Doch das Wichtige ist, dass ich Voldemort töten will."

Er verschwieg ihnen, dass er es musste. Ein bedrücktes Schweigen entstand.

„Ich brauche dafür eine Gruppe von fähigen Zauberern, die mir helfen. Zu Anfang möchte ich allerdings sagen, dass das hier absolut geheim bleiben muss. Weder Voldemort noch Dumbledore dürfen davon erfahren. Der Orden des Phönix muss in Unkenntnis bleiben. Wer nicht dabei sein möchte, sollte jetzt den Raum verlassen, muss jedoch damit rechnen, dass ich diese Erinnerung auslösche."

Er zeigte mit der Hand zur Tür, doch niemand erhob sich.

Er ließ seinen Blick einen Moment lang wandern. Da war zum Beispiel Susan Bones, die ihn skeptisch ansah, oder Luna Lovegood, deren Hand in der Nevilles lag. Sie sah aus dem Fenster, schien ihm überhaupt nicht zuzuhören. Doch Harry wusste, dass sie alles, was er sagte, in sich aufsog, mit dem scharfen Ravenclaw-Verstand verarbeitete und begriff. Sie hatte nur eine eigene Art es zu zeigen. Oder Neville, der trotz aller Gegenstimmen ein sehr fähiger Auror zu werden schien. Er war noch immer leicht tollpatschig, ein wenig vergesslich und unsicher. Aber Neville verstand es mit dem Zauberstab umzugehen, konnte mittlerweile sogar Zaubertränke brauen, waren doch die Kräuter und Pflanzen so wichtige Zutaten für Tränke. Nevilles Großmutter war drei Jahre zuvor zufällig bei einem Angriff auf Muggel dabei gewesen und gestorben. Seine Eltern erkannten ihn noch immer nicht. Wenn Harry an Neville dachte, schien sein Herz schwerer zu werden. Noch schwerer als bei dem Gedanken an seine eigenen Eltern. Denn Neville war ihm so ähnlich und doch waren sie so verschieden.

Harry räusperte sich, um die Gedanken zu vertreiben und fuhr fort.

„Ich brauche eine Art Organisation, die noch mehr im Untergrund arbeitete, als der Phönixorden. Ich brauche Menschen, denen ich bedingungslos vertrauen kann und die mir bedingungslos vertrauen. Ihr werdet sozusagen der ‚Innere Kreis'. Wer lieber Dumbledore folgt, sollte jetzt dann doch aufstehen und gehen, denn Dumbledore pflegt seine Leute anders zu führen, als ich. Das ist einfach so, Dumbledore wird hiervon wie gesagt, nichts erfahren. Dafür werde ich sorgen. Also, jemand hier, der lieber Dumbledore folgt?"

Er wies wieder mit der Hand zur Tür und wiederum erhob sich keiner.

Er wollte gerade weiterreden, als Draco Malfoy die Stimme erhob: „Warum?"

Harrys Augen wanderten zu dem Blondhaarigen, der etwas spöttisch aber dabei durchaus ernst lächelte.

„Warum was?"

„Warum das alles hier?"

„Darum", antwortete Harry nur.

„Nein, Harry", sagte Draco und erhob sich, „_Warum?"_

Harry hörte ein paar der Menschen flüstern, wohl weil keiner so recht verstand, worum es ging oder weil Draco Malfoy ihn gerade mit dem Vornamen angeredet hatte.

Doch Harry wusste, worauf Draco aus war. Er konnte die Antwort nicht geben, nicht heute, nicht jetzt und vor allem nicht hier.

„Weil Voldemort mehr Menschen umgebracht hat, als ein Harry Potter jemals retten könnte", antwortete er schlicht, „vielleicht auch, weil ich durch Voldemort 10 Jahre lang in einem Schrank geschlafen habe. Aber das Wichtige ist nicht, warum. Das Wichtige ist, wie. Hat noch jemand irgendwelche Fragen?"

Draco nickte ihm nur kurz zu, wohl zum Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte. Aber Harry war sich nicht so sicher, ob er wirklich verstanden hatte.

Während Draco sich wieder setzte, hob Angelina die Hand. Sie hatte sich sehr verändert. Ihre Haare waren streng zurückgekämmt, sie trug ein Muggelkostüm, ein schwarzer kurzer Rock mit einem ebenfalls dunklem Blazer.

Er nickte ihr zu.

„Ich habe noch etwas Schwierigkeiten mit dem Vertrauen. Denn ich kenne dich nicht mehr, Harry, wie soll ich dir da vertrauen können?", fragte sie, während ihre Hand sich langsam senkte.

„Ja", mischte sich Dean ein, „wie sollen wir dir vertrauen, wenn du zwei Jahre lang verschollen, ja, sogar tot warst. Ist das nicht ein bisschen viel verlangt?"

Harry stöhnte innerlich auf.

‚Das war es, davor hast du so eine Angst gehabt, diese Fragen kannst du nicht beantworten. Ja, wie? Wie kannst du von ihnen verlangen dir zu vertrauen? Es war ein Fehler, Harry, ein großer Fehler. Ein Fehler zurückzukommen, ein Fehler zu glauben, dass Voldemort je besiegt werden könnte, ein Fehler zu glauben, dass sie dich alle aufnehmen würden. Es war schlicht und einfach falsch, zu denken, dass du das hier packst. Sieh es endlich ein, Harry James Potter, du bist ein Nichts und sie werden siegen. Voldemort wird siegen", flüsterte die kleine kalte Stimme, die ihm so oft Schuldgefühle eingebracht hatte, so oft Zweifel.

Er spannte seinen Körper an, sodass die anderen sein Zittern nicht sehen konnten.

„Und wo warst du überhaupt? Warum bist du damals weggegangen?", fragte Michael Corner neugierig.

Ein paar nickten zustimmend.

„Und warum bist du überhaupt zurückgekommen?", fragte Cho leise.

Harrys Augen wanderten von einem zum anderen, er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte.

Plötzlich stand Ginny auf und schlug mit der Hand auf den kleinen Tisch neben ihr.

Alle zuckten zusammen bei dem Aufprall und starrten sie entgeistert an. Sie schien wütend, ihre Augen funkelten trotz der offensichtlichen Erschöpfung.

„Wisst ihr überhaupt, wer das ist? Das ist Harry Potter. Ist doch klar, warum er zurückgekommen ist, er will mit uns etwas gegen Voldemort tun."

Manche zuckten bei dem Namen noch immer zusammen.

Aufgebracht fuhr Ginny fort: „Ihr solltet ihm bedingungslos vertrauen, denn er hat euch immer geholfen. Wisst ihr überhaupt noch, wie es war in der Schule? Hier in Hogwarts. Wurden da nicht bei den meisten von euch, die Grundsteine in der Verteidigung gelegt? Warum sind hier überhaupt welche im Orden? Natürlich, weil ihr etwas gegen die Todesser und deren Herrn tun wollt. Und wer hat euch Verteidigung gelehrt, als ihr es am nötigsten brauchtet? Harry. Er war zwei Jahre lang weg und es war auch aus meiner Perspektive nicht richtig, was er getan hat. Doch es ist seine Sache und redet euch nicht damit raus, dass ihr ihm nicht vertrauen könnt. Denn es gibt zwei Menschen, denen man noch immer ohne Fragen vertrauen kann. Albus Dumbledore und Harry Potter. Wer das nicht so sieht – da hinten ist die Tür. Harry war immer für die Seite des Lichtes und wird es immer sein. So, und jetzt hört ihm gefälligst weiter zu."

Es war totenstill, als sie geendet hatte. Mit geröteten Wangen setzte sie sich hin und rieb sich die Augen.

„Danke, Ginny", sagte Harry leise und alle Augen richteten sich auf ihn.

Seine Stimme wurde wieder fester.

„Ich muss nur noch etwas hinzufügen. Ich werde zwar immer für die Seite des Lichtes sein, aber das heißt nicht, dass ich nur weiße Magie anwende."

„Was?", rief Hermione und sah ihn mit blitzenden Augen an. Auch die anderen schienen schockiert.

„Ja", sagte Harry, „Das ist eines, was ich euch beibringen möchte und was sich mit meiner Aussage am Anfang des Treffens vermischt. Was zählt ist die Absicht, nicht der Zauber. Was zählt sind Entscheidungen. Ich frage mich, wer diesen Schwachsinn mit der weißen und dunklen Magie überhaupt erfunden hat. Ich für meinen Teil sehe keinen Unterschied darin. Es geht mir nur darum, wie ich Magie anwende und warum. Das ist alles. Wie wollt ihr gegen Todesser antreten, wenn ihr keinen Schimmer von dunkler Magie habt? Das ist eine Sache, die Dumbledore bis heute nicht verstanden hat, so weise er auch sein mag."

Wieder war es sehr still im Raum, viele schienen ihren Gedanken nachzuhängen.

„Hört, hört", meldete sich Terence Higgs zu Wort, ein Slytherin, den Harry angeschrieben hatte, weil Draco Malfoy ihm vertraute. Harry kannte Higgs nur als Sucher der Slytherin-Quidditch-Mannschaft, bevor Draco seinen Platz übernahm.

Viele drehten sich zu dem ehemaligen Slytherin um, manche sahen ihn an, als wäre er Abschaum.

„Typisch Slytherin", konnte Harry jemanden murmeln hören.

Doch Higgs schien sich nicht daran zu stören, er lächelte nur sarkastisch.

„Welche Ironie", sagte er, „dass ausgerechnet Harry Potter, der Inbegriff eines Gryffindors, doch noch Intelligenz zeigt. Muss man dazu erst zwei Jahre lang die Flatter machen?"

Harry musste unweigerlich grinsen.

„Nein, dazu muss man sich von der Vorstellung verabschieden, alles Gute wäre rot oder glänzte silbrig, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine. Es kann nämlich auch rot sein und trotzdem silbrig glänzen. Und dabei kann auch noch ein Blau oder Gelbstich darin sein", erwiderte er.

Er erwartete nicht, dass alle seinen versteckten Vergleich mit den Häuserfarben verstehen würden, doch er wusste ganz sicher, dass Terence Higgs es verstehen würde.

Wie vorhersehbar nickte Higgs nur und lehnte sich zurück.

„Kann ich jetzt fortfahren?", fragte Harry die Menge. Einige wenige nickten, die anderen sahen ihn nur auffordernd an.

„Das Vertrauen wird kommen, Angelina", sagte er und sah sie ernst an. Sie sah ebenso ernst zurück.

„Es ist vielleicht noch nicht heute da, aber es wird irgendwann da sein. Das verspreche ich dir. Ich verlange fürs Erste von euch nur Verschwiegenheit. Und glaubt mir, ich werde es wissen, wenn jemand redet. Jeder von euch wird eine Art Tattoo bekommen. Man wird es nicht sehen können, nur wenn man die Zauberformel spricht. Es geht darum, dass Mitglieder sich gegenseitig auch unter dunklen Bedingungen erkennen können. Ich zeige es euch."

Er zog den Ärmel seines linken Armes zurück und zeigte ihnen seinen nackten Unterarm.

Mit einer Bewegung der anderen Hand löschte er das Licht.

„Denudos", flüsterte er und das Mal an seinem Arm leuchtete hell auf. Es waren zwei Buchstaben, ineinander verschnörkelt. D und A. Für Defence Association und nicht mehr Dumbledore's Armee.

Nach ein paar Sekunden verblassten die Buchstaben und Harry erhellte den Raum, indem er die Kerzen wieder anzündete.

„Dieses Zeichen tut niemandem von euch weh, es dient nur zur Erkennung. Für die Zeitpunkte und Orte unserer Treffen habe ich meine eigenen Mittel. Seid ihr damit einverstanden? Und sind noch irgendwelche Fragen offen?", fragte er und sah sich um.

Niemand sagte etwas, bis Ron die Stimme erhob: „Ja, ich halte das für eine ausgezeichnete Idee. Nur würde mich interessieren, warum Professor Dumbledore davon nichts erfahren darf."

Rons roter Haarschopf leuchtete im relativen dunklen Schein der Kerzen und Harry fragte sich, ob Ron diese Frage wirklich ernst meinte oder ob er ihm nur eins auswischen wollte. Wegen der abgeschlagenen Hand der Freundschaft und Offenheit heute morgen.

„Er ist nicht mehr dein Professor, Ron. Und wir sind schon lange nicht mehr seine Schüler. Albus Dumbledore hat mich einige Male sehr enttäuscht und so sehr ich ihn auch als Zauberer schätze, so sehr kann ich ihm nicht mehr vertrauen. Ich mag da alleine stehen mit meiner Meinung, aber ich wage zu behaupten, dass er nicht sehr angetan von dieser Gruppe wäre."

Seine Stimme wurde plötzlich härter.

„Ich will nicht, dass er etwas von mir weiß, was er nicht wissen muss. Wenn ihr hier mitmachen wollt, dann solltet ihr einige Bestimmungen von mir hinnehmen und nicht unbedingt hinterfragen. Ich hatte meine ganz eigenen Dispute mit Dumbledore und mehr sage ich dazu nicht."

Es machte ihn wütend. Immer noch. Der Gedanke an Albus Dumbledore machte ihn wütend und er wusste nicht, warum.

War es wegen Sirius? Oder wegen der Prophezeiung? Oder wegen was?

Denn der alte Magier war immer der Inbegriff des Guten für Harry gewesen, das war er sogar heute noch. Aber gerade deshalb war er wütend auf ihn.

Hatte Harry sich etwa so sehr verändert?

Er wusste es wirklich nicht.

„Harry?", sagte eine Stimme und er schreckte hoch.

„Was? Tut mir leid, ich war gerade in Gedanken", sagte er schnell.

Lavender grinste ihn wissend an.

„Oh ja", sagte sie und sah vielsagend zu Parvati, „das haben wir bemerkt."

Harry grunzte leicht. Lavender und Parvati. Warum waren die beiden eigentlich in der DA und nicht in dem _Wahrsagen-gegen-Voldemort-Club_? Offensichtlich waren sie immer noch so gute Freundinnen wie zu Schulzeiten.

„Also, ich wiederhole meine Frage einfach noch einmal", meldete sich Ernie MacMillan wichtigtuerisch zu Wort, „was müssen wir überhaupt tun? Wirst du uns Sachen beibringen, die wir dann an Todessern testen sollen oder was? Oder geht es mehr um den Endkampf, wenn es in absehbarer Zukunft einen solchen geben wird?"

„Es wird einen geben und auch in absehbarer Zukunft, das kann ich dir schon mal versprechen", antwortete Harry, „es geht um beides. Ihr werdet von mir trainiert. Und zwar in Verteidigung, Strategie und zauberstabloser Magie."

Einige schnappten nach Luft, als er die zauberstablose Magie erwähnte.

„Wir... wir können keine stablose Magie erlernen, Harry, das geht nicht, das kann... kann niemand...", stotterte Ernie und sah sich hilflos um.

„Schwachsinn", schnarrte Draco Malfoy, „nur weil stablose Magie deinen Horizont übersteigt, MacMillan, muss es nicht unser aller Horizont übersteigen. Hast du nicht gesehen, wie Potter die Lichter gelöscht hat? Mit einem einzigen Schwenker seiner Hand. Außerdem erinnere ich mich an eine sehr amüsante Begegnung im sechsten Schuljahr. Da wendete er auch die stablose Magie an."

Der Blondhaarige grinste Harry an und der grinste zurück. Er wusste genau, worauf Draco anspielte.

Auf die Begegnung im Flur, wo Harry Draco gegen die Wand geschleudert hatte. Sehr amüsant im Nachhinein, allerdings.

„Ich habe viel über die stablose Magie gelesen, Draco Malfoy", wendete sich Hermione etwas bissig an den ehemaligen Slytherin, „und ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dass jemand mit einer ganz normalen Schulausbildung jemals stablose Magie erlernt hätte. Noch nicht einmal Dumbledore beherrscht mächtige Zauber ohne Stab, wie sollten wir es dann?"

„Ihr sollt keine mächtigen Zauber beherrschen, sondern die Grundzüge dieser Art von Magie. Jedes magische Kind hat es in sich. Leider wird diese Begabung durch den recht frühen Gebrauch von Zauberstäben zunichte gemacht. Albus Dumbledore ist über hundert Jahre alt. Wir sind höchstens Mitte Zwanzig, die meisten noch jünger. Und jetzt erzähl mir, wer näher am Kindesalter dran ist, Hermione", sagte Harry und sah sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

Hermione schenkte ihm einen bitterbösen Blick.

Als er allerdings seinen Blick wieder einmal wandern ließ, sah er, dass auch die anderen nicht richtig überzeugt waren. Sie schauten ihn grübelnd und zweifelnd an, manche mit ungläubigen Gesichtsausdrücken.

Harry seufzte. Sie glaubten ihm nicht. Sie glaubten ihm nicht, dass er die zauberstablose Magie beherrschte und sie glaubten nicht, dass sie es jemals selbst lernen könnten.

Es war eine Sache der Erziehung, dass zauberstablose Magie ein Zeichen von Macht war. Nicht unbedingt guter Macht. Harry hatte viel darüber gelesen, sowohl in Geschichtsbüchern als auch in Schulbüchern und immer wieder fiel ihm auf, wie wenig verbreitet diese Magie war.

Sicher, jeder, der große Stücke auf sich hielt, probierte es einmal aus, aber niemand erkannte, dass man es lernen musste. Dass man hart trainieren musste, um Erfolge zu erzielen.

„Wenn ich sage, dass ihr es lernen könnt, dann könnt ihr es auch. Ich habe es damals ganz für mich alleine gelernt und mit viel Kraft und Übung habe ich es auch geschafft. Wenn man einen Lehrer hat, der weiß wie es geht ist es noch mal einfacher. Also sitzt nicht da und starrt mich an. Ihr werdet stablose Magie lernen, denn das ist die einzige Möglichkeit, nicht gleich zu sterben, wenn man im Kampf mal einem Expelliarmus nicht ausweichen kann. Die meisten Zauberer sind hilflose Wracks, wenn sie ihren Zauberstab nicht in der Hand halten. Dabei ist die Magie in ihren Körpern und wartet nur darauf, hinausgelassen zu werden."

„Zeige ihnen, dass du einen Stuhl heraufbeschwören kannst. Wie in Dumbledores Büro", sagte Ron müde, als wolle er die Sache ankurbeln, damit er schneller sein Bett besuchen konnte.

„Ja, zeig uns etwas", kicherte Lavender, als wäre es das Beste, was sie je zu sehen bekommen würde.

Nun ja, dachte Harry, vielleicht war es das.

Aber alle schienen plötzlich viel enthusiastischer und sahen Harry aufgeregt an.

Harry gab sich geschlagen. Wenn es das war, was sie wollten, dann würde er es ihnen zeigen. Er zog seinen Zauberstab aus der Umhangtasche und legte ihn demonstrativ auf einen der kleinen Tische.

Dann hob er die Hand, zeigte auf den Boden und bewegte sie als würde er über eine Kugel streichen. Ein Sessel erschien, mit rotem Leder. Er sah sehr bequem aus und Harry überlegte für einen Moment, ob er sich hineinsetzen sollte, doch er entschied sich dagegen. Stattdessen ließ er ihn mit einer anderen Bewegung seiner Hand wieder verschwinden.

„Wow", sagte Dennis Creevey leise. Andere nickten dazu nur, sie schienen sehr beeindruckt.

Hermione sah nach unten, wie Harry bemerkte und hatte die Lippen fest aufeinander gepresst. Er fragte sich, ob sie eifersüchtig war. Ob sie es je gewesen war. Denn er war ihr seit Ende des fünften Schuljahrs eine echte Konkurrenz als Jahrgangsbester geworden und er hatte viele Sachen gekonnt, die sie nie gelernt hatte.

Nur wusste sie, im Gegensatz zu ihm, nicht den Grund dafür.

Ob sie mittlerweile Bücher noch immer so sehr brauchte wie damals? Ob sich ihr Lerneifer sehr verändert hatte?

Natürlich, das musste er sogar. Schließlich war sie arbeitslos, hatte keine Ausbildung angefangen und auch kein Studium. Nichts. Sie hatte nichts getan seit Hogwarts.

‚Deinetwegen', flüsterte die kleine kalte Stimme.

„So", sagte er, bevor sich wieder Schuldgefühle in ihm breit machen konnten, „dann kommt bitte mal nacheinander zu mir, dann zaubere ich jedem von euch ein solches Tattoo."

Er war froh, dass sie nicht weiter über die stablose Magie redeten. Er hatte gar nicht gewollt, sie ebenfalls zu lehren. Es war ihm nur heute durch den Kopf gegangen, als er darüber nachgedacht hatte, wie man die Zerstörung der Winkelgasse hätte verhindern können.

_Vorbereitung._

Das war das Stichwort. Und eben auch zauberstablose Magie.

Als alle bei ihm gewesen waren und alle die beiden Buchstaben unsichtbar auf ihrem Arm hatten, setzten sie sich wieder hin, abwartend, was er jetzt noch zu sagen hatte.

Doch Harry hatte nicht mehr viel zu sagen. Nur noch etwas zu tun.

„Ich danke euch, dass ihr gekommen seid. Wann wir uns das nächste Mal treffen, bekommt ihr mit. Ich habe vorerst noch ein paar Dinge zu erledigen. Auch werden wir uns demnächst an einem anderen Ort treffen. Wir können ja nicht alle einfach so in Hogwarts ein und aus gehen, da könnten wir genauso gut mit Dobbys Kleidung über den Bahnhof Kings Cross tanzen, das wäre genauso unauffällig."

Einige kicherten und auch Harry musste bei der Vorstellung einen Moment lang grinsen, bevor er fort fuhr.

„Das wäre es jetzt eigentlich, es gibt noch eine Sache, die allerdings jemand anderes euch erklären wird. Seamus Finnigan. Er ist ein Todesser. Und er ist hier. Ich vertraue ihm und ihr solltet ihm vertrauen, denn er ist jetzt auf dieser Seite. Aber er soll selbst erklären."

Er lächelte zu Seamus und winkte ihn nach vorne, während die anderen sich unruhig auf ihren Stühlen bewegten und miteinander tuschelten.

Seamus kam unsicher nach vorne und lächelte verkrampft.

Als er sprach, war der ganze Raum still.

„Ich... ja, ich bin ein Todesser", fing er an und zog sich einen Ärmel hoch, sodass das dunkle Mal auf seinem Arm zu sehen war. Er leuchtete rot, wie immer zu diesen Zeiten. Zu diesen Zeiten des Krieges.

„Aber... also, ich bin... ich bin ein Todesser geworden kurz nach meinem Abschluss in Hogwarts. Ich... ich fühlte mich schlecht und alleine und ein Hass auf Dumbledore hat mich gequält. Ich weiß gar nicht genau, warum dieser Hass entstanden ist, er war einfach da. Vielleicht wegen dem Tod meiner Mutter... Und dann... kam dieser Todesser zu mir, fragte mich, ob ich Freund oder Feind sei. Und ich sagte ihm, ich sei ein Freund. Er folterte mich und ich genoss es. Dann wurde ich selbst Todesser. Wisst ihr, warum es Todesser heißt? Weil sie den Tod essen. Sie essen ihn in kleinen Happen. Den Tod anderer und den inneren Tod sich selbst. Denn wenn man Todesser ist, stirbt man im Inneren. Man erleidet Schmerzen, damit man größer, stärker, mächtiger wird. Schon länger habe ich das Gefühl gehabt, nicht dazu zugehören. Ich genoss es nicht, den anderen Schmerzen zuzufügen, ich genoss es nur, selbst Schmerzen zu erleiden. Aber ich verdrängte das. Bis ich auf Harry stieß und er mich gefangen nahm. Er... Er hat mir die Augen wieder soweit geöffnet, dass ich die Wahrheit sehen konnte. Und plötzlich wollte ich nicht mehr dem dunklen Lord angehören. Plötzlich wollte ich in Dumbledores warmen Büro sitzen und ein Zitronenbonbon angeboten bekommen."

Er lächelte bitter und einige anderen lächelten auch – nostalgisch. War doch das Zitronenbonbon ein Zeichen von Dumbledore. Und Dumbledore war ein Zeichen des Guten.

„Ich entschied kein Todesser mehr zu sein. Dann kam Harry heute auf mich zu und gab mir eine Chance. Ich werde diese Chance ergreifen und ich hoffe, ich habe das hier gerade richtig gemacht, Harry. Ich hoffe, ich habe hiermit bewiesen auf deiner Seite zu stehen", wandte er sich mit seinen letzten Worten an Harry.

Dieser nickte und antwortete: „Ja, du hast bestanden, Seamus. Mit einem O."

Alle lächelten, inklusive Harry.

Plan B würde funktionieren.

.tbc.

* * *

_So, hier mal wieder ein Kapitel. :)_

_Noch habe ich Ferien und werde die nächsten Tage noch ein wenig mehr zum Schreiben kommen, also behaupte ich einfach mal, dass das nächste Kapitel nicht so lang brauchen wird._

_Ich habe mich sehr über euere Reviews gefreut, wie immer. Ich finde es toll, dass die Geschichte gelesen wird._

**Danke an:**

**Mooney, Aslin, BlueStar84, Silver Snake, Mina Harker Wilhelmina Murray, zucchini, flemming, HJ-HJ, Bele, ina, Schnecke, auxia, Kathy, janine black, liz black, GefallenerEngel, Minnilein, shila848, torence**

(wow, so viele ;) )

**torence**: Hm, Mona. Also mir ist sie einfach sehr ans Herz gewachsen, muss ich gestehen. Ob sie noch mal eine besondere Rolle spielt, weiss ich nicht. Ich denke, sie ist eher so die Verbindung zum Sozialen für Harry, wo er doch bei den anderen nicht so... menschlich nett ist ;)

**Minnilein**: Wow, ein Gedicht für mich und meinen Panther ;) Toll, das ist wirklich toll. Sehr schön. Hach, ich schwärme jetzt nur noch von dir. Danke, danke. Mach das ruhig bei diesem Kapitel auch :p

**Kathy:** Danke für das Review. Ja, das ist schon ein sehr gutes ‚Gefühl', das du da beschreibst, wobei ich damit nicht sagen will, dass Harry der Panther ist. Oder auch, dass er es nicht ist. Na ja, du wirst schon sehen...

**Bele** Keine Angst, alles wird wieder gut #streichel# ;)

Ob in der Geschichte allerdings alles wieder gut wird, ist noch fraglich. Ich erzähls dir mit dem letzten Kapitel :p

**HJ-HJ:** Das ist interessant. Warum bist du dir so sicher, dass Harry nicht der Panther ist? Ich werde dazu jetzt noch nichts sagen, aber ich finde es einfach interessant, zu sehen, warum ihr was denkt :)

**Flemming:** Ja, ich nehme auch Schokolade ;)

Also Slash wird es nicht geben, nicht weil ich etwas gegen Homosexualität hätte oder so, sondern weil ich relativ nah an den Büchern dran bleiben wollte und das doch sehr ungewöhnlich wäre, denke ich.

Ja, Draco. Ich mag Draco, muss ich gestehen. Er wird noch besser innerhalb der Geschichte #versprech#

**Zucchini:** Also Fred ist es nicht, das ist wohl mit diesem Kapitel klar geworden. Hm Sirius. Oder Harry. Ja, wer weiß? :)

Zu deiner kleinen Kritik: Ja, ich verstehe das. Hm. Also ich kann nur soviel sagen, dass der Panther vorher nicht reingepasst hätte. Erstmal musste dieses ‚Hey, seht her, ich bin nicht tot und seid alle nicht zu erschrocken'-Zeugs vorüber gehen ;) Die eigentliche Handlung fing mit der Zerstörung der Winkelgasse richtig an und vorher hätte das einfach nicht gepasst. Aber na ja, ich werde versuchen, dass der Panther das nächste Mal nicht so plötzlich auftaucht.

**Mina... :** Sehr interessant, deine Überlegungen. Aber wie du schon gesagt hast, lass dich überraschen ;)

Severus ist es allerdings nicht, das verrate ich schon mal. (Obwohl es wirklich passen würde, wenn ich recht überlege...)

**Silver**** Snake:** Wow, ich bin ganz rot geworden, als ich dein Review gelesen habe :)

Zu deinen Fragen, ja, ich schreibe schon länger. Seit ich 13 bin ungefähr. Allerdings normalerweise mit eigenen Charakteren. Aber diese Idee hat mich einfach so gereizt... Ja.

Aber auf jeden Fall finde ich es total toll, dass dir die Geschichte so gefällt. Nur hyperventiliere besser nicht, sonst kannst du demnächst nicht mehr weiterlesen ;)

**BlueStar848:** Dankeschön. Finde ich immer gut, wenn die Leute auch den Schreibstil loben :)

**Mooney** Es wird in absehbarer Zeit zumindest kein Dreamteam wie zu Hogwartszeiten geben, das verspreche ich dir. Dafür ist bei den Dreien zuviel schief gelaufen und dafür wissen Ron und Hermione zu wenig von Harry. Allerdings weiß Harry auch nicht mehr soviel von seinen ehemals besten Freunden, das wird er auch noch irgendwann herausfinden.

Hm, Durchhaltevermögen? ;) Denkst du, Harry zeigt bei JKR kein Durchhaltevermögen? Inwiefern denn?

------

_So, ich hatte keine Zeit, um alle Reviews zu beantworten :/ Aber wenigstens ein paar.  
_

_Und ich muss auch gestehen, dass ich gar nicht so zufrieden bin mit diesem Kapitel. Deshalb hat es auch mal wieder so lange gedauert. Ich habe ewig dran gesessen und gelesen, verändert, umgeschrieben... usw... Ich wollte das Treffen mit der DA perfekt haben, aber irgendwie ist es nicht so perfekt geworden wie in meinen Gedanken ;)_

_Achso__, noch was. Ich glaube, ich bin ein bisschen zu sehr abgedriftet in dieses ‚jeder Absatz ein anderer Erzähler'. Aber das lag daran, dass in den letzten beiden Kapiteln eben soviel passiert ist, was Harry alles gar nicht mitbekommen hat. Oder vielleicht schon, aber nicht so wie die Anwesenden. Und zum Beispiel die Sache von Bill und Neville konnte Harry einfach nicht erzählen. Mal sehen, wie das in den nächsten Kapiteln wird, aber ich versuche mich im Zaum zu halten ;)_

_So, gute Nacht, jetzt. (Ich weiss auch nicht, warum ich immer zu Nachtzeiten ein neues Kapitel hochlade...#grübel#)_

_Sagt mir, was ihr von dem Kapitel haltet,  
Mono.tonie  
:)  
_


	17. Kapitel 16 Teil 1

**Disclaimer**  
Mir gehört nichts, außer des Plots, JKR gehört alles andere. Ich habe nicht vor, damit Geld zu verdienen.  
**Pairing:** wird noch nicht verraten.

* * *

**Der Panther**

_Im Jardin des Plantes, Paris_

Sein Blick ist vom Vorübergehen der Stäbe  
so müd' geworden, dass er nichts mehr hält.  
Ihm ist, als ob es tausend Stäbe gäbe  
und hinter tausend Stäben keine Welt.

Der weiche Gang geschmeidig starker Schritte,  
der sich im allerkleinsten Kreise dreht,  
ist wie ein Tanz von Kraft um eine Mitte,  
in der betäubt ein großer Wille steht.

Nur manchmal schiebt der Vorhang der Pupille  
sich lautlos auf -. Dann geht ein Bild hinein,  
geht durch der Glieder angespannte Stille -  
und hört im Herzen auf zu sein.  
Rainer Maria Rilke

******Kapitel 16 – 1. Teil**

Es war etwa drei Uhr nachts gewesen, als Harry das Treffen beendet hatte und noch etwas später, als sie endlich im Bett gelegen hatten. Jetzt, früh am Morgen nach einer sehr kurzen Nacht, saß er mit müden Augen am Küchentisch, löffelte den verkochten Porridge, den er extra für Mona gemacht hatte und lauschte den verklärten Ausführungen des Kindes über das Meer und den Strand und Wasser und überhaupt Spielzeug und natürlich auch Eiskrem und – nicht zu vergessen – Dean.

Mona wusste nichts von der Winkelgasse, wusste nichts von Voldemort und schien auch noch immer nicht realisiert zu haben, dass ihr Vater tot war und ihre Mutter im Krankenhaus lag. Sie schien zu denken, sie mache Urlaub bei Fremden und mit Fremden und Harry war das gerade recht so. Es war vielleicht nicht gut, dass sie ihren Geist vor all dem verschloss, aber warum denn eigentlich? Warum musste ein Kind denn schon so früh über die Probleme Bescheid wissen, dessen Lösungen die Erwachsenen noch lange nicht gefunden hatten? Außerdem brachte er es nicht über das Herz ihr alles zu zerstören, woran sie sich gerade klammerte – denn im Inneren, da war er sich sicher, im Inneren wusste sie genau, was vor sich ging. Sie ließ es nur nicht ihre eigenen Realität werden.

Also hörte er ihr zu, denn das war das Einzige, was er für sie tun konnte.

Alle im Haus außer Hermione und ihm waren im Ministerium – arbeiten. Denn gerade jetzt brauchten sie dort alle Arten von Kräften, war doch der Minister Fudge noch der gleiche naive Trottel wie vor Jahren auch schon. Er brachte nicht viel auf die Reihe, entschied willkürlich, sinnlos und ohne ein scheinbares Ziel. Hermione schlief und das würde er selbst auch noch, wäre Mona nicht bei Sonnenaufgang in sein Zimmer gekommen und kichernd auf seinem Bett herum gesprungen. Aber wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er sich darüber gefreut, denn Träume konnte man nur durch Aufwachen abstellen.

„Weißt du", sagte sie gerade und pickte eine Rosine aus der viel zu dicken Haferbreimasse, „Dean ist auch mit mir auf einer Hüpfburg herum gehüpft. Das war toll. Dean ist sowieso mein bester Onkel. Und du auch, wenn du willst. Und im Wasser hat er mich nass gespritzt. Aber dein Porridge schmeckt nicht."

Beim letzten Satz verzog sie ihren Mund, stopfte die Rosine in denselben und schob mit einem unüberhörbaren ‚Ähh' den Teller von sich weg.

Harry grinste. Es gab Vieles was er konnte, doch dazu gehörte definitiv nicht Haferbrei zubereiten.

‚Aber', sagte er sich, im Stillen für seinen makaberen Humor tadelnd, ‚das sollte ich perfektionieren, wahrscheinlich könnte ich Voldemort mit dieser dicklichen Pampe ersticken.'

„Ist schon gut", antwortete er und schob seinen eigenen Teller ebenfalls von sich, „du musst es nicht essen. Hast du noch Hunger?"

„Ja", rief sie und sprang auf, „gehen wir essen, zu der Eisdiele am Strand?"

Harry lächelte, nahm sie an der Hand und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, aber ich kenne einen Ort, wo ich sowieso noch etwas erledigen muss, wo du sehr viel Spaß haben wirst und wo es vorzügliches Frühstück gibt. Wollen wir da hin?"

Aufgeregt nickte Mona und ihre Augen strahlten.

Und einen Moment später standen sie schon vor der Küche in Hogwarts.

Harry sah sich um, es war niemand auf dem Flur, was nur natürlich war, denn die Schüler waren in ihrem Unterricht. Zumindest sollten sie es sein. „Also", sagte er zu Mona, „du musst die Birne kitzeln, dann können wir hineingehen." Sie fing an zu kichern und streckte zaghaft ihre Hand aus.

„Kitzel, kitzel", machte sie, während ihre Finger sich über das Portrait bewegten und Harry musste grinsen. Es war etwas anderes, Hogwarts und seine Eigenheiten als Kind zu entdecken. Es war etwas Schönes. Harry sah gerne durch die Augen eines Kindes. Man glaubte eher an Wunder.

Erschrocken sprang das Mädchen zurück, als der Durchgang zur Küche frei wurde.

„Nur zu, geh rein", munterte Harry sie auf und nach einem letzten unsicheren Blick des Kindes, gingen sie gemeinsam in die Küche.

Hauselfen tummelten sich herum, manche standen an diesem Herd, manche räumten da Geschirr ein, manche schnipsten mit dem Finger und ließen den Dreck in den Schüsseln verschwinden. Mona blickte sich begeistert um.

„Oh", rief sie, „Harry, guuck doch mal. Oh und da. Guck doch mal da. Wie nieeedlich."

Die Hauselfen ließen sich nicht stören, doch Harry hörte plötzlich ein Aufschrei, ahnte, wer kommen würde und Sekunden später sah er ihn auch schon – Dobby.

„Harry Potter, Sir. Oh, Dobby freut sich ja so Sie zu sehen, oh, wollen Harry Potter Sir und Missy etwas essen? Oder trinken? Oder kann Dobby sonst etwas für Harry Potter, Sir, tun? Dobby wundert sich, was Sie hier machen, oh, aber Dobby freut sich, er freut sich so sehr."

Harry lächelte. „Hallo Dobby, ich freue mich auch, dich zu sehen. Ich habe hier eine hungrige kleine Dame, wenn du ihr vielleicht etwas geben könntest?"

Mona kicherte wieder und krallte sich in Harrys Jeans fest.

„Oh, natürlich. Was möchte Missy denn haben? Kommen Sie, Mister Potter und Missy, kommen Sie mit."

Er führte den Weg und Harry und Mona gingen hinterher, ihre kleine Hand in seiner großen. Es fühlte sich gut an, eine Hand in seiner zu haben. Diese kleine Kinderhand fühlte sich wirklich ganz hervorragend an. Er hätte gerne kleine Geschwister gehabt. Und er hätte gerne mal Kinder. Irgendwann. Wenn Voldemort nicht mehr war. Doch die Frage, ob er dann auch noch da war um wirklich Kinder zu _haben_, wartete wohl noch auf eine Antwort.

„Hier, setzen Sie sich, Sir und Missy, Dobby bringt gleich etwas, es ist schon jemand da, aber das macht ja nichts, Winky hilft Dobby bestimmt", redete Dobby wild drauf los und zeigte auf einen Platz an dem Tisch.

„Mona?", rief plötzlich eine bekannte Stimme, und eine noch bekanntere rief: „Harry?"

Harry musste grinsen, als er in das Gesicht von Mark blickte. Kat hatte Mona schon stürmisch in die Arme geschlossen. „Na, am Schule Schwänzen, ihr beiden?"

Mark zuckte nur die Achseln. Er sah nicht gut aus, die blonden Haarsträhnen fielen ihm in das Gesicht und seine Augen blickten ihn an, als wären sie heute Morgen noch nicht mit dem restlichen Körper aufgewacht.

„Nur Wahrsagen. Wozu brauchen wir das? Aber hey, was macht ihr denn hier?"

Jetzt war es an Harry mit den Achseln zu zucken.

„Frühstücken", sagte er nur, doch Mona fiel ihm gleich ins Wort: „Ja, weil Harry kein Porridge kann."

„Das werde ich mir merken", sagte Mark und grinste, während Harry sich setzte. Mona saß bereits auf Kats Schoß und erzählte ihrer Schwester von Dean und dem Meer. Harry betrachtete Kat. Sie sah ebenfalls verschlafen aus, aber etwas war anders, als bei Mark – sie sah aus, als hätte sie vor _weinen_ nicht schlafen können. Ja, Kat hatte geweint, viel geweint. Harry fragte sich plötzlich, ob ihr jemand half. Ob sie mit Dumbledore darüber redete, ob Mark ihr genügend Beistand gab und ob sie nicht unterging in dem Berg aus Trauer und Schmerz.

„Ich muss gleich mal mit dir reden, Harry. Wo du schon mal da bist", murmelte Mark plötzlich und sah ihn bittend an. Harry nickte. Er fragte ihn nicht, warum er mit ihm reden wollte, denn er konnte es sich denken – Kat.

„Hier, Harry Potter Sir und Missy, hier. Dobby kommt mit dem Essen", meldete sich Dobby zu Wort und kam mit zwei Tabletten voller Essen zurück.

Nach dem Essen ließen Harry und Mark die beiden Schwestern alleine. Sie verzogen sich in eine hintere Ecke der Küche, die Dobby ihnen gezeigt hatte und setzten sich vor den Kamin. Das Feuer knisterte geräuschvoll und Harry wartete darauf, dass Mark anfing.

„Also", begann der Jugendliche schließlich nervös, „weißt du, ich habe eine Frage an dich."

Er stockte und sah Harry mit fragenden Augen an.

„Klar, schieß los", antwortete Harry und lehnte sich zurück.

Mark begann mit dem linken Bein auf und ab zu wippen und biss sich nervös auf die Lippen, bevor er anfing.

„Ja, also... Ich weiß nicht, wie ich... wie ich Kat helfen soll. Sie, du weißt schon, ihr Vater ist tot und sie kommt damit nicht klar. Und ich lie... ich meine, ich habe sie gerne und ich möchte ihr helfen, aber sie weint und weint und dann, im nächsten Moment ist sie wieder so steif und verbissen, dass man denken könnte, Verzweiflung und Tränen seien für sie eine Schwäche. Und... ach, es ist ein vollkommenes Desaster. Die OWL's kommen bald und sie war immer gut in der Schule und jetzt... Sie fährt Snape an, legt sich mit McGonagall an, beschimpft Filch, stell dir das mal vor. Sie muss schon für die nächsten drei Wochen nachsitzen. Und es kümmert sie nicht, kein bisschen. Ich komme nicht zu ihr durch, überhaupt nicht. Es ist schrecklich, Harry. Sie... sie..."

Er stockte wieder, als hätte er gerade erst bemerkt, wie sehr er sich in Rage geredet hatte.

Doch dann sprach er ruhiger weiter: „Sie ist ein bisschen wie du, als wir uns kennen gelernt haben. Und deshalb wollte ich dich fragen... fragen, was ich machen soll. Was ich für sie tun kann, wie ich ihr helfen kann und wie dir geholfen wurde", beendete er. Dann sah er Harry abwartend an.

Harry überlegte lange, was er antworten sollte. Denn es war nicht so einfach, niemand _hatte_ ihm geholfen, er hatte sich ja nicht helfen lassen. Und er hatte keine Ahnung, wie das funktionierte mit der Trauer, er wusste nur, dass es irgendwann schwächer wurde. Die Last wurde irgendwann weniger. Aber er war auch in einer anderen Situation gewesen. Sicher, Sirius war gestorben und das war der Hauptgrund gewesen, doch auch die Prophezeiung und seine Beziehung zu Dumbledore hatten zu seiner damaligen Situation beigetragen.

Er strich sich nachdenklich über das Kinn, während er Mark musterte. Als Mark eben gestoppt hatte, hatte er da ‚liebe' sagen wollen? Hatte er es sich verkniffen und stattdessen ‚habe sie gern' gesagt?

Liebte er sie wirklich? Und plötzlich wurde Harry klar, dass hier der Schlüssel lag.

„Liebst du sie?", fragte er deshalb ernst und beugte sich nach vorne zu Mark.

Der Blondhaarige sah überrascht auf.

„Ich... ich... Ich weiß nicht, Harry. Muss ich das denn wissen? Wir sind zusammen, ja, aber... ich meine, vielleicht. Aber ich kann mich ja auch irren... und wieso ist das überhaupt wichtig für meine Frage, es tut doch gar nichts zur Sache, ob..."

„Doch Mark", unterbrach ihn Harry, „das tut ganz schön viel zur Sache."

Sie schwiegen eine Weile. Harry empfand Mitleid für Mark, der auf seinem Sessel saß wie ein Häufchen Elend, nicht im Stande zu wissen, was das Richtige oder Beste war.

„Hör zu", begann Harry schließlich erneut, „du musst mir nichts sagen... Wirklich nicht. Wichtig ist, dass du es für dich selbst erkennst. Wenn es so ist, dann sag es Kat. Auch wenn du Angst davor hast. Aber sprich mit ihr. Sei für sie da, so wie du die letzten Tage für sie da warst, geh mit ihr Frühstücken, wenn sie wegen dem Weinen in der Nacht das Frühstück in der Großen Halle verpasst, steh ihr einfach bei. Und erzähle ihr, was du eben mir erzählt hast. Dass du dir Sorgen machst, dass du nicht weißt, was du machen sollst und dass sie endlich aus diesem verdammten Loch herauskommen soll. Und wenn du sie liebst, dann sag ihr das auch. Denn Liebe füllt vielleicht die Löcher in ihrer Seele, die der Tod hineingerissen hat."

Mark nickte, den Kopf gesenkt. Nach einer Weile sah er auf und umarmte Harry etwas steif.

„Danke, Harry. Ich... Es ist zwar immer noch etwas merkwürdig, dass du hier bist, und nicht _tot_... Aber ich bin froh, dass du für mich da bist. Wenigstens... jetzt."

Harry lächelte über Marks Schulter hinweg. Ja, er war auch froh, dass er für Mark da sein konnte.

„Kann ich dich noch etwas fragen?", fragte Mark und löste sich aus der Umarmung.

„Sicher, ich muss nur gleich noch mal zu Dumbledore", antwortete Harry.

„Liebst du jemanden? Ich meine richtig lieben?"

Mark sah ihn abwartend an. Harry regte sich nicht, sein Geist schien ebenfalls still zu stehen. Liebte er jemanden? Abrupt stand er auf. „Tut mir leid, Mark. Ich muss jetzt zu Dumbledore, dringender Termin, weißt du. Wir reden nachher weiter." Und damit ließ er Mark alleine.

Mark, der ihm nachdenklich nachsah und noch eine ganze Weile alleine am Feuer saß.

-----

Als Harry einige Minuten später vor Dumbledores Büro stand, atmete er schwer. Er wusste nicht genau, warum Marks Frage ihn so aufgewühlt hatte, es war eigentlich nur eine einfache, leicht zu beantwortende Frage gewesen. Und dennoch, er war aus der Küche gelaufen und, Snape alle Ehre machend, durch die Gänge und Flure geeilt. Ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen und er konnte sich vorstellen, dass sein Umhang hinter ihm her geweht war, wie bei einer Schreckensfigur aus einem Horrorfilm.

Er brauchte vier Minuten um sich wieder zu beruhigen, seine Okklumentikschilde auszubessern und einen einigermaßen starken Eindruck zu machen. Schließlich klopfte er an.

Kein Geräusch folgte, doch die Tür schwang auf und so nahm Harry an, dass Dumbledore drinnen sein musste. Er war nicht überrascht, den weißhaarigen Mann am Fenster stehen zu sehen, hinausstarrend.

„Hallo Harry", begrüßte er ihn müde und drehte sich herum.

Der Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht schockierte Harry. Er hatte etwas Verzweifeltes an sich, das Harry nicht gewohnt war und mit dem er nicht umgehen konnte. Es war Dumbledore, verdammt noch mal, Dumbledore, der immer mit jeder Situation zurecht kam. Was war jetzt anders?

„Setz dich doch", sagte er, als Harry nichts erwiderte, und wies auf einen Stuhl.

Schweigend setzten sich beide.

„Ich hatte dich erwartet, Harry."

Dumbledore lächelte und Harry fragte sich, warum er gerade den Eindruck hatte, an Dumbledores Lächeln fehle etwas ganz Wichtiges und Entscheidendes. Er schüttelte den Kopf über seine Gedanken und fing an zu reden. „Ja, Professor, ich wollte mit ihnen über Voldemort reden. Über das, was jetzt zu tun ist. Und ich wollte über die Winkelgasse reden."

Dumbledore sah ihn lange an. Dann sagte er: „Ja, das dachte ich mir, Harry."

Harry atmete innerlich laut schnaufend ein und aus. Das konnte nicht Albus Dumbledore sein.

„Was ist los?", fragte er und sah dem alten Mann provozierend in die Augen.

Albus Dumbledore lächelte wieder und plötzlich wusste Harry, was an diesem Lächeln fehlte. Die Tiefe. Es war nicht mehr das Dumbledore-Lächeln, bei dem sich jeder sicher und geborgen fühlte. Es war nichts Einzigartiges mehr, kein Leuchten in den Augen. Man hatte das Gefühl, als würde Dumbledore nicht wirklich lächeln, sondern nur seinen Mund verziehen.

In Harry brach etwas zusammen, als ihm das klar wurde, und er wusste nicht warum.

„Du bist gut in solchen Dingen, Harry, du erkennst es, wenn etwas nicht stimmt. Aber ich möchte dir nicht zu Last fallen, bitte, rede doch weiter."

Harry schluckte, als Dumbledore schon wieder so unwirklich lächelte. Am liebsten wollte er aufspringen und seinen Gegenüber anschreien, doch bitte wieder das Funkeln in seinen Augen zu haben und dabei so friedlich zu schmunzeln, wie man es gewohnt war.

„Sie sind der einzige, vor dem sich Voldemort je gefürchtet hat", sagte er schnell, ohne wirklich darüber nachzudenken. Es war das allererste gewesen, was ihm eingefallen war.

Dumbledore lächelte und mit einem Mal war das lustige Funkeln wieder in seinen Augen, doch Harry fragte sich plötzlich, welcher der wahre Albus Dumbledore war – der mit dem Funkeln in den Augen oder der ohne.

„Oh nein, Harry. Vor dir fürchtet er sich mit Sicherheit noch mehr. Aber lassen wir dieses Thema. Es ist nur auch für mich schwer mit dem Tod umzugehen, wenn er näher ist, als wir es gewohnt sind."

„Für den vorbereiteten Geist ist der Tod nur das nächste große Abenteuer", sagte Harry und lächelte leicht, „das sagte mir einmal jemand, als ich 11 war."

Dumbledore zwinkerte.

„Weswegen bist du doch gleich hergekommen?"

„Ja, warum ich hergekommen bin", begann Harry schließlich, „Haben Sie das Zeichen von Voldemort gesehen?"

Albus Dumbledore lächelte nun nicht mehr und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, welches Zeichen? Das Dunkle Mal?"

„Nein, ich meine seine Nachricht. Haben Sie die Winkelgasse mal von oben genauer studiert?"

Albus Dumbledore runzelte die Stirn. „Von oben? Wie hast du...?"

„Ja, von oben", unterbrach ihn Harry, „denn Voldemort scheint nicht wahllos und willkürlich Häuser zerstört zu haben. Er hat dies mit Hintergedanken getan. Und herausgekommen sind Buchstaben, die stehen gebliebenen Häuser stellen Buchstaben dar. _Beware_. Er hat aus der Winkelgasse _Beware_ gemacht, verstehen Sie?"

Dumbledore nickte nachdenklich und faltete seine Finger. Er schien nun wieder wie immer zu sein, zwar alt, aber weise und klug. Doch Harry traute dem Frieden nicht mehr so ganz. Er wischte seine Gedanken fort, fokussierte sie wieder auf Voldemort.

„Wie hast du sie von oben betrachten können?"

Harry antwortete nicht.

„Darum geht es nicht", sagte er nach ein paar Momenten der Stille, „es geht darum, dass Voldemort weiß, dass ich da bin. Verstehen Sie? Voldemort hat diese Warnung nicht an irgendeinen gerichtet. Er hat sie an mich gerichtet, an den Fremden, der in seinem Revier, unter seiner verdammten Nase, sieben _seiner_ Todesser überwunden und zwei _seiner_ Gefangenen befreit hat. Er hat eine Ahnung, ich weiß nicht, ob er sich sicher ist, doch er hat auf jeden Fall eine Ahnung. Und ich werde ihm diese Ahnung bestätigen. Doch dazu brauche ich Ihre Hilfe."

Lange sah Dumbledore ihn an. Dann sagte er: „Ich halte das für keine gute Idee, Harry."

Harry fühlte seinen Ärger aufsteigen, die weiße Macht begann zu kribbeln. Er wollte schreien. Aber er beherrschte sich. „Es ist allerdings meine Entscheidung und ich halte das für eine sehr gute Idee", sagte er diszipliniert, „Ich werde ihn wissen lassen, dass Harry Potter wieder da ist, auferstanden von den Toten. Ich werde ihn wissen lassen, was es bedeutet, einen Harry Potter zum Feind zu haben, was es bedeutet, Lily Potter, James Potter und Sirius Black umgebracht zu haben. Er wird es spüren und er wird wissen. Möge er _zu Tode_ geschockt sein, bei der Erkenntnis, dass er Harry Potter nie tot sehen wird. Denn wenn Harry Potter tot ist, werden Tom Riddle und Lord Voldemort ebenfalls tot sein. Er wird es spüren, so wie er es noch nie gespürt hat. Ich werde die Verbindung wieder aktivieren."

Seine Stimme war kalt geworden, kalt und Angst einflößend. Die Rollen waren wieder richtig verteilt. Auf der einen Seite Harry, der zornige _Junge-der-lebt_, der sich von Gefühlen überwältigen lässt und sich aus jeglichem Gefängnis befreit und auf der anderen Seite Dumbledore, der mit allem zurecht kommt, der immer erst denkt, bevor er handelt und der alles tun würde, um seinen Goldjungen nicht zu gefährden. Als Waffe selbstverständlich. Es war reinste Ironie, dass Harry sich diese Situation vor wenigen Minuten auch noch gewünscht hatte.

„Bitte, Harry. Tue es nicht. Du würdest dadurch wieder Schmerzen erleiden, du würdest dich wieder jede Minute in unmittelbarer Gefahr befinden, du müsstest wieder zurück zu deinen Verwandten, um den Blutschutz zu aktivieren, du..."

„Aber begreifen Sie denn nicht, dass ich immer in Gefahr war? Jede verdammte Minute und trotz allem lebe ich, Dumbledore, ich _lebe_. Irgendeinen Grund muss diese verdammte Prophezeiung haben. Irgendetwas hat mich die ganze Zeit am Leben gehalten, ob ich bei den Dursleys war oder nicht. Und ich gedenke auch weiterhin zu leben, nur werde ich nicht mehr die Rolle des passiven Verteidigers einnehmen. Um diesen Krieg gewinnen zu können, müssen wir aktiv werden, muss _ich_ aktiv werden. Voldemort währt sich in Sicherheit, warum, frage ich Sie. Warum?"

Eine Weile sah er Dumbledore abwartend an. Doch noch bevor dieser wirklich antworten konnte, gab er sich selbst die Antwort: „Weil Sie mit dem Phönixorden nur reagieren. Dabei gilt es zu agieren. Haben Sie je Schach gespielt? Sie hätten den letzten Krieg haushoch verloren, Dumbledore, wenn meine Mutter nicht gewesen wäre. Machen Sie diesmal nicht den gleichen Fehler wie damals."

Dumbledore nickte bedächtig, sagte jedoch nichts. Harry wusste nicht, ob er einfach nur nichts zu erwidern wusste, oder ob er noch überlegte. Trotz allem stand Harry auf.

„Ich werde morgen die Verbindung wieder öffnen, ich komme dafür nach Hogwarts und ich hoffe wirklich, dass Sie mir dabei helfen. Ich würde auch einen anderen finden, das wäre nur schwieriger und komplizierter. Denken Sie darüber nach, Dumbledore und lassen Sie mir eine Antwort per Eule möglichst noch heute zukommen. Ach ja, noch was: Ich möchte, dass Seamus Finnegan dem Orden beitritt. Er hat auch schon zugestimmt. Auf Wiedersehen."

Als Harry schon bei der Tür war, hörte er noch ein leises, aber bestimmtes „Bis morgen, Harry". Dann ging er hinaus.

Draußen rannte er die runde Treppe herunter und lehnte sich vor dem Wasserspeier gegen die Wand, die Augen geschlossen. Er wollte schlafen, nur noch schlafen. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass alles so schwer werden würde, er hatte gedacht, er könne die Rolle als selbstsicherer Kämpfer leicht spielen, er hatte sogar gedacht, er _sei_ ein selbstsicherer Kämpfer. Doch er hatte sich geirrt. Und jetzt wollte er sich gerne irgendwo zusammenrollen, unter einer Decke, nicht mehr aufwachen.

Seufzend setzte er seinen Weg durch Hogwarts fort. Es hatte ja keinen Zweck. Er würde noch lange nicht schlafen können.

------

Fred weinte.

Und er hoffte, dass auf irgendeine magische Weise sein Bruder dadurch aufwachen würde. Doch das tat er nicht. Niemand war sonst im Raum, er hatte die anderen weggeschickt. Er hatte sie schlafen geschickt. Besonders seine Mum, die schon viel zu viel durchgemacht hatte. Aber auch Katie und Ginny. Und Ron. Und Dad. Und Bill. Und Charlie. Dabei hätte er sie so gerne alle umarmt. Den Einzigen, den er wirklich hatte wegschicken wollen, war George. Doch George wäre nicht gegangen. George konnte nicht gehen. George konnte gar nichts mehr. Nur schlafen.

Er würde gerne hoffen. Auf die Zukunft. Auf dass George in drei Minuten aufwachen würde, sich strecken würde, fragen würde, was zum Teufel denn mit seinem Zwilling Gred los wäre, dass er weinte. Aber Fred wusste, das würde er nicht tun. Er hatte es im Gefühl, so wie er im Gefühl gehabt hatte, dass mit George etwas nicht gestimmt hatte. So wie er im Gefühl hatte, dass er nicht mehr lachen würde. Sein Leben lang nicht mehr. Denn er war so programmiert, dass er nur mit George zusammen lachen konnte. Er war nie von George getrennt gewesen. Nicht länger als vielleicht einen Tag. Und jetzt hatte er das Gefühl, George wäre meilenweit weg. Ohne ihn.

Wenn Fred von seinem ersten Spielbesen heruntergefallen war und sich das Knie aufgeschlagen hatte, hatte George vor Schmerzen aufgeschrieen. Und ihre Mum hatte immer beiden ein Pflaster mit fliegenden Quidditchspielern auf die Knie kleben müssen. Als George damals die Windpocken hatte, hatte Fred das Gefühl gehabt, am ganzen Körper jucke es, dabei hatte er selbst erst drei Tage später die Pusteln bekommen. Als Fred im ersten Schuljahr gedacht hatte, Angelina werde mal seine Frau, hatte George sich gleichzeitig in ein Mädchen aus Ravenclaw verliebt gehabt. Die Leute wunderten sich immer, dass der Eine die Sätze des Anderen vervollständigen konnte, doch Fred wunderte sich nicht. Denn Fred wusste immer, was in George vorging. Und George wusste immer, was in Fred vorging. Sicher, irgendwann waren sie auch selbstständig geworden, Fred konnte mit Katie zusammen sein, ohne dass George gleichzeitig auch eine Freundin hatte. Und doch hatte George ihn neulich noch gefragt, was nicht stimme. Dabei war Fred gerade erst zur Tür hereingekommen nach dem Streit mit Katie.

Fred fühlte sich leer. So leer, dass die Tränen jetzt schon versiegten, dass er das Gefühl hatte, es gab nichts mehr. Alles hatte keinen Zweck mehr. Er wusste, wäre George gestorben, hätte Fred sich auch umgebracht. Er konnte sich kein Leben vorstellen ohne seinen Bruder. Wäre George wach und gesund, würden sie jetzt beide darüber lachen. Das klang wie eine alberne Liebeserklärung. Und doch fragte sich Fred gerade, woher diese Liebeserklärungen kamen? Nicht vielleicht auch von der Wahrheit?

„Merlin", flüsterte er und musterte George. Er war weiß. Und schlaff. Fred würde ihn für tot halten, wüsste er nicht, dass sein Bruder lebte. Irgendwie. Irgendwo.

„Merlin, bitte. Siehst du nicht, wie lächerlich das hier ist? Ich sitze hier und halte deine Hand und bin albern und kindisch und alle würden über mich lachen. Feorge, Kumpel. Du muss das stoppen. Du bist der Einzige, der..." Fred schluckte. „Du bist der Einzige, der es stoppen kann, das weißt du, das musst du wissen. Uns gibt es nur zu zweit. Bitte."

Fred wartete. Auf eine Reaktion. Auf irgendeine Reaktion.

Es kam keine.

Und Freds Kopf sank langsam auf das Bettlaken.

-------

Es war mittlerweile Mittag. Kat und Mark waren in der Großen Halle beim Essen, gleich würden sie ihre nächsten Stunden besuchen. Harry spazierte mit Mona über die Wiesen. Er zeigte ihr den See, das Quidditchfeld, die peitschende Weide (allerdings ließ er den Geheimgang aus), die Gewächshäuser...

Es war ein Abenteuer für sie. Sie schrie und lachte, sie war neugierig auf das Fliegen, erschrak vor dem ‚lebenden' Baum, lachte über den Riesenkraken im See. Und Harry hatte ebenfalls Spaß, bis – ja, bis er Hagrids Hütte sah.

Er hatte bisher kaum über Hagrid nachgedacht und jetzt traf ihn die Erkenntnis wie ein Schlag. Hagrid. Sein erster Freund. Der Wildhüter, der Halbriese mit dem Faible für Monster. Harry konnte nicht begreifen, warum er noch nicht ein einziges Mal daran gedacht hatte, Hagrid zu besuchen, ihm auch nur zu sagen, dass er doch nicht tot war. Hagrid hatte ihn immer unterstützt, ohne Ausnahme. Hagrid... war immer ein treuer Freund gewesen, jemand dem man ohne Nachdenken vertrauen konnte. Und Harry hatte ihn noch nicht besucht. Schuldgefühle durchfluteten ihn und zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag wusste er ganz genau, was zu tun war.

„Komm", sagte er zu Mona, die gerade eine kleine Raupe bewunderte, „ich muss dir noch jemanden vorstellen."

Sie hüpfte aufgeregt neben ihm her und er führte sie zu der kleinen Hütte, die Hagrid bewohnte. Kürbisse wuchsen in dem kleinen Garten davor, wahrscheinlich für Halloween. Es dauerte gar nicht mehr lange bis dahin, bemerkte Harry, während er zweimal fest an die Holztür klopfte. Dabei fragte er sich, ob Voldemort für Halloween etwas geplant hatte, ob er es dank seiner wieder zu öffnenden Verbindung mit Voldemort frühzeitig verhindern könnte und ob Hagrid überhaupt gerade da war, oder nicht doch Unterricht gab. Er hatte Glück. Er hörte Hagrid schon zur Tür schlurfen. Die Tür quietschte als Hagrid sie öffnete. Mona quietschte als sie Hagrid sah. Und Hagrid machte ein Geräusch, das einem Quietschen ebenfalls gleich kam.

„Harry", rief er mit erstickter Stimme und öffnete seine starken Arme.

„Hallo Hagrid", murmelte Harry und konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihm Tränen über das Gesicht liefen, als er Hagrid umarmte. Er hatte nicht geahnt, dass er den Halbriesen so sehr vermisst hatte. Hagrid, sein erster Freund...

Einige Minuten später saßen sie in Hagrids kleiner Hütte, mit großen Tassen Tee vor sich und Plätzchen auf dem Tisch. Die einzige, die aß, war Mona, doch man konnte es auch nicht essen nennen – sie lutschte eher, als dass sie kaute.

Hagrid weinte ununterbrochen, Harry hatte sich wieder etwas mehr unter Kontrolle.

„Harry, du glaubs' nich' wie ich dich vermisst habe. Wir alle. So sehr. Ich hab's ja schon durch Dumbledore erfahr'n, aber ich wollt's doch nich' glauben, Harry. Und jetzt bis' du hier und trinkst Tee", schluchzte Hagrid und lächelte glücklich, „erzähl ma', wo wars' du denn?"

„Das kann ich dir wirklich nicht sagen, Hagrid. Bitte, vertrau mir. Ich –", fing er an, doch Mona unterbrach ihn strahlend: „Er war im Haus von..."

Harry konnte ihr gerade noch so die Hand vor den Mund halten. „Psst", sagte er und sah sie verschwörerisch an. Ihre Augen weiteten sich. „Oh", sagte sie, als Harry seine Hand wieder von ihrem Mund nahm, „klar." Und dann grinste sie Hagrid an. „Du, ich darf's nicht verraten, aber deine Kekse sind toll."

Harry zog ein Taschentuch aus seinem Umhang und reichte es Hagrid, der es schluchzend und dankend annahm.

------

Harry redete noch lange mit Hagrid und war froh, dass Hagrid ihm nicht böse war. Im Gegenteil: „Has' gewusst was du tust, nich Harry? Has' gewusst, was du tust. Nur gut, dass du wieder da bis' ", hatte er gesagt und Harry fragte sich allmählich, ob Hagrid der Einzige mit der Überzeugung war, dass Harry gewusst hatte, was er tat.

Als er gerade wieder gehen wollte, weil Mona gähnte und es schon fast dunkel war, flog eine Eule zu ihm und ließ einen Brief fallen. Harry öffnete ihn und sah darauf. Während er las, verzog sich sein Gesicht zu einem Lächeln, er verabschiedete sich von Hagrid und apparierte mit Mona zu ihrem Haus.

Mona sah ihn enttäuscht an, als sie vor ihrem Bett landeten.

„Muss ich schon ins Bett?", fragte sie mit einem Schmollmund und Harry lächelte.

„Ja, aber ich werde dir noch eine Geschichte vorlesen, wenn du jetzt schnell Zähne putzen gehst."

Ihre Miene hellte sich auf und sie sprang regelrecht ins Badezimmer.

Harry setzte sich auf ihr Bett und wartete dort. Er dachte über die Nachricht Dumbledores nach, die ihn eben erreicht hatte.

_„Harry. _

_Ich habe darüber nachgedacht und werde dir helfen. Wenn Seamus wirklich in den Orden des Phönix möchte und du ihm vertraust, dann bring ihn doch bitte heute Abend noch zu mir. Ansonsten treffen wir uns morgen in meinem Büro um 9 Uhr morgens, wenn du einverstanden bist. Das nächste Ordentreffen ist morgen Abend. _

_Albus Dumbledore"_

Seamus war vermutlich oben auf dem Dachboden. Dort hatte er sich gestern Abend noch ein Bett heraufbeschworen. Harry wusste nicht, was er den ganzen Tag gemacht hatte, doch er hoffte für Seamus, dass er nicht zu oft mit Hermione zusammen gestoßen war. Wenn ja, hatten sie entweder gestritten oder sie hatte ihn mit Fragen gelöchert. Beides hätte keine gute Stimmung hervorgerufen.

Als Mona wieder zurückkam, natürlich mit blitzblanken Zähnen, einem strahlenden Lächeln und einem Buch unter dem Arm, hatte Harry sich entschieden. Er würde Seamus aufsuchen und ihn selbst fragen, ob er sich noch heute mit Dumbledore treffen wollte.

-----

Der Panther war traurig. Aber auch ein wenig froh. Denn er hatte ein gutes Gefühl dabei, die DA neu auferstehen zu lassen. Doch der Panther trauerte. Um die Opfer, die die Menschen bringen mussten – und noch bringen würden. Es war nicht fair, fand er. Nichts davon war fair. Sogar als Tier fühlte sich das alles falsch an.

Er lag auf dem Teppich seiner Wohnung. Er fühlte sich besser als Tier. Reiner. Klüger. Deshalb weilte er so oft wie möglich in seiner Tierform. Es tröstete ihn. Zu wissen, das man nicht schizophren sein musste, um zwei Seiten zu haben. Zwei Seiten seiner selbst.

Es klopfte, er witterte sie. Kannte sie. Mochte sie. Ihr Geruch war soviel besser, soviel intensiver. Manchmal, wenn sie bei ihm war und gerade schlief, verwandelte er sich. Nur um sie zu riechen, um sie noch schärfer zu sehen. Manchmal auch, um über ihr Gesicht zu lecken und den Geschmack zu behalten. Ihren Geschmack.

Doch jetzt stand sie da draußen und wollte zu ihm.

Also verwandelte er sich zurück. Und öffnete die Tür. Und sie roch auch gut, wenn er ein Mensch war.

**-----**

**tbc.**

_Vorgeschmack auf den nächsten Teil: Treffen mit Dumbledore, Seamus' Aufnahme in den Orden, flashback mit Harrys Aufnahme in den Orden, Harry trifft Ginny_

_Ihr dürft gespannt sein ;)_

******Vielen herzlichen Dank an:**

******Zucchini, flemming, Quizer (sogar zwei, vielen Dank, du könntest mir auch drei oder vier schreiben, ich hätte nichts dagegen ;) ), hbt3, mooney, HJ-HJ, Auxia, BlueStar84, GefallenerEngel, JaninaQ (wow, das war wahrscheinlich der längste Kommentar, den ich je bekommen habe, vielen vielen Dank, du hast mir damit wirklich geholfen), shila848, SilverSnake, Thorin Eichenschild, Torence**

_Ja, das war der erste Teil, der zweite braucht nur noch einen kleinen Schliff, wird also bald kommen._

_Entschuldigt, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Ich kann gar nicht sagen, warum, es war einfach schwer und ich war im Stress und habe es deshalb immer weiter hinausgezögert. Reviewantworten gibt es nächstes Mal wieder, auf jeden Fall danke ich allen, die die Geschichte bisher gelesen haben und auch weiterhin lesen. Ich werde natürlich versuchen, sie vor Erscheinen des sechsten Bandes (JAAAAA, der 16. Juli. JAAA, freut ihr euch auch so?) fertig zu stellen. Ich habe mal eine Art Kapitelplan aufgestellt und wahrscheinlich gibt es ein paar mehr, als die angenommenen 20 ;)_

_Also freut euch. Ich hoffe, euch hat das Kapitel gefallen und wie gesagt, der zweite Teil ist fast fertig und kommt hoffentlich noch am Wochenende._

_Vielleicht noch kurz etwas zu Hagrid: Mir ist es ziemlich schwer gefallen, ihn so toll darzustellen, wie im Buch, dabei liebe ich ihn abgöttisch ;) Kommt wahrscheinlich hier nicht so raus. Er ist auch leider erst so spät aufgetaucht, aber ich wusste einfach nicht, wo ich ihn vorher einbauen sollte. Ich hoffe, er ist nicht zu ‚Un-Hagrid-mässig' und dass ihr hier nicht sehr viel von ihm habt, ist Absicht. Er taucht noch mal auf, versprochen ihr Hagrid-Fans. Ich hoffe auch, dass er in den nächsten Kapiteln sympathischer rüber kommt._

_Achso__. Noch etwas**WICHTIGES: Ich bräuchte einen Betaleser**, glaube ich. Zwar habe ich keine Probleme mit Grammatik oder Rechtschreibung, aber erstens kann einem der eine oder andere Fehler immer unterlaufen und zweitens, fände ich es gut eine Meinung zu hören, bevor das Kapitel online gestellt wird. Also wer Interesse hat, der melde sich bitte. Einfach per Review, ihr müsstet dann eure Emailadresse angeben, dann schreibe ich euch._

_Vielen Dank für alles und bis zum nächsten Teil des Kapitels,_

**_Mono.tonie_**

_Ps__: Wenn ihr wollt, beantworte ich das nächste Mal ein paar Fragen, die öfter vorkommen. Also fragt fleißig, vielleicht bekommt ihr sie beantwortet ;) Natürlich nur, wenn sie nicht die Spannung der Geschichte beeinflussen, also ich werde mit Sicherheit noch nicht sagen, wer der Panther ist (kommt, das wäre wirklich unlustig, der ganze Spaß wäre weg)._


	18. Kapitel 16 Teil 2

**Disclaimer**  
Mir gehört nichts, außer dem Plot, JKR gehört alles andere. Ich habe nicht vor, damit Geld zu verdienen.  
**Pairing:** wird noch nicht verraten.

* * *

_So, an dieser Stelle in Stichpunkten eine kurze Zusammenfassung der Geschichte (auch die Geschichte vor dem ersten Kapitel, also vor Harrys Verschwinden), da das 16. Kapitel recht spät kam und somit eine zu große Zeitspanne zwischen den Kapiteln liegt_

· _Harry tritt im sechsten Schuljahr in den Orden ein, er löst sich immer mehr von seinen Freunden, tut aber so, als wäre alles normal, als wäre _er_ normal_

· _Harry ist mit Ginny zusammen, Ron mit Luna (aber nicht so sehr lange)_

· _Harry ist sehr depressiv, trifft in Hogwarts Mark Evans, der in der Nachbarschaft wohnt und sogar mit ihm verwandt ist (Evans – Lily Evans...)_

· _Harry und Hermione sind Schulsprecher, Harry lernt sehr viel und hat den zweitbesten Abschluss bei den NEWTs, am letzten Schultag verschwindet er spurlos_

· _alle denken, er sei tot, weil Dumbledore (der weiß, dass Harry nicht tot ist), Snape einen Tipp gibt, Harry habe sich umgebracht. Snape erzählt das Voldemort, Voldemort verkündet, er habe Harry Potter ein für alle mal besiegt_

· _Zwei Jahre später taucht Harry wieder auf, zuerst im Grimmauld Platz Nr.12, dann bei Ron und Hermione, die zusammen mit Dean, Bill und Ginny in einem Haus wohnen_

· _Hermione hat sich sehr zurückgezogen, weil sie sich die Schuld gab für Harrys Tod, wider Erwarten ist sie nicht mit Ron zusammen, Hermione hat keine Arbeit, weil sie sich um nichts mehr gekümmert hat, beide sind aber im Orden des Phönix (neben vielen anderen ehemaligen Schulkameraden)_

· _Harry streitet mit Hermione und kann sich auch mit Ron nicht so richtig anfreunden, dafür allerdings mit Draco Malfoy, der ebenfalls im Orden ist_

· _Harry hat einen Plan und breitet diesen dem Orden aus, er will Muggel und Zauberer zusammenführen und Voldemort angreifen_

· _Mona und Kat sind Geschwister, Kat und ihre Eltern(Eltern beide Muggel) sind von Todessern entführt worden, Harry wollte sie retten, konnte aber nur Kat und ihre Mutter retten. Der Vater ist tot, die Mutter liegt im St. Mungos im Koma, Kat ist wieder in der Schule und mit Mark Evans zusammen, Mona lebt derweil bei Harry, Ron, Hermione und co._

· _Harry will sich mit Hermione und Ron aussprechen, dabei streitet er aber wieder, vor allem mit Ron, weil er ihnen nicht seine Geheimnisse verraten möchte. Er ist noch nicht bereit dafür._

· _Es gibt einen Anschlag auf die Winkelgasse, drei Überlebende, unter anderem George Weasley_

· _Voldemort hat gezielt Häuser zerstört und stehen lassen, sodass man das Wort ‚Beware' lesen kann, wenn man darüber fliegt (Beware Sieh dich vor)_

· _Noch in der Nacht des Anschlages lässt Harry die DA wieder auferstehen_

· _Der Panther hat Hermione geholfen, George Weasley zu finden, sodass er lebend aus der ganzen Sache herausgekommen ist, allerdings weiß niemand, wer der Panther ist. Hermione vermutet allerdings, es ist Harry_

· _George Weasley liegt noch im Koma, wird unter den Folgen des Cruciatus-Fluches zu leiden haben_

_So, hoffentlich habe ich nichts vergessen, beantwortete Fragen gibt es unten, ich hoffe, der zweite Teil von Kap. 16 gefällt euch :)_

**Der Panther**

_Im Jardin des Plantes, Paris_

Sein Blick ist vom Vorübergehen der Stäbe  
so müd' geworden, dass er nichts mehr hält.  
Ihm ist, als ob es tausend Stäbe gäbe  
und hinter tausend Stäben keine Welt.

Der weiche Gang geschmeidig starker Schritte,  
der sich im allerkleinsten Kreise dreht,  
ist wie ein Tanz von Kraft um eine Mitte,  
in der betäubt ein großer Wille steht.

Nur manchmal schiebt der Vorhang der Pupille  
sich lautlos auf -. Dann geht ein Bild hinein,  
geht durch der Glieder angespannte Stille -  
und hört im Herzen auf zu sein.  
Rainer Maria Rilke

Kapitel 16 – 2. Teil

Eine halbe Stunde später standen Harry und Seamus vor Dumbledores Büro. Seamus wirkte nervös und aufgeregt. Schon den ganzen Weg durch Hogwarts (Seamus hatte darauf bestanden, Hogwarts noch einmal ganz zu sehen) hatte er seine Hände nicht still halten können, doch jetzt wurde es noch stärker. Er atmete zu schnell, fuhr sich andauernd durch die Haare und sein Augenlid zuckte nervös.

Harry lächelte amüsiert. „Hey", sagte er und legte Seamus seine Hand auf die Schulter, „es ist okay. Das ist nur Dumbledore da drinnen und er wird dich nicht abweisen. Wenn ich das sage, dann wird das auch so sein, vertrau mir einfach."

Seamus nickte und atmete tief ein und aus.

„Es ist nur... das Mal, es brennt, und... Ach, egal. Egal." Er schloss die Augen. Bereitete sich vor. Harry wartete.

„Okay", sagte Seamus schließlich, „okay, lass uns hineingehen."

Harry nickte ihm noch einmal zu und lächelte. Dann klopfte er an.

„Kommt herein", ertönte Dumbledores Stimme und Harry öffnete die Tür. Dumbledore saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und lächelte sein „Dumbledore-Lächeln". Seamus und Harry traten ein, Seamus' rechte Hand lag auf seinem linken Unterarm. Dumbledore wies auf die beiden Stühle und sie setzten sich. Dann war es still. Dumbledore lächelte weiter, Harrys Miene war kalt und Seamus' Bein wippte nervös auf und ab.

„Hallo Mr. Finnigan", sagte Dumbledore schließlich, „wir haben uns lange nicht gesehen."

Seamus nickte nur und wieder war Stille. Irgendwann hielt Harry es nicht mehr aus. „In Ordnung", sagte er, „Seamus hier möchte dem Orden beitreten, ich vertraue ihm. Sie sollten ihn jetzt prüfen und dann können wir ja wieder gehen. Ich habe noch etwas vor."

Das war gelogen, wenn man mal davon absah, dass Harry endlich in sein Bett wollte. Dieser Tag war jetzt schon zu lange gewesen. Er wollte ihn nicht noch länger haben. Er wollte jetzt seine Ruhe. Er musste sich auf den morgigen Tag vorbereiten.

Albus Dumbledore nickte langsam. „Wenn du erlaubst, Harry. Es wird nicht lange dauern, aber ich habe ein paar Fragen an Mr. Finnigan."

„Fragen Sie nicht mich, fragen Sie Seamus, ob er ‚erlaubt'."

Seamus nickte gehetzt. „Ja", sagte er, „ja, natürlich, Professor Dumbledore."

„Warum?", fragte Dumbledore und sah Seamus intensiv an, „Warum möchtest du beitreten? Und warum bist du Todesser geworden?"

Seamus strich sich mit einer Hand über sein Gesicht. Dann seufzte er. „Ich möchte zu dem Orden gehören, weil ich etwas gegen den Mann tun möchte, den ich hasse."

Eine Weile schwieg er. Dann fügte er hinzu: „Und Todesser geworden bin ich aus demselben Grund."

Dumbledore schien zu verstehen. Er nickte Seamus aufmunternd zu und erhob sich. Während er durch den Raum ging, sagte er: „Der Orden des Phönix ist eine Organisation gegen dunkle Magier, für uns bedeutet das Voldemort. Er wurde gegründet von Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor und Salazar Slytherin. Slytherin ist noch zu seinen Lebzeiten ausgetreten, weil er sich mit Gryffindor zerstritt. Aber dies nur am Rande. Der Orden war von jeher dafür da, dunkle Magie zu bekämpfen. Es gibt nur zwei Mitglieder, die seit der Gründung im Orden sind."

Seamus sah Harry fragend an. Harry lächelte und schüttelte leicht den Kopf, um ihm zu sagen, er solle nur warten. Harry liebte diese Stelle. Er hatte sie einige Male mitbekommen und er wusste, was jetzt kommen würde. Es war kurz nach Sirius' Tod gewesen, als er verlangt hatte, beizutreten. Sobald sie volljährig gewesen waren, waren auch Ron, Hermione und Neville gefolgt. Er hatte die Aufnahmerituale bei ihnen miterlebt und es war einer der wenigen Tage gewesen, an denen er wirkliche, aufrichtige Freude empfunden hatte.

Dumbledore öffnete unterdessen einen Schrank und holte den alten, sprechenden Hut heraus, den er auf den Tisch vor Seamus legte. Dann setzte er sich wieder, doch jemand anderes im Zimmer bewegte sich: Fawkes. Der goldene Phönix flog zwei Mal durch den Raum und ließ sich dann auf Dumbledores Schulter nieder.

„Fawkes und der Sprechende Hut", sagte Dumbledore leise, „sind beide so etwas wie Ehrenmitglieder, hat doch der Eine dem Orden seinen Namen gegeben und wählt doch der andere die Mitglieder aus."

Harry beobachtete Seamus, der etwas schockiert da saß und scheinbar sogar vergessen hatte, wie nervös er war.

„Muss ich ihn... aufsetzen?", fragte er und Dumbledore nickte.

Seamus atmete tief durch und setzte den Hut auf seinen Kopf.

Harry wusste, dass Seamus nun mit dem Hut redete. Ihn hatte der Hut damals eine ganze Weile festgehalten und er hatte die Gabe einem die Augen zu öffnen. Harry hatte sich oft gewünscht, den Hut bei sich zu haben. Ihn aufsetzen zu können, wann immer er ihn benötigte. Die Gründer hatten ihn einst ‚entworfen' und er trug auch das Wissen in sich, das sie hatten. Für eine Weile war Harry in Gedanken versunken. In Gedanken an seine vierte Begegnung mit dem Sprechenden Hut.

**_Flashback_**

_„So, du möchtest also auch in den Orden. Wusstest du, dass du seit langem der einzige Schüler bist, der mich schon zum vierten Mal auf hat? Oh ja, ich habe dich nicht vergessen. Ich habe nicht unsere erste Begegnung vergessen, in der du mich angefleht hast, dich nicht nach Slytherin zu stecken. Und dann hast du sogar Godrics Schwert aus mir herausgezogen. Respekt, mein Junge. Respekt. Ich muss sagen, dass es dir bei Salazar auch gefallen hätte. Wie ich dir schon zweimal sagte, du hättest auch in Slytherin groß werden können. Aber weißt du, du hättest auch in Hufflepuff groß werden können. Und in Ravenclaw. Und jetzt bist du in Gryffindor groß geworden. Es ist schon lustig, mit diesen Bezeichnungen. Denn Großwerden heißt Wachsen, und wachsen kannst du überall. Besonders du. Aber du bist auch ein starker Zauberer, mein Junge. Ja, das bist du. Ich sehe sie. Die Macht. Die Macht, die der dunkle Lord fürchtet."_

„Was ist sie? Sag es mir, was ist sie, diese Macht? Hilf mir!", dachte Harry verzweifelt und krallte die Finger seiner rechten Hand in die Hutkrempe.

_„Oh, nein. Das kann ich nicht. Das musst du selbst entdecken. Aber mach dir keine Sorgen, das wirst du auch. So, ich vermute, du möchtest in den Orden und hast mich deshalb auf deinem Kopf sitzen. Ja, ich sehe es. Das Verlangen in dir. Das Verlangen nach Wissen und Mitwissen. Du willst endlich ernst genommen werden, du denkst, du kannst nur im Orden des Phönix Großes erzielen, du denkst, du brauchst den Orden, um Voldemort zu bekämpfen. Da hast du Recht. Jedoch solltest du dich nie darauf verlassen. Du traust Dumbledore nicht mehr, sehe ich. Du solltest ihm trauen. Weißt du, ich höre auch, wenn ich nur in diesem Schrank liege und ich kannte bisher jeden der Schulleiter in und auswendig. Mit Dumbledore ist das nicht anders. Er ist gut. Und er hält große Stücke auf dich."_

„Ja, weil ich die Waffe bin", dachte Harry bitter.

_„Oh nein. Weil er in dir eine Kraft sieht. Weil er in dir eine Art Enkelsohn sieht. Aber lassen wir das Thema. Ja. Du möchtest in den Orden. Ich weiß nicht, ob du dort gut aufgehoben bist. Der Orden kann dir nicht helfen, mit deinen Problemen fertig zu werden, das musst du wissen. Und du musst auch wissen, dass du den Dunklen Lord irgendwann alleine besiegen musst. Du stehst noch nicht genug auf eigenen Füßen. Der Orden ist eine Organisation unter Dumbledore. Wusstest du, dass du später die Leitung des Orden übernehmen wirst? Wenn Dumbledore keine Kraft mehr hat, dann bist du der Einzige, zu dem die Menschen aufsehen. Du bist derjenige, der all diese Menschen führen wird. Du musst dir nur im Klaren darüber sein, dass du es kannst. Natürlich wirst du dem Orden des Phönix beitreten. Aber verlass dich nicht zu sehr darauf, dass mit deinem Eintritt alles gut wird. Das wird es nicht. Mach so weiter wie bisher und du wirst sehen, was passiert. Deine Talente und Fähigkeiten sind nicht alle von Voldemort. Du hast sehr viele eigene Talente. Du musst sie nur noch ausbauen. So und jetzt nimm mich ab und lass dir von Dumbledore und Fawkes gratulieren."_

Harry konnte hören, dass der Hut laut in den Raum hinein sagte: „Harry Potter wird ein neues Mitglied im Orden des Phönix."

**_Flashback Ende_**

„Seamus Finnigan wird ein neues Mitglied im Orden des Phönix", sagte der Hut laut und Harry klatschte, als Seamus den Hut zitternd abnahm. Vorsichtig legte er ihn auf Dumbledores Schreibtisch und sah Harry an. „Meine Güte, ist der immer so weise?", fragte er und massierte sich die Schläfe.

Harry grinste: „Ja, tut mir leid, Kumpel."

Dumbledore räusperte sich vernehmlich und lächelte. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Mr. Finnigan. Jetzt kommt nur noch etwas Leichtes."

Seamus lächelte ebenfalls. Dieses Mal jedoch sehr erleichtert. „Nennen Sie mich Seamus, Professor. Dürfte ich mir ein Zitronenbonbon nehmen?"

„Selbstverständlich, es kommt nicht oft vor, dass jemand meine Bonbons isst", sage Dumbledore leicht seufzend und hielt Seamus die Schüssel hin. Dieser nahm sich eins und fügte hinzu: „Und vielen Dank. Für alles."

Dumbledore nickte und wandte sich dann Fawkes zu, der noch immer auf seiner Schulter saß. „Jetzt kommt dein Part", flüsterte er und Fawkes erhob sich in die Lüfte. Er kreiste dreimal durch den Raum und sang dabei, dass Harry ganz wohlig ums Herz wurde. Er würde alles dafür geben, einen Phönix bei sich zu Hause zu haben. Doch er wusste, man konnte keinen Phönix kaufen oder ‚halten'. Phönixe suchten sich ihre Besitzer selbst aus. Harry konnte nur hoffen, eines Tages einmal einen Phönix zum Freund zu haben.

Fawkes hatte seine Runden jetzt beendet, doch sein Lied beendete er nicht, sondern setzte sich singend auf Seamus' Schulter. Dieser bewegte sich nicht, er schien wie verzaubert. Nach einigen Minuten, in denen Harry das Gefühl hatte, die Zeit stehe still, erhob sich Fawkes wieder und ließ eine goldene Feder in Seamus Schoß sinken. Dann endete der Vogel mit seinem Gesang und setzte sich wieder auf seine Stange, wo er in Feuer aufging und nach einigen Sekunden nur noch Asche und ein winziges, hässliches Knäuel zu erkennen waren. Harry lächelte. In ein paar Tagen würde Fawkes wieder in voller Größe und Schönheit auf seiner Stange sitzen.

Seamus allerdings sah erschrocken aus. „Was, was ist mit ihm? Und was ist das hier?", rief er, während er die Feder hochhielt.

„Das, Seamus, ist eine Phönixfeder, nicht von seinem Schwanz, sondern von seinem Körper. Sie ist das Erkennungszeichen eines jeden Ordenmitglieds. Bewahre sie gut auf und lasse sie niemanden sehen. Sie wird dich schützen und auch warnen, inwiefern das geschieht, wirst du selbst herausfinden. Phönixe müssen neu geboren werden, wenn sie eine Feder verlieren und das ist auch bei Fawkes geschehen. Es wäre sowieso in ein paar Tagen soweit gewesen, du siehst also, Fawkes macht es nichts aus", sagte Dumbledore und zwinkerte leicht.

„Okay", sagte Seamus und steckte die Feder in eine Tasche seines Umhanges.

„Das nächste Treffen des Ordens ist morgen Abend, Grimmauld Platz, Nr.12. Ich darf annehmen, dass Harry dir alles Weitere erklären und zeigen wird?"

Harry nickte.

„Gut. Ich schreibe noch eine kurze Notiz, die du dir einprägen musst, Seamus. Ich werde sie Harry geben, du musst sie erst morgen sehen. Bei diesem Treffen wird es unter anderem um dich gehen, nur damit du vorbereitet bist. Jedes neue Mitglied wird vorgestellt", sagte Dumbledore.

Er lächelte und nickte Seamus zu.

„Danke, Professor. Es ist mir... ich freue mich sehr, aufgenommen worden zu sein", erwiderte Seamus und grinste dankbar und erleichtert.

„Sind wir fertig?", fragte Harry und stand auf. Er war müde. So unendlich müde, er wollte endlich schlafen und alles andere vergessen.

Dumbledore nickte und Seamus stand ebenfalls auf.

„Ja, wir sind fertig. Ich würde allerdings gerne noch mit dir reden, Harry. Es dauert auch nicht lange."

Harry seufzte, doch Seamus nickte und sagte: „Geht klar. Ich gehe noch kurz nach Hogsmeade, Harry. Mach dir keine Gedanken, ich werde unerkannt bleiben und appariere dann auch alleine nach Hause. Gute Nacht, Professor."

„Gute Nacht, Seamus. Ich freue mich, dich im Orden zu haben."

„Ich freue mich ebenfalls, Professor."

Und damit ging Seamus hinaus und hinterließ Harry, der sich selbst nicht zutraute mit Dumbledore lange in einem Raum zu sein, der eine unsagbare Wut auf den alten Mann hatte und der nicht mehr wusste, warum er gerade Dumbledore um seine Hilfe gebeten hatte.

Albus Dumbledore musterte ihn mit seinen blauen Augen, die über die halbmondförmige Brille spähten. Langsam faltete er seine langen Finger. „Ich möchte dir sagen, Harry, dass ich deine Idee noch immer nicht gut finde, doch ich verstehe, warum du es machen musst. Ich werde dir helfen und ich werde dich unterstützen. Ich kann dich nicht davon abhalten, mich abzuweisen. Aber ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass ich dich nicht abweise. Ich würde dich nie abweisen, ich wollte immer nur dein Bestes, auch wenn ich genau weiß, dass es oftmals nicht das Beste war. Ich kann dir auch nicht vorschreiben, mir zu vertrauen, Fakt ist, dass ich dir gar nichts mehr vorschreiben kann. Du hast schon lange vor meiner Erkenntnis aufgehört, auf andere zu hören und bist deinen eigenen Weg gegangen. Das ist gut, das muss jeder. Du hast Führungsqualitäten, Harry. Ich hätte schon früher erkennen sollen, dass du dir genau aus diesem Grunde nichts vorschreiben lässt." Der alte Mann seufzte leicht. „Ich fühle mich schrecklich, wenn ich daran denke, dass du damals jedem etwas vorgespielt hast. Dass du es hast müssen und dass ich nicht erkannt habe, in welcher Lage du gesteckt hast. Es tut mir leid. Ich hoffe, dass du diese Entschuldigung annehmen kannst. Mir ist klar, dass damit nicht alles anders wird und mir ist auch klar, dass unsere Beziehung nicht mehr so wird, wie zu Anfang deiner Zeit in Hogwarts. Aber vielleicht kannst du mir ja irgendwann wieder vertrauen."

Dann war es still. Harry hatte sogar das Gefühl, eine Uhr ticken zu hören, wobei das Unsinn war, da Dumbledore keine Uhr in seinem Büro hatte. Harry wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er Mitleid mit dem Direktor der Schule, die einst sein Zuhause gewesen war. Wenn er ehrlich war, dann _wollte_ er Dumbledore wieder vertrauen. Wenn er noch ehrlicher war, dann wollte Harry sagen: „Ja, natürlich verzeihe ich dir und vertraue dir und ja, bitte lass uns wieder eine normale Beziehung haben, bitte, du bist doch der einzige, mit dem ich wirklich über die Prophezeiung reden kann, sei wieder mein Mentor und Berater."

Aber Harry wollte nicht ehrlich sein. Denn wenn er ehrlich sein würde, müsste er auch zu sich selbst wirklich ehrlich sein und das konnte er nicht. Noch nicht.

„Ich... Ja, ich kann Ihnen verzeihen. Ich muss jetzt aber gehen, tut mir Leid. Bis morgen um Neun."

Und damit stand er auf und ging aus dem Raum. Harry wusste, dass es wie eine Flucht aussehen musste. Aber er wusste auch, dass es eine war.

-----

Als Harry nach dem Gespräch mit Dumbledore wieder nach Hause kam, hörte er schon in der Eingangshalle Stimmen aus der Küche dringen. Als er eintrat, verstummten sie. Ron und Hermione saßen am Esstisch und hatten zwei Teller mit Salat vor sich.

„Oh", sagte Ron und versuchte das eingetretene, peinliche Schweigen zu überbrücken, „Hallo Harry. Es... ist noch Salat da, willst du?"

Harry schüttelte stumm den Kopf. Es interessierte ihn nicht, was sie über ihn geredet hatten und was sie dachten. Er wollte nur ein großes Glas Feuerwhiskey und ein Bett.

„Wann ist das nächste DA-Treffen?", fragte Hermione und sah ihn neugierig an. Für den ersten Moment war er verwirrt, dass sie ihn nicht angiftete oder ähnliches, aber dann fiel es ihm wieder ein. Sie hatten sich die Hand gegeben, sie hatten Frieden geschlossen.

Das kam ihm unwirklich vor und im Angesicht der kürzlich geschehenen Ereignisse sehr weit weg. Dabei war es erst wie viele Tage her? Vier? Fünf? Vielleicht sogar weniger, er wusste es nicht mehr.

„Das weiß ich noch nicht, aber es dauert nicht mehr lange. Sagt mal, habt ihr hier irgendwo etwas Alkoholisches herumstehen?"

Ron sah ihn überrascht an, während Hermione missbilligend den Kopf schüttelte.

„Du hast früher nie getrunken", stellte Ron fest.

„Na, da kannst du mal sehen, wie sich die Dinge geändert haben", gab Harry zurück und bereute einen Moment später schon den Stich in diesen Worten. Ron wusste ja nichts von seinem harten Tag, von Hagrid, Mark, Seamus oder Dumbledore. Ron wollte Freundschaft, warum konnte er sie nicht annehmen?

Rons Miene wurde steinern. „Wir haben keinen Alkohol im Haus, wir sind im Krieg, Dinge wie Alkohol sind selten geworden und kaum aufzutreiben. Du kannst dir natürlich etwas heraufbeschwören, aber wie du weißt, ist die Qualität dann meistens schlechter. Wir brauchen so etwas hier auch nicht. Wenn wir vergessen wollen, dann reden wir miteinander. Das hilft", erklärte er nüchtern und wendete sich wieder seinem Salat zu. Still aß er weiter. Hermione sah ihn mitleidsvoll an und Harry konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihm bei dem Anblick schlecht wurde. Ohne noch ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, drehte er sich um und verließ das Haus.

Draußen atmete er die kalte Luft ein.

Ihm war gerade wieder einmal klar geworden, wie sehr sie sich voneinander entfernt hatten. Er schluckte den Geschmack der bitteren Erinnerungen herunter und bewegte wie mechanisch seine Füße. Er brauchte Zeit, Zeit zum Nachdenken. Er musste zur Ruhe kommen, sein Kopf und Körper musste endlich wieder voll belastbar werden. Er konnte nicht die Zauber- und Muggelwelt aufs Spiel setzen wegen ein paar durcheinander gewirbelter Emotionen.

Die Nacht war klar, es leuchteten viele Sterne am Himmel und der Mond schenkte Harry Licht auf seinem einsamen Spaziergang die Straße herunter. Ihm hatte der Mond schon immer gut gefallen. In Kindertagen war er immer der Fluchtweg gewesen. Der Mond. Dort konnte man sich hinträumen, dort konnte man die Stimme der Tante in die seiner Mutter verwandeln, dort konnte das gesungene Schlaflied für den Cousin, ein Lied für Harry sein. Dort konnte man sich vorstellen, dass es eine Welt ohne Autounfälle gab, eine Welt ohne blitzförmiger Narben, eine Welt ohne böser Tanten und Onkeln oder Schränke unter den Treppen und stattdessen eine Welt, in der die Mutter ihr Kind ins Bett brachte, mit leiser Stimme redete, die Bettdecke um den Körper herum festdrückte, das Fenster schloss, das Licht löschte und sanft ein ‚Gute Nacht', flüsterte...

Ja, der Mond war ein Fluchtweg gewesen. Der Einzige.

Und dann, in Hogwarts hatte er beim Anblick dieser hellen Scheibe an Remus denken müssen, zumindest nach seinem dritten Schuljahr. Und noch heute dachte er an Sirius, wenn er die Sterne sah...

Er hatte früh erkennen müssen, dass das Leben Geschmacksache war.

„Harry?", riss ihn plötzlich eine bekannte Stimme aus seinen Gedanken. Blitzschnell drehte er sich herum. Dort stand Ginny, die Wangen von der Kälte gerötet, die roten Haare gelockt. Sie lächelte leicht und jetzt bemerkte Harry, dass auch ihre _Augen_ gerötet waren. Hatte sie geweint?

„Ginny", sagte er und versuchte sich ebenfalls an einem Lächeln, „Was machst du hier?"

„Das Gleiche könnte ich dich auch fragen", erwiderte sie in einem leicht amüsierten Ton.

„Ich... brauchte etwas frische Luft und Ruhe zum Nachdenken", sagte er leise, doch er wusste, dass sie ihn hörte. Plötzlich kam es ihm so vor, als wäre sie die einzige, mit der er noch normal reden konnte.

„Aber du solltest hier nicht alleine herumlaufen", fuhr er leicht abwesend fort, „es ist dunkel und... hier lauern Gefahren wie... wie der Sand am Meer."

Er musste an Mona denken. Er würde auch gerne einmal das Meer mit ihr besuchen.

Sie lachte auf. „Keine Sorge", sagte sie, „ich habe ein hartes Knie!"

„Wie bitte?", fragte er verständnislos.

„Ich habe ein... Ach, vergiss es. Das war nur ein Scherz. Ich wollte damit sagen, dass ich mich sehr wohl verteidigen kann, mit meinem Körper, als auch mit Zauberstabeinsatz..."

Er zuckte mit den Achseln und wies in die Richtung ihres gemeinsamen Zuhauses.

„Lass uns zusammen weitergehen. Du hast mir noch nicht erzählt, warum du läufst anstatt bis vor die Haustür zu apparieren."

Sie seufzte leise. „Ich laufe gerne", sagte sie dann. Nach einigen Sekunden Stille fügte sie hinzu: „Und auch ich musste nachdenken. Über George und das alles... Und ich hatte eben ein Treffen mit meinem Freund und das war doch sehr... aufwühlend."

Harry fragte nicht weiter nach. Es war nicht so, als würde es ihn nicht interessieren, doch er hatte das Gefühl, dass es ihn nichts mehr anginge. Schließlich war er selbst ihr Ex-Freund. Und als Ex-Freund über den jetzigen Freund zu reden war einfach nicht richtig.

„Tust du es noch?", fragte sie jetzt, während sie nebeneinander hergingen.

„Was?", fragte er verwirrt. Hatte er gerade nicht aufgepasst und etwas Wichtiges nicht mitbekommen? Doch Ginny lächelte.

„Fliegen. Ob du noch fliegst, wollte ich wissen."

Sie gingen nun so nah nebeneinander her, dass er ihre Körperwärme durch alle Kleidungsstücke hindurch spüren konnte. Er lächelte.

„Nein. Ich musste meinen... ich habe meinen Feuerblitz zerbrochen."

Sie stoppte abrupt und drehte sich zu ihm. „Warum?", rief sie geschockt.

Bitter zogen sich Harrys Mundwinkel nach oben. Das war noch der geringste Verlust, den er zu bewältigen hatte. „Weil ich sonst jeden Tag geflogen wäre und das ging nicht. Ich habe es mit der Absicht getan, mir nach dem Krieg ein eigenes Quidditchfeld zu bauen. Keine Angst, du darfst dann auch mal dort fliegen. Sofern ich überhaupt so weit in der Zukunft denken kann."

„Ach, Harry", seufzte sie und setzte ihre Schritte langsam fort.

„Danke, übrigens", sagte Harry nach einigen Momenten Stille.

„Für was?", fragte sie.

„Für deine kleine Rede gestern Nacht." Er sah, dass sie lächelte.

„Kein Problem, ich war einfach nur müde und fertig und hatte keine Lust auf lange Diskussionen. Du siehst – es war reiner Egoismus."

„Nein, das war es nicht. Ich hatte die Kontrolle verloren, weißt du? Ich hätte ihnen nichts antworten können, rein gar nicht. Mein Gehirn war leer, absolut leer und ich dachte nur noch an..." Er stockte. Fast hätte er ihr alles erzählt, all seine Gedanken, all seine Gefühle. Alles über die Prophezeiung, über die letzten zwei Jahre, über _ihn_. Doch das durfte er nicht. Er war Harry Potter. Er musste an Voldemort denken, er musste ihn besiegen. Er durfte nichts erzählen.

„Red weiter", sagte sie sanft, blieb stehen und drehte sich zu ihm.

„Nein, es... es gibt nichts mehr zu erzählen."

Sie seufzte.

„Du bist hoffnungslos, Harry James Potter."

Harry musste unweigerlich grinsen.

„Ich weiß", sagte er und das grüne Funkeln in seine Augen kehrte zurück.

Ginny liebte es, dieses Leuchten in den Augen.

Es erinnerte sie immer an James Potter, zumindest an das, was sie von ihm gehört hatte.

Seine Eltern hatten ihn gekannt und gemocht, sie hatten manchmal von ihm erzählt. Natürlich nur von seiner Liebe zu Lily Potter, von seinem Quidditchtalent, von seiner Intelligenz... Doch Bill hatte sie lieber zugehört. Er verstand es, Geschichten zu erzählen und Menschen darin lebendig wirken zu lassen. Nach diesen Geschichten hatte Ginny immer das Gefühl gehabt, James und Lily wirklich zu kennen. Bill war in Hogwarts mit ihnen zusammen gewesen, zwar einige Jahre unter den beiden, doch er hatte sie gekannt, so wie jeder in Hogwarts James Potter und Lily Evans gekannt hatte. Bill hatte immer gesagt, er würde zu James Potter aufsehen. Nicht wegen seines Talentes, oder seinem guten Aussehen – nichts von alldem. Nein, er hatte zu James Potter aufgesehen, wegen seines Hangs zu Streichen, wegen seiner _Marauder-Fähigkeiten_, wegen seines Wissens über Hogwarts. Natürlich hatte er nie das Geheimnis um die vier Marauder herausgefunden, das hatte Ginny ihm später einmal erzählt. Doch eine Sache war ihr immer im Gedächtnis geblieben, die größte Ähnlichkeit zwischen Harry und James: Das Funkeln in den Augen, wenn sie etwas angestellt hatten. Das Verlangen nach Abenteuer, nach Aufregung spiegelte sich bei beiden in den Augen wider. Und dafür hatte Ginny Bill geliebt, für diese Geschichten über das Funkeln in den Augen James Potters. Dafür hatte sie _Harry_ geliebt.

Sie hatte dieses Funkeln schon länger nicht mehr gesehen, eigentlich seit etwa 3 Jahren nicht mehr. Denn in Harrys siebtem Schuljahr hatte er es gänzlich abgelegt. Und jetzt war es wieder da.

Sie hatte das Gefühl, ihn umarmen zu müssen. Für sein Funkeln.

„Was ist los?", fragte er, das Leuchten in den Augen war wieder verschwunden, „warum guckst du mich so an?"

„Nichts", sagte Ginny und lächelte leicht, „lass uns weitergehen."

Sie gingen eine Weile schweigend weiter. Ginny ließ ihre Gedanken schweifen, erinnerte sich an die Zeit, in der sie noch zusammen gewesen waren. Wie sie manchmal geglaubt hatte, in seinen Augen lesen zu können. Und dann dachte sie an die Zeit davor. An die Stunden im Bett, in denen sie das Kissen voll geweint hatte, weil der große Harry Potter sie nicht beachtete. Sie wusste nicht, was sie dazu gebrachte hatte, ihn als Harry zu sehen und nicht als den Jungen, mit der Narbe auf der Stirn. Aber irgendwann hatte sich das Blatt gewendet, da hatte sie nicht mehr abends im Bett wegen ihm geweint, da hatte sie sich nicht mehr für sich selbst und alles andere geschämt, wenn er in der Nähe war. Es war irgendwann in ihrem dritten Schuljahr passiert, als sie realisiert hatte, dass er nicht der Junge-der-lebt war, sondern ein normaler Mensch, auf dem die Bürde lag, ein Unsterblicher zu sein.

„Warum hast du mich damals eigentlich angesprochen?", fragte sie plötzlich, als ihr auffiel, dass sie sich vorher nie für das Warum interessiert hatte.

„Was? Wann habe ich dich angesprochen?", fragte er verwirrt.

„Na... bevor wir zusammen gekommen sind. Du hast mich gefragt, ob... ob es mir gut ginge. Und nur deshalb hat es sich doch alles so entwickelt. Seitdem waren wir richtige Freunde und später mehr. Warum?"

Er kratzte sich am Kopf und verzog das Gesicht, während sie ihn neugierig musterte. Wäre sie jünger gewesen, hätte sie ihn sofort an sich gerissen und geküsst, so unsicher sah er in diesem Moment aus. Aber sie war nicht ‚jünger', sie war jetzt erwachsen. Und sie wusste, dass sie ihn nicht mehr liebte. Zumindest nicht anders liebte als Ron oder Fred oder Bill. Und sie wusste auch, dass er dasselbe empfand. Zumindest glaubte sie das alles zu wissen.

„Na ja... ich glaube, ich... ich habe mich damals von Ron und Hermione sehr distanziert, weißt du? Und ich... ich bemerkte irgendwann, dass du auch im Ministerium mit warst, dass du schon in deinem ersten Schuljahr Tom Riddle begegnet bist. Du bist... du_ warst_ die Einzige, die ihn jemals gesehen hatte. Ich bemerkte plötzlich, dass du eine eigenständige Person warst und nicht nur Rons kleine Schwester. Außerdem... wollte ich endlich wieder normal erscheinen und es erschien mir das Normalste zu sein, jemanden zu fragen, wie es ihm geht. Und... Und ich hatte dich am Tag vorher weinen sehen."

**_Flashback_**

Harry saß alleine im Gemeinschaftsraum. Es war dunkel, nur ab und zu glimmte ein Funken im Kamin auf. Er starrte hinein und sah sich selbst. Wie er Voldemort bekämpfte. Mit dem Feuer, das ihm seine besten Freunde gegeben hatten.

- _... mag das Dunkle und Feuchte._

- _Dann mach Feuer!_

- _Aber hier gibt es kein Holz._

- _Bist du nun eine Hexe oder nicht?_

Doch er sah sich in dem Glimmen nicht gewinnen, sondern verlieren. Sah, wie Voldemort seine Finger um seinen Hals legte, wie die Teufelsschlinge. Darauf aus zuzuziehen. Sah sich und alle anderen sterben. Sah einen lachenden Voldemort. Sah einen traurigen Dumbledore. Sah seine Eltern, sah Sirius, wie sie gemeinsam auf ihn warteten. Sah seine Großeltern, seine Urgroßeltern, wie sie allesamt auf der anderen Seite waren und lachten. Sah, dass er auch dorthin musste. Und freute sich.

In diesem Moment hörte er ein Geräusch und fuhr aus seinem Sessel herum. Die Person, die das Geräusch verursacht hatte, hörte ihn nicht. Sie schluchzte, verzweifelt. Sie rannte die Treppe vom Mädchenschlafsaal herunter, fiel fast und sah sich hektisch um, als sie im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen war. Harry erkannte sie und duckte sich weg. Ginny. Und sie weinte. Und er sollte sie eigentlich trösten, schließlich war sie... ja, was war sie? Seine Freundin? Die kleine Schwester seines Freundes?

Ginny sah sich noch immer um, als suche sie nach der Quelle ihrer Trostlosigkeit. Doch sie fand nichts, sie sah ihn nicht. Dann knickten ihre Beine ein und sie fiel auf die Knie. Den Kopf auf dem Boden, unter den Händen vergraben. Harry sah nur, wie ihr Körper bebte, wehrlos von den Schluchzern ergriffen.

Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Er konnte doch niemanden trösten. Er war doch selbst nicht glücklich, mutig oder sensibel. Er... er konnte nicht, vor allem nicht Ginny.

Also sah er ihr zu. Wie sie langsam, nach langer Zeit, zur Ruhe kam, wie sie am Ende nur noch leicht zitterte, wie sie aufstand, mit der Hand über das Gesicht fuhr und langsam wieder hoch in ihren Schlafsaal ging.

Dann konnte er sie nicht mehr sehen, doch er stellte sich vor, wie sie leise die Tür öffnete und genauso leise wieder schloss, damit ihre Zimmerkameradinnen nicht aufwachten.

In seiner Vorstellung schlich sie nicht in ihr Bett sondern zum Fenster, in das der Mond hell hinein schien. Sie setzte sich auf das Fensterbrett und ließ sich von den Sternen trösten, von der einzelnen Sternschnuppe, die extra für sie am Himmel erschien. Dann, nach einer Weile stand sie auf und legte sich ins Bett, lag noch lange wach, aber schlief schließlich ein. Und sie wachte am nächsten Morgen auf und erkannte, dass nachts die Dinge immer schlimmer sind als tagsüber, aber dass sie auch nachts besser getröstet werden können, denn die Sterne sind weicher als die Sonne.

Er stellte sich vor, dass sie wie er fühlte.

Und in dieser Nacht fand er noch weniger Schlaf als in all den anderen Nächten.

**_Flashback Ende_**

Erstaunt sah sie ihn an.

„Du hast mich weinen sehen?"

„Ja", erwiderte er und sah sie etwas schuldbewusst an, „ja, das habe ich. Und ich wollte immer wissen, warum du geweint hattest."

Sie wusste nicht, wovon er redete. Sie hatte geweint? Aber sie hatte doch fast nie geweint zu dieser Zeit, sie war doch so stark gewesen, so selbstbewusst... Sie hatte doch nicht geweint, sie war doch nicht... Die Erinnerung überkam sie wie ein Donnerschlag und der Geschmack der Erkenntnis legte sich auf ihre Zunge. Ja, sie hatte geweint. Und sie wusste auch wieder warum.

„Erzählst du mir jetzt, warum?", fragte Harry plötzlich. Ihm war aufgegangen, dass er sie trotz allem nie danach gefragt hatte. Sie hatten nicht so oft geredet, wie sie es wahrscheinlich hätten tun sollen.

Sie sah ihn lange an, ohne etwas zu sagen. Harry wartete und schwieg. Sie brauchte Zeit. Das verstand er. Er wollte ihr diese Zeit geben.

„Wegen Tom", sagte sie schließlich und fuhr sich mit der rechten Hand durch die roten Haare, „ich weinte damals noch oft wegen Tom Riddle und seinem verdammten Tagebuch. Ich habe das nicht so leicht verkraftet, wie ihr alle vielleicht dachtet. Ich habe soviel geträumt, Harry. So viele Albträume. Und wenn ich dann aufgewacht bin, musste ich weinen. Wegen der großen Schuld, die meiner Meinung nach auf mir lastete, wegen all der Menschen, die sich Sorgen gemacht haben, wegen meiner viel zu großen Dummheit. Wegen den versteinerten Schülern. Ich... ich habe ihnen Zeit geraubt, verstehst du? Das macht mir am meisten zu schaffen. Sie waren so viele Wochen wie tot, das... das ist doch eigentlich unbegreiflich. Und das alles nur durch mich. Hermione..."

Harry unterbrach sie: „Hermione hat die Zeit nur zum Lernen gefehlt und sie hat dich nie dafür verantwortlich gemacht. Genau wie die anderen. Du konntest nichts dafür, es war alles _seine_ Schuld."

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf über seine Worte, aber lächelte leicht.

„Das weiß ich doch alles, Harry. Aber es kommt mir so vor, als wäre das alles Jahrzehnte her. Dabei sind es erst ein paar Jahre. Damals war ich mir darüber nicht ganz so im Klaren, wie ich mir das heute bin. Trotz allem war früher, früher. Und heute ist heute."

Sie sah ihn an, als wolle sie ihm damit etwas Wichtiges vermitteln und er verstand ja auch. Aber das war nicht so einfach. Die Trennung von Früher und Heute kam nicht so einfach mit den zwei Jahren die dazwischen lagen. Dafür war noch zuviel ungeklärt.

Er erwiderte nichts. Er verstand gut, dass sie sich schuldig gefühlt hatte. Er hätte es auch. Er hatte es sogar tatsächlich und zwar dafür, dass er nicht früher bemerkt hatte, dass mit Ginny etwas nicht stimmte. Dafür dass sie alle zu blind gewesen waren, um zu bemerken, wie verändert die Erstklässlerin damals gewesen war. Und er wusste mit Sicherheit, dass Ron sich dasselbe vorwarf.

„Na ja", sagte er irgendwann, als er das Gefühl hatte, das Schweigen war zu unerträglich, „wer ist schon ohne Schuld und Selbstvorwürfen? Und wer wächst nicht aus jeder Schuld auch wieder hinaus?"

Dann küsste er sie.

Er wusste nicht genau, warum, er wusste nur, dass er jetzt etwas brauchte, was nur sie ihm geben konnte – Nähe.

Er dachte dabei an all die Fragen von Mark und auch an die Wichtigste – ob er selbst _liebte_. Liebte er? Nein, wohl nicht. Wen auch? Ginny liebte er nicht, das wusste er, das wusste sie. Sie liebte ihn ebenfalls nicht. Das alles war klar und vielleicht machte genau das es so einfach in diesem Moment. Dass alles zwischen ihnen geklärt war, dass es keine Frage war, dass sie nichts voneinander erwarteten. Nur für den Moment Nähe. Der Kuss wurde verlangender. Sie standen noch immer draußen in der Kälte, ein paar Meter entfernt von ihrem Zuhause. Harrys Hände wanderten an ihrem Körper entlang, gruben sich unter die dicken Kleider, berührten ihre warme Haut. Sie redeten nicht, als Harry mit ihr zusammen direkt in sein Zimmer apparierte. Sie redeten nicht, während sie sich gegenseitig auszogen, oder eher die Kleider vom Leib rissen. Es war kein Akt er Liebe, es war ein Akt der Sehnsucht. Es fühlte sich an wie früher und das brauchten beide. Sie genossen die Nacht, sie schliefen mehrmals miteinander und fühlten sich so vertraut wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Kurz bevor Harry schließlich einschlief, flüsterte er leise: „Danke."

Sie nickte, lächelte und küsste ihn sanft. „Ich muss dir auch danken", wisperte sie und kuschelte sich in die Decke und an ihn. Harry wusste nicht, wann er das letzte Mal so friedlich geschlafen hatte.

„Das Leben ist Geschmackssache", dachte er noch, kurz bevor sein Geist anfing zu träumen, „aber jetzt gerade ist der Nachgeschmack nicht so bitter wie sonst."

Tbc.

-----

_„Das Leben ist Geschmacksache", stammt aus dem Buch Frühlingserwachen von Frank Wedekind. Genialer Satz, finde ich :)_

----

_Erstmal Danke an meine drei (!!! Wow, drei. Ist das toll oder ist das toll? ;) ) Betaleserinnen: Veronica Evans, HJ-HJ und siriusisalive. Vielen Dank. Ich bin ganz begeistert, dass ich jetzt Betaleser habe, das fühlt sich so professionell an. Haha. Nein, wirklich. Also, wie gesagt, tolle Arbeit von allen dreien. (Einzelnes noch unten bei den Reviewantworten)._

_Das nächste Kapitel bekommt ihr dann auch relativ bald. (Das heisst bei mir etwa 1-2 Wochen :/ )_

_Dann kommen hier erstmal die Fragen, die ich beantworte. Ich würde das gerne fortführen in den nächsten Kapiteln, also fragt drauf los bitte._

******_Wer ist der Panther?_**

_Es ist nicht Hermione :D Und es ist nicht George oder Fred Weasley. Es ist auch nicht Dumbledore. Aber WER es ist, findet ihr selbst heraus bitte :p_

******_Kommen Harry und Ginny zusammen?_**

_Nein. Nach diesem Kapitel kann ich es ja sagen. Nein. Weil sie sich nicht lieben. Sie haben miteinander geschlafen und sie mögen sich gerne und sie haben sich geliebt. Aber in dieser Story werden sie gemeinsam keine Zukunft haben, höchstens als Freunde_

******_Kommen Harry und Draco zusammen?_**

_Ebenfalls nein. Ich will so nah an den Büchern wie möglich für diese Geschichte bleiben und ich kann mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass Draco oder Harry schwul sind._

******_Wer ist die Frau in der Szene mit dem Panther in seiner Wohnung?_**

_Tja, würde ich das sagen, könnte ich genauso gut schreien: Der Panther ist xyz :p_

******_Ist George Weasley tot?_**

_Nein. Er liegt in einer Art Koma. Ehrlich gesagt wird er schon ziemlich bald aufwachen, aber ich hatte so Lust aus der Sicht von einem sehr sehr verzweifelten Fred zu schreiben. Deshalb die Szene, wo Fred die Hoffnung verliert._

******_Ist der Panther eine tote Person?_**

_Hm, ich habe lange überlegt, ob ich die Frage beantworte, weil so viele das gefragt habe und ich dachte, es wäre schöner, euch in der Hinsicht ‚zappeln' zu lassen. Aber ich beantworte sie trotzdem: Nein. Der Panther ist eine lebende Figur, ob bekannt oder unbekannt, sei mal dahingestellt ;) Doch ich würde keinen Toten wieder auferstehen lassen, mal abgesehen von Harry, der ja nicht wirklich tot war. James und Sirius sind wirklich tot (Sirius ist nur verschwunden, Sirius ist nur verschwunden :( ), zumindest in meiner Geschichte._

_Also jetzt könnt ihr weiterraten. Mehr sage ich zum Panther nicht._

******_Warum ist Hermione so, wie sie ist?_**

_Hermione hat viel durchgemacht. Stellt euch das vor: Euer bester Freund kapselt sich seit dem Tod seines Paten ab. Ihr versucht, ihm zu helfen – aber er lässt sich nicht helfen (ich mag Harry wirklich, aber in dem Sinne ist er manchmal etwas bescheuert ;) ). Ihr findet euch nicht damit ab, wollt euch nicht damit abfinden. Ihr versucht es weiter. Doch er wird immer verschlossener. Dann langsam taut er wieder auf (scheinbar), kommt mit Ginny zusammen und so weiter. Ihr seid erleichtert. Doch ihr seid auch neidisch. Denn er wird immer besser in der Schule, fast besser als ihr selbst, wo ihr doch eigentlich DIE BESTE seid. Und dann seid ihr gemeinsam mit ihm Schulsprecher. Und alles wird gut, denkt ihr. Weil ihr trotz allem den besten Abschluss habt. Weil alles wieder OK werden kann. _

_Und dann verschwindet er spurlos. Er wird für tot erklärt. Und ihr wisst nicht, was ihr tun sollt, denn ihr habt das Gefühl ihn im Stich gelassen zu haben. Ihr habt das Gefühl, als wäre die ganze Zeit alles falsch gelaufen. Und ihr wollt euch selbst bestrafen, sondert euch ab, bemüht euch nicht um einen Job etc, etc. Und dann taucht er wieder auf, alles war eine Lüge, er hat EUCH angelogen. Euch, dabei dachtet ihr, er hätte euch alles sagen können. Ihr seid verändert, er ist verändert. Aber ihr seid auch wütend, so wütend. Denn ihr habt das Gefühl zwei Jahre lang euer Leben weggeschmissen zu haben. Nur wegen ihm und er will noch nicht mal wieder alles so wie früher haben._

_Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass das SEHR verbitternd sein muss._

_Und ich denke, dass gerade Hermione so reagieren würde._

******_Warum ist Seamus zu Voldemort gegangen?_**

_Ja. In diesem Kapitel steht es. Weil er etwas gegen den Mann tun wollte, den er hasst. Das ist ein wenig zweideutig zu verstehen. Einerseits ganz klar Dumbledore, wobei das eher so ein, na ja, sagen wir mal Impulsivhass war ;) Also Dumbledore hat Seamus' Meinung nach Mitschuld an dem Tod seiner Mutter, also hasst er ihn. Die zweite Deutung ist er selbst. Er hasst sich selbst und erinnert euch, was Todesser sind: Todesesser. Menschen, die den Tod mit dem Mund aufsaugen wollen. Da ist es nur logisch, dass auch Menschen wie Seamus dazugehören. Denn sie haben den Begriff anders verstanden als die meisten Todesser. Sie wollen den Tod von sich selbst aufsaugen. Nicht den Tod anderer. Todesser müssen Schmerzen erleiden. Man muss wahnsinnige Schmerzen erleiden, um anderen genauso viel Schmerz zufügen zu können. Voldemort geht mit seinen Leuten nicht gerade zimperlich um. Und deshalb ist Seamus Todesser geworden. Er hat sich damit sozusagen selbst verletzt, was ganz genau seine Absicht war. Das heißt aber nicht zwangsläufig, dass er Voldemort abgöttisch verehrt..._

******_Was hat Harry die ganzen zwei Jahre über gemacht?_**

_Tja, große Frage, kleine Antwort: Keine Ahnung :p_

_Ja, das ist gelogen, ich habe natürlich eine Ahnung, aber ihr sollt bis hierhin noch keine haben._

******_Ist Harry kaltherzig? _**

_Hab ich als Frage umformuliert, weil ich das Bedürfnis hatte, ich müsste meinen Harry mal erklären ;) )_

_Ja. Harry ist kaltherzig. Aber er ist es nicht allen Personen gegenüber. Er ist ein bisschen wie Hermione. Nur aus einem anderen Grund. Verbittert eben. Er geht ziemlich nett mit Mona um, in diesem Kapitel schließlich auch mit Ginny. Das liegt daran, dass er noch kein Fuß gefasst hat in der Zaubererwelt. Er hat Schuldgefühle, weiß aber gleichzeitig, dass er das richtige getan hat und noch immer tut. Er lebt die ganze Zeit in einem Inneren Konflikt. Erzähl ich ihnen die Prophezeiung und setze damit viel aufs Spiel? Vertraue ich allen wieder völlig, auch wenn ich wieder enttäuscht werden könnte? Lass ich sie alle wieder an mich heran, auch wenn ich sie hinterher vielleicht wieder enttäuschen und damit alleine lassen würde?_

_In Ginny hat er jetzt jemanden gefunden, die ungezwungen mit ihm umgeht, und da ist sie noch eine der Wenigen. Draco gehört auch dazu. Ebenso Seamus mittlerweile. Und Mona. Mark ein wenig. Aber seine ehemals besten Freunde haben zuviel mit ihm zusammen durchgemacht, und er zuviel ohne sie, als dass die drei wieder normale Freunde wie früher werden könnten. Die Sache mit Dumbledore ist klar, denke ich. Und Remus – ja. Remus erinnert ihn an Sirius und seine Eltern. Ich glaube, er kommt damit noch immer nicht wirklich zurecht. Auch wenn Remus und er sich einander wieder nähern werden. #versprech#_

_----_

_OK, ich hoffe, bis jetzt sind alle nötigen Fragen beantwortet (oder auch nicht beantwortet ;) ), ansonsten stellt sie noch einmal und ich beantworte sie (oder eben nicht :D) dann beim nächsten Kapitel._

_Wer Review Nr. 200 macht, kriegt ein virtuelles Bonbon von mir. (Nr. 100 hab ich vergessen, ist mir aufgefallen)_

----

_******Danke an**:_

_******laser-jet****, Roh-Diamant, shila848,**_

_******siriusisalive** ( :) ),_

_******VeronicaEvans** __(sehr langes Review :) und ich verspreche, ich werde mal bei deiner Fic vorbeischauen. Demnächst, gedulde dich noch ein klitzekleines Bisschen ;) achso, wie du vielleicht sehen kannst, habe ich nicht viel mehr Absätze mit reingebracht. Das liegt daran, dass es in der Literatur nur Absätze geben sollte, wenn ein neuer Gedankengang anfängt. Und das möchte ich gerne einhalten, weil es auch sehr logisch ist),_

_******VaterVonMelkor**_

_******HJ-HJ** ( :) ),_

_******ina****, torence,**_

_******SilverSnake** (Gred und Feorge war Absicht, ja ;) Weil ich das noch mal ein Zeichen von Nähe finde. Wenn du schon die ersten Buchstaben des Namen tauscht... Und ja, Mona ist die einzige, die Hagrids Kekse mag, hehe),_

_******Millicent**** vs. Hermione **(wow, ein sehr langes Review, vielen Dank. Ich bin sehr rot geworden, als ich gelesen habe, dass dir mein Schreibstil so gefällt und deiner Mutter auch ;) Gut, dass niemand hier war. Betaleser habe ich eigentlich schon genug, aber es geht ja eher um einzelne Fehler oder ‚Störungen'. Wenn du gerne über die Kapitel richtig reden würdest, fände ich das sehr toll, das kann man ja auch machen, nachdem das Kapitel on ist. Wenn du noch willst, kannst du mir ja mal eine Email schreiben. Hiphiphurra/strich unten/123/at-zeichen/gmx.de (ist immer ein wenig komoliziert mit den emailadressen und so),_

_******zucchini**_

_******jdsmile** (wow, Mundpropaganda ist immer das beste ;) ),_

_******pandoradoggis**_

_Bis zum nächsten Mal und seid nicht zu streng mit mir, wenn es mal wieder etwas länger dauert. Ich strenge mich an, wirklich :) _


	19. Kapitel 17

**Disclaimer**  
Mir gehört nichts, außer des Plots, JKR gehört alles andere. Ich habe nicht vor, damit Geld zu verdienen.  
**Pairing:** wird noch nicht verraten.

* * *

_Also. Erklärung ist jetzt gefällig, meinerseits ;)_

_Ich war in Amerika. Deshalb hat es so lange gedauert. Das Schlimme ist, ich dachte, ich würde es noch vorher schaffen, habe es aber nicht geschafft. Ich war über einen Monat in Amerika und hatte dort kaum Internetkontakt, geschweige denn Word zur freien Verfügung (ich habe schon gedacht, ich wäre total weltfremd danach, einen Monat kaum Computer und so ;) Aber ich habe mich glücklicherweise wieder eingelebt). Es tut mir wirklich leid, ich hätte wenigstens eine Autornotiz (ah, das deutsche Wort hört sich ja schrecklich an) machen können. Ach, aber es ist ja geschehen, bzw. es ist nicht geschehen und ich kann jetzt eh nichts mehr rückgängig machen._

_Das Kapitel ist nicht betagelesen, ganz einfach, weil ich euch nicht noch länger warten lassen wollte._

_An meine Beta-Leser: das nächste Kapitel kommt wieder zu euch ;)_

_Ich hoffe, es ist nicht zu schlecht und ich hoffe hier kann niemand perfekt Latein, ich habe nämlich gerade so Grundkenntnisse und wahrscheinlich ist es ziemlich schlecht, also ich entschuldige mich hiermit dafür._

_Beim nächsten Mal gibt es auch wieder Reviewantworten, erstmal bin ich sehr froh dieses Kapitel posten zu können, und natürlich auch froh, dass die Reviewanzahl die 200 überschritten hat (mein Gott, fühlt sich das TOLL an :) )._

_Also, bis zum nächsten Mal und ihr müsst nicht mehr solange warten, hoffe ich._

_Danke fürs Lesen, hoffentlich gefällt euch das Kapitel. _

_Viel Spaß._

_

* * *

_

**Der Panther**

**_Im Jardin des Plantes, Paris_**

Sein Blick ist vom Vorübergehen der Stäbe  
so müd' geworden, dass er nichts mehr hält.  
Ihm ist, als ob es tausend Stäbe gäbe  
und hinter tausend Stäben keine Welt.

Der weiche Gang geschmeidig starker Schritte,  
der sich im allerkleinsten Kreise dreht,  
ist wie ein Tanz von Kraft um eine Mitte,  
in der betäubt ein großer Wille steht.

Nur manchmal schiebt der Vorhang der Pupille  
sich lautlos auf -. Dann geht ein Bild hinein,  
geht durch der Glieder angespannte Stille -  
und hört im Herzen auf zu sein.  
Rainer Maria Rilke

**Kapitel 17**

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen erwachte, lag Ginny noch immer neben ihm. Sie atmete leicht und sah ihn mit wachem Gesicht an. „Guten Morgen", flüsterte sie und lächelte.

Er streichelte ihr sanft eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Guten Morgen", erwiderte er.

Ihm kam es plötzlich vor, als sei jegliches Eis zwischen ihnen gebrochen, dabei war er vorher sicher gewesen, ein ‚Eis' hätte nie existiert. Aber jetzt war es anders, sie vertrauten sich wieder völlig und waren doch nicht voneinander abhängig. Harry hatte das Gefühl, wieder etwas Fuß gefasst zu haben. Er hatte das Gefühl, wieder ein Stück weit in diese neue, alte Welt hineinzugehören.

Es war ein gutes Gefühl.

„Was hast du geträumt?", fragte sie und sah ihn neugierig an.

„Ich hatte schmutzige Phantasien, die ganze Nacht über", sagte er und grinste, als sie ihm leicht auf den Arm schlug. „Ich wollte eine ehrliche Antwort", sagte sie.

Er verkniff sich das ‚Aber die Antwort _war_ ehrlich', beim Anblick ihres vorwurfsvollen Gesichtsausdruckes. „Ich habe..." Er seufzte, bevor er fort fuhr. „Ich habe mal wieder von Voldemort geträumt."

Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Schock. „War es einer dieser...?"

„Nein", unterbrach er sie, „nein es war keine Vision oder Verbindung zu ihm. Ich habe einfach nur von ihm geträumt, so wie ich von Cedrics Tod oder von Sirius träume. Einfach weil er... weil er für mich eine einzige schlimme Erfahrung bedeutet. Aber es sind keine Albträume, ich... denke im Traum wohl einfach über ihn nach, ich habe keine Angst vor ihm, verstehst du?"

Sie biss sich besorgt auf die Lippe, nickte aber. „Du hast wirklich keine Angst vor ihm?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf und murmelte sehr leise: „Ich kann doch keine Angst vor dem Schicksal haben." Sobald er es ausgesprochen hatte, wünschte er sich schon, es nicht getan zu haben, denn sie hatte es trotz der geringen Lautstärke gehört und strich sich nachdenklich durch die Haare.

„Du glaubst, Tom Riddle ist dein Schicksal?", fragte sie leise.

„Wie sollte ich es nicht glauben?", fragte er, ohne noch ein wenig mehr von der Prophezeiung zu verraten. Es war eine Sache, das Ganze Mark zu erzählen, der in ihm jemanden sah, der Voldemort leicht besiegen konnte, und eine ganz andere es Ginny zu erzählen, die seinen Werdegang als Zauberer miterlebt hatte. Mark hatte keine Erfahrung im Krieg, weder mit Voldemort noch mit irgendwelchen Todessern. Er mochte reif für sein Alter sein, und auch schon fast erwachsen, aber er konnte nicht einschätzen mit welchen Chancen Harry gegen Voldemort antreten würde. Ginny auf der anderen Seite... Es kam ihm schlimmer und endgültiger vor, etwas so Wichtiges mit ihr zu diskutieren, als jemandem wie Mark davon zu erzählen.

Ginny antwortete nicht. Eine Weile lagen sie still da und sahen sich nur an. Plötzlich verzog sich Ginnys Gesicht zu einem Lächeln.

„Was denkst du?", fragte Harry.

„Ich denke daran, was Ron sagen würde, wenn er uns beide hier sehen würde. Immerhin habe ich eigentlich – nun ja, einen Freund. Und _eigentlich_ wirkst du momentan auf die anderen nicht, als hättest du viele Gefühle für irgendwen." Sie kicherte leicht.

„Was lässt dich glauben, ich habe Gefühle für dich?", fragte er und sah sie grinsend an. Sie fing an laut zu lachen.

„Ach Potter", sagte sie, „ich kenne dich besser, als du denkst."

„Das glaubst du."

„Nein, das weiß ich", sagte sie, immer noch lachend.

Er musste ebenfalls lachen. Plötzlich dachte er an Mark, der ihn gefragt hatte, ob er jemanden liebte. Er hätte mit ‚Ja' antworten sollen, denn er liebte Ginny und er liebte auch Ron und Mona und Molly Weasley und Remus Lupin und er liebte noch immer Sirius Black, James Potter, Lily Potter... Er liebte. Es war nur eine andere Art von Liebe, keine Abhängigkeitsliebe, keine _‚wenn du stirbst, sterbe ich auch' – Liebe_. Keine _‚Ich denke nur an dich und an nichts anderes' – Liebe_. Nein, eher eine _‚Ich bin immer für dich da, wenn du mich brauchst' – Liebe_.

„Na ja", sagte Ginny, ohne eine Antwort von Harry abzuwarten, „ich finde das alles gut so, wie es ist. Ginny Potter würde auch sehr merkwürdig klingen, findest du nicht?"

Er lachte. „Oh ja, aber wie findest du Ginevra Potter?"

„Oh Merlin, erwähne das bitte nie wieder."

Wieder lachten sie beide. Lachten, ohne sich um den Krieg zu scheren. Ohne an irgendetwas anderes als die Lächerlichkeit zweier Namen zu denken.

Doch dann fiel Harry etwas ein und er verstummte. Als Ginny das bemerkte, wich ihre Fröhlichkeit ebenfalls. „Was?", fragte sie.

Er antwortete nicht, sondern stand auf und fing an, sich anzuziehen. Er wählte eine alte Jeans und ein verwaschenes T-Shirt. Für das, was er heute vorhatte, sollte er die guten Kleider besser zu Hause lassen. Sie würden vielleicht kaputt gehen. Zerreißen. Von seiner eigenen Hand. Er wusste es ja nicht, konnte es nicht wissen. Vielleicht...

„Antworte mir", befahl Ginny und hielt plötzlich mit festem Griff seinen Arm fest. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass sie aufgestanden war. Er hielt inne und sah sie an. Erst in ihre Augen. Dann an ihr herunter. Sie hatte nichts an. Sie war vollkommen nackt. Und trotzdem konnte er gerade an nichts anderes denken, als an diese Augen, die ihn zum Reden zwangen.

„Ich werde heute die Verbindung zu Voldemort wieder öffnen", sagte er leise und schloss die Augen.

Sie lockerte ihren Griff. „Was? Warum? Ich verstehe nicht. Deine Verbindung zu Voldemort?"

Er seufzte und öffnete seine Augen wieder. Eine Weile sah er in ihre Augen, ohne etwas zu sagen. Dann wies er auf das Bett. Ginny zog sich rasch Unterwäsche an und sie setzten sich.

„Durch den Todesfluch, der auf Voldemort zurückgefallen ist, sind wir miteinander verbunden. Die Narbe auf meiner Stirn ist das Zeichen, das er mir gegeben hat. Dann, im vierten Schuljahr, nahm er mein Blut um wieder aufzuerstehen. Dadurch ist die Verbindung noch stärker geworden, obwohl ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob das wirklich etwas ausmachte. Auf jeden Fall bemerke ich ihn durch diese Verbindung, ich kann seine Gefühle fühlen, seine Gedanken denken und wenn ich mich wirklich anstrenge auch seinen Geist besitzen. Das kann er allerdings auch mit mir. Durch Okklumentik habe ich es geschafft, ihn von meinem Geist fernzuhalten, das Problem ist, dass er mich trotzdem spüren kann. Und ich musste ihn glauben lassen, ich sei tot. Die Verbindung hätte mich verraten. Also durchtrennte ich diese Verbindung mit einem sehr komplizierten Zauber. Und heute lasse ich sie wieder öffnen."

„Warum?", fragte Ginny nur.

Harry stand auf und ging zum Fenster. Draußen schien die Sonne. Noch war Sommer, bald würde es Herbst sein und die Kälte wieder über London hereinbrechen. ‚Zieht euch warm an, ihr Zauberer und Hexen von England, das hättet ihr eigentlich schon früher machen müssen', dachte Harry und lächelte ironisch. Dann wandte er sich wieder Ginny zu. „Ich will ihm zeigen, dass er Schwachstellen hat. Ich will ihn vernichten und wenn es das letzte ist, was ich tue. Und heute werde ich damit anfangen. Er soll wissen, dass es Harry Potter noch gibt und dass Harry Potter hinter ihm her ist. Er soll Angst haben. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Er fühlt sich für meinen Geschmack momentan zu sicher. Diese Sicherheit werde ich ihm nehmen."

Ginny sah ihn eine Weile kopfschüttelnd an. „Dann viel Glück dabei, ich muss zur Arbeit", sagte sie schlicht. Dann nahm sie ihre Kleider in den Arm, drückte Harry noch einen freundschaftlichen Kuss auf die Wange und ging aus dem Zimmer.

Harry blieb alleine zurück und dachte nach.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Als Harry vor Dumbledores Büro stand, hatte er seinen Geist soweit gebracht, dass er nicht mehr fühlte. Natürlich, er fühlte den Türknauf in der Hand, seine Haare auf der Stirn, das T-Shirt an seinem Oberkörper kleben und das alles – aber er fühlte keine Angst, keine Furcht. Keine Wut. Keinen Hass. Nichts von alledem. In ihm war etwas wie eine weiße Mauer, die seine Gefühle umzingelte und nicht herauslassen wollte. Und das war gut so, denn er glaubte zu zerbersten, würde er diese Mauer wieder zerstören. Er würde explodieren. Und ja, manchmal _hatte_ er Todessehnsucht, aber er wollte wirklich auf andere Weise sterben, als zu _explodieren_. Also klopfte er mit der rechten Hand an die Tür und öffnete sie gleichzeitig mit der linken.

„Ah, Harry, ich habe dich erwartet", empfing ihn Dumbledore, was Harry zu einem ironischen Lächeln zwang.

„Nicht, dass Sie mich jemals _nicht_ erwarten würden, nicht wahr? Ich habe mich schon lange gefragt, wie Sie das machen – immer alles zu wissen. Ich meine, sind all die Portraits in Hogwarts vielleicht Spitzel? Können Sie sich in eine Hummel verwandeln und belauschen die Schüler dadurch? Ehrlich, das hat mich schon immer interessiert. Lassen Sie uns doch ein wenig darüber plaudern."

Er setzte sich, ohne darum gebeten worden zu sein und nahm sich ein Zitronenbrausebonbon aus der Schüssel auf Dumbledores Schreibtisch. Nachdem er es aus der Verpackung befreit und in den Mund gesteckt hatte, fühlte er eine plötzliche Stumpfsinnigkeit. Dieser süß-saure Geschmack auf seiner Zunge ließ die Mauer ein wenig einreißen. Ihm wurde in diesem Moment klar, dass er noch nie vorher ein Zitronenbrausebonbon gegessen hatte und noch weniger eins von Albus Dumbledore. Er wollte weinen. Aber er riss sich zusammen.

Dumbledore lächelte, ging allerdings nicht auf Harrys Fragen ein. „Ich möchte dir etwas erzählen, bevor wir deine Verbindung zu Voldemort wieder aktivieren. Bist du damit einverstanden?"

Harry nickte nur dumpf. Er hatte keine Kraft zu widersprechen denn er fühlte sich, als würde die weiße Mauer mit jedem Wort von ihm ein wenig mehr bröckeln. „Was wollen Sie mir erzählen, Dumbledore? Eine Geschichte? Ein Märchen vielleicht?"

„Ja, eine Geschichte. Und vielleicht auch ein Märchen, wenn man bedenkt, dass in jedem Märchen Gut und Böse existiert. Und auch Magie. Aber dieses Märchen ist wahr, es ist geschehen. Ich möchte dir erklären, warum Sirius sterben musste. Warum deine Eltern sterben mussten. Warum ich dir die Prophezeiung erst vor vier Jahren erzählt habe und warum Menschen wie Professor Trelawney Prophezeiungen machen, die Menschen beeinflussen können", sagte Dumbledore und sah ernster aus, als Harry ihn je gesehen hatte.

Harry realisierte erst nach einer Weile, was Dumbledore da gerade gesagt hatte. Ein weiterer Riss. Ein tiefer Riss. Warum musste Dumbledore _jetzt_ damit anfangen? Warum erwischte dieser Mann_ immer_ das falsche Timing? Harry wollte schreien. Und weinen gleichzeitig. Und plötzlich fragte er sich, ob das alles eine gute Idee gewesen war. _Zurückzukehren_. Und dann bald auch noch die Verbindung zu Voldemort wieder zu aktivieren, wo Harry doch zwei lange Jahre nach einem Zauberspruch gesucht hatte, der ihre Verbindung trennen konnte.

„Können wir nicht einfach zu der Arbeit übergehen? Sie haben mir das alles schon einmal erklärt", sagte er, ohne Dumbledore anzusehen.

„Nein, weißt du, es ist wichtig für dich und auch für mich. Und zwar bevor wir das Ritual durchführen. Und ja, ich habe es dir schon einmal erzählt. Aber ich dachte, du kennst mich gut genug, um zu wissen, dass ich oft lange brauche, um aus schwerwiegenden Fehlern zu lernen. Ich habe dir damals alles gesagt, was dich betraf. Doch nun werde ich dir die Geschichte erzählen, die mich betrifft. Damit du nicht nur siehst, warum ich dich verstehe. Sondern auch, warum du mich vielleicht verstehen kannst." Dann stand Dumbledore auf und drehte Harry den Rücken zu.

Harry fragte sich, ob er erst Mut sammeln musste. Oder ob er seine Gedanken zusammensuchte. Doch Harry hatte keine Kraft, irgendetwas zu tun oder zu sagen. Außerdem wusste er mit irgendeiner unerschütterlichen Sicherheit plötzlich, dass das hier alles ihn nichts anging. Nein, das ging nur Dumbledore etwas an. Und wenn der sein Gewissen oder Gedächtnis oder Herz erleichtern wollte – sollte er doch. Es hatte ja nichts mit ihm, Harry, zu tun. Also schwieg und wartete er.

„Was weißt du über Grindelwald?", fragte Dumbledore plötzlich und drehte sich wieder zu ihm. Harry horchte auf. Grindelwald? Der Zauberer, den Dumbledore besiegt hatte? Mit dessen Tod er berühmt geworden war? _Diese_ Geschichte wollte Dumbledore erzählen? Wenn er ehrlich war, wusste er nicht viel über Grindelwald. Nur, dass er fast so schlimm wie Voldemort gewesen sein sollte und dass er zur Zeit des Zweiten Weltkrieges gelebt und besiegt worden war. Harry hatte nie gut aufgepasst in Zaubereigeschichte. Doch er erinnerte sich noch gerne an die vielen Papierkügelchen, die durch den Körper von Professor Binns geschmissen wurden und an die leisen Schnarcher von Ron. Manchmal auch an das Gekratze von Hermiones Feder auf dem Pergament, wenn sie sich Notizen machte.

Wieder riss die Mauer ein Stück ein.

„Nun ja, vielleicht erzähle ich dir einfach ein wenig über ihn", sagte Dumbledore und zwinkerte.

Harry fühlte sich plötzlich 10 Jahre jünger. Und bemerkte auf einmal, dass Dumbledore über 100 Jahre mehr Erfahrung und Wissen hatte als er. Es war ihm nie so sehr aufgefallen wie jetzt.

„Er war der erste große Dunkle Magier seit langer Zeit, musst du wissen. Damals gab es mehrere Zauberer, die mit dunkler Magie experimentiert haben, aber kaum einer wollte wirklich Größe erlangen.  
Oder Unsterblichkeit. Grindelwald wollte beides, genau wie einst Tom Riddle. Ich war ein Kind, als ich zum ersten Mal von Grindelwald hörte. Da war er noch kein großer Magier, sondern ein einfacher Mann, der in einer Familie aufgewachsen ist, die man nicht Familie nennen kann. Seine Eltern liebten weder sich noch ihre drei Kinder, ich wage sogar zu behaupten, dass sie nicht fähig waren, etwas anderes zu lieben als die Sehnsucht.

„Grindelwald hatte, wie gesagt, zwei Geschwister. Eine ältere Schwester und einen jüngeren Bruder. Als beide durch einen Unfall, in dem der damalige Minister für Magie involviert war, starben wurde Grindelwald böse. Und ich meine erst einmal nicht böse, wie er später war, sondern einfach wütend. Nun, mehr weiß ich selbst auch nicht über seine Kindheit, doch ich weiß etwas über seine Jahre als Erwachsener. Als ich als Jugendlicher zum zweiten Mal von ihm hörte, hatte er eine ganze Familie umgebracht. Mit einem einzigen Zauberspruch. Kurz darauf schloss er sich mit Adolf Hitler zusammen. Er wollte nicht nur die Juden ausrotten, sondern auch alle Zauberer, die von Muggeln abstammten. Die Menschen wurden schier verrückt, als sie das mitbekamen. Jeder versuchte, sich so gut wie möglich zu verstecken, sich und seine Familie... Jeder hatte Angst. Und dann wurde eine Prophezeiung gemacht. Sie betraf ihn. Und mich."

Dumbledore schwieg und seufzte tief.

Harry schmeckte den Nachgeschmack des süßen Bonbons auf der Zunge und wollte nicht mehr weinen, sondern sich lieber übergeben.

Er hatte seine Meinung geändert. Es betraf ihn doch. Und er begann, eine Panik zu bekommen, die er selbst nicht verstand. Warum erzählte Dumbledore ihm das? Er wusste es doch eigentlich alles. Er wusste, wie Dumbledore gleich fortfahren würde. Die Geschichte, die sich immer wiederholt. Ein Böser, ein Guter, eine Prophezeiung. Der Böse will den Guten umbringen, der Gute den Bösen. Und natürlich gewinnt der Gute, obwohl er doch vorher Angst hatte und zweifelte und obwohl viele Opfer gebracht wurden – der Gute trägt am Ende einen Sieg davon. Und sie lebten glücklich, punkt, punkt, punkt.

Harry kannte das. Weil er als Kind gerne Märchenbücher verschlungen hatte. Abenteuerromane. Fantasiegespinste. Und er kannte das, weil er sich einbildete, dasselbe zu erleben. Nur ohne Happy End.

Harry sagte nichts, um den alten Mann zu stoppen, doch er hoffte von ganzem Herzen, dass er nicht die Wiederholung von Dumbledores Geschichte erlebte. Dass er zumindest das Privileg besaß, ein eigenes, ein ganz und gar eigenes, verdammtes Schicksal zu haben. Dass die Geschichte sich nicht immer wiederholte, dass man aus Fehlern lernen konnte, dass Voldemort morgen tot umkippen würde, weil er einen Herzinfarkt erlitten hatte, dass er selbst gleich aufwachen würde und ein lebender James Potter ihn fragen würde, warum er solange geschlafen habe, Sirius Black an die Tür klopfen und Lily Potter von einem gestressten Arbeitstag nach Hause kommen würde.

Doch als er Dumbledore ansah und nicht nur seine Müdigkeit, seine Aura von Macht, sondern auch sein Wissen um die Menschlichkeit entdeckte, fragte er sich, wie es wohl sein musste, ein Albus Dumbledore zu sein. Anstrengend, keine Frage. Aber auch hinderlich in vielen Lebenslagen? In einem gewissen Sinne verborgen? _Heimlich_?

Dumbledore sprach weiter: „Ich bin ein Mensch, Harry. Und das alleine ist der Grund, warum ich Fehler mache. Fehler gemacht habe, schwerwiegende Fehler. Aber ich bin auch Mensch genug, dass man mir diese Fehler verzeihen kann. Ich bitte sogar darum, denn Menschen haben es nun mal nicht gerne, wenn andere sie hassen. Die Sache mit Grindelwald ist gut ausgegangen. Ich mache es kurz: Niemand hat mich verdächtigt, der in der Prophezeiung Genannte zu sein. Alle haben sie an meinen Bruder gedacht. Aberforth. Du kennst ihn wahrscheinlich, er arbeitet zurzeit als Barmann im Eberkopf."

Dumbledore zwinkerte, während Harry erstaunt seine Augenbrauen hochzog. _Das_ war Dumbledores Bruder?

Doch er hatte keine Zeit, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, Dumbledore redete schon weiter: „Es hat meinen Bruder langsam aber sicher kaputt gemacht, während ich mein Bestes getan habe, um ihm zu helfen. Du musst wissen, dass viele Menschen von der Prophezeiung wussten und diese Prophezeiung war ähnlich angelegt, wie die, die dich betrifft. Damals vertrauten mehr Menschen auf solche Vorhersehungen, meistens wurden sie veröffentlicht. Aberforth fühlte sich unter Druck gesetzt, er schaffte es nicht. Er hat sich damit selbst vernichtet. Stattdessen konnte ich Grindelwald vernichten und erst hinterher bemerkten alle den schwerwiegenden Irrtum. Und doch weiß ich, dass ich genauso kaputt gegangen wäre, wie mein Bruder und kann somit dankbar sein. Und schuldig, dafür, dass ich den Ruhm bekommen habe für etwas, auf das ich nie stolz sein könnte. Ich bin berühmt geworden, mein Bruder wurde Jahre später angezeigt, wegen eines Experimentes mit Ziegen, ich bin jetzt Schulleiter einer berühmten Schule und viele Menschen vertrauen mir, Aberforth ist Barmann in einem schmutzigen kleinen Pub und sollte eigentlich meinen Platz einnehmen. Vielleicht ist das die Antwort auf deine Fragen, vielleicht ist es auch nur ein weiteres Fallbeispiel, mit dem man nichts beweisen kann. Natürlich erlebst du jetzt nicht dasselbe. Das geht nicht. Niemand erlebt dasselbe, wie ein anderer, auch nicht, wenn man sich noch so anstrengt. Kein Schicksal lässt sich vorherbestimmen, keine Prophezeiung ist eindeutig. Deine Eltern und dein Pate mussten sterben, weil zum Leben auch der Tod gehört. Mein Bruder ist kein Held geworden, weil er diesen Weg nicht gegangen ist. Er ist ihn einfach nicht gegangen und welche Zufälle und Begebenheiten diese Entscheidung, wenn es überhaupt eine bewusste Entscheidung war, ausgelöst haben, können wir nicht sagen. Du bist derjenige, auf den die Prophezeiung zutrifft, weil das Leben etwas ist, was wir nicht durchschauen können. Professor Trelawney kann mit ihrer Seherinnenfähigkeit Leben verändern, weil sie am richtigen Ort zur richtigen Zeit ein paar Worte gesagt hat.  
Ich habe viel vor dir verschwiegen. Das stimmt. Aber das habe ich aus einem bestimmten Grund getan. Ich wollte das Beste für dich. Das magst du mir glauben oder nicht. Das ist egal, Harry, wirklich, das ist es. Denn ich weiß nun, dass ich falsch gedacht habe. Und ich weiß, dass ich Fehler gemacht habe. Aber ich weiß auch, dass ich meine Fehler eingesehen habe. Und dass ich diese Fehler bewusst wieder tun würde. Dass ich heute noch sagen kann: Ich wollte nicht, dass du so leidest wie einst Aberforth leiden musste, aufgrund eines Irrtums. Ich wollte nicht, dass du dem Druck und dem Wissen zu früh standhalten musstest, ich wollte, dass du wenigstens ein paar Jahre eine normale Jugend und Kindheit hattest. Das waren meine Beweggründe. Dass sie verkehrt waren, daran besteht kein Zweifel und ob sie hinreichend sind für eine Vergebung deinerseits – das musst du selbst entscheiden. Doch bedenke dabei, dass ich Mensch bin. Ich möchte nicht, dass du der Dumbledore-Figur vergibst, ich möchte, dass du mir vergibst.

„Und mir liegt viel an dir. Vielleicht solltest du das auch in deine Entscheidung mit einfließen lassen."

Alles war ruhig. Harry atmete tief ein und aus und wusste plötzlich ganz genau, dass er nichts lieber wollte, als Dumbledore zu verzeihen. Und zwar weil er selbst ja auch so viele Fehler gemacht hatte, wie vermutlich kein anderer Mensch vor ihm. Weil er Albus Dumbledore ohne sein Zwinkern gesehen hatte. Und weil er endlich Klarheit wollte.

Er lächelte. Und hatte nicht gemerkt, dass die Mauer schon längst ganz zerstört war und seine Gefühle frei lagen. Und dass er nicht explodiert war, sondern sich jetzt warm fühlte. Warm und ein bisschen geborgen.

„Ja", sagte er und biss sich auf die Lippen – ob vor Freude oder vor Nervosität wusste er selbst nicht, „ich vergebe Ihnen... _dir_, Albus. Und ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass ich dich nie gehasst habe. Vielleicht wollte ich es. Aber ich habe es nie getan. Es..." Er wusste nicht mehr, was er sagen wollte. Vor einer Sekunde hatte er die Gedanken noch klar in seinem Kopf gehabt, jetzt war alles weg. Fawkes fing an zu singen. „Danke", sagte er nur und lächelte.

Albus Dumbledore sagte nichts. Er lächelte nur zurück.

Und Harry wusste, in diesem Augenblick hatte er ein Stück Welt begriffen – auch wenn das sogar in seinem Kopf schon kitschig klang.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Währenddessen saß Lucius Malfoy an einem Tisch im zweiten Hauptquartier und lächelte nicht. Er hatte nichts zum Lächeln. Er hatte gerade etwas herausgefunden, was ihn nicht lächeln ließ – mal abgesehen davon, dass Todesser ohnehin nur _zynisch lächelten_. Sie taten es einfach nicht normal, das war unter ihrer Würde. Aber auch von dem zynischen Lächeln, das so oft seinen Mund umspielte, wenn er Schmerzen zufügte oder tötete, war diesmal keine Spur. 

Er hatte Selbstzweifel. Und fast hätte er lachen müssen, weil es so lächerlich war – Lucius Malfoy und Selbstzweifel. Aber auch nur _fast_. Denn wie schon gesagt, Todesser lachten nicht.

Malfoys hatten keine Selbstzweifel. Ja, Draco Malfoy vielleicht, obwohl Lucius sogar das bezweifelte. Aber Draco Malfoy war auch ein schwarzes Schaf. Er war zu Dumbledore übergelaufen, zu Potter, zu dem _Orden des Phönix_. Draco Malfoy zählte nicht. Nicht mehr.

Doch Lucius Malfoy fragte sich, ob er gut genug war. Gut genug für ihn, den Herrscher, den König, den Dunklen Lord. Er hatte noch andere Bezeichnungen. Aber das spielte keine Rolle, denn Lucius Malfoy hatte sich immer in Sicherheit gewogen. Immer. Am Anfang nicht, aber das war klar, das war logisch, das musste so sein. Jeder Todesser musste sich erst hocharbeiten und das hatte Lucius gemacht. Er hatte es geschafft, er war in den Inneren Zirkel gekommen, er war sogar so schlau gewesen, nie in Azkaban zu landen. Sicher, er hatte Zweifel gehabt, dass sein Lord noch lebte, damals, als das Goldbaby, namens Harry Potter ihn bezwungen hatte. Doch das war fast 20 Jahre her, er hatte jetzt keine Zweifel mehr an dem größten Dunklen Lord aller Zeiten. Er war ein treuer Todesser. Ein guter Todesser. Er würde sogar so weit gehen, zu sagen, er war der Beste. Und doch – es musste etwas geben, was dem Dunklen Lord missfiel. Denn Lucius Malfoy war zwar im Innersten Zirkel, aber er hatte ja auch nichts davon gewusst, dass der Lord noch ein paar Todesser hatte, von denen niemand etwas wusste. Die den Lord mit seinem Namen anreden durften, ohne von ihm terrorisiert zu werden. Die nicht zum Vorschein traten bei normalen Kämpfen oder solchen banalen Sachen, wie die Winkelgassenzerstörung. Nein, sie waren im Hintergrund, gingen als Tiere durch die Welt, verwandelten sich nur zu den wichtigsten Angelegenheiten und wenn es etwas gab, das der Dunkle Lord wirklich schätzte, dann waren sie es.

Die normalen Todesser wussten nichts von ihnen, sogar Lucius hatte bis dato nichts von ihnen gewusst. Er hatte geglaubt, der Höchste zu sein. Der höchste Todesser, der höchste Diener, der Beste unter den Besten eben. Und er hatte falsch geglaubt.

Er schlug mit einer Faust auf den Tisch, sodass eines der Gläser darauf herunterfiel. Es klirrte, Glas zersprang, Scherben, die ausnahmsweise mal kein Glück brachten, waren auf dem Boden verteilt.

Er war wütend. Wie konnte nur irgendjemand annehmen, dass er, _Lucius Malfoy_, nicht gut genug dafür war, der Beste zu sein? Wie konnte es nur Bessere geben?

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

„Willst du das wirklich, Harry? Wir müssen es nicht tun,_ du_ musst es nicht tun. Du kannst dich ihm auch anders zu erkennen geben." Dumbledore klang besorgt. Sehr besorgt.

_Willst du das wirklich, Harry?_

Wenn er ehrlich war, wusste er es nicht. Wie sollte er auch? Er wusste nicht mit Sicherheit, was passieren würde, wie er selbst damit zurecht kommen würde, ob es wieder so schlimm, wie im fünften Schuljahr kommen könnte. Nein, erinnerte er sich selbst, nein, er beherrschte jetzt Okklumentik. Aber würde das genug sein? Auch damals hatte er es zum Teil beherrscht und trotzdem hatte er geträumt, hatte sich übergeben, hatte Visionen gehabt.

Er seufzte und antwortete: „Ich muss, Albus. Es geht nicht anders und das weißt du. Außerdem – Voldemort wollte mich immer nur zerstören. Immer. Vom Augenblick meiner Geburt an bis zu meinem vorgetäuschten Tod. Und weißt du was? Sogar danach. Sogar in den letzten zwei Jahren hat er mich verfolgt, hat er mir in Albträumen wieder Grausamkeiten angetan. Und ich glaube, langsam muss ich anfangen, ihn zu zerstören. Langsam muss ich anfangen, ihm ebenbürtig zu werden. Und dazu muss unsere Verbindung erhalten sein."

Albus nickte nur. „Ich nehme an, du hast den _Ligamentum__ Scindere_ benutzt?"

Harry grinste. „Nachforschungen angestellt?", fragte er.

Albus lachte. „Natürlich, was denkst du denn? Also, ich schlage vor, wir bringen es hinter uns. Es ist gleich schon Mittag." Er nickte zu dem großen Fenster, in das die Sonne hell hinein schien.

„Ja", antwortete Harry und stand auf. Es kam ihm vor, wie vor einer Operation, bei der die Chance zum Überleben etwa 30 Prozent beträgt. „Lass es uns hinter uns bringen", sagte er etwas fester. Er wollte es. Er wollte es wirklich. Er musste es.

In Gedanken versunken ließ er eine Art Liege erscheinen. Als Dumbledore ihn fragend ansah, sagte er: „Ich sollte mich vermutlich hinlegen. Vielleicht würde ich sonst... na ja, umkippen." Er grinste schwach. Dumbledore sagte nichts.

Harry kramte einen Zettel aus seiner Hosentasche und faltete ihn auf. Darauf stand der Gegenzauber, fein säuberlich mit etwas krakeliger Handschrift, aber gut zu erkennen. Es war ein komplizierter Zauber und er hatte damals seine ganze Kraft aufwenden müssen, um ihn zu vollbringen. Er war drei Tage bewusstlos gewesen. „Hier", sagte er und reichte den Zettel Dumbledore, „hier steht alles drauf. Du musst... na ja, das weißt du sicher, wenn du Nachforschungen angestellt hast."

Dumbledore nickte bedächtig. „Leg dich jetzt hin, Harry. Und mach dir keine Sorgen. Es wird alles gut gehen. Und du kannst genügend Okklumentik, um Voldemort aus deinem Geiste auszuschließen. Entspann dich jetzt einfach."

„Das ist leichter gesagt, als getan", murmelte Harry leise, aber tat, wie ihm aufgetragen. Er legte sich auf die Liege und schloss die Augen. Er konzentrierte sich. Es kam einer Meditation gleich, das hatte er irgendwann erkannt. Okklumentik war nichts anderes als Meditation. Die Beherrschung des Geistes.

„Bist du bereit?", hörte er Dumbledore leise fragen. Er nickte nur.

„Dann fange ich jetzt an."

Harry hörte, wie Dumbledore tief Luft holt, bevor er sprach: „_Converto Ligamentum Scindere Et Aduno Id_."

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Erst passierte nichts und Harry wurde sofort panisch. Wie konnte das sein? Hatte es etwa nicht funktioniert? Hatten sie etwas falsch gemacht? Warum war nichts geschehen? Konnte es vielleicht zu spät sein? Konnte die Verbindung für immer durchbrochen sein?

Doch dann trat der Schmerz ein. Es hatte so lange nicht mehr wehgetan, dass er fast überrascht war, wie sehr es wehtat. Es war nicht wie ein Schnitt in den Finger oder ein harter Schlag auf den Kopf. Nein, es kam von innen, es war an der Grenze zum Unerträglichen, es blendete ihn, es brannte wie Feuer und er wollte schreien, damit es besser wurde, aber er schrie nicht, denn er wusste, es würde nicht besser werden. Stattdessen versuchte er tief ein und aus zu atmen. Der Schmerz war wissend. Nicht, dass der Schmerz selbst irgendetwas wusste, nein, _er_ wusste durch den Schmerz etwas. Er wusste wieder genau, wer er war. Er war wie ein Schlag der Erkenntnis, dieser Schmerz. Harry definierte sich durch ihn, er definierte sich durch den Schmerz, durch Voldemort. Er definierte sich durch den Verlust seiner Eltern, durch die Prophezeiung, durch Voldemort. Er definierte sich durch den Verlust von Sirius, durch die Kämpfe mit Todessern, durch Voldemort. Alles ging auf ihn zurück, auf Voldemort, den er noch nicht einmal fürchten konnte. Manchmal überlegte sich Harry, dass es gut war, wenn die Menschen nur Du-weißt-schon-wer sagten. Wenn sie sich so sehr vor dem Namen fürchteten. Denn es war fast schlimmer, ihn nicht zu fürchten, weil man dadurch den Geschmack der Unsterblichkeit schmeckte und gleichzeitig wusste, dass Unsterblichkeit nicht existierte.

Ihm war schlecht.

„Harry?", ertönte die Stimme von Dumbledore, den Harry schon fast wieder vergessen hatte, „Hat es funktioniert? Ist alles in Ordnung? Siehst du _ihn_?"

Harry spürte eine besorgte Hand auf seiner Schulter, doch er war unfähig die Augen zu öffnen, unfähig laut zu sprechen. „Ja", flüsterte er, „es hat funktioniert."

Dann begannen kleine Punkte, vor seinem Auge hin und her zu tanzen und noch während er überlegte, ob er nun bewusstlos wurde oder gleich aus Voldemorts Augen sehen würde, wusste er, dass es der Schmerz war, der ihn betäubte.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Fred schlief, als sein Kopfkissen sich bewegte. Er war Magie gewohnt, auch wenn es ungewöhnliche Magie war, also beunruhigte es ihn nicht weiter. Was ihn erwachen ließ, waren die Geräusche, die das Kissen jetzt von sich gab. Es war eine Art Brummen und auch das alleine erschreckte ihn nicht. Vieles in seinem Zimmer im Fuchsbau konnte brummen, meistens natürlich erst nach einer gründlichen Bearbeitung, aber sie konnten brummen. Doch als das Kissen anfing, seinen Namen auszurufen, da läuteten bei ihm wenigstens so viele Alarmglocken, dass er vor Schreck aufsprang.

Doch dass er bei dem Anblick seines Kissens noch mehr erschrecken würde und sogar noch mehr als noch mehr, nach dem Realisieren der Wahrheit, das hätte er nie geglaubt.

Als er wieder genau wusste, wo er war, was passiert war und wen er für sein Kissen gehalten hatte, musste er sich hinsetzen. Sein Kissen – nein, sein Zwillingsbruder grinste schwach und flüsterte: „Fred."

Er war wach, er konnte sprechen, er würde gesund werden.

Fred dachte nicht. Schon wieder etwas, was er nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Jeder wusste doch – _der Mensch dachte immer._ Auch wenn er das Gefühl hatte, nicht zu denken, er dachte eben einfach immer.

Und doch, Fred konnte nicht denken. Bei dem Anblick seines lebenden Bruders, des Bruders, der _keine_ erkennbaren Folgen des Cruciatus' erlitten hatte, des Bruders, der _nicht _so wie die Longbottoms enden würde, des Bruders, den er so sehr liebte, dass es schon fast lächerlich war, bei dessen Anblick konnte er nicht mehr denken. Nur noch weinen. Und aus reinem Reflex die Arme um seinen Zwilling schlingen. Und irgendwie verstanden sie sich auch ohne Worte oder Gedanken.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Und irgendwo weit weg, in seinen Gemächern, begann der Dunkle Lord zu schreien. Vor Wissen. Vor Wut. Vor Schmerzen und vor Erkenntnis. Vor dem Scheißverdammten Leben.

Harry wusste.

Und Voldemort wusste ebenfalls.

Aber nur einer von beiden lächelte unter Schmerzen.

_Tbc._

_

* * *

_

**Danke an:** Laser-Jet, HarryHermine, Shoggi, Shila848, Millicent-vs.-Hermione, Quizer, SilverSnake, GefallenerEngel, VeronicaEvans, jdsmile, Daly, Amelie, IAmFallen, Ina Pichler, Zerengeb, Sir Nick, Seijin, Harry Black Potter.

_Hoffentlich hat es euch gefallen und ich warte auf Lob und Tadel und Gedichte (haha) oder auch Lieder, Rosen sind nicht schlecht, Pralinen, Zitronentee und am besten noch ein Review ;)_

_Tschüss,_

_Mono.tonie_


	20. Kapitel 18

**Disclaimer:**  
Mir gehört nichts, außer des Plots, JKR gehört alles andere. Ich habe nicht vor, damit Geld zu verdienen.  
**Pairing:** wird noch nicht verraten.

**Der Panther**

****

_Im Jardin des Plantes, Paris_

Sein Blick ist vom Vorübergehen der Stäbe  
so müd' geworden, dass er nichts mehr hält.  
Ihm ist, als ob es tausend Stäbe gäbe  
und hinter tausend Stäben keine Welt.

Der weiche Gang geschmeidig starker Schritte,  
der sich im allerkleinsten Kreise dreht,  
ist wie ein Tanz von Kraft um eine Mitte,  
in der betäubt ein großer Wille steht.

Nur manchmal schiebt der Vorhang der Pupille  
sich lautlos auf -. Dann geht ein Bild hinein,  
geht durch der Glieder angespannte Stille -  
und hört im Herzen auf zu sein.  
Rainer Maria Rilke

******Kapitel 18**

Als Harry wieder aufwachte, musste er erst nachdenken, bevor er die leichten Schmerzen in seiner Narbe und Albus Dumbledores Gesicht über ihm zuordnen konnte. Natürlich, er lag auf seiner eigen heraufbeschwörten Liege, war ohnmächtig geworden, nachdem Dumbledore den Zauber wieder rückgängig gemacht hatte, der Voldemorts und seine Verbindung getrennt hatte.

„Wie lange war ich bewusstlos?", fragte er, seine Stimme krächzte ein wenig.

Dumbledore lächelte leicht. „Nicht lange", sagte er, „was ist passiert?"

Harry seufzte und setzte sich auf. „Voldemort weiß jetzt, dass ich lebendig bin, das ist passiert. Und wenn ich ehrlich bin, war ich noch nie so zufrieden mit diesem Fakt." Er musste grinsen. Wenn er wirklich ehrlich war, war er bis jetzt überhaupt noch nie damit zufrieden gewesen, dass Voldemort um seine Existenz wusste.

Dumbledore lächelte und gab Harry den zerknitterten Zettel, auf dem der Zauberspruch stand, zurück. „Hier, vielleicht brauchst du das noch mal. Wie ging es mit den Schmerzen? Und warst du in Voldemorts Gedanken?"

„Nein." Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich bin nicht in seine Gedanken eingedrungen. Das Einzige, was ich ganz sicher weiß ist, dass Voldemort ebenfalls Schmerzen hatte. Möglicherweise so heftige wie ich selbst. Obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass die Schmerzen wohl nur deshalb so heftig waren, weil ich sie nicht mehr gewöhnt bin. Schließlich bin ich damals sehr gut damit zurechtgekommen." Das war eine Lüge, wohl um sich selbst zu beruhigen, denn Harry war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Dumbledore die Wahrheit ohnehin kannte. Er war nie gut damit zurechtgekommen, mit den Schmerzen vielleicht, ja. Aber er wollte die vielen Male nicht einmal zählen, in denen er schweißüberströmt in seinem Bett gelegen hatte und sich hatte übergeben müssen.

„Wie geht es jetzt weiter?", fragte Harry, nach einigen Minuten Stille, in einem plötzlichen Anfall von Hilflosigkeit. Vielleicht lag es an den Schmerzen, an seiner Bewusstlosigkeit, vielleicht lag es aber auch nur daran, dass er wirklich nicht wusste, wie es weitergehen sollte. Sollte er Voldemort suchen? Ihn jagen? Sollte er erst seinen Plan verwirklichen? Sollte er ihn überhaupt jemals verwirklichen? War er nicht zu lächerlich und kindisch? Und was würde von jetzt an mit seiner Narbe passieren? Würde es wieder so wie früher werden? Oder ganz anders?

„Das wirst du dann sehen, Harry. Erst einmal gehst du nach Hause und legst dich hin. Schlaf ein wenig. Oder unternimm etwas mit Mona oder deinen Freunden. Heute Abend ist das nächste Ordentreffen. Wir werden dort ein bisschen über deinen Plan reden, ich habe eingesehen, dass wir Voldemort wohl angreifen müssen und dass kein Weg daran vorbei geht, neue Mitglieder aus ganz Großbritannien zu suchen. Wir werden das auch tun. Außerdem würde ich dich bitten, dich dem Ministerium zu zeigen. Du musst ihnen ja nicht die wahre Geschichte erzählen. Aber es wäre wichtig für die Menschen in ganz England. Damit sie wieder Hoffnung schöpfen. Denk darüber nach, das muss nicht morgen passieren."

Harry nickte. Er hatte damit gerechnet. Er musste früher oder später an die Öffentlichkeit gehen. Es war nicht angenehm, aber die Presse würde in der Zukunft sein geringstes Problem darstellen. Und er war doch ein Gryffindor, ein Löwe. Ein Potter. Er würde das durchstehen.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ron stand neben Ginny in dem kleinen Krankenzimmer und lächelte seit einigen Minuten ununterbrochen, einfach, weil er es nicht mehr abstellen konnte. Er wollte es auch nicht abstellen, denn das hier gerade war das Beste, was ihm seit Tagen passiert war. George ging es wieder gut. Er war geheilt, er musste zwar noch drei Tage bleiben, aber nur zur Beobachtung und weil Alicia ihn so gerne hatte und so lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte, dass sie ihn nicht gehen lassen wollte.

„Tja", hatte sie vor wenigen Minuten noch gesagt, „ich weiß gar nicht was ich sagen soll, außer dass es neben Magie auch noch Wunder geben muss. Den Cruciatus-Fluch in solchem Ausmaße überleben viele nicht und dieser besondere Zwilling hier hat noch nicht einmal einen einzigen bleibenden Schaden davongetragen. Die temporären Verletzungen sind auch soweit geheilt und eigentlich kannst du schon wieder zu deinen Scherzen zurückkehren, George." Damit zwinkerte sie ihrem Patienten zu, der wach in seinem Bett saß und grinsend zurückzwinkerte. Neben ihm stand Fred, der ebenfalls strahlte und zu Georges Füßen saß seine Mutter, die vor Freude schluchzte. Fast die gesamte Weasley-Familie plus Anhang war anwesend. Katies Hand war umschlossen von Freds, Fleur stand vor Bill, der seine Arme um sie gelegt hatte. Ginny hatte ihren Freund nicht mitgebracht, worüber Ron ganz froh war, er mochte diesen Schnösel aus dem Ministerium nicht. Doch das war gerade alles egal, wäre ihr Freund da gewesen, Ron hätte vermutlich sogar ihn umarmt, so fröhlich war er momentan. Und doch, in einem geheimen Winkel seines Herzens, war er gerade nicht fröhlich, auch wenn er das nicht zugeben würde.

Er hatte heute frei bekommen, aus ‚familiären Gründen', wie sie es so schön ausdrücken konnten. Er war ganz froh darüber, denn er brauchte nicht nur Zeit, um seine Familie wieder zusammenzupuzzeln, sondern auch für sich selbst. Um nachzudenken. Um zu überlegen, wie es weitergehen sollte. Er war unsicher, was die Zukunft betraf, aber er war vor allem unsicher, was die Vergangenheit betraf.

Harry.

Das war einfach ein großes Thema im Moment, nicht nur für ihn, sondern auch für alle anderen. Harry hier, Harry da, hatten sie alles richtig gemacht, warum war er wohl verschwunden, warum konnte er stablose Magie, wie konnte Ron ihm verzeihen und warum konnte Harry nicht Ron verzeihen. Und was hatte er überhaupt falsch gemacht.

„Ron?", fragte Ginny leise, während Fred gerade irgendetwas erzählte und alle lachten, „Geht es dir gut?"

Er zuckte zusammen, hatte die anderen ganz vergessen. „Ja", sagte er hastig und sah sie lächelnd an, „klar geht es mir gut. Es geht ja auch George wieder gut. Und Mum."

Ginny lächelte. Er hätte schwören können, dass sie ihm nicht glaubte. „OK", sagte sie und drehte sich wieder herum, um Fred weiter zuzuhören. Manchmal erstaunte sie Ron völlig. Manchmal war sie ganz anders als seine kleine Schwester Ginny, manchmal war sie größer als er, erwachsener als er und vor allem ein besserer Mensch.

Manchmal konnte er einfach nur den Hut vor ihr ziehen.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry hatte den Tag Zuhause verbracht. Nicht in der WG, wie Harry mittlerweile das Haus nannte, in dem er mit den anderen wohnte, nein, in seinem richtigen Zuhause. Hogwarts. Er hatte Hagrid besucht, hatte heimlich Schulstunden beobachtet und den Tag einfach nur genossen.

Die Schmerzen in seiner Narbe waren die ganze Zeit über präsent gewesen, manchmal etwas schwächer, manchmal etwas stärker, aber immer da. Es hatte ihn kaum gestört, es war wieder so wie damals, er fühlte sich fast schon gut. Er fühlte sich, als hätte er gewonnen. Deshalb lächelte er auch zuversichtlich, als Ginny ihn gerade besorgt und fragend ansah. Sie waren im Hauptquartier des Phönixordens, Grimmauld Platz, Nr.12. Er saß auf einem Stuhl relativ weit hinten im Raum. Stetig schwirrten Menschen ein und aus, ein paar saßen schon, ein paar redeten angeregt miteinander, manche waren aber auch stumm, so wie er. Er hatte vor einer halben Stunde Seamus abgeholt und hatte ihm alles erklärt, dabei kam es ihm komisch vor, dass Seamus erst gestern in den Orden aufgenommen wurde. Es kam ihm vor, als wäre es schon Monate her. Als hätte er heute morgen ein neues Leben begonnen.

Er hatte schon mitbekommen, dass George endlich aufgewacht war und keinerlei bleibende Schäden davongetragen hatte, was ihn sehr erleichterte. Gerade kam Albus Dumbledore herein und damit legte sich das Stimmengemurmel und die Menschen nahmen Platz. Das war einfach so, wenn Dumbledore den Raum betrat, ihn umgab eine Art von natürlichem Respekt. Harry bewunderte das, und er fragte sich, ob Dumbledore je ersetzt werden konnte. Vor allem ob er ihn ersetzen konnte. Der Sprechende Hut hatte ihm zwar gesagt, dass er einmal der Führer des Ordens werden würde, doch er konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Wie sollte er allen Ernstes den Platz Dumbledores einnehmen? Wie konnte das überhaupt jemand schaffen? Dumbledore war so _groß, _das würde nach ihm keiner je erreichen können.

Seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen von einem Räuspern. Dumbledore wollte anfangen.

„Es ist kein besonders guter Grund, warum wir uns heute zusammengefunden haben", begann er und ließ seinen Blick ernst durch die Menge schweifen, „aber es gibt nun mal einen Grund und man soll ihn beim Namen nennen. Voldemort hat vor zwei Tagen die Winkelgasse überfallen. Nicht nur überfallen, sondern in Rauch und Asche verwandelt. Allen, die einen geliebten Menschen verloren haben, möchte ich erst einmal mein Beileid aussprechen." Er schwieg für einen Moment. „Es sind auch mehrere Ordensmitglieder verletzt worden, zwei sogar ums Leben gekommen. Mr. Ollivander und Florian Fortescue, beides ehrenwerte Menschen und Zauberer, der Eine etwas länger, der Andere seit kurzem erst aktiv im Orden des Phönix tätig. Ich bin traurig, und noch trauriger bin ich, dass wir jetzt hier andere Dinge besprechen und die Toten nicht vergessen aber für heute außer Acht lassen müssen. Um das Aufräumen der Winkelgasse kümmert sich das Ministerium. Es gibt gute Gründe, die ich hier nicht weiter ausbreiten möchte, anzunehmen, dass sich Voldemort in den nächsten Tagen ruhig verhalten wird. Wir müssen unseren nächsten Schritt planen." Er schwieg wieder für eine Weile, sah ein paar Mitgliedern fest in die Augen, blieb bei Harry etwas länger. Harry nickte, als Zeichen des Verständnisses. Ja, er hatte verstanden. Er würde jetzt erwähnt werden. _Schaffst du das alles?_, fragten die Augen. Und _Geht es dir gut?_ Auf all das nickte Harry. Und lächelte leicht. Dumbledore nickte ebenfalls und fuhr fort: „Wir haben an Harrys Plan gearbeitet, und dieser wird ab heute in Kraft treten. Mitglieder sammeln. Das ist das Allererste, was wir tun werden. Und vor allem ein Hauptquartier finden, das groß genug ist für Tausende. Hogwarts steht nicht zur Debatte, es ist und bleibt eine Schule. Nun ja, darum werde ich mich kümmern. Ich bitte jetzt, jeden, der von Muggeln abstammt, oder bei ihnen aufgewachsen ist, die Hand zu heben."

Harry und einige andere, darunter natürlich auch Hermione und Dean, hoben die Hand. Dumbledore nickte, schwang seinen Zauberstab und auf dem Pergament vor ihm, erschienen all ihre Namen, jeweils mit einem M oder Z dahinter. M stand für Muggel. Z für Zauberer. Er erklärte, während er den Zettel aufhängte, dass jeder, unabhängig von dem Buchstaben, zuerst einmal in die Heimatstadt gehen sollte, um dort Menschen zu suchen und zu überzeugen. Allerdings sollten sich immer zwei zusammentun, die verschiedene Buchstaben hinter dem Namen hatte. „So sind beide Seiten abgedeckt, so könnt ihr auf Muggel und Zauberer gleichermaßen zu- und eingehen. Außerdem werdet ihr euch zu zweit im Ernstfall besser verteidigen können. Das ist die Aufgabe für die nächste Woche. Wir werden uns in einer Woche um dieselbe Zeit wieder hier treffen und Erfolge so wie Misserfolge aufzeichnen. Bis dahin wird eine Liste von Städten und Dörfern existieren, die wir uns vornehmen. Ich danke euch allen schon einmal im Voraus, dass ihr dafür bereit steht, dass ihr eure Leben opfert, dass ihr hier seid. Bleibt zusammen. Seid nicht alleine. Und vielleicht können wir gemeinsam dafür sorgen, dass so etwas wie in der Winkelgasse nie wieder geschieht."

Harry sah sich um. Überall waren betroffene Gesichter, manche weinten leise. Er schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Es war schwer, anderen beim Weinen zuzusehen und gleichzeitig zu wissen, dass sie nicht das letzte Mal weinen würden. Dass es keine Garantie für eine gesicherte und freudige Zukunft gab. Es gab nur Hoffnung darauf.

„Nun noch zu einem anderen Thema heute Abend, ein etwas Erfreulicheres. Es gibt ein neues Mitglied unter uns", begann Dumbledore wieder und lächelte, „Seamus Finnegan."

Seamus wurde rot und stand auf. Einige klatschten, manche lächelten nur. Manche trockneten noch die Tränen von vorhin. Harry bemerkte amüsiert, dass sogar Draco Malfoy etwas spöttisch zweimal in die Hände klatschte. Dumbledore erklärte noch ein wenig die Umstände um Seamus Beitritt, seine Vergangenheit und warum er ein Gewinn für den Orden war. Harry hörte nicht zu. Er beobachtete Hermione, die noch immer leise weinte. Sie sah ein paar Mal auf, wischte sich hastig über die Augen, nur um dann wieder Tränen zu vergießen. Harry erinnerte sich an das letzte Mal, vor seinem Weggehen, dass sie geweint hatte. Es war ein Abend im siebten Schuljahr gewesen, kurz vor den NEWT-Prüfungen. Sie hatten geredet, zu dritt, Ron, Hermione und er. Sie hatten darüber geredet, was nach Hogwarts sein würde. Über Träume und Wünsche und Visionen. Und Harry hatte die meiste Zeit über geschwiegen, war doch sein Plan schon ausgereift, wusste er doch genau, dass er ihnen seinen Zukunftsplan nicht verraten durfte. Und plötzlich hatte sie angefangen zu weinen, Ron und er hatten sich erschrocken angesehen und sie gefragt, was los sei. Sie hatte nur noch mehr geschluchzt. Heute erst verstand Harry den Grund. Die Zukunft war so ungewiss, so unsicher. Sogar die Gegenwart war unsicher, niemand konnte mehr den Fuß vor die Tür setzen ohne die Angst von einem Todesfluch getroffen zu werden. Hermione hatte wegen allem geweint. Wegen der Vergangenheit, wegen der Zukunft und wegen der Gegenwart. Dieser Gegenwart auf Hogwarts, mit Prüfungen, die einem zwar Stress bereiten konnte, doch keine Lebensgefahr. Wegen der Gegenwart dort draußen, mit Todessern und Schmerzen und Tod. Wegen Voldemort, denn eigentlich war doch alles auf Voldemort zurückzuführen. Er hatte sein Ziel im Grunde schon erreicht, auch wenn er es nicht bemerkte. Denn er beherrschte die Welt. Wer Angst hervorrufen kann durch den bloßen Namen, der beherrscht die Welt schon lange. Harry wollte mit Hermione weinen, wollte mit allen weinen, wollte herausschreien, dass sie doch zumindest den Namen sagen sollten. Doch er konnte nicht, er saß stumm auf seinem Platz, beobachtete Hermione und wartete darauf, dass Dumbledore sein Schlusswort endlich abschloss.

Damit war der Abend beendet, zumindest für Harry. Die anderen standen noch beieinander, redeten, tranken das Butterbier, das Molly aus der Küche geholt hatte. Doch Harry kümmerte sich nicht darum. Er wollte jetzt schlafen und das möglichst schnell.

Er kam nicht weit. Als er gerade seine Jacke anzog und apparieren wollte, legte sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Harry fuhr herum. „Bleib noch hier, Harry", sagte Remus lächelnd und streckte ihm mit der anderen Hand eine Flasche Butterbier entgegen. „Ich würde gerne mit dir reden."

Harry war schon versucht, Butterbier und Gespräch abzulehnen, doch Remus' bittende Augen hinderten ihn an einer Ablehnung. Außerdem spürte er plötzlich ein Verlangen, sich in Remus' Arme zu werfen und sich vorzustellen, es wären die Arme seines Vaters. Daher nickte er und nahm die Flasche entgegen. „Wollen wir in die Bibliothek gehen?", fragte er leise.

Einige Minuten später saßen sie in der leeren Bibliothek der Familie Black und tranken Butterbier. Es war kein weiteres Wort zwischen ihnen gefallen, nur lächelnde, und manchmal auch scheue Blicke.

„Was ist passiert, Harry", fragte Remus schließlich und stellte seine Flasche auf den kleinen Tisch, „dass wir uns nur noch anschweigen können?"

Harry lachte humorlos auf. „Alles ist passiert. Ich bin passiert."

„Was meinst du damit?", fragte Remus.

„Ich meine, dass soviel ohne dich passiert ist, nur bei mir passiert ist, dass wir nichts mehr gemeinsam haben, außer Erinnerungen. Und ja, das ist meine Schuld, und ja, ich musste es tun und ja, alles Leid auf der ganzen Welt tut mir leid", sagte Harry und reagierte damit aggressiver, als beabsichtigt. Ein weiteres Mal, dass Harry sich schon am Anfang des Satzes am liebsten die Zunge abgebissen hätte.

„Ach Harry", sagte Remus und nahm einen großen Schluck Butterbier. Harry wünschte sich, sein Butterbier wäre Feuerwhiskey. Und musste lachen. Es war so lächerlich, das alles. Alles um ihn herum. Er saß hier mit einem seiner besten Freunde, einem Menschen, den sein Vater schon zu schätzen gewusst hatte, und er konnte sich nicht mehr normal mit ihm unterhalten. War es nicht Ironie, wenn er die Welt retten wollte und seine eigene Welt in Trümmern lag?

„Warum lachst du?", fragte Remus verwirrt, aber schmunzelnd. Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf und grinste breit. „Möchtest du einen Feuerwhiskey?", fragte er und stand auf, „mir ist nämlich gerade eingefallen, dass Ron und ich hier mal eine Flasche vor den Zwillingen versteckt haben. Sie müsste hier noch sein, wir haben nie mehr außer einem Schluck davon getrunken."

Remus lachte auf. „Na dann reich mal rüber."

Harry sah sich einen Moment um und überlegte. Dann ging er zielsicher auf eines der Regale zu und zog ein Buch heraus, in dem es um _dunkle magische Tränke und ihre Wirkungen, unter anderem auch unter Einfluss dunkler Flüche_ ging. Er hielt es einen Moment hoch, damit Remus den Titel lesen konnte. Sie lachten ein wenig, während Harry mit dem Finger dreimal auf das Holz klopfte, auf dem vorher das Buch gestanden hatte. Er wartete eine Sekunde und griff dann in die Lücke, die das Buch zurückgelassen hatte. Als seine Hand wieder zum Vorschein kam, hielt er eine verstaubte Feuerwhiskeyflasche in der Hand und grinste ein wenig stolz. „Ein gutes Versteck, nicht wahr? Fred und George wären nie auf die Idee gekommen, nach einem Zaubertränkebuch zu suchen, das einem weiterhilft, wenn man unter dem Einfluss von Flüchen steht", sagte er und pustete den Staub von der Flasche, „und mit Sicherheit ist er noch so genießbar wie mit 16."

Remus verzog das Gesicht zu einer kleinen Grimasse. „Und ich, als alter Rumtreiber möchte gar nicht erst wissen, woher ihr das hattet, wenn ihr doch noch minderjährig ward."

„Ach, glaub mir, Krone hätte das unterstützt", antwortete Harry und setzte sich wieder.

„Das ist ja das Schlimme", sagte Remus und lachte wieder. Sein Lachen verstummte, als er Harry dabei zusah, wie er mit der linken Hand leichtfertig zwei Gläser heraufbeschwor.

Harry bemerkte seinen Blick. „Frag mich jetzt bitte nicht, woher ich das kann und wer es mir beigebracht hat. Frag so was nicht", sagte er und schüttete den Alkohol in die Gläser.

„Ich wollte es nicht fragen", sagte Remus ruhig, „ich wollte etwas anderes fragen. Ich wollte dich fragen, wie es dir geht."

Harry sah auf. „Manchmal erschreckst du mich, wenn du so bist wie Dumbledore", sagte er leise und hob demonstrativ sein Glas. „Prost", sagte er. Remus hob sein Glas ebenfalls mit einem Lächeln. „Auf die Freundschaft", prostete auch Remus ihm zu. „Auf die Herren Moony, Wurmschwanz, Tatze und Krone", sagte Harry und nahm einen Schluck. Remus allerdings hielt inne. „Auch auf Wurmschwanz?", fragte er mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. „Auch auf Wurmschwanz", bestätigte Harry, „Denn als er noch Wurmschwanz war, war er noch euer Freund. Jetzt ist er Peter Pettigrew."

Und der hochwohlgeborene Herr Moony lächelte. Hob sein Glas. Und trank.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sie redeten noch lange, über dies und über das, über Wichtiges und Unwichtiges. Remus fragte nicht, wo Harry gewesen war, warum er gegangen war, warum er wie geworden war. Und Harry dankte es ihm im Stillen, indem er nicht ablehnend war, indem er so tat, als wäre alles wie früher. Und plötzlich _war_ alles wie früher. Sie sprachen über Sirius, nur kurz, doch es tat beiden gut, sie sprachen über den Orden, das schon etwas länger und ernster. Und sie sprachen über Voldemort, wobei ihre Mienen noch ernsthafter und ihre Stimmen noch ruhiger wurden. Harrys Narbe war ein großes Thema und Harry tat es gut, seine Gedanken mit Remus teilen zu können, auch wenn dieser nicht viel mehr tat, als zustimmend zu nicken und einige Male „Ja, ich denke, du hast das Richtige getan", zu sagen. Doch das war auch genug.

Noch immer saßen die beiden in der Bibliothek, obwohl es bereits nach Mitternacht sein musste – keiner von beiden trug eine Uhr, so ließ es sich nur vermuten – und die Flasche Feuerwhiskey leer war. Sie saßen im Stillen, jeder seinen eigenen, etwas angetrunkenen Gedanken nachhängend.

Harry war mehr als zufrieden zufrieden. Der Alkohol hatte seine Sinne etwas benebelt, doch er merkte jetzt erst, dass er sich wohl seit Tagen in einer Daueranstrengung befunden hatte, die jetzt erst nachließ. Er war vollkommen entspannt. Remus schien es ähnlich zu gehen, denn er lächelte von Zeit zu Zeit zufrieden und die Falten, die sonst seine Stirn prangten, waren nur zu erkennen, wenn man wusste, dass sie da waren.

Plötzlich richtete sich Remus etwas aus seiner entspannten Lage auf und Harry zog fragend die Augenbrauen nach oben. „Ich wollte dir noch etwas sagen, Harry", fing Remus an. Harry sah ihn verwundert an. War nicht alles Wichtige heute Abend schon gesagt und alles Unwichtige noch dazu? „Ich muss dir etwas sagen, was ich dir noch nie gesagt habe, obwohl ich es schon vor langer Zeit hätte tun sollen. Ich wollte Entschuldigung sagen."

„Für was?", fragte Harry mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Dafür, dass ich mich vor deinem dritten Schuljahr nie bei dir gemeldet habe. Dass ich versucht habe zu ignorieren, dass mein toter bester Freund einen Sohn hatte, der noch lebte. Dass ich nicht für dich da war. Es war klar, dass ich dich nicht aufnehmen konnte – ein Werwolf, der auf Harry Potter acht gibt? – doch ich hätte dich wenigstens besuchen können. Hätte mich bei Dumbledore nach dir erkundigen können, wo du bist, wie es dir geht und so weiter. Ich hätte dir von deinen Eltern erzählen können, davon, dass sie keinen Autounfall hatten. Ich hätte…"

„Hör auf", unterbrach ihn Harry und hob unterstützend die Hand, „Es ist in Ordnung, Remus. Lass gut sein. Ich habe dir das nie vorgeworfen und werde es dir nie vorwerfen. Du hattest deine eigenen Sorgen und Probleme. Ich verstehe das." Er lächelte Remus an. Doch bei diesem kamen die Stirnfalten wieder deutlich zum Vorschein. „Nein, Harry, du verstehst das eben nicht. Ich hätte es tun können, ich hätte dich aufsuchen können. Ich hatte Angst, einfach nur Angst. Angst, dass du dich als Ebenbild James' herausstellen würdest. Dass ich weinend vor dir zusammenbrechen würde, weil die einzigen Freunde, die ich je hatte, mich verlassen hatten. Dass ich dir etwas antun würde, weil ich damals auch deinem Vater gerne etwas angetan hätte, und Peter und Sirius auch. Ich dachte, dass sie mich im Stich gelassen hatten und war wütend auf sie. Und ich war der stillen Meinung, dass ein Kind und ein Werwolf mit Wut, Angst und Verzweiflung im Bauch nicht zueinander passten. Ich glaube, das war der drittschlimmste Fehler meines Lebens. Ich weiß auch, dass du mir schon längst verziehen hast. Ich wollte es nur noch einmal erklären."

Harry nickte leicht und sah in Remus' verzweifelte, graue Augen. „Was waren die beiden anderen schlimmsten Fehler deines Lebens?", fragte er ernst. Remus lächelte leise, ganz kurz nur. Wohl weil er mit einer anderen Antwort gerechnet, doch eigentlich eine solche Frage hätte erwarten müssen. Doch er wurde wieder ernst: „Der zweitschlimmste war, nicht das Offensichtliche zu erkennen. Nicht zu erkennen, dass Sirius nie jemanden hätte umbringen können, dass er nie Todesser gewesen sein konnte. Sirius war viel zu impulsiv dafür, viel zu freiheitsliebend, als dass er einer solchen Gruppe angehören konnte. Er hat seine Familie viel zu sehr gehasst. Und James hat er viel zu sehr geliebt. James und Lily. Und dich natürlich. Wusstest du, dass Lily regelmäßig samstags einen Herzinfarkt bekommen hat, weil Sirius irgendwie in Godric's Hollow aufgetaucht ist – trotz der sehr guten Schutzzauber übrigens, darin war Lily Meisterin – und dich in den Garten entführt hat, ohne jemandem Bescheid zu sagen? Er ist mit dir auf einem Besen geflogen, als du sechs Monate alt warst, hat dir einen Elefanten in Lilys Blumenbeete gezaubert, als du 9 Monate alt warst und hat dich mit den Regeln des Versteckens vertraut gemacht, als du gerade laufen konntest." Remus lächelte glücklich bei dieser Erinnerung. Nicht zum ersten Mal wünschte sich Harry, Voldemort hätte nie existiert. Vielleicht hätte er mit sechs perfekt auf einem Elefanten geritten, vielleicht wäre er mit acht für die Kinder-Quidditch-Mannschaft entdeckt worden, vielleicht wäre er ein Rumtreiber geworden, ohne Sorgen, ohne mehr Probleme als Strafarbeiten von Minerva McGonagall. Vielleicht…

„Und der schlimmste Fehler?", fragte er leise. Remus seufzte. „Das war, als ich fast ein Jahr lang dachte, meine Freunde hätten mich alle verraten. Als ich dachte, ich hätte sie verloren, sie würden mich nicht mehr mögen, fänden mich abstoßend. Dabei wurden sie für mich Animagi zu dieser Zeit. Im Endeffekt habe ich ihnen nicht vertraut und sie damit verraten. Ich werde nie das Gefühl vergessen, als sie mir endlich ihre Tierformen zeigten." Remus sah träumerisch an Harry vorbei und wieder saßen sie da, ohne etwas zu sagen, jeder mit seinen Gedanken. Bis Harry nach der nur halb ausgetrunkenen Butterbierflasche griff. „Wie ich schon sagte", erhob er das Wort, „auf Moony, Wurmschwanz, Tatze und Krone."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, fand er sich in einem Bett im Grimmauld Platz Nr.12 vor. Wage erinnerte sich daran, dass Remus und er sehr spät in der Nacht dann doch noch beschlossen hatten, schlafen zu gehen und dass er keine Lust mehr gehabt hatte, zu apparieren. Also war er kurzentschlossen in sein früheres Zimmer geschlurft und da in eine Art komatöser Schlaf gefallen. Es musste schon nach Mittag sein, dachte er, nach einem Blick aus dem Fenster. Die Sonne schien strahlend, es war ein schöner Herbsttag. Er hatte zuviel getrunken gestern, das merkte er jetzt, doch er bereute es nicht. So gut hatte er sich lange mit niemandem mehr unterhalten.

Er stand auf, zog seinen Umhang an, der auf dem zweiten Bett im Zimmer lag, und ging hinunter in die Küche. „Mist", hörte er Tonks schon, bevor er die Küchentür öffnete und als er eintrat, sah er, warum sie geflucht hatte. Sie hockte auf dem Boden, mit einem Bademantel bekleidet, und sammelte Scherben eines Glases oder einer Kanne auf. Sie waren vermischt mit brauner Flüssigkeit, Kaffee vermutlich.

„Guten Morgen", sagte Harry und ließ grinsend die Scherben mit seinem Zauberstab verschwinden.

Tonks sah auf. „Ach, Harry", sagte sie überrascht, „dich hätte ich hier nicht erwartet. Guten Morgen." Er sagte nichts darauf, er wollte nicht erklären, dass er gestern mit Remus noch viele Stunden geredet und getrunken hatte. Stattdessen füllte er Bohnen in ein Gefäß, mahlte sie mit Magie und schüttete das Pulver in die Kaffeemaschine. Tonks stand neben ihm und sah zu. „Der Plan ist gut", sagte sie wie aus heiterem Himmel. „Welcher Plan?", fragte er zurück, während er die Kaffeemaschine richtig einstellte. „Na der, den du neulich vorgestellt hast. Den wir jetzt angehen. Der Plan dieses Netz aufzubauen, mit Zauberern und Muggeln. Ich finde ihn gut." Er drehte sich zu ihr herum. „Danke", sagte er und lächelte. Sie hatte momentan braunfarbene, kurze Haare und die Lippen waren ein wenig voller, als sonst. Harry fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob sie ihr Erscheinungsbild nach ihren Gefühlen änderte oder ob sie einfach ausprobierte. Ob Tonks sich wohl heute nach vollen Lippen und braunen Haaren gefühlt hatte?

Stattdessen fragte er etwas anderes: „Wie bist du mit Charlie zusammengekommen?" Er wusste gar nicht so genau, warum er es fragte. Er wollte es einfach nur wissen.

Sie lachte und zog das Band des Bademantels ein bisschen enger, da es sich gelockert hatte. „Wir sollten gemeinsam Bellatrix und Rudolphus Lestrange bewachen und es war wirklich totlangweilig, weil die beiden nur miteinander redeten oder sich küssten. Nichts interessantes, wenn man mal davon absieht, dass es wirklich erschreckend eklig sein kann, Bellatrix küssen zu sehen." Harry grinste. „Das kann ich mir bildlich vorstellen", murmelte er. Tonks sprach weiter: „Wie auch immer, wir kamen also auch ins Gespräch und wir sprachen über die unterschiedlichsten Sachen. Das war der Anfang irgendwie. Wir begannen uns kennen zu lernen. Danach gingen wir immer zusammen auf Missionen, ich erzählte viel über meine Arbeit, er viel über seine, wir redeten über Familien und Zukunftswünsche, Ängste…" Sie stockte und sah kurz aus, als würde sie das Gespräch über ihre Ängste noch einmal erleben. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Ja. Und wir haben irgendwann bemerkt, dass… dass wir uns lieben." Sie lächelte glücklich und zeigte ihm ihre Hand, an der ein Ring steckte. „Wir sind verlobt", sagte sie dazu. Harry lächelte ebenfalls und nahm ihre Hand in seine. „Glückwunsch", sagte er und drückte ihre Hand. Dann wandt er sich von ihr ab und drehte sich einige Sekunden später wieder herum, mit zwei Tassen in der Hand. „Kaffee?", fragte er und sie nahm leicht lachend an.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Der Panther war schon wieder traurig. Er wusste nicht mehr, was falsch oder richtig war, er wusste nicht mehr, wer er überhaupt war. Das Tier, der Panther? Oder vielleicht doch eher der Mensch?

Er fühlte sich wohler in seiner Tierform, war jemand anderes, und wenn das Wort nicht mit Negativem verbunden wäre, würde er sagen, es grenzte an Schizophrenie. Und doch war er als Mensch geboren und nicht als Tier, und manchmal war das Wort _Flucht_ in seinem Kopf riesengroß geschrieben.

Es hatte ihn jemand gesehen, neulich. Dieses Mädchen. Er kannte sie, das wusste er, doch in seiner Tierform erinnerte sich oft nicht an Namen. Nur an Gerüche und sie hatte gerochen wie jemand, den er ein bisschen besser kannte, vielleicht aus der Schule, vielleicht auch nur so, von der Straße. Er wusste es nicht mehr. Vielleicht erinnerte er sich als Mensch wieder besser an sie. Sie hatte ihn gesehen und auch, wenn er gehofft hatte, sie würde ihn als Einbildung oder Wahnvorstellung betrachten, so war es doch eigentlich nicht schlimm, dass sie es nicht tat. Dass sie an den Verstand glaubte und wusste, was sie wusste. Er kannte sie ja. Sie war gut. Nicht in dem Sinne wie, dass der Phönixorden gegenüber Todessern _gut_ war, und nicht böse. Sie war einfach gut, das hatte nichts mit Einstellungen zu tun, oder Meinungen, und weiß Merlin auch nicht mit Politik. Er hatte es schon früh bemerkt, doch jetzt roch er es auch, wenn jemand gut war. Sie würde ihm nicht schaden, nicht mit Absicht.

Manchmal fragte er sich, ob es nur ihm so ging. Dass nur er mehr Mensch als Tier war, oder ob es vielleicht noch andere gab. Doch dann erinnerte er sich wieder – es _gab_ ja andere.

Wie auch immer, es gefiel ihm nicht, dass überhaupt jemand von ihm wusste. Er wollte unerkannt bleiben, er fühlte sich weder als Mensch, noch unter großen Menschenmassen wohl und wenn es öffentlich wurde… nein.

Sein Herrscher war er selbst und doch diente er jemandem. Jemand Großes war da und er war willig, ihm zu folgen, wohin auch immer. Er war ihm sogar damals gefolgt, in seiner langen Abwesenheit, damals, als er fast tot gewesen war. Damals, als er ihn gesucht, und doch nicht gefunden hatte, trotz Tiergestalt.

Der Panther lag jetzt da, und er war traurig. Was war richtig, was war falsch, wo waren Antworten, was war die Welt?

Er hatte das Zeitgefühl verloren, hatte es schon immer verloren, Vergangenheit war Zukunft und umgekehrt und er sah etwas, das gestern geschehen war, als weit zurückliegend an.

Aber Zeit war auch nicht im Entferntesten wichtig. Es kam doch nur darauf an, _wer_ und _was_. Nicht wann und wo. Und auch nicht warum.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Severus Snape tat das, was er immer tat. Und doch mit einem Unterschied. Er braute diesmal nicht für den Dunklen Lord, oder Albus Dumbledore, oder für sich selbst. Nein, er braute diesen Trank für Lucius Malfoy. Der war zu ihm gekommen. „Severus", hatte er gezischt, so gezischt, dass es beinahe wie ein Flehen geklungen hatte, in dieser billigen Imitation des Lords. „Severus, brau mir diesen Trank hier." Und er hatte ihm den Zettel in die Hand gedrückt. Nach nur einem Blick war Severus klar gewesen, was Malfoy wollte. Und warum er deshalb extra nach Hogwarts gekommen war, nachts, wo doch jeder Todesser die Nähe Dumbledores mied. Dass es so wichtig war, dass nur ein Meister der Zaubertränke hier heran durfte. Und er wusste auch, warum er selbst nie im Leben abgelehnt hätte. _Er konnte ihn schließlich auch gebrauchen._

Trotzdem war seine Miene kalt geblieben, seine Augen hatten das Pergament nur kurz gestreift. „Wieso sollte ich, Lucius?", hatte er langsam gefragt und beobachtet, wie die Augenlider von Lucius Malfoy geflackert hatten. Doch nichts hatte Lucius Malfoy geantwortet, er hatte ihm einfach weiter in die Augen geschaut, immer noch mit flackernden Lidern. Dann hatte er die Kapuze wieder tiefer in das Gesicht gezogen und war verschwunden. Hatte Severus alleine gelassen, alleine mit diesem Zettel in der Hand und der Frage, ob er zu Dumbledore gehen sollte.

Jetzt braute er. Er war nicht zu Dumbledore gegangen, doch hatte seinen fehlenden Schlaf vergessen, das Kitzeln seines Unterarmes ausgeblendet und ein paar Phiolen geholt.

Gerade fügte er Weihrauch dem Trank hinzu, nur damit es schneller ging heute Nacht und damit er es später nicht noch einmal erhitzen musste. Denn Weihrauch sorgte für die nötige Hitze, es reagierte mit den anderen Zutaten sehr günstig. Er seufzte leise, während er viermal nach links umrührte. Konzentration machte sich auf seinem Gesicht jetzt breit, der schwierige Teil begann.

Manchmal, wenn er viel nachdachte, wenn die Gedanken ihn nicht losließen, dachte er über James Potter nach. Nein er dachte nicht, er fragte. Er fragte sich selbst und die Welt, wie ausgerechnet James Potter Animagus hatte werden können. Wie er den Trank hatte brauen können, warum er in fast allen Fächern so gut gewesen war. Er war überzeugt davon, dass James den Trank für die beiden anderen mitgebraut hatte. Sirius Black war zwar auch sehr gut in der Schule gewesen, doch für Zaubertränke zu impulsiv und ungeduldig. Black hatte keine fünf Minuten ruhig stillsitzen können. Pettigrew schloss er ebenfalls aus, aus Gründen, die nicht näher erläutert werden mussten. Doch Potter. Potter hatte immer das Zeug dazu gehabt, ein Meister der Zaubertränke zu werden. Potter hätte auch das Zeug dazu gehabt, Meister der Verwandlungen zu werden. Potter hätte das Zeug dazu gehabt, Meister der Zauberkunst zu werden, der Verteidigung... Das Einzige, was Titel wie diese wohl immer verhindert hätte, war sein Mut. Sein Lebensmut, wenn man es so ausdrückte. Seine Unerschrockenheit. Unvorsichtigkeit auch genannt. James Potter waren in seinem Leben wohl mehr als 200 Kessel explodiert, und davon natürlich 150 mit voller Absicht. Er hatte nichts geschätzt, hatte nie die Faszination von Zaubertränken sehen können. Nur Verwandlungen hatten ihn fasziniert und, ja, Lily Evans natürlich. Mehr nicht. Potter hatte seine Talente weggeschmissen, Severus' Meinung nach, und manchmal dachte er, dass das der Grund für seinen Hass auf Potter gewesen war. Er, Severus, hatte immer kämpfen müssen. Schon früh gegen seinen Vater, der jeden, der ihm nicht gehorchte, schlug, sich selbst wohl eingeschlossen. Dann hatte er gegen seine Mutter kämpfen müssen, nachdem sein Vater Selbstmord begangen und seine Mutter die Rolle des ‚Mannes' in der Familie übernommen hatte. In der Schule hatte er kämpfen müssen, gegen die Slytherins, die ihn nicht akzeptierten, weil er eine _dreckige_ Familiengeschichte hatte, gegen den Rest, weil er ein Slytherin war. Er hatte für gute Noten kämpfen müssen, die einzige gute Note, die er ohne Anstrengung immer bekommen hatte, war in Zaubertränke gewesen. Alles andere hatte er sich hart erkämpfen müssen. Später hatte er um Voldemorts Anerkennung gelämpft, dann um Dumbledores, als er seine Meinung geändert hatte… Und dann war da James Potter. Aus dieser Wunderfamilie, reich, beide Eltern begabte Auroren, immer gut, immer auf der Seite Dumbledores, immer für die Gerechtigkeit der Welt, dabei hatte sie leider immer vergessen, klein anzufangen und erstmal die Gerechtigkeit in einzelnen Familien zu schaffen. Severus schnaubte verächtlich. Aber daran hatten sie natürlich nie gedacht. James war also das Wunderkind, aus der Wunderfamilie, jeder wusste schon als er fünf war um seine wunderbare Zukunft. In Hogwarts stellte er sich dann als arroganter Alleskönner heraus, und freundete sich auch noch mit Black an, diesem Familienverräter. Zusammen mischten sie Hogwarts auf und bekamen dafür gute Noten. Keiner erkannte, was sie wirklich gewesen waren, nämlich lächerliche, arrogante Figuren, mit fehlender Vernunft. Und nie hatten sie ihre Talente geschätzt, um wirklich etwas daraus zu machen, das war erst viel später gekommen, als sie wegen des Krieges erwachsen werden mussten. Vielleicht hatte Severus Potter deshalb immer gehasst. Weil er alles gehabt hatte, was Severus sich gewünscht hätte. Weil er, im Gegensatz zu Severus, ein leichtes Leben gehabt hatte. Bis er starb, von der Hand des Dunklen Lords. Von einem seiner besten Freunde verraten.

Severus schluckte unwillkürlich, schluckte damit Reue und Schuld herunter. Er fügte seinem Trank noch etwas Belladonna-Essenz hinzu und atmete tief durch.

Er hatte eine ungefähre Vorstellung davon, warum Lucius Malfoy ein Animagus werden wollte. Er wusste nicht, wie sie hießen, doch er hatte, wie Malfoy, mitbekommen, dass es eine Gruppe Menschen gab, die dem Dunklen Lord wichtiger waren, als sein Innerster Zirkel. Er wusste auch, dass diese Menschen Animagi waren und dass sie sich nur als Tiere dem Dunklen Lord zeigten. Dass er sie als Menschen nicht kannte.

Snape machte zwei Portionen des Trankes. Und beschloss, nicht zu Dumbledore zu gehen.

* * *

_So, großes Rätselraten jetzt vermutlich, wer ist der Panther, arbeitet er für Voldemort, was tut er, warum tut Snape das, WER ist der Panther :D_

_Ich werde nichts weiter verraten. Nur soviel, dass nicht immer alles so ist, wie es scheint. (Allerdings manchmal eben schon… also :D )_

_Ich hoffe einfach, es hat euch gefallen, des weiteren hoffe ich, dass ihr mir die Verspätungen mittlerweile mit einem genervten Augenhochziehen verzeiht :) und dass ihr weiterhin die Geschichte lest, denn ich werde sie auch so, nach meiner Idee, fortsetzen, wenn der sechste Band auf Englisch endlich erschienen ist (Merlin, wartet ihr AUCH schon so darauf? Ich lechze förmlich), egal ob JKR mir damit meine Story vielleicht gänzlich kaputtmacht :D Das verzeihe ich ihr und mache natürlich trotzdem weiter._

_So, liebe Grüße jetzt noch, einen schönen Abend und VIELEN lieben Dank an meine Betaleserinnen Veronica Evans und HJ-HJ. _

_(Siriusisalive hat sich leider nicht mehr gemeldet, aber vielleicht war ich auch einfach zu ungeduldig. Also wenn du es noch schickst, es tut mir leid, ich wollte nur wegen des Verzuges so schnell wie möglich updaten. )_

_Danke fürs Lesen und ich würde mich über weitere Reviews sehr freuen. _

_Reviewantworten__ gibt's auch noch. Leider nicht für jeden, aber ich hoffe doch, ich habe alle Fragen beantworten können. Wenn nicht, stellt sie einfach noch mal :D_

_Mono.tonie_

**Veronica Evans:** Danke noch mal fürs Beta-lesen. Zu deiner Frage wegen Dumbledores Bonbons. Die waren nicht verzaubert oder so, kein Zaubertrank drin – nichts. Das waren ganz normale, einfache Zitronenbrausebonbons. Und die Mauer um seine Gedanken herum war ja auch eher auf gedanklicher Basis, er hat sich halt verschlossen, wollte nicht nachdenken, keinen Schmerz fühlen und keine Freude. Doch indem er ein Zitronenbrausebonbon aß, erinnerte er sich an sovieles, Dumbledore, seine Freunde, bittersüss… Gefühle kamen hoch und dadurch zerbrach die ‚eingebildete' Mauer. Verstehst du?

Und das in Amerika war ein Schüleraustausch :)

**Jdsmile** Vielen vielen Dank für die lange Antwort, hat mich sehr gefreut. Und ich kann leider auch nicht mehr sagen als: Ich bemühe mich um eine recht schnelle Fortsetzung /

Voldemorts Gedanken, Ansichten und so weiter kommen im nächsten Kapitel

**Inapichler** Nein, ich habe Hermione nicht erwähnt bei der Aufzählung von Harry und ja, da steckt noch etwas dahinter. Schön, dass es jemand erkannt hat. Allerdings werde ich noch nicht sagen, _was_ dahinter steckt. ;)

**Schoggi** Oh, ein kleines Gedicht :) Danke

**Mohnblümchen:** Vielen Dank für das große Lob :)

**Torence** Jaaa, das mit Lucius Malfoy ist mit diesem Kapitel hoffentlich noch ein wenig mysteriöser aber auch ein wenig klarer geworden…

**HJ-HJ** (oder HarryHermine… wie auch immer ;) ): In Amerika war es sehr toll :) Ich habe es echt genossen, auch wenn ich irgendwo im tiefsten Texas war. Aber es war warm, es war toll und ich habe sehr viel Spass gehabt.

**Silver Snake:** WOW, ein Gedicht klatsch Dankedankedanke.

**Millicent-vs.-Hermione:** Also um das mit George noch mal klar zu stellen: Er lag in einer Art künstlichem Koma und er ist wieder aufgewacht. Er war nie tot. Fred hat einfach die Hoffnung verloren, er glaubte nicht mehr daran, dass George aufwachen würde, er dachte, George würde bald sterben. Deshalb war er für ihn schon wie tot.

Und dass er aufgewacht ist, hatte nichts mit Voldemort oder Harry zu tun…

Aber vielen Dank für das Review :)

**Kabrueggen: **Vielen Dank, das freut mich. Und du kannst mich ruhig duzen ;)

**IamFallen: **Haha, also dass es dir leid tut, mir länger kein Review geschrieben zu haben, finde ich ja in Ordnung, aber erstechen musst du dich ja nicht gerade :D Denn dann kommt ja nie wieder ein Review von dir. Das wäre viel schlimmer

**Avallyn Black:** Vielen Dank, aber ich habe mittlerweile mehrere Betaleser gefunden.

_Desweiteren vielen Dank für ihr Review an:_

**ArcadiaPirat, Roter Draconis, Harry Black Potter, Alex Black5, Miss Mess, Dax, Zerengeb, radagastCH**


	21. Kapitel 19

**Disclaimer:**  
Mir gehört nichts, außer des Plots, JKR gehört alles andere. Ich habe nicht vor, damit Geld zu verdienen.

**

* * *

**

**Der Panther**

_Im Jardin des Plantes, Paris_

Sein Blick ist vom Vorübergehen der Stäbe  
so müd' geworden, dass er nichts mehr hält.  
Ihm ist, als ob es tausend Stäbe gäbe  
und hinter tausend Stäben keine Welt.

Der weiche Gang geschmeidig starker Schritte,  
der sich im allerkleinsten Kreise dreht,  
ist wie ein Tanz von Kraft um eine Mitte,  
in der betäubt ein großer Wille steht.

Nur manchmal schiebt der Vorhang der Pupille  
sich lautlos auf -. Dann geht ein Bild hinein,  
geht durch der Glieder angespannte Stille -  
und hört im Herzen auf zu sein.  
_Rainer Maria Rilke_

**Kapitel 19**

Ginny grinste, als sie Harry das erste Mal an diesem Tag sah. Seine Haare waren verwuschelter als je zuvor und er sah aus, als würde er für ein bequemes Bett töten.

„Morgen", murmelte er und wendete seine müden Augen der Kaffeemaschine zu.

„Guten Morgen", erwiderte Ginny, „Hat dich heute Nacht ein Troll besucht?"

„Hmpf", grunzte Harry drehte sich zu Ginny mit einem finsteren Blick herum. „Das hättest du wohl gerne, was? Nein, ich habe nur wieder nicht viel Schlaf bekommen."

„Wieder?", fragte Ginny. „Ja, wieder", antwortete Harry und gähnte, „gestern Nacht habe ich mit Remus Feuerwhiskey getrunken und diese Nacht mit Tonks und deinem Bruder herumgesessen. Ich glaube, ich werde alt."

„Ach so, alt", lachte Ginny, „na hoffentlich bist du nicht zu alt für den heutigen Tag, dann stände ich nämlich ebenfalls alt da."

Harry, der nun endlich den ersehnten Kaffee in der Hand hielt, sah sie stirnrunzelnd an. „Wieso?", fragte er, „was ist denn heute?"

Ginny grinste wieder: „Heute werden wir den Privet Drive besuchen." Harry sah sie erstaunt an. „Wieso sollten wir?" „Weil ich uns beide in der Liste als Partner eingetragen habe, nachdem ich gesehen hatte, dass du dies versäumt hattest. Und da ich eine große Familie habe, von denen mindestens zwei in mein Heimatdorf gehen werden, bleibt nur noch deine Heimat übrig. Auf geht's, würde ich sagen." Sie hielt ihm auffordernd die Hand hin, doch Harry rührte sich nicht. „Nenne es bitte nicht mehr meine Heimat. Das war es nie", sagte er nur.

Ginny sah ihn lange an. Dann seufzte sie und sagte: „Ist ja gut, Hauptsache wir kommen in spätestens einer Viertelstunde los." Harry grunzte ein wenig, doch dann nickte er. Und damit war Ginny zufrieden. Sie wusste, sie würde jetzt kein Lächeln aus ihm herauslocken können, oder ein freundliches Wort, geschweige denn eine enthusiastische Geste, nein, mehr als ein Nicken hatte sie gar nicht erwartet. Vielleicht konnte sie das auch nicht erwarten, überlegte sie sich, während sie Harry beim Kaffeetrinken zusah, vielleicht bereitete er sich gerade innerlich auf den Tag vor, der, wie sie wusste, sehr schwer für ihn werden würde. Sie hatte die Dursleys nie gesehen kennen gelernt. Als sie mit Harry zusammen gewesen war, war er in den Sommerferien immer viel bei ihr gewesen, sie jedoch nie bei ihm. Und dann waren sie ja auch schon wieder getrennt gewesen. Doch nach allem, was sie gehört hatte, von ihren Eltern, von Ron, von Hermione, von allen eben, hatte sie eine Ahnung davon, wie Dudley Dursley aussah, wie Vernon Dursley einen roten Hals bekommen konnte und wie Petunias lange Nase sich in alles einmischte. Und sie hatte auch die Ahnung, dass sie ganz froh sein konnte, weder Vernon, noch Petunia oder Dudley je kennen gelernt zu haben.

„Wir können los", unterbrach Harry Ginnys Gedankenschwall und sie nickte. Ja, sie konnten los, Harry hatte jetzt ein entschlossenes Gesicht. Er hat sich gewappnet, dachte Ginny noch bevor sie ihre Tasche nahm, Harrys Arm ergriff und sich von ihm in den Privet Drive apparieren ließ, auch wenn es doch eigentlich nicht möglich war, in diesem Haus zu apparieren.

ooooooooooo

Als Harry das Haus erblickte, fühlte er nichts. Na ja, das stimmte so nicht, er fühlte natürlich, aber er fühlte keinen Hass, keine Rache, keinen Abscheu, noch nicht einmal Verzweiflung. Er fühlte sich neutral diesem Haus gegenüber, als ob es ein anderes Haus wäre und nicht das, in dem er lange Jahre gequält wurde, nicht immer mit Schlägen, aber mit Liebesentzug. Er merkte, dass Ginny ihn anstarrte und drehte sich zu ihr herum. Sie hatte Mitgefühl, das sah er, und sie wartete auf eine Reaktion seinerseits. Doch er zuckte nur mit den Schultern und ging auf die Haustür zu. Die Straße war leer, keine Menschenseele zu sehen, doch Harry fühlte die Kälte und diesen besonderen Nebel, die nur Dementoren hinterlassen konnten. Und er wusste, dass zu diesen Zeiten viele Dementoren unterwegs waren - auf Seelenjagd.

Dann klopfte er. Niemand öffnete, er hörte nur sehr leise Schritte, die so schnell waren, dass er sie fast nicht wahrgenommen hätte. Er tauschte einen Blickwechsel mit Ginny. Dann nickte er sich selbst zu, vielleicht für die Überzeugung das Richtige zu tun oder für den Mut oder eigentlich hatte er keine Ahnung warum. Er zückte seinen Zauberstab und murmelte ‚_Alohomora_'.

Nichts passierte. Erneut wechselten Ginny und er die Blicke, diesmal aus maßlosem Erstaunen. Die Dursleys hatten doch nicht etwa einen Zauberer zu Hilfe gezogen und die Tür mit Magie verschlossen?

„Was jetzt?", fragte Ginny. „Tja", antwortete Harry, „versuchen wir es mit stärkerer Magie. _Aperio_!"

Wieder geschah nichts. Harry war hochgradig verwirrt. „Was soll das eigentlich?", fragte er Ginny ärgerlich, doch sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Ich hab jetzt genug hiervon, ich will jetzt sofort wissen, welchem Zauberer die Dursleys sich anvertraut haben. Geh mal beiseite bitte." Und damit ging er ein paar Schritte zurück und trat mit dem rechten Fuß voller Wucht gegen das Türschloss. Die Tür wackelte bedrohlich, doch sie blieb geschlossen. Er versuchte es noch einmal und diesmal glückte es, die Tür sprang krachend aus den Angeln und es flogen Splitter, als sie auf den Boden donnerte. Harry hörte unterdrückte Schreie von drinnen und er konnte sich nicht helfen – er musste daran denken, dass die Dursleys vielleicht gerade dachten, Lord Voldemort hätte die Tür eingetreten, oder einer seiner Todesser. Und er fragte sich, wie sie reagierten, wenn sie ihn sahen. Er blickte sich kurz zu Ginny um, die kopfschüttelnd lächelte. „Auf wen hast du so eine Wut, dass du dich so abreagieren musstest? Und sag jetzt nicht, dass du diese Tür nicht auch mit Magie aufbekommen hättest", sagte sie schmunzelnd. Diesmal war es an Harry, mit den Schultern zu zucken, doch auch er grinste. Dann wendete er sich der Tür zu, oder das, was noch von ihr vorhanden war, und rief: „Ich frage das jetzt nur aus Höflichkeit, aber darf ich hereinkommen? Ich bin es, Harry Potter."

Eine lange Stille folgte. Und Harry wartete. Er wusste ja, dass jemand im Haus war und er wusste auch, dass irgendwann jemand antworten würde. Und nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit erwiderte tatsächlich jemand etwas: „Beweis es!"

Harry war sich relativ sicher, dass diese Stimme zu Dudley gehörte. „Hallo Dudley", sagte er und versuchte so zu klingen als wäre es einfach Dudley Dursley wieder gegenüber zu stehen, „wie geht's dir so, was machst du so, bist du Boxer geworden?"

Doch Dudley überraschte ihn wieder. „Ich sagte, beweis es!", rief er scharf.

Harry hob unwillkürlich die Augenbrauen. „Ich soll beweisen, dass ich Harry Potter bin? Gut, ich überlege mir was. Hm. Ich weiß nicht recht, was dich überzeugen wird, aber ich weiß noch, wie ich mich gefreut habe, als Hagrid dir diesen kleinen Schweineschwanz gezaubert hat. Weißt du das noch? An meinem Geburtstag war es und es war der beste Geburtstag meines Lebens. Na gut, bis dahin zumindest war das keine große Leistung, eigentlich haben deine Eltern meine Geburtstage meistens vergessen. OK, vielleicht durfte ich mal in meinem kleinen stinkigen Schrank länger schlafen als gewöhnlich, aber das auch nur, wenn Sonntag war. Hat dich das schon überzeugt, Diddykins? Oder soll ich etwa noch weiter ausführen?"

Und Harry Potter lachte, obwohl er es eigentlich eher zum Weinen fand.

ooooooooooooo

Ginny Weasley hätte Harry Potter in diesem Moment am liebsten eine herunter gehauen. Für sein verdammtes Lachen, für seine verdammte Bitterkeit. „Reiß dich zusammen, Harry", zischte sie nur, auch wenn sie andere Worte im Kopf hatte. Doch dann hielt sie inne. Denn vor der zersplitterten Tür stand jemand, der einmal ein dicker Junge gewesen war. Dort stand Dudley Dursley, mit eingefallenen Wangen, mit blasser Haut, mit einem Körper, der zwar noch Fett vorzuweisen hatte, aber trotzdem abgemagert wirkte, vielleicht auch wegen der zu großen Kleider, die Dudley trug.

„Was ist denn mit dir passiert, Dudley?", sprudelte es aus Harry heraus, doch Dudley nickte nur miserabel und winkte mit der Hand zum Eintreten. Er führte sie in das Wohnzimmer, in dem eine heulende Petunia saß, die dürren Hände das Gesicht bedeckend.

„Hallo Tante Petunia", sagte Harry leise und wirkte plötzlich schüchtern. Oder, überlegte Ginny, oder vielleicht auch nur wie jemand, der plötzlich seine Vergangenheit betreten hatte.

Ginny sah sich näher um, während Petunia ein sehr leises ‚Willkommen zurück' schluchzte. Das Wohnzimmer sah nicht sehr gemütlich aus, eher kalt, doch sehr sauber und ordentlich. An den Wänden war Dudleys Leben anhand von Photos wiedergegeben, wie er mit einem Jahr einen Brei fraß, wie er mit 6 Jahren strahlte, weil er eine Play Station bekommen hatte, wie er mit 10 Jahren die neue Smeltings Uniform wohl zum ersten Mal trug, wie er mit 14 irgendeinen Boxkampf gewonnen hatte, wie er mit 18 ein neues Auto bekommen hatte… Kein einziger Beweis davon, dass Harry Potter in diesem Wohnzimmer einst ein- und ausgegangen war. Ginny seufzte. Dann sah sie Harry an. Er stand da und sah verlegen aus, er fuhr ein paar Mal durch seine Haare, während er nervös seine Tante beobachtete, die nicht mehr aufhörte zu schluchzen.

Irgendwann hielt Ginny es nicht mehr aus. „Wo ist, ehm, Ihr Mann, Mrs. Dursley?", fragte sie und sah sich um, als ob sie ihn doch noch in einer Ecke erkennen würde.

Petunia Dursley sah auf, ihre Wangen waren rot, die Augenringe ließen sie kränklich aussehen. Sie sah Ginny an, als würde sie zum ersten Mal einen Menschen sehen und fing dann an hysterisch zu husten, nach einer Weile kicherte sie, dann hustete sie wieder. Sogar Dudley sah verwirrt auf seine Mutter, doch er antwortete schließlich auf Ginnys Frage: „Mein Vater ist tot", sagte er ernst.

„Tot?", fragte Harry überrascht, „Woran ist er gestorben."

Dudley sah ihn an und hob nach einer Weile spöttisch die Augenbrauen. „Na, woran ist er wohl gestorben, Harry Potter?"

Ginny sah, wie Harry langsam ein und aus atmete. Dann fragte er: „Wer hat eure Haustür magisch verschlossen? Und wie lange wart ihr schon nicht mehr aus diesem Haus draußen?"

Keiner antwortete. Doch nach einer Weile, als gerade Ginny die Stille brechen wollte, sagte Tante Petunia etwas, was sie noch mehr verwunderte, als ihre Hysterie.

„Ich möchte jetzt mit Harry alleine reden."

Damit marschierte Petunia Dursley in die Küche und Harry folgte zögernd.

Und Ginny blieb alleine mit Harrys Vetter Dudley, der ihr von Zeit zu Zeit einen misstrauischen Blick zuwarf.

oooooooooooooo

Harry wartete, dass sie anfing. Anfing zu reden, anfing sich zu bewegen, anfing irgendetwas zu tun. Es hatte ihn nicht so sehr verwundert, irgendwie hatte er den Verdacht, dass sie für die verschlossene Tür verantwortlich war und dass sie das Sagen in diesem Haus hatte, nachdem Vernon tot war.

„Das letzte Mal, als wir Nachricht von der Zaubererwelt erhalten hatten", fing seine Tante an und klang jetzt ernst, vernünftig und so, als würde sie Harry vertrauen. Nach all diesen Jahren…

„war, als dieser alte Mann, dieser Schulleiter uns die Nachricht von deinem Tod überbracht hat. Ich weiß, dass du immer den Eindruck hattest, du seiest uns egal, doch ich war erschüttert, als ich davon hörte, dass der Dunkle Lord dich getötet hatte. Plötzlich musste ich sehr viel über Lily nachdenken und darüber, dass die Magie den gegenseitigen Hass so gefördert hat und… ach, ich fühlte mich schuldig. Wegen dir. Weil wir dich nie gut behandelt haben. Aber du hast uns auch soviel Angst eingejagt, du warst ein…"

„Freak?", warf Harry ein und musste wider Willen grinsen. Petunia seufzte. „Ja", sagte sie, „ein Freak. Wir hatten nicht vor, dich schlecht zu behandeln, doch dann hast du mit zwei Jahren Dudleys Teddy vergrößert und mit drei Jahren deine Haare nach einem Schnitt wieder wachsen lassen und wir wussten, dass du nie so sein würdest wie wir es waren. Wir wussten, dass wir dich besonders behandeln mussten, eben anders erziehen als wir Dudley erzogen hatten."

Eigentlich hatte Harry nie an ‚Erziehung' gedacht, wenn sie Dudley wieder 35 Spielzeuge schenkten, nur weil er weinerlich schniefte, aber jetzt, wo seine Tante schon mal mit ihm offen und ehrlich redete, wollte er nicht die Gelegenheit nutzen, sie zu beleidigen.

„Wie auch immer", sprach sie weiter, immer noch mit dieser sehr vernünftigen Stimme, die nicht zu ihr passte, wie Harry fand, „Etwa fünf Monate nach deinem Tod… also nach der Nachricht von deinem Tod, ganz offensichtlich lebst du ja noch…", an dieser Stelle sah sie Harry fragend an, „…fünf Monate danach haben Todesser den Privet Drive besucht. Dudley und ich haben uns in dem Schrank unter der Treppe versteckt, Vernon…", sie schluckte, „… wollte sie aufhalten… er war so mutig." Sie brach ab und biss sich auf die Lippen.

Harry verspürte unwillkürlich Mitleid. „Es… es tut mir Leid, Tante Petunia", sagte er, stand auf und legte ihr eine Hand auf die bebenden Schultern, „ich… das wollte ich nicht."

Sie sah auf. „Aber es ist doch nicht deine Schuld", sagte sie und klang nun ehrlich erstaunt, „du hast ihn doch nicht umgebracht." Sie räusperte sich, während Harry viel zu erstaunt war über die neue Tante Petunia, als dass er etwas hätte erwidern können. „Wie dem auch sei", erzählte sie weiter, „Dudley und ich hatten zuviel Angst aus dem Schrank herauszukommen, auch nachdem der Lärm aufhörte und offensichtlich niemand mehr im Haus war von ihnen. Doch wir blieben, wo wir waren, bis die Tür von außen geöffnet wurde und diese junge Frau da stand."

„Wie hieß sie?", fragte Harry.

„Das weiß ich nicht, sie sagte nur sie sei eine Freundin von dir. Aber dieses rothaarige Mädchen, das mit dir kam, war es nicht. Na ja, sie erklärte uns, dass Vernon tot sei und dann erzählte sie uns von dir und von deinen Schuljahren auf dieser Schule, alles von dem Stein der Weisen und deinem Paten, diesem Black, von diesem schrecklichen Minister, und dass du ein Held warst und all das. Und dann half sie uns mit Magie, sie verzauberte die Türen, die nach außen führen, sodass man zwar hinaus kann, aber nicht hinein, wenn man nicht den Trick kennt und riet uns soviel Essen wie es nur geht auf Vorrat zu Hause zu haben, sie riet uns auch, sparsam zu sein, die Autos zu verkaufen und… na ja, sie bereitete uns auf den Krieg vor. Und sie… gewöhnte uns an Magie." Bei diesem letzten Satz errötete Petunia etwas, als würde das Wort Magie sie immer noch stören, oder als wäre es ihr peinlich zu bekennen, dass die Magie nichts Schlechtes war.

„Sah sie so aus?", fragte Harry und ließ ein Bild von Hermione erscheinen.

Seine Tante nickte. „Ja, ist sie gut mit dir befreundet?"

Harry wusste nicht, ob er wütend, erleichtert oder einfach nur verwirrt sein sollte, über den Fakt, dass Hermione Granger, _die_ Hermione Granger seinen verhassten Verwandten nicht nur geholfen hatte, sondern sie auch in alles eingeweiht hatte. Es passte überhaupt nicht zu dem Bild, das er von ihr hatte und doch… es war irgendwie typisch für sie. Zu machen, was man nicht erwartet.

Auf die Frage seiner Tante antwortete er nicht, doch es schien sie auch nicht näher zu interessieren, denn sie redete schon wieder weiter: „Das war unsere Geschichte, jetzt möchte ich deine hören."

Harry seufzte und erzählte ihr die Kurzfassung davon.

„… und wir sind jetzt hier, um euch zu fragen, ob ihr diesem Krieg ein Ende bereiten wollt und ob ihr euch mit Zauberern und Hexen zusammenschließen wollt. Ob ihr bereit seid, gegen Voldemort zu kämpfen."

Seine Tante sah ihn lange Zeit an, wusste sehr offensichtlich nicht, was sie dazu sagen sollte.

„Ich… wie sähe dieser Kampf denn aus? Ich meine, Dudley… Dudley und ich können doch nicht gegen Zauberer kämpfen, wir können nicht zaubern."

„Niemand, der sich nicht zutraut zu kämpfen, wird wirklich kämpfen müssen. Ich habe vor, Muggelwaffen ebenfalls einzusetzen, wie Messer, Pistolen und so weiter. Aber wenn ihr auch damit nicht im wörtlichen Sinne kämpfen wollt, dann kann euch niemand dazu zwingen. Aber ihr werdet erstens sicherer sein vor Todesserangriffen und zweitens würdet ihr dann Aufgaben übernehmen wie Essen kochen für sehr viele Personen, oder auch mal das Pflegen von Verletzten. Es geht einfach darum, so viele Menschen wie möglich zusammen zu trommeln, um dafür zu sorgen, dass dieses Elend nicht länger so weiter geht."

„Können wir das denn?", fragte Petunia und sah Harry mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Ja", sagte er stur, „ja, das können wir. Und wenn wir es nicht schaffen, sind wir sowieso alle verloren, also unter dem Gesichtspunkt betrachtet, ist es egal, was ihr macht. Und was würdest du lieber machen, hier die nächsten Monate herumsitzen und nichts tun oder _helfen_, Tante Petunia, _helfen_?"

Sie stand auf, ging zum Herd, wischte ein paar Krümel zur Seite, schüttelte ein Küchentuch aus und legte es zusammengefaltet wieder neben den Herd. Dann drehte sie sich wieder zu Harry. „Du hast recht", sagte sie und lächelte leicht, „es sollte eigentlich für niemanden eine Frage sein – es sollte eine Pflicht sein. Wir machen es. Dudley muss für sich selbst entscheiden, aber ich denke, er wird kämpfen wollen. Letzte Woche ist Piers gestorben."

„Es waren schon wieder Todesser im Privet Drive?"

Petunia schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Er war für seine Familie einkaufen und die Todesser haben den Supermarkt überfallen."

Harry nickte langsam. Dann sah er Petunia an. „Also… ihr macht mit?", fragte er.

Petunia nickte und lächelte leicht. „Ja", sagte sie, „ja, ich denke schon."

oooooooooooo

An diesem Tag konnten Ginny und Harry 16 Menschen davon überzeugen, gegen Voldemort aktiv zu werden, noch dazu 16 Muggel. Alle wohnten im Privet Drive und die meisten waren nicht schockiert, als Harry ihnen sagte, dass in diesem Krieg Magie die größte Rolle spielte. Kaum jemand wunderte sich, dass es Magie überhaupt gab, hatten sie es doch alle geahnt, dass dieser Krieg nicht mit Politik zusammenhing oder mit ihrem Ministerium. Schließlich erfanden sogar die Nachrichten Ausreden, warum Menschen in diesem Land überhaupt starben und wer der Gegner war. Jeder einzelne von ihnen hatte schon einmal jemand an den Tod verloren und jeder einzelne von ihnen hatte Angst aus dem Haus zu gehen, weil einer dieser in schwarz gekleideten Männer kommen konnte.

Sie alle wussten, dass heutzutage das Schlimmste nicht durch einen Schuss aus einer Pistole symbolisiert wurde – sondern durch einen grünen Blitz.

Sie alle waren entschlossen, etwas dagegen zu tun.

oooooooooooo

Hermione hatte einen Tag hinter sich, von dem sie froh war, dass er endlich vorbei war. Sie hatte mit Ron gemeinsam ihre Eltern besucht. Sie hatte sie lange nicht mehr gesehen, das letzte Mal an dem Weihnachten nach Harrys Verschwinden. Sie hatten sich gestritten, ihre Eltern hatten damals verlangt, dass sie wieder zu ihnen ziehen sollte, dass sie ihr Hexenleben aufgeben sollte, sie hatte sich geweigert und war disappariert. Seitdem hatten sie sich nicht mehr gesehen, ein paar Mal miteinander gesprochen, per Kamin oder sogar per Telefon. Ihre Eltern hatten geweint heute und zugestimmt, ihr zu folgen, mit ihr dafür zu kämpfen, damit der Krieg bald ein Ende hatte. Ron und sie waren auch in anderen Häusern in ihrer Heimatstraße erfolgreich gewesen. Man konnte jetzt schon sehen, dass Harrys Plan Früchte tragen würde.

Wenn Hermione ehrlich war, dann war sie nur noch manchmal verärgert über diesen neuen Harry. Wenn er Ron zurückwies zum Beispiel, oder wenn er unüberlegte und verletzende Dinge sagte. Doch wenn sie sich zwang, ihn objektiv zu betrachten und damit auch seinen Wandel ungeachtet ihrer Freundschaft zu sehen, dann wusste sie, dass er sich gebessert hatte, dass er diese Zeit alleine gebraucht hatte, um selbstbewusster zu werden, mehr in sich zu hören, erwachsen zu werden. Sie war begeistert von der Tatsache, dass er nicht mehr nur gut in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste war, sondern auch etwas verstand von stabloser Magie, von Zaubertränken, von Verwandlungen… Er kannte Magie, von der sie keine Ahnung hatte und das machte sie nicht nur neidisch – nein, es beeindruckte sie auch.

Sie war überzeugt davon, dass er dieses Tier, dieser Panther war, der sie auf die Spur von George gebracht hatte. Er wollte es nicht zugeben – schön, was machte das schon? Sie kannte ja die Wahrheit, es konnte niemand anderes sein. Und sie fand ein Panther passte perfekt zu ihm. Ein Panther bewegte sich lautlos, ein Panther war ein guter Jäger, ein Panther war schlau, doch mehr auf eine Slytherin-Weise, obwohl er wie der Gryffindor-Löwe zu den Raubkatzen zählte. Ein Panther war auf sich alleine gestellt.

Das alles war Harry auch, sie fand es schon fast _zu_ passend.

Momentan saßen sie nebeneinander, Harry und sie. Er hatte sich eine Flasche Rotwein heraufbeschworen und hatte sie gefragt, ob sie auch ein Glas wolle (und sie musste zugeben, der Rotwein schmeckte gut, obwohl heraufbeschworene Getränke und heraufbeschworenes Essen meistens nicht sehr schmackhaft waren), wo sie doch schon mal alle beide im Wohnzimmer saßen und nicht schlafen konnten.

Seitdem hatten sie kein einziges Wort gewechselt, aber die Stille war nicht unangenehm. Fakt war sogar, dass sie sehr lange kein Schweigen mehr so genossen hatte wie dieses, und sie hatte das Gefühl, dass jedes Wort die Stimmung und Atmosphäre kaputt machen konnte.

Trotzdem fing sie nach einiger Zeit zu sprechen an, denn sie wusste auch, dass sie Harry in dieser Stimmung erwischen musste, um überhaupt erst ein ordentliches Gespräch mit ihm zu führen.

Außerdem war sie ungeheuer neugierig.

„Harry?"

Er sah herüber, als hätte er erwartet, dass sie anfing zu reden, und nickte. „Ja?"

Sie nahm einen Schluck Rotwein. „Warst du heute bei den Dursleys?", fragte sie und betete dafür, dass er nicht ärgerlich oder abweisend reagierte.

Er nickte nur und starrte vor sich hin.

„Und…", sie zögerte, „… wie… ehm… _war _es?"

Er sah sie an und lächelte plötzlich. „Gut", sagte er und brachte sie damit vollkommen aus dem Konzept, „es war gut. Ich habe heute das erste gute Gespräch mit meiner Tante geführt, seitdem ich lebe."

Er grinste und nippte ein wenig an seinem Wein.

Sie schüttelte etwas fassungslos mit dem Kopf und grinste ebenfalls. „Das ist… gut, ich hatte etwas anderes erwartet, aber das ist gut – sehr gut."

„Sagte ich ja." Er grinste wieder und seine Augen funkelten. Hermione fragte sich, ob es an dem Wein lag, oder daran, dass er sich mittlerweile wieder entspannen konnte, obwohl jemand anderes dabei war.

„Übrigens", fügte er hinzu, „vielen Dank, dass du an meine Verwandten gedacht hast. Und dass du ihnen geholfen hast."

Er wusste es. Und er war nicht sauer. Er wusste es. Er sollte es nicht wissen, sie hatte es nicht getan, damit sie ein Dankeschön bekam, sie hatte es getan, um… ja warum hatte sie es getan? Sie hatte immer gedacht aus reiner Nächstenliebe, doch sie fing an, daran zu zweifeln. Vielleicht hatte sie es nur aus Schuld gemacht. Weil sie das Gefühl gehabt hatte, Harry im Stich gelassen zu haben, alleine gelassen zu haben in den zwei Jahren nach Sirius' Tod. Und das einzige, was sie überhaupt für Harry hatte tun können, war seinen Verwandten zu helfen. Und doch hatte es sich nicht so angefühlt, als hätte sie es für Harry getan, sondern eher, als hätte sie es gegen Harrys Wille getan, wo er doch seine Verwandten schon immer gehasst hatte. Sie biss sich auf die Lippen. Nein, das war nicht gerecht, es wäre nie in Harrys Wille gewesen, seine Verwandten sterben zu lassen. Es wäre nie…

„Hey", unterbrach er sie plötzlich und wedelte dabei mit einer Hand vor ihrem Gesicht herum, „ich bin dir nicht böse. Ich gebe zu, ich war überrascht, als ich es erfuhr. Doch ich finde es gut. Nur deinetwegen konnte ich dieses Gespräch mit Petunia überhaupt führen. Wärst du nicht gewesen… wären sie vielleicht heute schon beide tot."

Sie sah ihn sprachlos an.

Er lächelte. „Ich werde jetzt mal zu Bett gehen", sagte er und legte kurz seine Hand auf Hermiones Arm.

Dann stand er auf und ging. Kurz bevor er aus dem Raum hinausging drehte er sich noch einmal um. „Ich habe übrigens einen guten Raum gefunden für die DA. Das nächste Treffen wird morgen schon stattfinden."

„Wirklich? So schnell? Wo ist denn der Raum?"

Harry lächelte. „Im Privet Drive."

Hermione lachte erst, bis sie bemerkte, dass Harry es ernst meinte. „Bist du verrückt geworden? Du kannst so etwas nicht in einer Muggelgegend veranstalten. Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein!", brauste sie auf.

Harry schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf. „Hermione, vertrau mir. Es ist der perfekte Ort. Kein Mensch wird mich, geschweige denn einen Haufen Zauberer dort vermuten. Und hey – wir können zaubern. Wir können erstens dieses Haus so absichern, dass wir bemerken, wenn ein Zauberer in die Nähe kommt, zweitens das Haus schalldicht machen, drittens einen der Räume so vergrößern, dass wir alle hineinpassen. Es ist perfekt." Er lächelte. Er war stolz, das merkte sie. Und im Grunde war er das sogar zu Recht. Der Ort _war_ perfekt.

„OK", sagte sie, „du hast mich überzeugt." Sie lächelte.

„Gute Nacht, Hermione", sagte er.

„Gute Nacht, Harry", sagte sie, so dass er es gerade noch so hörte, bevor er durch die Tür verschwand.

Hermione blieb zurück. Nachdem sie eine Weile auf die Stelle gestarrt hatte, an dem er verschwunden war, trank sie einen Schluck Wein und fragte sich, wann sie plötzlich wieder Freunde geworden waren. Und ob es so bleiben würde.

Als Harry zehn Minuten später in seinem Bett lag und darauf wartete, dass der Schlaf ihn übermannte, fragte er sich dasselbe.

ooooooooooooooo

„Was ist ein Zauberstab?"

Harry sah sich um. Niemand regte sich. Er hatte diese Frage in den Raum geworfen, nachdem er spontan entschieden hatte, mit der stablosen Magie anzufangen. Er wusste, dass man in Hogwarts zwar etwas über Magie lernte, aber nur wie man sie benutzte, nicht woher sie kam – mal abgesehen von den langweiligen Geschichten über Koboldkriege. Für die stablose Magie musste man aber begreifen, was Magie überhaupt war, also zu den Grundsätzen zurückkehren und das, wusste Harry aus Erfahrung, war das Schwerste beim Zaubern ohne Zauberstab.

„Ein Stück Holz?", schlug Dean scherzhaft vor und sofort lockerte sich die Stimmung etwas. Ein paar kicherten kurz. Harry jedoch blieb ernst.

„Ganz genau", sagte er und die DA-Mitglieder wurden wieder still.

„Was?", fragte Lavender und Cho gleichzeitig.

„Ein Zauberstab ist nichts weiter als ein Stück Holz. OK, es sind noch ein paar Federn oder Haare von magischen Tieren dabei, _magische Leiter_. Aber ansonsten ist der Zauberstab nichts. Magischer Leiter ist sogar ein sehr guter Begriff dafür, denn ein Zauberstab leitet die Magie und fokussiert sie auf diesen einen Punkt, auf den man mit der Spitze des Stabes zielt. Ihr müsst euch vorstellen, dass die Magie in eurem Körper ist. In eurem gesamten Körper. Aber wenn ihr einen Zauber ausführen wollt, muss die Magie nur auf ein bestimmtes Objekt gerichtet sein. Früher, viel früher haben die Zauberer das noch mit bloßer Willenskraft geschafft. Doch dann wurden sie faul und sagten sich: Nein, warum sollten wir, wir können doch auch einen kleinen, dummen Stab in die Hand nehmen, ihn mit magischen Federn schmücken und sie die Arbeit machen lassen. Tja. Dann kamen die Zauberstäbe und die Zauberer erkannten nicht, wie viel mächtiger sie doch ohne das verflixte kleine Ding waren. Ich kann euch eines sagen: Ihr werdet nicht jeden x-beliebigen Zauber ohne Zauberstab ausrichten. Das müsst ihr nicht, wenn es eine Erleichterung gibt, dann nutzt sie. Doch die Zauberstablose Magie ist mächtiger. Wenn ihr das Licht anmachen wollt, benutzt um Merlins Willen einen Zauberstab. Auch wenn ihr gegen Todesser kämpft, benutzt einen Zauberstab. Aber seid euch bewusst, dass ihr die Magie in euch drin habt. Und nicht im Zauberstab. Ihr seid nicht verloren, nur weil das Holzstück fehlt. Wenn es um Leben oder Tod geht, dann hilft euch dieser Stab nichts. Dann hilft euch nur noch Magie. Aber seid vorsichtig damit, denn die zauberstablose Magie ist ermüdend. Sehr ermüdend. Merlin, was habe ich mich geschämt, als ich jedes Mal nach einem klitzekleinen Erfolg drei Stunden halb ohnmächtig war. Glücklicherweise habe ich das alles ganz gut verborgen damals." Er erlaubte sich ein kleines Grinsen in Richtung Draco, dieser grinste zurück. „Also ich kann euch versprechen, dass mindestens die Hälfte von euch zauberstablose Magie erlernen wird. Und wer es nicht erlernt, der hat trotzdem das Wissen, dass er es könnte. Denn jeder kann es, es ist nur einfacher, wenn man den Zauberstab nicht schon fünfzig Jahre gewohnt ist. In Ernstsituationen wird jeder von euch stablos zaubern können. Denn da geht es um Instinkt. Um Urinstinkt. Jeder von euch hat schon einmal bewiesen, dass ihr stablose Magie anwenden könnt. Denkt an eure Kindheit zurück. Neville!" Er wies mit einem Grinsen auf seinen ehemaligen Zimmernachbarn. „Ich weiß mit absoluter Sicherheit, dass sein Onkel ihn einmal aus dem Fenster hat hängen lassen. Aus Versehen fiel der kleine Neville herunter und hüpfte mitsamt seiner Magie wie ein Ball wieder in die Luft. Und warum? Weil seine Instinkte ihm gesagt haben, er sollte jetzt besser hüpfen. Wäre Neville nicht fähig, stablose Magie zu verrichten, säße er heute nicht hier. Und ich wette mit euch, dass es bei jedem Einzelnen hier so ist."

Einige hatten gelacht, wohl bei der bildlichen Vorstellung eines Balls namens Neville. Neville selbst war ein wenig rot geworden, aber hatte auch gegrinst.

„Ich wollte eigentlich noch nicht mit der stablosen Magie anfangen, erst später, erst, wenn ihr ein bisschen eingespielter seid und so weiter. Doch ich habe mich dazu entschlossen, jedes Mal ein wenig stablose Magie mit euch zu trainieren. Das wird nicht genug sein. Jeder von euch wird für sich alleine noch üben müssen, zu Hause in euren Zimmern. Setzt euch auf euer Bett und versucht irgendeinen Gegenstand zu levitieren. Lasst euren Körper den magischen Leiter sein. Nehmt die Hände dazu, das ist am einfachsten, aber ihr könnt auch mit dem kleinen Zeh zucken, wenn ihr das möchtet. Ihr könnt auch zwinkern, das ist allerdings gefährlich, wenn man die stablose Magie noch nicht beherrscht, denn Zwinkern ist sehr wage. Ich rate euch zu den Händen, aber das müsst ihr selbst entscheiden."

Harry sah sich einen Moment um und überlegte. Dann setzte er wieder an: „Ich wäre überrascht bis entsetzt, wenn einer von euch heute schon einen Zauber hinbekommen würde. Trotz allem haben wir Kissen hier", er schnipste kurz mit den Fingern und mehrere Kissen verteilten sich auf dem Trainingsboden, „und Erholungstränke sind hier". Er schnipste ein weiteres Mal und eine Schranktür sprang auf, sodass man eine ganze Reihe von kleinen Fläschchen sehen konnte. „Ihr werdet zu zweit arbeiten, damit jeder dem anderen im Erschöpfungszustand behilflich sein kann. Als allererstes werden ihr levitieren probieren. Sagt ruhig den Spruch laut, stumm kommt erst, wenn ihr das stablose Zaubern drauf habt. Levitiert am Besten…", er sah sich grübelnd um, dann ließ er in einer Ecke etwa 50 Kieselsteine erscheinen, „Levitiert diese Steine, sie sind weder schwer noch groß, das wäre noch das einfachste. Noch irgendwelche Fragen, bevor ihr euch verteilt und ich euch erkläre, was genau ihr tun müsst?"

Harry sah sich um, bereit jedem Rede und Antwort zu stehen, fest in einem Lehr-Alltag drin, von dem er nie gedacht hätte, dass er ihn perfekt beherrschte. Niemand meldete sich, also wartete Harry, bis die DA sich aufgeteilt und ausgebreitet hatte. Er fand es interessant, welche Paare sich gefunden hatten. Neville machte nicht mit Luna, was ihn erstaunte, sondern mit Hermione. Und Ron hatte sich mit Draco zusammengefunden, Dean mit Ginny, Lavender natürlich mit Parvati, da hatte er nichts anderes erwartet und Fred mit Angelina anstatt mit Katie, seiner Freundin, die sich mit Seamus zusammengetan hatte.

Als alle Paare gebildet waren, fing Harry wieder an zu erklären: „Versucht es abwechselnd, nie sollen beide aus den Paaren zaubern. Doch jetzt schließt alle erst einmal die Augen. Hört mir zu, doch konzentriert euch auf euch selbst, so dass ihr am Ende das Gefühl habt, alleine in diesem Raum zu stehen. Nur ihr und meine Stimme, die euch sagt, was ihr zu tun habt."

Er war einen Moment lang ruhig und ließ ihnen Zeit, sich selbst zu finden, eine innere Ruhe aufzubauen. „Wenn ihr euch jetzt auf euch selbst konzentriert, dann konzentriert euch auf das Körperteil, mit dem ihr die Magie später verrichten wollt. Dies ist übrigens nur für das Üben wichtig, wenn ihr einmal die stablose Magie gemeistert habt, werdet ihr auch mit jedem anderen Körperteil Magie verrichten können. Aber vorerst bei einem Körperteil bleiben! Jetzt bleibt eine Weile bei dieser Konzentration, spürt das Körperteil und vor allem: Spürt die Magie. Es sollte ein wenig kribbeln, vielleicht merkt ihr auch, wie sie in euch fließt, wie euer Blut sie mit sich trägt. Und dieses Gefühl solltet ihr wandern lassen, mit all eurer Willenskraft, bis in die Spitzen eures magischen Leiters." Er machte eine kurze Pause. „Und das war es. Mehr braucht ihr nicht, um stablose Magie zu vollbringen. Nur euch und die Magie. Es ist nicht einfach, so weit zu kommen, dass ihr die Magie immer spürt, egal wo ihr seid und was ihr tut, aber es ist möglich. Es ist so möglich, wie es möglich ist, dass klein Neville nicht starb, als er aus dem Fenster fiel. Es ist so möglich, wie es möglich ist, dass ihr alle Magie schon spürtet, bevor ihr einen Zauberstab je gesehen habt."

_Es ist so möglich,_ dachte Harry, _wie es möglich ist, dass meine Mutter mich vor dem Tod beschützen konnte. Mit nichts als Liebe._

**.tbc.**

* * *

_Hallo ihr Lieben._

_Es hat wieder sehr lange gedauert, ich weiß und ich habe auch keine gute Entschuldigung ;) Aber ihr seid das ja schon gewohnt von mir._

_Trotzdem freue ich mich, dass ich das nächste Kapitel schon fast fertig habe, und es noch Ende nächster Woche online gehen wird. TOLL, ODER? Ich bin ganz stolz auf mich._

_Ich freue mich wie immer sehr über Resonanz und finde es sehr toll, dass überhaupt noch jemand meine Geschichte liest, trotz der langen Wartezeiten._

_Achja, es haben schon einige gesagt, dass sie meinen Schreibstil gut finden (was mir ungemein schmeichelt :))… Ich würde gerne auf Kurzgeschichten von mir verweisen, die eigene Charaktere beinhalten, nichts geklautes und ich kann sie auch ganz ohne Disclaimer veröffentlichen ;)_

_Jedenfalls sind ein paar meiner Geschichten auf meinem Blog (Adresse ist im Profil), einige unter ‚Texte' und andere unter ‚Les Cadeaux'._

_Auch da bin ich immer erfreut, wenn ich Resonanz bekomme und ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr euch auch dafür interessiert. (Eigenwerbung muss jetzt auch mal sein ;))_

_Reviewantworten kommen dann mit dem nächsten Kapitel._

_Vielen Dank für alles und hoffentlich bis Bald,_

_Mono.tonie._

_PS: Achso, ich habe etwas ganz vergessen. VIELEN DANK an meine Betaleserinnen, Veronica Evans und HJ-HJ. :)_


	22. Kapitel 20

**Disclaimer:**  
Mir gehört nichts, außer des Plots, JKR gehört alles andere. Ich habe nicht vor, damit Geld zu verdienen.

* * *

**Der Panther**

_Im Jardin des Plantes, Paris_

Sein Blick ist vom Vorübergehen der Stäbe  
so müd' geworden, dass er nichts mehr hält.  
Ihm ist, als ob es tausend Stäbe gäbe  
und hinter tausend Stäben keine Welt.

Der weiche Gang geschmeidig starker Schritte,  
der sich im allerkleinsten Kreise dreht,  
ist wie ein Tanz von Kraft um eine Mitte,  
in der betäubt ein großer Wille steht.

Nur manchmal schiebt der Vorhang der Pupille  
sich lautlos auf -. Dann geht ein Bild hinein,  
geht durch der Glieder angespannte Stille -  
und hört im Herzen auf zu sein.  
Rainer Maria Rilke

**Kapitel 20**

Es war etwa einen Monat her, dass er mit seiner Tante Petunia das erste Mal ein gutes Gespräch geführt hatte, es war auch einen Monat her, dass sie angefangen hatten Mitglieder für den _neuen_ Orden zu sammeln. Dieser Orden beinhaltete mittlerweile 211 Zauberer und Hexen und 392 Muggel. Der Einfachheit halber hatten sie den Namen ‚Orden des Phönix' beibehalten.

Voldemort hatte sich seitdem ruhig verhalten, genauso wie Harry. Doch es war nur eine scheinbare Ruhe, denn sie alle arbeiteten im Stillen, bereiteten sich vor – auf den Endkampf. Harry wusste – es ging jetzt nicht mehr darum, Voldemort für die nächsten Monate aufzuhalten. Es ging jetzt darum, Voldemort zu vernichten.

Draußen wurde es immer kälter, der Herbst wurde immer stürmiger. Halloween hatte Harry mit Mona, Ginny, Ron und Hermione in Hogwarts verbracht. Sie hatten mit Hagrid gelacht, sie hatten Kürbiskuchen gegessen und über Dumbledores Halloweenscherze geschmunzelt. Und am Ende hatte Harry das Gefühl gehabt, nie erwachsen geworden zu sein. Nie gelernt zu haben, dass Voldemort sein Leben bestimmte. Vielleicht lag es an dem guten Essen, oder daran, dass Snape nicht da gewesen war oder auch daran, dass er über die weißen Tanzmäuse genauso hatte lachen müssen wie Mona. Er wusste es nicht. Fakt war, dass er so glücklich gewesen war wie schon lange nicht mehr. Und Fakt war auch, dass er erst wieder so glücklich werden würde, wenn Voldemort nicht mehr existierte. Fakt war, dass er sich jetzt beeilen musste, denn mit jedem Tag würde es wohl schwerer werden ihn zu besiegen.

Deshalb stand er heute hier. Vor mehr als 600 Menschen, die alle in den letzten Wochen einen unbrechbaren Kodex gesprochen hatten, der besagte, dass sie stürben, wenn sie den Orden mit freiem Wille verraten würden. Vor mehr als 600 Menschen, die zu ihm aufsahen.

Es war das erste Mal, dass er vor ihnen allen sprechen würde, es war auch das erste Mal, dass alle gemeinsam zusammen waren.

Als Ort hatten sie die Große Halle gewählt, denn Dumbledore hatte noch kein passendes Hauptquartier gefunden.

Harry sah hinunter auf die Menschenmassen und fühlte sich schlecht. So schlecht, wie er sich das letzte Mal in seinem sechsten Schuljahr gefühlt hatte. Er konnte sie nicht in den Krieg schicken. Er konnte nicht ihren Tod auf dem Gewissen haben.

Und doch sahen sie ihn alle entschlossen an. Er sah in ihren Augen, dass sie kämpfen wollten. Dass sie ihm folgen würden. Wohin auch immer.

Und genau das machte alles am Schwersten.

Er holte tief Luft und begann: „Seid bereit! Ihr wisst, es wird bald soweit sein. Und... als Erstes möchte ich euch allen danken. Ihr setzt euer Leben aufs Spiel und das ist das Höchste, was man von euch erwarten kann, denke ich. Und ich möchte euch auch sagen, dass jeder, wirklich jeder von euch sich wirklich sicher sein sollte, das zu tun. Ich lasse jedem die Wahl, ich kann und will euch nicht zu irgendetwas zwingen. Es ist allein eure Entscheidung. Ihr habt alle den Kodex ausgesprochen. Ihr kennt die Regeln, ihr kennt die Verantwortung. Es macht..."

Er seufzte.

Eine Frau in der ersten Reihe sah ihn strahlend an, als würde sie sich darauf freuen, zu kämpfen. Zu sterben.

„Seid bereit!", sagte er ruhig, statt seines angefangenen Satzes.

„Seid bereit für alles, was euch erwartet. Ich will offen sein: Es erwarten euch keine schönen Dinge. Schrecken, Leid, Tod. Doch _denkt_ wenigstens an die schönen Dinge des Lebens. Denkt bei allem, was ihr tut daran, dass ihr es für euch selbst und die lachenden Gesichter eurer Kinder tut. Das ist das Wichtigste. Denkt an die Zukunft und haltet an diesem Gedanken fest, dann werdet ihr auch eine Zukunft haben. Seht nach vorne, denkt an die vielen glücklichen Augenblicke in eurem Leben. Und kämpft. Kämpft, bis euer Mut belohnt wird – und das wird er, da bin ich mir sicher.

Jeder von euch hat eine Aufgabe. Und ich vertraue darauf, dass jeder von euch diese Aufgabe erfüllen wird.

Ich fordere von euch nur eines: Zusammenhalt.

Wir werden das schaffen. Wenn wir zusammenhalten. Wenn wir eine Familie sind. Und ich glaube, wir sind eine Familie. Wir müssen uns nur etwas anstrengen, um sie aufrecht zu erhalten.

Kämpft bis euer Potential erschöpft ist, tut alles, was in eurer Macht steht. Tut es für euer Leben.

Das Gute wird triumphieren. So oder so."

Er glaubte nicht, dass irgendeiner außer vielleicht Albus Dumbledore die Worte ‚So oder so' in diesem Zusammenhang verstehen würde. Doch er sprach auch zu sich selbst.

Eine Tür klapperte, doch er achtete nicht darauf.

„Seid bereit. Und –", schloss er mit einem kurzen Blick zu Alastor Moody, „– immer wachsam."

Er sah, wie Moody breit grinste. Er hatte wohl davon gehört, dass sein Doppelgänger in Harrys viertem Schuljahr eine Art Parole hatte. Einige seiner ehemaligen Mitschüler lachten leise, verstummten aber sofort wieder. Einen Moment lang war alles still.

Ginny starrte auf ihre Hände, Ron sah zu ihm auf, stille Angst in seinen Augen. Hermione biss sich auf die Lippen. Viele hatten die Augen geschlossen oder starrten ihn an.

Dumbledore erhob sich und sah ihn lächelnd an.

„Das werde ich sein", sagte er.

Und plötzlich fingen alle an zu klatschen und zu rufen: „Ich auch!" Manche kamen zu Harry und schüttelten ihm kräftig die Hand. Ohne etwas zu sagen. Eine Welle der begeisterten Unbeugsamkeit ging durch die Menschen. Sie fühlten sich unbesiegbar, waren mutig entschlossen, in den Kampf zu ziehen.

Er dagegen fühlte sich immer schlechter. Mit hängenden Armen wich er Tonks aus, die ihm anscheinend auch die Hände schütteln wollte und verschwand lautlos. Er ging durch eine Nebentür, durch die er schon einmal in seinem vierten Schuljahr gegangen war, aus der Großen Halle hinaus und setzte sich in die Ecke des kleinen Raumes.

Das Zimmer war dunkel, rote Vorhänge verdeckten das einzige Fenster und im Kamin brannte kein Feuer. Neben ihm stand ein altes Sofa. Außer einem kleinen Tisch an der Wand das einzige Möbelstück im Raum. Er fand es komisch, dass der Raum sich so verändert hatte, seit dem er mit den anderen Champions hier gewartet hatte, doch er fand jetzt nicht die Ruhe, sich darüber zu wundern.

In seiner Ecke gekauert schloss er müde die Augen. Er konnte nicht mehr, er wollte nicht mehr.

Wie hatte er das nur tun können? Wie? Wieso erzählte er ihnen Lügen? Wieso sprach er von etwas, was er doch selbst nicht glaubte? Warum war er nur zurückgekehrt? Wie konnte er diese Menschen in den Krieg führen? Sie konnten nicht gewinnen, sie würden nicht gewinnen. Sie würden alle sterben.

Er verbarg sein Gesicht in den Händen. Plötzlich hörte er, dass die Tür aufging und jemand herein kam. Er rührte sich nicht. Hoffentlich sah ihn niemand, hoffentlich blieb er unentdeckt. Er wollte nicht wissen, wer es war. Er wollte niemanden sehen, mit niemandem sprechen. Er wollte jetzt alleine sein. Eine Hand berührte seine Schultern.

„Harry?", fragte Hermione und strich ihm sanft über den vorgebeugten Rücken, als würde sie damit jede Last wegstreichen können. Sie hockte sich neben ihn. „Erzähl es mir. Erzähl mir _einmal_, was dich bedrückt", bat sie ruhig.

Harry blickte auf und sah in ihr ernstes Gesicht, in die schmerzvollen Augen, auf den zusammengekniffenen Mund, auf die viel zu bleichen Gesichtszüge.

„Ich fühle mich wie der letzte Abschaum", sagte er mit gebrochener Stimme.

„Warum?", fragte sie. Hohl lachte er auf. „Warum? Ich schicke sie in den Tod. Sie sehen in mir einen Anführer. Einen Anführer wie Voldemort persönlich. Hast du ihre Gesichter gesehen, Hermione? Hast du in ihre Augen geblickt? Sie würden alles tun. Ich weiß ganz genau, dass sie alle lieber bei ihren Familien bleiben würden. Stattdessen schicke ich sie in das Leid, in den Krieg. Ich... ich bin wie Voldemort. Ganz genau so. Die Absichten mögen verschieden sein, doch ich fordere dasselbe von ihnen: den Tod."

Hermione nahm seine Hand und drückte sie, während sie den Kopf schüttelte. „Nein, Harry. Der Krieg ist schon bei ihnen. Unter ihnen. Du motivierst sie nur. Du bist nicht wie Voldemort, du könntest es nie sein. Du bist stark, Harry. Viel stärker, als die meisten es je geahnt hätten. Als ich es je geahnt hätte und ich habe eigentlich immer große Stücke auf dich gehalten. Trotz..." Sie stockte. „Du hast in ihre Gesichter gesehen, sagst du? Hast du auch in Snapes Gesicht gesehen? Hast du in Dumbledores Augen gesehen? Snape würde es nie zugeben, vermutlich ist es ihm noch nicht einmal selbst bewusst, aber er bewundert dich, er weiß, dass du Recht hast und er weiß auch, dass es kein anderer so gut könnte wie du, Harry Potter. Dass niemand in der Lage wäre, diese Situation so gut zu meistern. Das kannst du mir glauben. Und Dumbledore ist stolzer auf dich, als er es je war. Dumbledore…" Sie lächelte. „Dumbledore sah dich an, als wärest du sein eigener Sohn, als könnte nichts ihn stolzer machen. Du bist der geborene Führer. Du bist der Einzige, der diese Menschen in den Krieg führen kann – und sie auch wieder sicher hinausführt."

„Das ändert dennoch nichts an der Tatsache, dass es der Tod ist, in den ich sie führe." Er vergrub sein Gesicht wieder in seinen Händen.

„Du rettest ihre Leben. Ohne dich würden sie sowieso sterben. Nach und nach. Langsam. Qualvoll. Ohne Hoffnung. So sind sie bereit zu kämpfen. Wegen dir. Nein, _mit_ dir."

Harry sah auf und bemerkte, dass Hermione weinte. Sie lächelte ihn unter Tränen an. „Entschuldige. Entschuldige für alles", flüsterte sie.

Harry wusste genau, was sie meinte und zum ersten Mal seit langem hatte er das Gefühl, dass es wieder wie früher sein könnte. Nein, nicht wie früher. Anders. Besser. Er hatte das Gefühl, die Vergangenheit könnte endlich vergessen werden, endlich nicht mehr in ihren Köpfen herumspuken wie Peeves, der Poltergeist. Die Vergangenheit würde endlich Vergangenheit sein und eine neue Zukunft anbrechen. „Ich muss mich auch entschuldigen.", erwiderte er. Sie schluckte und lachte. „Es hätte nie soweit kommen dürfen, was?", sagte sie und schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf. „Nein, das hätte es nicht." Sie nickte und auch auf sein Gesicht stahl sich ein Lächeln.

Harry sah sie an, betrachtete sie näher. Ihre Wangen rötlich, das braune Haar ungeordnet zu einem Zopf gebunden, die Tränen traten schimmernd aus den Augenwinkeln hervor. Er wusste nicht, warum jetzt, er wusste nicht, warum überhaupt, doch er fand sie plötzlich wunderschön. Zerbrechlich und trotzdem stark. Wie aus einem Instinkt heraus, wischte er ihre Tränen fort und zauberte ein leichtes Lächeln in ihr Gesicht, als er mit seiner Hand ihren Mund berührte. Dann näherten sich ihre Gesichter, bis ihre Nasenspitze die seine traf.

„Hermione, ich...", fing er leise an, doch er kam nicht weiter, denn ihr Zeigefinger legte sich auf seinen Mund.

„Shh", machte sie.

Harrys Herz schien zu explodieren, als sie sich küssten.

Er hatte das Gefühl, nicht mehr denken zu können. Er wünschte sich weg, weit weg von diesem Ort. Mit ihr zusammen weg. Alleine. Ohne die übrige Welt. In eine andere Welt. Ohne Voldemort, ohne Dumbledore, ohne Menschen, ohne Krieg. Ohne Zerstörung. Ohne Gut und ohne Böse. Dann setzte sein Kopf ganz aus und seine Hand legte sich an ihre schlanke Hüfte. Er wollte sie berühren, überall. Er hatte das Verlangen, ihr Haar zu spüren, ihren Körper zu entdecken und ihr nahe zu sein. Ihr schien es ähnlich zu gehen, denn ihre Finger glitten über Harrys Brust und immer noch leidenschaftlich küssend streifte sie ihm den Umhang ab. Sanft öffnete er ihre Robe und sie standen auf. Ihre Münder verschmolzen, seine Hand vergrub sich erwartungsvoll in ihren Haaren.

Noch nie hatte er eine solche Sehnsucht verspürt, noch nie hatte er diesen leeren Punkt in seinem Leben so sehr füllen wollen. Doch während seine Hände unter ihre Robe wanderten, während sie leise stöhnte, während seine Finger ihre weiche Brust berührten und während sie ihm die Hose öffnete, hatte er zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben das Gefühl, an einem richtigen Ort zu sein.

„Warte", sagte Hermione plötzlich und ließ mit einem leichten Grinsen von ihm ab. Leichten Fußes ging sie zur Tür und schloss sie mit einem leisen „Colloportus". Dann steckte sie ihren Zauberstab wieder in ihre Robe, streifte diese ganz ab und lächelte Harry zärtlich an. Er hob sie hoch und legte sie auf das Sofa, während er mit einer Bewegung seiner Hand ein Feuer im Kamin entzündete.

Das Feuer prasselte knisternd und im Raum wurde es langsam aber sicher wärmer.

ooooooo

Tonks sah sich in der Großen Halle suchend um. Eben noch hatte sie ihn erblickt, jetzt war er verschwunden. Wo war er nur so plötzlich hin? Sie musste doch unbedingt mit ihm über etwas Wichtiges reden. Plötzlich stand Charlie vor ihr. „Wie fandest du ihn? Und seine Rede?", fragte er und sah besorgt aus. Sie schluckte und ergriff seine Hand. „Schwer", sagte sie.

Charlie nickte und zog sie an sich. „Ja, es sind ja auch schwere Zeiten, nicht wahr?" Sie nickte leicht und schmiegte ihre Wange an die seine. Sie fühlte sich so gut, wenn sie mit ihm zusammen war. Sie fühlte sich, als ob alles in Ordnung kommen würde. Und doch wusste sie, dass seine Wange zwar diese Wirkung hatte, doch dass seine Wange nie dafür sorgen konnte. Das mussten sie selbst tun.

„Wusstest du, dass ich ihm und Ron in ihrem ersten Hogwartsjahr einen Drachen abgenommen habe?", fragte er plötzlich glucksend. Sie grinste unter Tränen. „Nein, erzähl mal."

„Hagrid hatte von irgendwoher ein Drachenei bekommen. Wollte ihn natürlich aufziehen in seiner kleinen Hütte, du kennst ja Hagrid. Ein Norwegischer Stachelbuckel. Und als der dann zu groß wurde, haben Harry, Ron und Hermione einen verzweifelten Brief an mich geschrieben, ob ich ihn nicht nehmen könnte. Ich habe dann ein paar Freunde geschickt, die ihn auf dem Nordturm abgeholt haben und Harry und Hermione sind am Ende wohl noch von Minerva erwischt worden. George hat mir erzählt, sie hätten gemeinsam ziemlich viele Punkte abgezogen bekommen. Ganz Gryffindor war sauer auf sie."

Tonks und Charlie lachten leise, während um sie herum noch immer Gedränge herrschte. Schlagartig wurde Charlie wieder ernst: „Hast du es ihm schon gesagt?" „Nein, ich kann ihn nirgendwo finden", entgegnete sie und strich ihm sanft über den muskulösen Arm. Sie sahen sich an. „Es ist ein so schlechter Zeitpunkt", flüsterte sie heiser.

Er nickte und küsste sie auf den Mund. „Keine Angst, meine kleine Tonks, es wird alles gut werden. Ich glaube, wir werden das schaffen." Seine tiefe, raue Stimme beruhigte sie etwas.

ooooooo

Weiter hinten im Saal saß Kat auf dem Boden und schluchzte hemmungslos.

Mark strich ihr unsicher über den Arm. Er getraute sich nicht, etwas anderes zu tun oder zu sagen, er wusste nicht, wie sie reagieren würde. „Es... tut mir... mir leid", schluchzte sie und sah ihn mit gefleckten Wangen und geröteten Augen an. „Nein, was soll dir denn Leid tun? Es ist... ehm... OK, in Ordnung...", erwiderte er hilflos.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich so schwach bin. Aber ich habe nur solche Angst.", weinte sie. Er nickte verständnisvoll. Er hatte ja ebensoviel Angst wie sie, er zeigte es nur nicht. Sie schwiegen eine Weile bis Kats Tränen versiegt waren.

„Ich will meinen Vater rächen", sagte sie plötzlich mit festerer Stimme. Erschrocken sah er sie an. „Was? Aber du kannst nicht..." „Oh doch, ich kann und ich werde. Ich werde mit in den Krieg ziehen." Ihre Augen leuchteten beharrlich. „Aber... Wir dürfen nicht...", stammelte er. Sie sah ihn schief an. „Als ob dich so etwas je gestört hätte. Wir sind ja auch hierhin gekommen, obwohl es den Hogwartsschülern verboten war."

Mark seufzte schwer und musterte sie. Sie sah aus wie eine Blume. Nein, schöner. Wie eine perfekte Eisblume am Fenster, wie sich spiegelnde Sonnenstrahlen auf dem Wasser. Wie… Er wusste keinen Vergleich für sie, sie war schöner als alles, was er kannte.

Er wusste, er konnte sie nicht mehr davon abhalten. Das war immer so. Sobald sie einen Entschluss gefasst hatte, konnte man sie nicht mehr umstimmen. Das hatte er schon erkannt, als sie ihm während der ersten Hogwartsexpressfahrt die Schokofroschkarte von Harry Potter geschenkt hatte. Nur, weil er ihn aus der Nachbarschaft gekannt hatte. Diese Karte besaß er immer noch. „Wenn du gehst, gehe ich auch. Wir rächen deinen Vater gemeinsam", sagte er schließlich.

Sie lächelte. „Wir gemeinsam. Auf immer und ewig", sagte sie und nahm seine Hand.

„Auf immer und ewig", erwiderte er.

Anfangs etwas schüchtern und zurückhaltend, später leidenschaftlicher küssten sie sich und versiegelten damit ihre Worte.

ooooooo

Nach einiger Zeit lag Harry auf dem Sofa, eine schlafende Hermione im Arm und war glücklich.

Er wusste, es würde nicht ewig so bleiben, er wusste, alles, was er momentan tat, war irgendwie falsch und er wusste auch, dass sich seine Probleme dadurch nicht verringert hatten.

Doch er war glücklich.

Glücklich, weil er so schöne Gefühle in sich hatte, wie fast noch nie zuvor. Er hatte schon mit zwei Mädchen geschlafen, eine hatte er auch geliebt. Oder sich zumindest eingebildet sie zu lieben. Doch mit keiner war es wie mit _ihr_ gewesen. Ginny, Cho – mit Hermione war es anders. Es fühlte sich besser und richtiger an. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie es soweit hatte kommen können, aber es war einfach richtig und wahr. Tief in seinem Innern wusste er, dass Hermione genauso fühlte, genauso dachte. Und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben, war er wirklich überzeugt davon, Voldemort schlagen zu können. Irgendwie.

Für Hermione.

_Beware, Voldemort. (1)_

ooooooo

Ron stand neben der Tür und beobachtete von weitem Tonks und Charlie, die sich fest umarmten. Tonks lief eine kleine und unscheinbare Träne über die linke Wange. Er fragte sich, was sie gerade dachte. Und was sein Bruder Charlie dachte. Etwa 10 Meter neben den beiden standen Fred, George und Katie und unterhielten sich leise. Sie sahen sehr ernst aus, was bei Fred und George schon fast an ein Wunder grenzte. Doch seit dem Vorfall in der Winkelgasse...

Fred würde Katie heute noch fragen, ob sie ihn heiratete. Den Ring versteckt in einer Wunderknalltüte aus ihrem Laden. Das wusste Ron, Fred war zu ihm gekommen und hatte es ihm erzählt. Heute noch. Denn morgen war es womöglich schon zu spät. Ron seufzte schwer.

Er sah sich nach Harry und Hermione um, aber er konnte sie nicht erblicken. Snape, Dumbledore und Draco waren ebenfalls verschwunden. Überall um ihn herum war auf irgendeine Art Liebe. Seine Eltern umarmten sich, seine Schwester küsste ihren Freund aus dem Appariertestzentrum, Remus Lupin und Minerva McGonagall nickten sich aufmunternd zu, eine fremde Frau schloss Millicent Bulstrode weinend in die Arme, Dean sah Lavender verliebt an...

Er könnte die Liste ewig fortsetzen. Die Familie, von der Harry gesprochen hatte, drückte sich noch ein letztes Mal, bevor jedes Mitglied im Kampf auf sich alleine gestellt war. Schließlich wusste niemand, wann es soweit sein würde.

„Hallo Ron", sagte plötzlich eine Stimme und er drehte sich nervös lächelnd um. Seine Handinnenflächen begannen feucht zu werden. „Lisa", brachte er heraus. Warum war er nur immer so aufgeregt und fahrig, wenn er sie sah? Das war ja wie in der Pubertät. Wie damals, bei Fleur Delacour. Oder bei Hermione.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte sie und verknotete ihre Finger ineinander. Meinte sie, abgesehen von dem Fakt, dass er schwitzte und sich vermutlich gleich zum Affen machen würde? „Ehm... Gut, denke ich. Und... und dir?", stammelte er und fühlte sich wie 12.

„Oh", lächelte sie, „mir auch. Ich bin ein wenig... na ja, ängstlich was das alles hier angeht, aber ich denke, wir können gewinnen." Er nickte geistesabwesend. Dieser Kampf interessierte ihn plötzlich herzlich wenig.

„Ron?", fragte sie leise und mit einer anderen Stimme als zuvor. Er nickte und sah sie an. „Ich weiß, du bist nicht so gut in Gefühlsdingen und so weiter. Ich auch nicht…", sie lachte nervös, „…aber ich dachte eben daran, dass es die letzte Möglichkeit sein könnte…"

„Für was denn?", fragte er.

„Dir zu sagen... dass... dass ich dich mag."

Plötzlich wurde er ganz ruhig. Sie mochte ihn. Er mochte sie ebenfalls. Was hinderte sie beide daran, einen Schritt vorwärts zu machen? _Was?_

Er lächelte und nahm ihre Hand, mit der er sie zu sich heranzog. Sie sah ihn unsicher an, doch er schüttelte nur stumm mit dem Kopf. Niemand konnte ihn jetzt noch hindern, noch nicht einmal Voldemort persönlich. Denn Liebe oder Freundschaft waren Dinge, die Voldemort vollkommen fremd waren. „Ich mag dich auch", flüsterte Ron und ihr Gesicht näherte sich dem seinen.

ooooooo

Als Hermione erwachte, stand er nur mit einer Hose bekleidet vor dem Fenster und sah hinaus. „Hey", sagte sie sanft und ging auf ihn zu. Er drehte sich lächelnd um. „Du bist wach", sagte er. Sie nickte und sah ihn unsicher an. Hermione hatte keine Ahnung, was er dachte oder fühlte. Seine Augen waren so undurchsichtig. Allerdings wusste sie auch nicht, was sie selbst fühlte. Denn es war so befreiend gewesen, so ehrlich. Aber andererseits konnte sie nicht glauben, dass sie ihn... _liebte_. Schließlich waren sie nie zusammen gewesen, hatten nie auch nur das geringste Interesse aneinander gezeigt, das von der einfachen Freundschaft abwich. Und die Verbittertheit der letzten zwei Jahre – was waren das für Gefühle gewesen? Liebe auf eine besondere Art und Weise sicherlich. Aber Gefühle der Trauer, der nagenden Schuld hatten überwogen. Und diese Liebe – war sie je etwas anderes als freundschaftliche Liebe gewesen?

Hermione wusste es nicht, sie wusste gar nichts. Sie wusste nicht mehr, was richtig und was falsch war oder wie sie überhaupt hier angelangt war, an diesem Punkt in ihrem Leben. „Ich...", fing sie an, doch er unterbrach sie. „Bereust du es?", fragte er monoton.

Etwas in seiner Stimme ließ sie aufhorchen. Würde er verletzt sein, wenn es so wäre? Sie wusste, er hatte schon mit Mädchen geschlafen, die letzten zwei Jahre mal außer Acht gelassen. Sogar mit Cho, was sie noch immer am meisten schockierte. Mit Ginny hatte sie sich einst sogar kichernd darüber unterhalten, wie er sich so anstellte, im Raum der Wünsche. Sie selbst hatte es auf Hogwarts nur einmal getan. Mit Viktor Krum, in ihrem siebten Schuljahr. Er hatte sie besucht, das erste Wiedersehen seit dem Trimagischen Turnier. Nach dem so genannten Akt der Liebe hatten sie beide einstimmig beschlossen, sich zu trennen. Es hätte nicht funktioniert. Und nach Harrys Verschwinden... Nun, sie hatte ihren Frust auf verschiedene Weise ausgelebt. Eine davon war Sex mit Fremden gewesen. Sie wusste nicht ganz, warum, aber es hatte wohl damit zu tun, dass sie sich immer mehr in eine Person verwandelt hatte, die sie vorher verabscheut hätte. Diese ganzen Moralvorstellungen und Lebenseinstellungen waren plötzlich weg gewesen und sie hatte sie auch nicht wieder gewollt. ‚Vielleicht', dachte sie, ‚wollte ich mich selbst zerstören, subtil.' Plötzlich wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie noch immer vor ihm stand und er noch immer auf eine Antwort von ihr wartete. „Nein", sagte sie bestimmt und trat neben ihn ans Fenster, „Du?"

Er schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Nein, obwohl ich mir nicht sicher bin, was es zu bedeuten hat."

Sie lächelte. „Ich auch nicht, Harry. Aber lassen wir es auf uns zukommen, ja?"

Er nickte und sagte: „Du sollst nur wissen, dass ich... dass ich dich nicht verletzen wollte. Mit meinem Verschwinden. Ich wollte niemanden verletzen. Es war... nur eine Art Selbstfindung. Du weißt nicht, welcher Druck auf mir liegt, niemand weiß das. Na ja, Dumbledore schon. Und Mark." Er sah sie verzweifelt an.

Erstaunt darüber, dass er jetzt damit anfing, ergriff sie seine Hand. Eine Geste, die so normal war und so freundschaftlich, dass sie schon fast nicht mehr zu ihnen passte. Sie wusste nicht, wann sie das letzte Mal seine Hand gehalten hatte. „Ich will dich nicht schon wieder drängen, mir etwas zu erzählen", sagte sie, „doch weißt du, manchmal wird die Last auf den Schultern leichter, wenn man sich jemandem anvertraut. Wenn du nicht magst, dann erzähle es mir nicht. Aber erzähle es jemand anderem. Ron vielleicht. Oder Ginny, irgendjemandem."

Er nickte leicht und rieb sich seine berühmte Narbe auf der Stirn. Sie hatte ihn das oft tun sehen und sich immer gefragt, was das bedeutete. Hatte er Schmerzen, gesandt von Voldemort? Oder war er unsicher und hielt sich damit an etwas fest, was ihn erinnern ließ? Hatte er Kopfschmerzen von zuviel Stress? Waren es die vielen Gedanken, die ihm durch den Kopf schwirrten? Wollte er sie damit ordnen? Sie seufzte. Sie hatte sich das schon immer gefragt und nie eine Antwort gefunden. Auch heute nicht.

„Es ist schon okay", fing er an, „ich hätte es dir viel früher erzählen sollen. Mittlerweile denke ich, dass ich deinen scharfen Verstand in den letzten zwei Jahren öfter hätte gebrauchen können." Er seufzte und sie lächelte. Als er nicht weiter sprach und scheinbar nach Worten suchte, fragte sie ruhig: „Warum bist du wiedergekommen? Warum bist du nicht einfach weggeblieben?"

Er biss sich auf die Lippen. „Es gibt da eine Prophezeiung. Sie wurde kurz vor meiner Geburt gemacht. Erinnerst du dich an unser fünftes Schuljahr? In der Mysteriumsabteilung?"

Sie nickte mit einem traurigen Lächeln. Wie könnte sie nicht? Sirius war gestorben, alles hatte angefangen, alles. Der offene Krieg, die Veränderung Harrys. Einfach alles hing mit dieser Nacht zusammen.

„Alle Prophezeiungen, die gemacht werden, werden dort aufbewahrt. Die über Voldemort und mich wurde zerschmettert, wie du weißt. Aber es gibt natürlich immer den, der eine Prophezeiung macht und den, der sie hört. Professor Trelawney hat sie gemacht und Albus Dumbledore hat sie gehört.

Er erzählte mir noch in jener Nacht, wie sie lautete. Ich kann sie fast auswendig, so oft habe ich sie mir vor Augen geführt, in meinem Gehirn wieder und wieder gehört. Sie sagt aus, dass Ende Juli ein Junge geboren wird, dessen Eltern schon dreimal Voldemort in die Quere gekommen sind. Dieser Junge wird von Voldemort als ebenbürtig markiert und am Ende muss einer den anderen umbringen. Keiner von beiden kann leben, während der andere überlebt. Die Prophezeihung ist etwa 20 Jahre her."

Sie sah ihn schockiert an und beim Anblick ihres Gesichts musste er trocken lachen, obwohl ihm nicht nach Lachen zumute war. „Wie du dir denken kannst, bin ich dieser Junge gewesen. Allerdings nur, weil Voldemort mich markiert hat", er deutete auf seine Narbe, „er hätte auch Neville markieren können."

„Was?", rief Hermione und fragte sich, ob er phantasierte oder es wirklich alles ernst meinte, was er sagte. „Warum denn Neville?"

Harry lächelte bitter und nickte einige Male. „Nevilles Eltern haben ebenfalls Voldemort dreimal gegenüber gestanden, Neville ist ebenfalls Ende Juli geboren. Nun, er hat mich ausgewählt, nicht Neville. Er hat mir damit einen Teil seiner Macht übertragen. Zum Beispiel die Fähigkeit der Schlangensprache, wie du weißt. Und ich muss nun Voldemort umbringen. Oder von ihm getötet werden. Deshalb hat er mich immer wieder aufgesucht, immer wieder versucht, mich umzubringen. Ich bin angeblich der Einzige, der es kann. Deshalb konnte ich dem Druck nicht mehr standhalten. Deshalb bin ich wieder hier. Immerhin kann ich nicht darauf warten, dass er mich umbringt. Oder den Rest der Welt. Verstehst du? Verstehst du es nun?"

Hermione nickte und schluckte ihre Tränen herunter. Ja, jetzt machte alles Sinn. Jetzt verstand sie seine Verbitterung, jetzt verstand sie seine Entschlossenheit, seinen eisernen Willen zu lernen und mehr zu wissen. Er hatte wirklich keine Wahl. „Wo warst du?", flüsterte sie.

Er schluckte: „Ich... ich lebte sehr zurückgezogen. Habe mich hauptsächlich in zwei Räumen aufgehalten. Der Bibliothek und einem Übungsraum. Die Einsamkeit tat mir gut." Starr blickte er nach draußen, als würde allein der Gedanke an diesen Ort schmerzen.

„Du hattest keinen Lehrer? Du hast dir alles selbst beigebracht?", fragte sie leise, ihren Schock verdauend.

Er nickte wieder: „Wer hätte mich unterrichten sollen? Gerade du solltest wissen, dass man fast alles in Büchern finden kann. Stablose Magie trainiere ich schon seit vier Jahren, du glaubst gar nicht, wie nützlich der Raum der Wünsche und die Heulende Hütte waren. Nachts, als alle schliefen, schlich ich mich dorthin und trainierte, soviel ich konnte. Ich schwor mir selbst, Sirius zu rächen. Und meine Eltern. Dieser Hass wurde zu groß, fast übermannte er mich."

Lange Zeit schwiegen sie und Hermione ließ ihre Gedanken wandern, dachte darüber nach, wie merkwürdig Farben doch waren. Harry, der Junge mit den tiefschwarzen Haaren, würde die schwarze Seite zu Fall bringen. Harry, der Junge mit den grünen Augen, war ein wahrer Gryffindor, wobei doch jeder wusste, dass Grün die Farbe Slytherins war. Und Voldemort hatte rote Augen – die Farbe Gryffindors. Sie musste lächeln, als ihr plötzlich ein neuer Gedanke kam. „Kannst du mir noch etwas verraten?", fragte sie. Er sah sie fragend an und nickte.

„Ich würde gerne wissen, wie man nach Hogwarts apparieren kann", sagte sie schmunzelnd.

Er lachte auf. „Ich wusste, dass du mich das eines Tages fragen würdest. Ich wusste, dass dich das am meisten schockt", sagte er grinsend und drückte ihre Hand, die noch immer in seiner lag.

„Jetzt sag schon", drängte sie.

„Na ja, im Grunde ist es ganz einfach. Du musst nur die Magiefelder der jeweiligen Zauberbanne _sehen_ und _spüren_", sagte er und lächelte.

„Magiefelder spüren?", fragte sie verständnislos. Was meinte er damit?

„Ja, warum nicht? Man muss sich nur ganz darauf konzentrieren, überall ist Magie in der Luft. Hogwarts ist voll davon. Und dann muss man die ältesten Zauber aufspüren, sie haben diese reine Farbe, meistens fast weiß, da Magie früher noch anders ausgeführt wurde. Das Antiapparierfeld ist wie ein Netz aus hellen Linien, die sich über den gesamten Hogwartsgrund erstrecken. Siehst du sie? Konzentrierst du dich?"

Sie schüttelte langsam den Kopf und schlug dann die Hand vor den Mund. „Harry!", rief sie schockiert, „du kannst Magie _sehen_."

Er hielt seinen Kopf schief. „Ja, warum denn nicht? Das kann doch jeder, wenn er sich darauf konzentriert, oder nicht?"

Sie schüttelte aufgeregt den Kopf. „Nein, das kann kaum jemand. Ich habe in einem Buch darüber gelesen. Magie zu spüren oder zu sehen ist ein starkes Stück. Wenn man gut ist, schafft man es, gerade ausgesprochene Zauber für kurze Zeit zu sehen. Aber nicht welche, die Tausende von Jahren zurückliegen. Und du kannst..." Sie sprach nicht weiter. Niemals hätte sie gedacht, dass Harry sie noch einmal so schockieren könnte. Er musste mächtiger sein, als er selbst wusste. Magie zu spüren war schon sehr schwer, sie zu sehen fast ein Stück der Unmöglichkeit.

Er sah sie sehr verwirrt an, hatte er tatsächlich nicht gewusst, wie außergewöhnlich er war?

„Nun, auf jeden Fall," sprach er weiter, den Kopf schüttelnd, als wolle er nicht daran denken, noch eine außergewöhnliche Gabe in sich zu tragen, „muss man dann mit dem Zauber, den man ausspricht auf eine Farbebene kommen, die diese Farbe von den Schutzzaubern durchbricht. Weiß durchbricht alles. Schwarz auch. Also wenn zum Beispiel ein Bannzauber die Farbe hellrot hat, muss der eigene Zauber entweder heller als hellrot haben oder dunkler als das normale Rot. Jeder Zauberer hat seine eigene Farbe und die Stärke des Zaubers sieht man an der Helligkeit oder Dunkelheit. Also je heller oder dunkler eine Farbe ist, desto mächtiger ist der Zauberer. Man sieht auch, ob ein Zauberer gut oder böse war, denn man erkennt an den Farben die Absichten und nicht die Art des Zaubers. Das mit den hellen und dunklen Künsten der Zauberei hat sich erst später jemand ausgedacht, das gab es damals noch nicht und man sieht es auch nicht an den Farben. Wenn jemand einen Fluch ausspricht, sieht man an der Farbe nur, ob derjenige dem anderen damit schaden wollte. Die Gründer waren mächtige Zauberer und man sieht hier überall Magie von ihnen. Im Übrigen gibt es keinen von ihnen hier, dessen Absichten böse waren, auch nicht Salazar Slytherin. Der Mann hat vermutlich einen viel schlechteren Ruf als er wirklich war. Mit etwas Übung kann man auf jede Farbebene kommen, wenn man einen Zauber durchbrechen möchte. Also auch wenn deine Farbe Hellblau ist, kannst du sie trainieren, dass sie dunkler wird oder eben heller. Ich musste lange üben, bis ich das hinbekommen habe und mit dem Apparieren ist es leider noch etwas schwerer, als mit den herkömmlichen Zaubern. Die Gründer haben damals ganze Arbeit geleistet. Aber auch das kann man schaffen. Kein Zauber ist unbrechbar."

Immer noch fassungslos sah sie ihn an. Sie konnte das nicht begreifen, nicht verstehen. Er sah die Magie? Er spürte und sah die Magie von Rowena Ravenclaw? Von Salazar Slytherin, von Helga Hufflepuff und von Godric Gryffindor? Es war unglaublich. Nach einigen Minuten der Stille fragte sie ruhig: „Welche Farbe haben deine eigenen Zauber?"

„Meistens... Weiß", sagte er und senkte den Kopf, als wäre es ihm nicht recht, scheinbar gute Absichten zu haben. Im gleichen Atemzug fügte er hinzu: „Und deine leuchten

in einem sehr hellen Goldgelb."

Sie lächelte und zog ihn mit ihrer Hand näher zu sich heran. „Ich habe dich vermisst", sagte sie. Sie hatte es noch nie zuvor zu ihm gesagt, noch nie zuvor hatte sie ihm gestanden ihn vermisst zu haben. Und es tat gut, es auszusprechen. So gut.

„Ich dich auch", erwiderte er und ihre Lippen beugten sich der Sehnsucht ein weiteres Mal.

ooooooo

Draco Malfoy stand auf dem Astronomieturm und sah auf den See herunter. Er dachte an seinen Vater. An die Nächte, in denen er zitternd wach gelegen hatte. Zitternd vor Schmerzen und vor Angst. An die Nächte, in denen er von bösen Trollen geträumt und daraufhin zu seinem Vater gelaufen war, schutzsuchend. Und an die Stimme seines Vaters, die sagte: „Du bist ein Nichts, wenn du Angst hast. Du enttäuschst mich wirklich, Draco." Oder sie sagte: „Nur wer Schmerzen erleidet, wird groß, Draco. Und nur wer ein Malfoy ist, wird jemals groß sein."

Wie oft war die Hand seines Vaters peitschend auf seinem Rücken gewesen, wie oft hatte er den kalten Zorn seines Vaters zu spüren bekommen...

Draco hatte Angst. Angst vor jedem nächsten Morgen, Angst Lucius Malfoy irgendwann gegenüber zu stehen. Normalerweise verdrängte er den Gedanken an seine Familie, doch bei Harrys Rede war alles wieder hochgekommen, alles, was ihm je zu schaffen gemacht hatte. Er war noch vor Ende der Rede gegangen. Er hatte es nicht mehr ertragen können.

Immer hatte er Angst gehabt. Immer, jeden Tag, jede Stunde, jede Minute. Er hatte es nur nie gezeigt. Doch nachts, ja nachts hatte er oft wach gelegen, sich gefragt, ob sein Vater je zufrieden mit ihm sein würde, ob er irgendwann der perfekte Sohn sein würde. Er hatte geglaubt, darüber hinweg zu sein. Schließlich hatte er, Draco, sich von seinem Vater abgewandt und größeren Mut bewiesen als jemals zuvor. Schließlich war er jetzt Lehrer auf Hogwarts, Lehrer. Und er kämpfte, er kämpfte für die gute Seite, für die richtige. Er duckte sich nicht, hatte kein brennendes Mal am Arm und er tötete keine Menschen.

Und trotzdem kam es immer wieder hoch, dieses Gefühl seinem Vater kein guter Sohn zu sein, nicht gut genug zu sein, den hohen Ansprüchen der Familie Malfoy nicht zu genügen. Er hatte Sirius Black nie gekannt, ihn nie getroffen, doch er fühlte sich oft, als wären sie eine Art Brüder. Er hatte viel von diesem Sirius gehört, durch seine Mutter, durch seine Tante Bellatrix Lestrange und schließlich auch durch Harry. Auch Sirius hatte sich von seiner Familie abgewandt, auch Sirius hatte sich irgendwann gewehrt gegen die dunkle Seite, hatte sich Dumbledore angeschlossen. Er stellte sich vor, dass Sirius einst genauso gefühlt hatte wie er jetzt. Die Parallelen waren eindeutig, sie waren ja sogar verwandt. Sirius war der Cousin seiner Mutter gewesen.

Seine Mutter, Narcissa Malfoy, geborene Black. Wenn er an sie dachte, sah er unwillkürlich einen Eisblock vor sich. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, je ihre Arme um sich herum gespürt zu haben und manchmal fragte er sich, ob sie ihn als Baby überhaupt getragen hatte. Hatte sie ihn überhaupt geboren? Natürlich hatte sie das, doch es fühlte sich nicht so an. Narcissa Black zeigte keine Gefühle, noch nicht mal vor ihrer eigenen Familie.

Draco seufzte und beobachtete einen Adler, der über dem Wald seine Kreise zog. Manchmal fühlte er sich wie dieser Adler. Um sich selbst kreisend und kein Ziel findend. Und manchmal fühlte er sich wie die Maus, auf die der Adler sich jetzt stürzte. Voller naiver Angst, hilflos und gefangen. Gefangen von sich selbst, dem Adler.

ooooooo

Als er am nächsten Morgen erwachte, lag Hermione neben ihm, die Augen noch geschlossen, der Atem ruhig und gleichmäßig. Er sah sie an und erschrak. Wie hatte er das tun können? Wie hatte er mit Hermione schlafen können? Und warum um alles in der Welt hatte er Hermione von der Prophezeiung erzählt? Er konnte es nicht glauben. Weg war das warme Gefühl, weg waren Verlangen und Sehnsucht. Das Einzige, was noch da war, war Angst. Er wusste nicht genau, wovor, doch er war nicht versucht, es herauszufinden.

Er lag noch immer neben ihr. Er war hellwach, aber sie schlief ja noch. Sie hatte sich an ihn gekuschelt und er wusste nicht mehr ob bewusst oder im Schlaf, doch es interessierte ihn auch nicht. Er wusste, er war noch nicht bereit hierfür. Es war alles nicht richtig so. Er sollte Voldemort bekämpfen und nicht mit der ehemaligen besten Freundin ins Bett steigen. Ehemalig. Wirklich? War sie das? Gestern hatte er das Gefühl gehabt, es wäre wieder alles klar zwischen ihnen, alles in Ordnung, zwar anders als früher, aber doch irgendwie besser. Und jetzt? Er erinnerte sich nicht daran, sich je so unwohl in Hermiones Gegenwart gefühlt zu haben. Merlin, er hatte mit ihr _geschlafen_. Wie... Wie hatte er das nur tun können? Wie?

Sie bewegte sich und murmelte etwas. _Lass sie weiterschlafen_, dachte er, _bitte, lass sie weiterschlafen_. Doch dieser Gefallen wurde ihm nicht getan, sie öffnete langsam ihre Augen. Erstaunt sah sie ihn an, während er versuchte ein wenig zu lächeln. „Hallo", flüsterte sie und küsste ihn nach einigem Zögern auf den Mund. Er ließ es geschehen, doch küsste nicht zurück. Ihm war kalt.

Sie ließ von ihm ab. „Was?", fragte sie. Er setzte sich auf und zog seine Hose an, die neben dem Sofa lag. „Was ist?", fragte sie noch einmal, diesmal ein wenig leiser. Ein wenig wissend. Er antwortete nicht, wie einfach war es doch, nicht zu antworten. Er stand auf, hob sein T-Shirt vom Boden auf und zog auch das an. Er fühlte, dass sein Zauberstab noch in der Hosentasche steckte, doch er zog ihn nicht heraus, sondern öffnete die Tür mit stabloser Magie. Dann drehte er sich zu ihr herum. Sie weinte.

„Ich kann das nicht, tut mir leid, Hermione, ich glaube ich kann das nicht, es war ein Fehler", sagte er, während eine merkwürdige Taubheit sich über seine Gefühle legte, „Es geht einfach nicht." Einen Moment lang musterte er sie, während sie leise weinte, als hätte sie das alles kommen sehen. Dann schnappte er sich seinen Umhang vom Boden, ging hinaus, zog sich im Gehen das schwarze Kleidungsstück an und disapparierte.

**_.tbc._**

**_

* * *

_**

(1) Beware ist Englisch und bedeutet ‚sich in Acht nehmen'. Vielleicht erinnert ihr euch, dass Voldemort dieses Wort als Botschaft an Harry hinterlassen hat, bei dem Winkelgassenangriff. Ich habe das englische Wort damals genommen, weil es kürzer ist als ‚Nimm dich in Acht' :D Niemand kann einen ganzen Satz aus Häusern darstellen, ein Wort ist zumindest ein wenig möglich (mit Magie ;)) Deshalb auch hier wieder die englische Fassung.

_Vielen Dank für die (diesmal wenigen, aber ich will nicht meckern :p) Reviews._

_Reviewantworten von letzten und dem vorletzten Kapitel stehen unten._

_Vielen Dank auch an meine Betaleserinnen SiriusIsAlive und HJ-HJ._

_Jetzt noch etwas zu diesem Kapitel. Beide Betaleserinnen haben mich gefragt ‚Musste das sein am Ende?' Oder ‚Warum verspürt Harry in dem Augenblick Liebe und in dem Augenblick keine mehr?'_

_Daher dachte ich, ich beantworte dies mal für alle. ;)_

_In den Büchern werden Harry und Hermione wohl nie zusammenkommen und darüber bin ich froh. Harry und Ginny passen dafür zu gut zusammen und Hermione und Ron auch (an diejenigen, die diese beiden Kombinationen mögen: Freut euch auf Band 6, wenn ihr ihn noch nicht gelesen habt ;))._

_Aber in dieser Geschichte habe ich die Figuren sich anders entwickeln lassen. Dadurch, dass Harry scheinbar tot war, konnten Ron und Hermione sich nicht näher kommen. Das wäre beiden falsch vorgekommen, das wäre irgendwie Betrug für sie gewesen, Betrug an den toten Harry. Das hört sich vielleicht unlogisch an, aber ich denke es wäre realistisch. Wenn man soviel zu dritt ist, soviel miteinander erlebt hat und einer dann tot ist, kann nicht aus einem Trio ein Duett werden. Das geht nicht._

_Und Ginny ist weitergegangen. Sie liebt Harry sicherlich noch, aber nicht auf eine Art und Weise wie Mann und ´Frau sich lieben. Sie sorgt sich noch um ihn, sie vertraut ihm voll und ganz, sie ist noch traurig, wenn er traurig ist. Aber sie ist nicht stehengeblieben mit ihrem Leben, sie ist ohne ihn weitergegangen und hat sich nicht ihr Leben nehmen lassen. Daher sind Ginny und Harry in dieser Geschichte nicht mehr zusammen und daher sind auch Hermione und Ron in dieser Geschichte nicht zusammen._

_Aber Harry und Hermione sind sich sehr ähnlich, nicht nur in ihren Talenten, sondern auch in ihren Eigenschaften. Daher finde ich diese beiden als Paar „realistisch" (:D Was ist schon realistisch?)._

_Sie haben aus einem Affekt heraus gehandelt an diesem Abend, sie haben auf ihre Instinkte gehört, auf ihre Bäuche. Sie haben die Vernunft ausgeschaltet. Doch am nächsten Morgen sieht alles anders aus, vielleicht kennt ihr dieses Phänomen, ich zumindest erfahre das oft ;)_

_Harry ist noch nicht soweit, sich fest zu binden. Er hat sich bisher fast nie feste gebunden und eigentlich hat er auch noch immer vor, wieder abzuhauen, wenn er Voldemort besiegt hat._

_Das könnte er nicht, wenn er sich jetzt fest an Hermione binden würde. Das ist nur eins der Probleme, die für ihn auftauchen würden. Er müsste sich auch Hermione ganz anvertrauen. Harry ist eine Person, die meiner Meinung nach oft einen Schritt vor geht und zwei wieder zurück. Das liegt auch an seinen Erfahrungen. Jeder, den er sehr geliebt hat, ist aus seinem Leben getreten._

_Also seid nicht böse, wenn ihr enttäuscht seid, dass Harry sich in diesem Kapitel schon wieder zurück zieht ;) _

_Er ist noch nicht bereit, aber die Betonung liegt auf dem noch._

_So, mehr soll dazu nicht gesagt werden :p_

_Dieses Kapitel hatte seehr viel mit Lieben zu tun, wie ihr vielleicht bemerkt habt. Ich weiß, dass das manchmal etwas nerven kann, und es soll auch nicht zu 100 eine Liebesgeschichte sein. Aber wenn man leidet, rückt man näher zusammen. Und ich finde, dass jede Heldengeschichte auch ein wenig Liebe braucht ;) Wer existiert schon ohne Liebe?_

_Das nächste Kapitel dauert wohl noch ein wenig, da ich erstens nächste Woche weg fahre und zweitens wegen der Schule momentan sehr im Stress bin._

_Aber ihr seid das ja leider gewohnt von mir /_

_Liebe Grüße,_

_Mono.tonie_

_

* * *

_

**Jdsmile:** Also… Vielleicht war das im letzten Kapitel einfach ein Formulierungsfehler von mir. Das tut mir leid. Ich meinte es so, dass der Panther zwar ein Mensch ist, aber sich immer mehr als Tier fühlt und auch fühlen möchte, weil Tiere eben anders sind und auch anders empfinden. Viel klarer, nicht so kompliziert…

**Lobarie: **Haha, um zu wissen, wer der Panther ist, musst du wohl noch länger weiterlesen :p

Ich mache das geschickt, oder? ;)

**Alex Black5:** Und wer, denkst du jetzt, ist der Panther? ;)

**Maegwin:** Vielen Dank. Ich finds immer toll, wenn mir Leute sagen, sie haben die Geschichte in einem Rutsch gelesen :) (bezieht sich auf das erste Review, aber vielen Dank auch für das zweite ;))

**Silver Snake: **Also… ich will dich ja nicht enttäuschen ;) aber Hermione ist es nicht. Ich schließe nicht aus, dass es eine sie sein könnte, aber Hermione hat ihn ja bis jetzt als einzige gesehen, daher kann man sie schon ausschließen. Aber vielen Dank für das lange Review :) (für die beiden Reviews, wie ich gerade gesehen habe ;) Ach, und zu dem letzten Review: Mona wird noch mal auftauchen, ja, auf jeden Fall.)

**Nyella:** Wow, das Review war seeehr lange. Vielen lieben Dank dafür.

Ich denke die Frage mit Lisa Turpin ist mit diesem Kapitel beantwortet ;) Mona kommt auch bald wieder vor, und ja, ich verrate auch noch, wo Harry die zwei Jahre über war.

Vielleicht könnte ja mal jemand raten. Es ist zumindest ein Ort, der auch bei JKR auftaucht.

Hach, dein Review war so toll :) So motivierend irgendwie. (Also das bezieht sich auf dein erstes Review. :) )

**Harry Black Potter:** :) Also die Dursleys haben sich nicht um 180 ° gedreht. Vielleicht um 90° ;) Sie haben einen anderen Blickwinkel, dadurch dass Vernon tot ist, dass sie mitten im Krieg sind und dass sie jetzt sehr viel mehr über Harry wissen.

**Firiel:** Schön, dass du trotz deiner Abneigung gegen diese Art von Geschichten, meine trotzdem gerne liest :) Vielen Dank für das Review.

**Fidi: **Haha, wirklich? Vom Herrn Schröder? Na, vielleicht sollte er mal Literatur und Lyrik in seine Wahlversprechen mit einfließen lassen :D Das wäre mal gut.


End file.
